Une petite bière au beurre ?
by Babydracky
Summary: Romance HarryDrago! Qu'arriva-t-il à notre petit Harry? L'expression "Tu t'es vu quand t'as bu" vous interpelle, alors venez lire!
1. Quand le cauchemar devient réalité

Titre : Une petite Bière-au-beurre?

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Harry/Drago ! Qu'arrive-t-il à notre petit Harry? Est-il en train de perdre la raison ? Souffre-t-il d'un trouble de la mémoire ? Bonnes questions… Lisez et vous verrez !!!

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

**Un merci tout particulier à Jess qui a toujours été là pour moi et qui n'a cessé de me soutenir et de m'encourager !!! Je t'adore !!! La petite choupinette qui n'aime plus les castors… Bisous, bisous, bisous !!!**

**Chapitre I – Part I –**** :**

**Quand le cauchemar devient réalité**

****

         _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon Dieu ? Pourquoi cela m'arrive-t-il à moi ? Je ne comprends pas… Je ne comprends vraiment pas ! _

_         Je__suis__ Harry, Harry Potter. __Parfois ce nom m'est pénible, non pas que je n'en sois pas fier, c'est l'une des seules choses que j'ai héritée de mes parents et qui me lie à tout jamais à eux, mais depuis mon plus jeune âge, je le porte en quelque sorte comme un fardeau… J'en suis, en fait, devenu réellement conscient lors de ma première année à Poudlard… Nombreux étaient ceux à ne voir en moi qu'un nom, **« Harry Potter – le garçon qui a survécu »**… Peu sont ceux à voir la différence aujourd'hui encore… Je ne suis qu'un nom, un mythe célèbre du Monde Magique… Mais le plus dur n'est pas le regard que les autres portent sur moi, mais ce qui est enfoui en moi. Une peur latente. Une souffrance incrustée dans ma chair comme si c'était une partie de moi-même, une composante de ma personne avec laquelle j'ai dû apprendre à vivre._

         Mais pourquoi m'imposer cette nouvelle épreuve ? N'ai-je donc pas suffisamment souffert ces derniers temps ? N'ai-je pas eu mon quota de malheurs habituels ? Pourquoi dois-je subir cela à présent ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi toujours moi ? J'aimerais tant ne pas être là où je me trouve actuellement… D'ailleurs, je ne peux pas y être… Bien sûr, c'est impossible ! Comment ai-je pu croire un seul instant que « cela » était réel, que « cela » était bel et bien vrai ? Je suis en train de rêver… C'est un rêve ! Pour tout dire, un très mauvais rêve. C'est en fait l'un des pires rêves que j'ai jamais fait. C'est un cauchemar ! Un horrible cauchemar !!! Je suis en train de cauchemarder ! Il n'existe pas de mot plus approprié pour décrire ce que je suis en train de vivre, je rectifie, pour ce que je crois être  en train de vivre : « cauchemarder ».

_         « Harry »_, la voix aiguë et haut perchée _(je dirais presque dédaigneuse si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien) _de Hermione résonne dans mon esprit. _« On ne dit pas « cauchemarder », mais faire un cauchemar, ou alors, faire un mauvais rêve, c'est au choix. Tout dépend de la connotation que tu souhaites donner, si tu préfères utiliser un euphémisme_ _(Un quoi ?)…_ _En tout cas, tu ne peux pas dire cauchemarder, le verbe cauchemarder n'existe pas, et n'existera jamais ! Je ne supporte pas ces jeunes générations qui se permettent des_ _néologismes aussi barbares !_ _(Des quoi ?) De plus, le substantif « cauchemar »_ _(Substantif ? Tiens, j'ai dû entendre ce mot durant mes études chez les Moldus…)_ _ne prend pas de –d à la fin, c'est une **grave** faute d'orthographe ! J'en ai assez de te le répéter, je ne vais quand même pas corriger tes devoirs de Divinations jusqu'à la fin de nos études à Poudlard ?!_ _(Et pourquoi pas ?)_ _Et bla-bla-bla et bla-bla-bla et bla – bla – bla !_

         _Mon Dieu, comment puis-je penser à Hermione dans un moment pareil, dans un moment aussi critique, dans un moment aussi catastrophique… _Le cours désemparé des pensées de Harry fut interrompu par de légers mordillements sur sa lèvre inférieure.

         _Ce n'est pas possible… Maman… Maman, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Dis-moi que je suis en train de « cauchemarder » !_

Harry sentait de plus en plus la pression sur ses lèvres, chaque petite morsure le ramenant un peu plus à la réalité.

         _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

         Imbécile !!! Tu sais très bien ce qui t'arrive ! Cette ordure est en train de te bécoter !!! Cette ordure est en train de t'embrasser ! Et pas un petit bisou de rien du tout, ça non, il y va avec la langue et tout !

Les bras de ladite « ordure » se firent plus possessifs et resserrèrent leur étreinte. Les mains de cette même « ordure » enserraient la taille de Harry à présent, elles le tenaient si étroitement serré qu'elles ne laissaient pas même un millimètre d'espace entre leurs deux corps.

_         Mais quelle saloperie ce mec, pour qui il se prend ?! Je te jure, Malefoy, si tu continues, je vais te refaire le portrait !_   

         Alors que cette idée traversait son esprit, Harry leva les bras vers le visage de Drago Malefoy, et il s'agrippa à son cou comme un naufragé à une bouée. Ses lèvres se firent plus gourmandes et il entendit Drago soupirer d'aise (lui sembla-t-il).

 _Maman, au secours, viens me chercher !!!_

Harry ne savait plus où il en était. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment ces joutes quotidiennes, ces luttes animées, ces rapports venimeux qu'il avait appris à entretenir avec Malefoy depuis sa première année, depuis son premier jour, depuis sa première heure, depuis sa première minute, depuis sa première seconde à Poudlard, avaient-ils pu aboutir à un « corps à corps » aussi dangereux et ravageur ? Harry était perdu, il se sentait tomber dans un gouffre sans fond, pris dans un torrent qui lui tordait les intestins, lui tournait et retournait l'estomac dans tous les sens, plus que n'importe lequel de ses voyages avec la poudre de cheminette, plus que n'importe quel Portoloin, plus que n'importe laquelle de ses acrobaties sur son Eclair de feu ! Il n'en pouvait plus, il se sentait vidé, vidé de tout !

         Des ondes le traversèrent et le lacérèrent aussi certainement que l'auraient fait de longs crocs effilés, et il se mit à trembler de tous ses muscles, de tout son être. Son corps entier était secoué de spasmes… Il allait mourir. Harry en était convaincu, il ne survivrait pas à cette épreuve. Il comprenait enfin le sens de l'expression « mourir de honte », il l'avait toujours interprétée au sens figuré, et jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle ait un sens propre. Ainsi, on pouvait réellement mourir de honte… Eh bien, il serait très certainement le prochain sur la liste ! Harry n'était pas du genre à abandonner ou à s'apitoyer sur son sort, mais là, il n'en pouvait plus ! Trop, c'était trop ! _Que quelqu'un vienne m'achever !_ Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer de façon aussi dramatique sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien, sans qu'il ne suspecte rien… _Comment ? Mais comment ? Et puis pourquoi ? Ouais, pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Et surtout, pourquoi **lui **?_ Harry tenta de sortir son esprit de ce cycle infernal de questions incessantes pour tenter de comprendre, pour essayer d'y voir clair. Il tentait vainement de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées comme un enfant tente de reconstituer un puzzle, pièce par pièce.

         Il sentit les mains de Drago lui saisir farouchement les hanches et avec force les plaquer contre les siennes. Il sentit de même ses doigts se glisser dans la chevelure soyeuse du blond qui lui tombait jusqu'au bas de la nuque. Harry aurait voulu crier, il aurait voulu pleurer, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, tout comme aucune larme n'apparaissait au coin de ses yeux. Au lieu de cela, il embrassait cet imbécile, lui rendant passionnément chaque étreinte, chaque caresse. Il avait perdu tout contrôle sur son corps, mais son cerveau, lui, fonctionnait encore, tout du moins pour le moment, et il avait besoin de réponses, il lui fallait des explications quant à ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous peine de se retrouver H.S d'ici peu. La folie…une autre alternative…

         Harry sursauta. Drago venait d'agripper ses fesses et dévorait à présent sa bouche avec ardeur, force et détermination.

         _Maman !!! Viens me chercher pour l'amour de Dieu ! Ne me laisse pas seul avec ce malade, ce dégénéré, cet obsédé, ce pervers, ce dépravé, cette fourbe fouine, ce serpent venimeux,  ce fou furieux, ce fils à papa, ce…_

Harry aurait pu citer encore nombres d'autres noms ou adjectifs pour décrire Malefoy, mais pour le moment, son cerveau avait besoin de quelque chose de rationnel à quoi se raccrocher, ils avaient tous deux besoin de réponses logiques et salvatrices. 

Donc, comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?! 

Petit mot de l'auteur :

Voilà, je sais que ce premier chapitre peut vous paraître court, mais je vous rassure tout de suite, l'histoire ne fait que commencer ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous viendrez lire la suite qui devrait être mise en ligne sous peu !!! Demain, peut-être…

Je tenais à préciser que cette histoire a été écrite pour une de mes amies, Marie-Angèle ! Vous pourrez trouver le texte complet de cette fic, publié d'ici peu dans un fanzine nommé « Romance Yaoï », édité d'ailleurs par Marie-Angèle ! Deux fanzines slash consacrés à Harry Potter devraient être disponibles dès début juillet ! Vous y trouverez donc ma fic, qui y sera illustrée par la talentueuse et merveilleuse Marie-Angèle !

Voici l'adresse du site sur lequel vous pourrez trouver tous les renseignements concernant ce fabuleux fanzine qui vous fera découvrir de merveilleuses fics, bande-dessinées, mais aussi des illustrations toutes plus belles les unes que les autres ! Je ne saurez trop vous conseiller d'aller faire un tour sur ce site… Ca ne coûte rien… Le site devrait être updaté d'ici peu !!! 

ï  

Bisous tout plein à vous et à bientôt !!!!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !!! Je suis toute ouïe !!! Et en plus ça me fera plaisir !!! 


	2. Réminiscences

Titre : Une petite Bière-au-beurre?

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Harry/Drago ! Qu'arrive-t-il à notre petit Harry? Est-il en train de perdre la raison ? Souffre-t-il d'un trouble de la mémoire ? Peut-être a-t-il juste la mémoire sélective ? Et Drago ? Quel est son rôle dans tout ça ? Beaucoup de questions… Des réponses ? Lisez et vous verrez !!!

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

**Un merci tout particulier à Jess qui a toujours été là pour moi et qui n'a cessé de me soutenir et de m'encourager !!! Je t'adore !!! La petite choupinette qui se surprend à ne pas apprécier les hamsters à présent… Bisous, bisous, bisous !!!**

Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui ont gentiment pris de leur temps pour me laisser une petite review, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant ! Merci !!!

Je me suis, en effet, aperçue que l'adresse du site « Romance Yaoi » de Marie-Angèle n'était pas passée… Je vais essayer de la remettre ici, et si elle ne passe toujours pas, je me débrouillerai autrement… (Jess m'a conseillé une petite technique à laquelle j'avais vaguement pensé… N'oubliez pas de mettre le « ; » devant l'adresse qui suit !!!)

membres.lycos.fr/romanceyaoi/

****

**Enishi ****: **Merci ! Alors, pour être un peu plus claire quant au pourquoi de cette fic, je tenais à préciser qu'elle a été écrite pour Marie-Angèle afin qu'elle puisse la publier dans son fanzine, mais toutes les idées et l'histoire sont de moi ! J'espère qu'elle plaira autant aux lecteurs de fanfiction.net qu'elle a plu à M.A !!! Que dire de plus, à part… Eh oui, pauvre petit chou de Harry, qui ne sait plus où il en est et qui n'en a pas encore fini !!! Sinon, petite question… Tu ne dors pas à 2H36 du mat', toi ? Ou alors, peut-être que tu n'habites pas la France métropolitaine… En tout cas, tu es une rapide parce que je me rappelle avoir mis mon premier chapitre en ligne à exactement 2h31 !!! 

**Jess HDH ****:** Hum… Vile flatteuse, va!!!! Je crois que je te dois la vérité, j'ai rougi comme une pivoine en lisant ta review !!! Ca m'a fait trop plaisir !!! Franchement, je ne sais plus où me mettre moi maintenant !!! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de savoir que cette fic te plait toujours autant, mais surtout qu'elle réussit toujours à te faire sourire !!! C'est sûr que ça peut avoir du bon avant un exam (oral qui plus est) de latin ! Encore une fois, je te remercie pour tout !!! Ta présence, ta sincérité, ta gentillesse et ton amitié me sont très précieuses !!! Mais ça, tu le sais déjà !!! Je me suis réconciliée avec les castors, rassure-toi, mais là je commence à avoir une petite dent contre les hamsters…

**Dumati**** : **Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite de la fic répondra à tes attentes ! Je tiens à préciser que cette fic à été écrite d'un « jet » et que je réalise à présent une mise en ligne par chapitres… J'espère que les coupures seront bien faites et qu'elles ne vous bloqueront pas dans la lecture ! Sinon, c'est vrai que je suis assez de l'avis de Harry, cela doit être tout bonnement abominable d'être embrassé par Drago Malefoy !!! C'est sûr que moi aussi j'en vomirais mes tripes !!! Je ne sais pas trop si ça fait plausible, mais bon, j'aurais essayé !

**Okami-chan**** : **Merci !!! Vu que les histoires dites « slashs » ne font pas partie des choses que j'écris habituellement, j'ai décidé d'y mettre beaucoup d'humour parce que cela me facilitait l'écriture de l'histoire !!! L'humour est également une nouveauté pour moi, parce que tous mes écrits précédents étaient plutôt ce que l'on pourrait qualifier comme étant des « drames »… Contente que ça t'ait plu, mais surtout que ça t'ait fait rire !!! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire et à me dire ce que tu en penses ! Sinon, concernant les fanzines, il y en a de tous genres, et certains sont vraiment très bons et de très bonne qualité !!! Et c'est le cas de celui de Marie-Angèle !!! Si tu aimes les slashs dans Harry potter, tu aimeras les deux numéros hors-séries consacrés à cette saga !!! Mais, je te conseille cependant de jeter un œil sur les autres numéros !!!

**ZOÏD**** : **Merci beaucoup !!! J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop patienter ?! Du « Lemon » ??? Je ne suis pas habituée aux mots codés pour les fics, cependant je crois entrevoir ce que tu cherches à me dire… Petite coquine, va !!! Je ne dirais qu'une seule chose, j'adore le citron, le citron étant vraiment l'un de mes fruits préférés !!! Ca te fait une belle jambe, tu me diras… Eh bien moi, je n'en dirais pas plus !!! En ce qui concerne les autres couples slashs, je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même, à nouveau… Tu sais, je voudrais juste te préciser que c'est ma première fic slash… C'est également ma première fic où deux personnages se retrouvent à partager d'aussi près le même espace vital, alors, ne t'attends pas à des miracles de perversités ! Désolée…

**Teaolemon**** : **Décidément, je suis servie en « lemon » ce soir !!! Si tu lis le message du dessus, tu comprendras… Merci pour ton commentaire bien sympathique et plaisant !!! Je ferai de mon mieux pour que la suite te plaise autant !!! Le style et l'orthographe sont quelque chose d'important pour moi, alors, je suis heureuse que tu l'ais remarqué !!! Je suis un peu maniaque avec l'orthographe, la grammaire, la syntaxe… J'avoue tout !!! J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles dans une prochaine review !!! Merci petit Lem !!! Au fait, j'adore le thé au citron !!!  

****

**Pitinad**** : **Ne te fais pas de soucis, je continuerai à mettre en ligne ma fic !!! Marie-Angèle aura juste l'exclusivité de la publier en entier dès début juillet !!! Je suis d'ailleurs ravie que tu connaisses les œuvres de Marie-Angèle, mais surtout que tu les apprécies !!! A bientôt, j'espère !

**Nono**** : **Merci pour la review !!! Voici la suite !!!

**Zeynel**** : **Merci !!! Contente que tu connaisses déjà les publications de Marie-Angèle, et bien sûr, il sera possible de commander les deux hors-séries dédiés à Harry Potter ! Je te les conseille d'ailleurs vivement !!! A bientôt !!!

**Lululle**** : **Merci à toi !!! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Chapitre I – Part II – ****:**

Réminiscences 

         _Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Bonne question. Très bonne question. _

         D'aussi loin que Harry pouvait se souvenir, la soirée avait pourtant merveilleusement bien commencé. Comme Dumbledore l'avait annoncé au début de l'année, une grande fête avait été organisée pour célébrer la fin de la saison de Quidditch. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, les occasions pour faire la fête et s'amuser avaient été plutôt rares et le directeur avait souhaité leur offrir quelques instants de répit, leur permettant ainsi de se détendre et d'oublier, le temps d'une soirée, la crise qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. De plus, il semblait penser que ce genre d'événements pourrait rapprocher les élèves et par la même occasion tisser des liens plus forts et plus amicaux entre les quatre maisons de Poudlard. C'était bien sûr sans compter sur l'animosité naturelle des Serpentard, qui n'avaient pas daigné se mêler à la _« populace » _et qui étaient restés à l'écart, en meute, regardant _« le commun des mortels »_ de haut et ne ratant aucune occasion de faire des remarques désobligeantes, des commentaires acerbes et des plaisanteries de mauvais goût, qui ne faisaient rire qu'eux. Leurs rires n'étaient pas bruyants mais énervants, des rires pleins de dégoût, de dédain et de supériorité. Harry avait dû retenir à plusieurs reprises son ami Ron, ainsi que d'autres amis de Gryffondor, de se lever pour aller leur mettre les points sur les –i, ou pour être plus précis, leurs poings dans la figure. Harry ne voulait pas donner aux Serpentard le privilège de gâcher cette fête comme ils semblaient l'avoir décidé. Il était bien trop heureux, il venait de faire gagner la coupe de Quidditch à Gryffondor et il entendait bien célébrer cette victoire avec ses amis. Les Serdaigle, de même que les Poufsouffle, qui se remettaient difficilement de la perte de leur ami et Attrapeur Cedric Diggory (que Harry avait à peine eu le temps de côtoyer), avaient pris part aux festivités. Tout allait pour le mieux, si l'on ne prenait pas en compte le comportement des Serpentard et les Serpentard eux-mêmes (chose que Harry avait apprise à faire dès sa première année à Poudlard, il excellait d'ailleurs dans la matière « Art et manières d'ignorer un Serpentard », mais aussi dans celle intitulée « Eviter les embrouilles avec la tête pensante des Serpentard ». _« Tête pensante »…_ C'était peut-être trop d'honneur pour Malefoy, mais c'est sûr qu'à côté de Goyle, Crabbe ou encore Flint…). Les Serpentard, comme à leur habitude, étaient de mauvais perdants et ils semblaient avoir du mal à digérer la raclée qu'ils s'étaient prise cette après-midi face à l'équipe de Gryffondor (en fait, ils devaient être actuellement en pleine crise de foie !), mais surtout face à l'équipe du grand et célèbre Harry Potter (comme si c'était lui le capitaine, et non Olivier Dubois !). C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle Malefoy se montrait encore plus hautain, plus agressif et plus imbuvable que jamais ! (Cela s'avérait donc possible !)

         Harry devait quand même avouer que ce dernier match contre l'équipe des Serpentard avait été particulièrement difficile et éprouvant. Egaux à eux-mêmes, ces serpents s'étaient montrés d'un fair-play exemplaire, faisant des crocs-en-balai dans tous les recoins du terrain, des queues de chouette dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, distribuant allègrement et généreusement des coups de pieds et des coups de poings à tout ce qui était de rouge vêtu et qui passait à quelques centimètres d'eux. Cependant, Harry devait bien reconnaître qu'ils avaient l'art et la manière de faire cela discrètement. Avaient-ils donc un entraînement spécial pour les coups fourrés ou était-ce inné chez eux ? En tout cas, bien qu'ayant remporté le match, les Gryffondor étaient tous mal en point à la fin de la rencontre. Olivier (leur Gardien et Capitaine) s'était de nouveau retrouvé à l'infirmerie, il semblait malheureusement y avoir souscrit un abonnement… A chaque rencontre avec les Serpentard, il finissait indubitablement à l'infirmerie il semblait être la cible favorite de Flint, ce qui commençait passablement à être louche… Heureusement, les jumeaux Weasley n'étaient jamais loin et veillaient, et malgré le fait qu'eux respectent « toutes » les règles du jeu, ils finissaient toujours par mettre leurs adversaires en difficulté. Mais, tout ne serait que pure partie de plaisir, petite balade au clair de lune, pique-nique sur une plage ensoleillée, vacances au Club Med, sans cette fouine toujours sur ses talons, sans cette saleté toujours prête à lui faire les pires coups fourrés…et cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas été de main morte ! Drago Malefoy, toujours fidèle à lui-même, n'avait pas accordé la moindre seconde de répit à Harry, il avait bien failli le désarçonner deux ou trois fois, lui arracher le bras et lui crever l'œil de peu… mais il avait quand même réussi à lui laisser un joli coquard ! Heureusement, Madame Pomfresh avait fait désenfler son œil et avait réussi à remettre Olivier sur pied, permettant ainsi aux deux jeunes garçons de participer aux festivités.

         La soirée avait été des plus agréables et plutôt bon enfant jusqu'à ce que les Serpentard, qui étaient restés à l'écart durant toute la soirée, ne décident d'y prendre part activement. Malefoy à leur tête (pourquoi cela n'étonnait-il plus personne ?), de sa démarche lente et raide (qui a dit gracieuse et élégante ?), suivi de ses acolytes, vint se figer devant la table où était rassemblée une bonne partie de l'équipe des Gryffondor.

         _« Alors, **P**otter, on s'est fait refaire une beauté ? »_ Cette voix traînante devenue désagréablement familière.

         _« Lorsque j'aurai besoin d'une manucure, Malefoy, j' t' appellerai ! »_

         Il était étrange de voir à quel point le nom de Potter dans la bouche de Drago, de même que celui de Malefoy dans la bouche de Harry, sonnaient comme une insulte, la pire des insultes. Ce genre d'insultes serait peut-être bientôt à la mode : « Espèce de sale Potter ! », « Saleté de Malefoy ! » et j'en passe…

         Drago fixait Harry de ses yeux d'acier. Nombreux étaient ceux à ne pouvoir soutenir son regard, mais Harry, lui, ne cligna pas un seul instant. _Plutôt crever que de courber l'échine devant Malefoy !_

         _« Oh, le petit chaton hérisse ses poils ?! »_. Cet air toujours hautain et désespérément insupportable. 

         _« C'est mieux que de cracher sans cesse son venin ! »_

_         « Le venin est mortel, **P**otter ! »_

         Toujours les yeux dans les yeux. L'acier dans l'émeraude, l'émeraude dans l'acier.

         _« Laisse-le tranquille, Malefoy ! Pourquoi cherches-tu sans cesse à provoquer les ennuis ? »_

         Drago tourna lentement la tête, surpris que ça ne soit pas cet imbécile de Weasley qui prenne la défense de Potter. Mais bien sûr, il n'en montra rien, son visage resta de marbre. _Ne jamais montrer à un ennemi ses pensées ou ses états d'âme._

         _« Oh ! » _Toujours et encore cette voix traînante mais ouvertement moqueuse cette fois-ci._ « _Ne_ serait-ce pas là la charmante Attrapeuse de Serdaigle ? Qu'il y a-t-il Chang ? Après la perte **tragique** de ce cher Diggory, tu t'es rabattue sur le gentil **P**otter ? C'est sûr que c'est un bien meilleur Attrapeur, quant au reste…j'en doute…Si tu veux mon avis, Chang, tu perds au change ! »_

Cho avait ouvert la bouche mais aucun son n'en était sortit, elle était au bord des larmes. Cedric lui manquait tant. Elle souffrait encore de sa disparition si subite. Harry vit rouge, Malefoy venait de blesser Cho et ça, il ne pouvait le supporter ! Malefoy venait à peine de terminer sa tirade que Harry l'agrippa violemment par le col.

         _« Espèce de sale bâtard ! Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! »_

_         « Sale bâtard ? »_ Un rictus que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien apparut sur le coin des lèvres de Malefoy. _« Mon sang est pur, **P**otter, pas comme le **tien**, mêlé à celui des **Moldus**. » _Puis il ajouta lentement, articulant chaque syllabe, _« Ma mère, à moi, n'est pas une Sang-de-**B**ourbe ! »_

         Harry allait lui décocher une droite phénoménale qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier de sitôt, lorsqu'il sentit une poigne de fer se refermer sur son poing. _Crabbe_.

         _« Aucune éducation et aucune notion de savoir vivre »_, lança Pansy Parkinson.

_         « Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir »_, lâcha Drago._ « Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il n'a pas eu de parents pour parfaire à son éducation ? »_

         _« Ah oui, ça me revient »_, poursuivit Parkinson. « _Une histoire d'explosion, il me semble… »_

         Harry se serait jeté sur elle, bien qu'elle fasse deux têtes de plus que lui, s'il avait pu bouger ne serait-ce que d'un pouce. Ce fut Ron qui sauta sur ses jambes et se précipita sur elle pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un énorme mur de béton. _Goyle_. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ces deux mastodontes soient avec Malefoy ? Cela compliquait passablement les choses quand on ressentait l'envie pressante de lui en coller une !

         _«Vraiment aucune éducation »_, siffla Malefoy.

         Il prit alors une chope de bière-au-beurre qui se trouvait sur la table et en but une grande gorgée. Pourquoi fallait-il que ces gestes soient si lents, comme s'il faisait tout au ralenti. Il n'en était que plus insupportable et plus haïssable !

         _« Espèce de sale… »_, cracha Ron, interrompu par la main de Goyle qui le tenait à présent à une bonne dizaine de centimètres du sol. Malefoy le regarda, l'un de ses sourcils relevé, affichant cette expression si familière qui symbolisait si bien son air suffisant. Relevant légèrement le menton d'un air interrogateur, il fixa Ron.

         _« Euh…ce…cette bière-au-beurre est à moi ! »_, finit par articuler Ron.

         Malefoy baissa lentement son regard vers la chope et releva la tête en souriant, de ce sourire glacial qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

         _« Oh, tu m'en vois navré Weasley. »_ A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que le contenu de la chope vint s'étaler sur le visage de Ron, lui fouettant violemment la joue. Ron perdit tout contrôle et frappa Goyle de toutes ses forces, ce qui ne sembla pas le perturber le moins du monde, alors Ron entreprit de cracher à Malefoy toutes les insultes les plus crues qu'il connaissait. C'est le moment que choisit Rogue, leur professeur de Potions bien-aimé, pour intervenir.

         _« Ca suffit ! »_, dit-il d'une voix puissante sans pour autant crier. _« Ce comportement est-il digne d'élèves de Poudlard ? »_. Sa voix s'était faite plus basse mais plus menaçante aussi. _« **Gryffondors**, pourquoi cherchez-vous sans cesse des problèmes aux élèves de Serpentard ? »_

_         « Mais Monsieur… »_, se risqua Hermione que Rogue fit taire d'un seul regard. Rogue était bel et bien la seule personne sur cette terre à pouvoir faire taire Hermione d'un seul regard. Si Harry ne le détestait pas autant, il l'aurait au moins admiré pour ça.

         _« Dix points en moins pour tous les élèves de Gryffondor qui sont debout ! Et estimez vous heureux que ça ne soit pas plus, vu les propos tenus par Monsieur Weasley. »_

         Tous les Gryffondor le fixaient la bouche grande ouverte, n'osant pas protester davantage de peur de se retrouver avec un score négatif à la fin de l'année. Dieu que cet homme pouvait être partial, favorisant sans cesse sa propre maison ! Harry tourna la tête et vit six de ses amis Gryffondor debout : Ron dont les pieds touchaient enfin le sol, Hermione qui s'était levée pour s'adresser au professeur, les jumeaux qui avaient accouru dans le but de leur  venir en aide, Neville qui avait bondi de son banc au début du conflit et Seamus qui semblait s'être levé pour se resservir. Harry pria en lui-même pour que Rogue ne comptabilise pas **tous** les élèves de Gryffondor debout dans la Grande Salle, sinon ils risquaient de perdre bien plus de points qu'ils n'en avaient gagné grâce au tournoi de Quidditch, voire plus de points qu'ils n'en avaient gagné durant l'année entière.

         Malefoy le regarda l'air satisfait et quitta la Grande Salle suivi de son cortège.

Voilà, vous venez de lire le deuxième chapitre !!! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !!!! Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas là des tomates que l'on m'envoie à la figure ? J'entends les cris de rage et de protestation !!! « C'est quoi « cet » (air de dégoût profond) auteur qui fait n'importe quoi ???!!!! Elle est où la suite du premier chapitre ????!!!! » Un peu de patience… Vous aurez la suite dans le prochain chapitre, c'est promis !!!! La dernière phrase du premier chapitre était bien _« Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? »_… Il fallait bien que je réponde à cette question, non ? Bon, ce n'est toujours pas chose faite, je sais… Alors, une seule possibilité s'offre à vous : Venez lire le chapitre III !!!!

Sinon, je tenais juste à faire une petite précision ! Cette fic est censée se dérouler durant la cinquième année de Harry et Drago à Poudlard, donc Olivier Dubois et Marcus Flint ne devraient plus être là… Mais j'aime beaucoup ces deux personnages, et je trouvais qu'il rajoutaient du piment à l'histoire, alors je me suis permise de les faire redoubler, en quelque sorte… En fait, je vous demanderai juste de considérer que c'est normal et de faire abstraction de cet anachronisme par rapport à l'histoire originale !!! Vous me direz, si Harry et Drago commencent à se bécoter dans l'histoire originale, on pourra vraiment commencer à s'inquiéter !!!

A bientôt !!!! Et laissez-moi des petites reviews si vous en avez le temps… C'est que ça me fait plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez !!! Je n'écris pas pour moi à la base…


	3. La dure réalité de la vie

Titre : Une petite Bière-au-beurre?

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Harry/Drago ! Qu'arrive-t-il à notre petit Harry? Est-il en train de perdre la raison ? Souffre-t-il d'un trouble de la mémoire ? Peut-être a-t-il juste la mémoire sélective ? Et Drago ? Quel est son rôle dans tout ça ? Beaucoup de questions… Des réponses ? Lisez et vous verrez !!!

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

**Un merci tout particulier à Jess qui a toujours été là pour moi et qui n'a cessé de me soutenir et de m'encourager !!! Je t'adore !!! La petite choupinette qui peut enfin se « remontrer » à la face du monde… Bisous, bisous, bisous !!!**

**De nouveau un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont gentiment laissé une petite review, cela me touche beaucoup que vous preniez le temps de lire ma fic et surtout que vous me laissiez un petit message ! Merci !!! J'espère réellement que vous prendrez tout autant de plaisir à lire la suite de cette fic !!!**

**Cette fois-ci l'adresse de Marie-Angèle est bien passée, j'espère que vous irez y jeter un œil !!! Tenez-moi informée !!! Si vous aviez le moindre souci à vous rendre sur son site, faites-moi en part !**

**Karina : **Merci énormément ! Je suis très touchée par tes compliments, et en particulier concernant mon style ! Cela me donne l'envie de continuer !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant, et surtout, qu'elle ne te décevra pas ! (*Petite rougeur sur les joues…*)

**Falyla : **Merci da ta review, elle me fait très plaisir ! Ca y est, Jess se met à me faire « outrageusement » de la pub… J'ai énormément entendu parler de ta fic également, et je promets solennellement de la lire une fois mes examens terminés !!! Heureuse que mon histoire t'ait fait rire… C'est gentil de me remonter le moral… Au moins je saurai que mon sens de l'humour n'est pas si pourri que ça ! Bisous et à bientôt !  

**Lululle : **Re-coucou ! Je savais que je me ferai taper sur les doigts ! Le rapport du deuxième chapitre avec le premier ? Eh bien, comme le précise le titre du deuxième chapitre « Réminiscences », ce sont là les souvenirs de Harry qui cherche à se rappeler du début de la soirée, de tout ce qui a eu lieu avant qu'il ne se retrouve en « compagnie » de Drago ! Tu as, à présent, le troisième chapitre en ligne, et je pense qu'il t'aidera à mieux comprendre… Tout de suite, la suite de la « confrontation » Harry/Drago !!! J'espère que ça te plaira…

**Jess HDH : **Oui, oui, c'est dans ma nature de faire durer le suspense… Mais, ça va, je n'ai pas encore reçu de mails d'insultes, ni de tomates avariées… T'inquiète, je les compte aussi les jours qui passent !!! J'ai vraiment trop hâte !!! Merci encore d'être là et de prendre la peine de relire ma fic alors que tu la connais déjà… Tu sais qu'à la  énième relecture, je réussis toujours à déceler la présence de fautes… Dure la vie… CONFIRMATION : Tu es mon sponsor officiel !!!

****

**Teaolemon : **Merci de continuer à me lire ! Et merci aussi de tes compliments et de tes commentaires qui seront toujours les bienvenus ! Je me suis, en effet, rendu compte que la mise en page ne passait pas très bien, surtout pour le deuxième chapitre où il y a deux énormes chapitres qui se démarquent beaucoup trop ! J'ai déjà apporté quelques modifications dans ma mise en page pour le troisième chapitre, tu me diras si tu penses que ça passe mieux comme ça, avec des paragraphes plus courts ! Comme cette fic n'a pas du tout été pensée en chapitres, ce n'est pas évident pour moi de faire de bonnes coupures, mais je fais de mon mieux ! Merci de tes remarques constructives ! A bientôt !

**Pitinad : **Merci beaucoup ! Tes compliments me font chaud au cœur ! SUPERBE est peut-être un qualificatif un peu fort… Mais j'avoue que mon ego ne s'en porte pas plus mal, et s'en satisfait tout à fait ! Sinon, Marie-Angèle avait décidé de publier ma fic avant même de la lire, mais je dois bien avouer que cela m'a fait énormément plaisir qu'elle l'apprécie et qu'elle décide de la publier en entier malgré sa longueur qui n'était pas du tout prévue à la base!!!

**ZOÏD :** Re-coucou !!! Merci d'avoir reviewé ce deuxième chapitre ! Cela me fait vraiment très plaisir tout ce que tu me dis… Arrêtes, arrêtes… (J'ai été traumatisée par la pub Cappuccino…) Toi aussi tu n'es qu'une vile flatteuse !!! Mais merci quand même… Je mentirais si je disais que ça ne me touche pas du tout… Mais quand même, de là à dire que je concurrence la grande J.K.Rowling… !!! Sinon, je me doutais que beaucoup parmi vous en voudrait à ma peau à cause de ce flash-back… Alors, voici le troisième chapitre et la suite du bécotage intensif Harry/Drago qui, je pense, devrait faire ton bonheur ! Tu me diras… 

            Pour répondre à ta deuxième review, je tenais à préciser que je trouve cela fort dommage de ne pas avoir reçu ta review en entier !!! Surtout que tu as pris la peine de l'écrire !!! Que ça ne te décourage pas de m'en envoyer d'autres, hein !!! Ces temps-ci ff.net déconne pas mal, je trouve… Espérons que ça ira mieux d'ici peu… Mais pas de soucis, je continue à mettre ma fic en ligne ! Bonne lecture à toi, petite impatiente !!!

Merci à Emma, ma gentille petite canadienne, pour ces sympathiques petits mails !

Voici le troisième chapitre des aventures de notre « pauvre » petit Harry qui, si je me souviens bien, était, aux dernières nouvelles, aux prises avec une « horrible créature », mais surtout en train de pleurer sa mère… Comme dirais quelqu'un que je connais bien ! Enfin, la suite de ce tête-à-tête ravageur !!!

**Chapitre I – Part III – ****:**

**            La dure réalité de la vie…**__

         Les Gryffondor avaient tous été déçus par cette perte de points injustifiée, mais l'ambiance de la fête avait petit à petit repris le dessus, et la bonne humeur régnait à nouveau. Harry quitta ses camarades pour se rendre aux toilettes, il avait grand besoin de se rafraîchir… Il avait, semble-t-il, abusé de bière-au-beurre que les jumeaux avaient apparemment alcoolisées pour l'occasion. (Pourtant il n'en avait bu que trois ou quatre. Cinq ? Peut-être six… En tout cas, il avait arrêté de compter à la sixième…)

         Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les toilettes du premier, celles du rez-de-chaussée étant mystérieusement bloquées (encore une farce des jumeaux qui pointait à l'horizon, il était peut-être l'heure d'aller se coucher ?), Harry se rendit compte que les escaliers étaient très capricieux ce soir, ou alors, c'était peut-être lui qui avait définitivement du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre… Alors qu'il s'engageait (enfin) dans le dernier couloir qui devait le mener aux toilettes, Harry eut l'immense joie de se retrouver nez à nez avec Malefoy. 

_Comme si je ne l'avais pas assez vu pour aujourd'hui !_

Bien que l'incident soit clos, Harry ressentait une envie irrépressible de se jeter sur lui. Mais il se sentait également mal à l'aise en sa présence. Bien sûr, quand Malefoy était dans les parages, il sentait toujours un certain malaise l'envahir, mais là, c'était différent, et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait. 

Drago semblait étrange, ses yeux, d'habitude si froids, brillaient à présent d'une étrange lueur. Il était dans l'ombre et seul un rayon de lune, qui filtrait au travers d'une des hautes fenêtres du couloir, éclairait le haut de son corps. Son teint était si pâle (bien plus pâle que d'habitude, ce que Harry aurait cru tout à fait impossible tant la peau de Drago était déjà translucide de nature), ses cheveux si brillants miroitaient comme de longs fils d'argent et ses yeux…ses yeux étaient enfin vivants, enfin expressifs. Des yeux de prédateur. Ils étaient magnifiques. S'il en avait été capable, Harry se serait enfui en courant, car pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait incapable de tenir tête à Drago Malefoy. 

_Foutues bières-au-beurre ! _

Harry aurait pu croire qu'une éternité s'était écoulée alors qu'il était captivé par ces yeux, prisonnier de ce regard envoûtant. Il avait l'impression qu'un puissant venin s'était insinué dans ses veines, imprégnant la moindre parcelle de chair présente dans son corps, la plus petite cellule… 

Il était impuissant. 

Ils restait là, immobile, en silence. Il ne pouvait se défaire de ce regard. Drago le troublait tant à cet instant qu'il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que ce dernier avait réduit l'écart qui les séparait quand il en prit conscience, il était trop tard. Malefoy l'avait déjà violemment saisi par l'épaule et l'entraînait à sa suite dans une pièce pratiquement vide (où ils se trouvaient actuellement) dans laquelle Harry n'avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant. 

Malefoy avait été si brusque que Harry crut tout d'abord qu'il allait le frapper ou lui jeter un terrible sort dont il avait le secret (Harry espéra durant quelques brèves secondes que Lucius Malefoy, l'adorable paternel de Drago, ne lui ait pas encore appris les bases des Sortilèges Impardonnables. Il se voyait mal, dans son état, essayer de lutter contre un _Impérium_ ou supporter un _Endoloris_, quant à l'_Avada Kedavra_, n'en parlons même pas ! ). Mais ce qui arriva ensuite était bien pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée derrière eux que Malefoy s'était emparé de ses lèvres sans même hésiter un instant, comme si c'était une des choses les plus naturelles à faire, mais pire encore (eh oui ! Car la situation pouvait être pire !), Harry n'avait même pas essayé de le repousser. Ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes et il avait senti la langue de Malefoy s'insinuer dans sa bouche sans le moindre préliminaire. (Malefoy n'était pas le genre de personne à passer par quatre chemins ou à tourner autour du pot, ça lui faisait au moins une qualité ! Si cela pouvait être considéré comme une qualité à l'heure actuelle…) 

Ce baiser était des plus torrides ! Harry était surpris, tendu, horrifié (voire terrifié), complètement paralysé. Malefoy lui avait-il lancé un sort de _Stupéfix_ sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ? Bien sûr que non ! Il ne s'était pas servi de sa baguette et n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot ! De plus, il semblait que Harry fût tout à fait capable de bouger vu les mouvements qu'esquissait sa langue ! 

         _« BEURK !!!!! »_, fut la seule chose que pût penser Harry durant une bonne minute. _« MAIS C'EST DEGOUTANT ! REPUGNANT ! GLUANT ! VISQUEUX ! BAH !!!!! MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ILS ONT TOUS A EN FAIRE TOUT UN PLAT DE CETTE HISTOIRE DE PREMIER BAISER ?! C'EST TOUT BONNEMENT HORRIBLE ET HORRIBLEMENT DĖGUEULASSE !!!…premier baiser…PREMIER BAISER ?!!! Oh, non…maman…ce n'est pas possible… Avec toutes les personnes qui existent sur cette planète, même en réduisant le nombre aux élèves de Poudlard, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit **Drago Malefoy** qui me donne, je rectifie, qui me prenne mon premier baiser ??? N'y a-t-il pas de justice sur cette terre ? C'est ainsi qu'on récompense les justes ? N'ai-je donc pas mérité mieux ? Parce que là, ça n'a rien d'un conte de fées ! Je ne cherche pas à être récompensé pour avoir mis Voldemort en échec durant **quatre** années consécutives…mais tout de même, je ne pensais pas mériter un tel sort, un tel châtiment… Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça ?! Une histoire de vie antérieure ? Quelqu'un pourrait-il me répondre ? Si je trouve le responsable, je lui fais la peau…vieux barbu ou non ! _

Alors qu'il sentait les lèvres de Drago collées aux siennes, Harry se souvint d'une scène qu'il avait surprise, bien malgré lui, dans la bibliothèque quelques mois auparavant. Alors qu'il cherchait un livre que Hermione lui avait demandé d'emprunter pour elle, il avait surpris Malefoy entre le rayon d'Arithmancie et celui de Runes avec une jolie petite brunette de Serdaigle qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'alors. (Ne sortait-il donc pas avec Pansy Parkinson ? C'est sûr que celle-ci avait des airs de Miss Monde à côté de Parkinson…) Elle était pendue à son cou et semblait l'embrasser à pleine bouche, alors que lui, les mains dans les poches, était nonchalamment appuyé dos contre le rayonnage. Harry se rappela avoir affiché une mine dégoûtée, et surtout s'être demandé comment une fille équilibrée pouvait souhaiter avoir sa bouche collée à celle de Malefoy. Conclusion : c'était impossible. Elle devait être, soit dérangée, soit complètement désespérée, soit sous l'influence d'un puissant _Impérium_. Il avait frémi en s'imaginant la froideur et la dureté des lèvres de Malefoy. _Autant embrasser un crapaud, lui au moins, on peut s'attendre à ce qu'il se transforme en prince charmant !_ Puis un vague sentiment de nausée l'avait envahi quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était imaginé à quoi pouvait ressembler un baiser de Malefoy.

         Eh bien, une fois revenu à la « dure » réalité, il dut bien avouer qu'il s'était planté sur toute la ligne ! Il devait se faire une raison, les lèvres de Drago n'avaient rien de celles d'un crapaud (certes il n'avait jamais embrassé de crapaud…), elles étaient chaudes…et douces…et humides…et agréables…et…

         _BAH !!!! Harry, mon pauv' gars, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Ses lèvres ne sont absolument pas…Oh si, putain, elles le sont !_ Harry pouvait sentir la douce texture des lèvres de Drago, on aurait dit du velours, elles étaient si douces, si chaudes _(Tu te répètes là Harry !)_, la lèvre inférieure plus charnue, légèrement ourlée. Certes, Malefoy avait une belle bouche, des lèvres bien dessinées, un sourire ravageur et plus étrange que tout, cette belle bouche ne lui servait pas qu'à débiter des conneries plus grosses que lui et des insultes de tout genre. Dieu, que ses lèvres lui plaisaient ! Harry mit longtemps à s'apercevoir que sa bouche suçait avec envie et gourmandise la lèvre inférieure de Drago, et pire que tout, il trouvait ça bon ! Comme sa bouche était chaude, accueillante, réconfortante… Cela formait un contraste impressionnant avec sa peau qui était si froide. Cette peau si douce et si blanche qui glissait sous ses doigts…cette peau…sous ses doigts… Harry était horrifié, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait !

         _Putain ! J'ai mes mains sous son sweat ! J'ai glissé mes mains sous son sweat ! Je suis en train de le caresser ! …C'est sa poitrine (qui se soulève à un rythme régulier, mais trop rapide), c'est son torse (si bien dessiné), c'est son ventre (si plat et si merveilleusement soyeux)… Je le caresse ! C'est fou ! C'est impossible ! C'est complètement irréel ! Je ne peux pas être en train de le caresser ! Pourquoi je ferais ça, je rectifie, pourquoi je fais ça ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de faire ça ? Pourquoi j'aime ça ?! Putain, j'aime ça !_

Cette dernière réflexion lui coupa le souffle comme s'il venait de se prendre un Cognard en plein estomac (ce qui ne faisait jamais beaucoup de bien…). Ce fut alors la première fois qu'il entendit la voix de Malefoy depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette pièce.

         _« Respire, **P**otter, je ne voudrais pas tuer « le garçon qui a survécu » d'une façon aussi humiliante… »_, souffla Drago à l'oreille de Harry, alors que ses mains s'aventuraient le long de son dos à présent dénudé. Sa voix était si rauque, si langoureuse, si déterminée, que Harry ne put réprimer un léger frisson. Harry pouvait imaginer le sourire victorieux que devait arborer Drago, mais au lieu de s'en offusquer, il saisit son visage et reprit ses lèvres. Maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, il ressentait le besoin pressant d'y succomber à nouveau.

         _« La ferme, Malefoy »_, fut la seule réponse qu'il lui adressa dans un souffle, surpris lui-même par sa hardiesse. Il pouvait sentir le sourire de Drago sous ses lèvres. _Dieu comme_ _ce mec pouvait être exaspérant ! Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il embrassait bien !_

         Cette confrontation, cette lutte acharnée se prolongea, Harry n'aurait pu dire s'il était là, dans cette pièce, avec Drago, depuis des heures ou seulement depuis quelques instants. Il avait perdu toute notion de temps, toute notion d'espace, toute notion de tout… Il n'existait plus que lui et Drago, la bouche de Drago, les mains de Drago, le parfum de Drago, le corps de Drago…leurs corps emmêlés, leurs bouches qui ne se quittaient que pour se reprendre avec plus de ferveur alors qu'ils avaient à peine repris leur souffle… La tête lui tourna, Harry sentit ses jambes se transformer en coton et alors qu'il s'attendait à s'effondrer, il sentit les mains de Drago le retenir fermement. Ils étaient tous deux de même taille, peut-être Drago était-il plus grand de deux ou trois centimètres… En tout cas, il avait à présent la certitude que le blond était plus mince que lui… Il fut surpris de se sentir quitter le sol… Drago était donc capable de le soulever et de le porter ?

         Il se sentit basculer en arrière et se retrouva allongé sur une sorte de sofa qui, à défaut d'être flambant neuf, était confortable et moelleux. Personne n'avait dû s'y asseoir depuis des lustres car il lui semblait quelque peu poussiéreux. Cependant, quand Drago s'allongea sur lui, et qu'il retrouva sa douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait de nouveau, son parfum si particulier, son côté animal, cette senteur de musc, il ne pensa plus à la fine couche de poussière sur laquelle il reposait. Harry en oublia tout ce qui l'entourait pour ne plus sentir que le délicieux poids de Drago qui pesait sur son propre corps. Leurs corps étaient si parfaitement alignés que Harry avait grande peine à bouger. C'était sûrement la volonté de Drago qui venait de lui saisir le menton, prenant ses lèvres sans la moindre galanterie _(c'est une manie_ _chez lui_ _!)_ et pénétrant sa bouche plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'alors. Harry sursauta et manqua d'avaler sa salive de travers.

         _ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il veut m'étouffer ou quoi ? J'te jure, je devrais lui arracher sa foutue langue ! Ca l'empêcherait au moins de débiter sans cesse des conneries et d'insulter tout se qui traverse son périmètre de sécurité et qui n'est pas Serpentard !_

         Mais bien sûr, une fois encore son corps et son esprit étaient en parfait désaccord. Ce que son esprit n'avait pu comprendre, son corps, lui, l'avait fait d'instinct. Ce qui était une gêne quelques instants auparavant était à présent une source de plaisir. Harry sentait cette chair humide, soyeuse et chaude qu'il suçait avidement, glisser entre ses lèvres, caresser son palais et sa propre langue.

         _ Bon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?**Tu es en train de lui sucer la langue**_, fut la réponse ironique que lui donna son propre esprit. _ Non ?! Sérieux ??! Bah, j'avais pas remarqué ! Merci du renseignement !** Bah, fallait pas poser la question si tu connaissais déjà la réponse ! **De mieux en mieux Harry, tu es en train de parler tout seul. Et voilà, c'est le début de la fin ! Je deviens fou, je suis en train de péter les plombs, de cramer un fusible. Super ! Le grand Harry Potter va finir à Sainte Mangouste ! A moins que Drago Malefoy ne lui fasse l' immense honneur de l'étouffer avec sa langue ou alors de l'écraser de tout son poids, au choix ! Super, vraiment génial ! J'aurais pu tout imaginer, mourir glorieusement face à Voldemort, me faire malmener par Quedver, me faire allègrement torturer par Malefoy père, mais ça…! Mourir étouffé à cause d'une étreinte trop rapprochée avec Malefoy fils ????! Jamais !!! Et pourquoi j'irais pas me jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie pendant qu'on y est ? Au moins, je serai sûr de pas me louper ! Et c'est Trelawney qui serait contente ! Pour une fois ses prédictions se révèleraient exactes, je serais bel et bien mort dans d'atroces souffrances et dans la fleur de l'âge… Au moins, comme ça, je pourrais peut-être  échapper à la honte de ma vie…Sauf, si on apprend que je me suis suicidé à cause de Malefoy… _

Ayant laissé son esprit vagabonder trop longtemps, Harry revint à la réalité pour s'apercevoir avec terreur que Drago était en train de suffoquer. Mais pourquoi ? Que se passait-il ? Et où étaient ses mains d'abord ? _Oh, mon Dieu ! _Harry regretta de s'être posé la question._ En fait, je ne veux pas savoir ! _

Drago avait posé sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Harry, son souffle chaud et haletant contre sa nuque, il semblait respirer avec difficulté. Harry ne put résister longtemps à l'envie irrépressible de s'attaquer au cou de Drago qui était si effrontément et sensuellement offert. Il se jeta sans la moindre pudeur sur le cou du jeune homme qui était étroitement allongé contre lui. Il léchait ce cou long et gracile comme si ce fut la meilleure sucrerie à laquelle il eut jamais goûté. Il dessinait de longs sillons sur cette peau si blanche et offerte, n'épargnant aucun centimètre carré qui lui était accessible. Il mordait cette peau, la suçait, la léchait, se montrant de plus en plus possessif, de plus en plus affamé. Malefoy avait réellement bon goût et était des plus appétissants, tellement appétissant que Harry en avait l'eau à la bouche et menaçait de le dévorer.

         _« Ainsi… » _Un râle. _«… Harry **P**otter…notre célébrité nationale…serait…un vampire ? »_, déglutit difficilement Drago entre deux halètements.

         _« Oh, pardon… »_, articula difficilement Harry, se rendant compte qu'il avait dû faire mal à Drago à s'acharner ainsi sur son cou.

         _« Oh, ne t'excuse pas, **P**otter, je ne me plains pas… »_ Drago le fixait dans les yeux à présent. _« J'aime quand tu prends les devants. »_ Un sourire, puis un doux baiser. _« J'aime quand tu es déterminé. »_ Un autre baiser. _« J'aime quand tu es toi. »_

Si Harry n'était pas conscient de la teinte qu'avaient prise ses joues depuis que Drago avait posé ses lèvres pour la première fois sur les siennes, maintenant, il était absolument convaincu qu'elles étaient positivement écarlates, au moins écarlates. Drago choisit cet instant pour déposer de tendres baisers sur les pommettes brûlantes de Harry, prouvant ainsi qu'il avait dû remarquer cette rougeur inhabituelle.

         _ Vas te faire foutre, Malefoy ! Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude ! _

         Drago l'embrassait de nouveau passionnément. Leurs corps étaient si étroitement emmêlés que Harry avait du mal à dissocier son propre corps de celui de Drago. Il savait juste que Drago était en train de le cajoler (chose qu'il aurait crue impossible pour un Malefoy), que Drago le caressait, que Drago berçait son corps dans un lent va et vient qui faisait naître en lui des frissons incontrôlables, un plaisir inconnu, une pression délicieusement insupportable dans son bas ventre. Harry agrippa les épaules de Drago sans savoir si c'était dans le but de le repousser ou au contraire de l'attirer encore plus à lui, si cela était possible… 

Drago s'était à son tour attaqué à son cou, mais lui se montrait plus patient,  plus langoureux, plus tendre que Harry. Il le taquinait, lentement, patiemment, mettant leurs nerfs à rude épreuve. Quand Harry sentit la langue de Drago dessiner des courbes sur son lobe puis s'insinuer dans son oreille, il ne put empêcher les mots de franchir ses lèvres.

         _« Malefoy… »_, haleta-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, ni même s'il voulait réellement dire quelque chose, en tout cas, il se jugeait actuellement inapte à dire quoi que ce soit. Mais le fait de prononcer ce nom lui permettait en quelque sorte de se libérer d'une pression, de reprendre son souffle, de remplir ses poumons d'oxygène qui semblait s'être soudainement raréfié…

         _« Drago… Appelle-moi Drago… »_, lui souffla Drago à l'oreille, lui laissant quelques secondes de répit avant de reprendre sa douce torture.

         Harry obéit sans même rechigner et prononça le nom du beau blond comme une douce mélodie, comme une incantation._«Drago…Oh, Drago…»  _

_«J'aime la façon dont tu prononces mon nom, **P**otter… La façon dont tu gémis mon nom »_, se corrigea Drago dans un sourire que Harry ne pouvait que trop bien imaginer.

         _« Je ne gémis pas… »_, gémit-il mortifié. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Tant d'émotion, tant de plaisir, tant de désir et tout cela suscité par son ennemi de toujours, Drago Malefoy ! Harry allait perdre la raison d'ici peu…

         _Super ! _Harry imaginait avec horreur les gros titres de _la Gazette du sorcier_ du lendemain : **_«Harry Potter mis K.O par léchage d'oreille. Nouvelle technique des Mangemorts, testée et approuvée ! » _**_Heureusement que Rita Skeeter ne traîne plus à Poudlard, parce que là, elle l'aurait son scoop !_ _Mon Dieu,  je ne pourrai jamais survivre à une telle humiliation… Je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder Ron et Hermione en face ! Je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder les Gryffondor en face ! Je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder Drago en face ! Je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder les Serpentard en face ! Je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder Cho en face ! Je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder les Serdaigle en face ! Je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder les Poufsouffle en face ! Je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue en face ! Je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder Dobby en face !…Je ne pourrai plus jamais **me **regarder en face, je rectifie, je ne pourrai plus jamais **me **regarder dans une glace !… C'est horrible… C'est la fin… Je veux mourir…_

Ce fut la dernière pensée « cohérente » qui traversa l'esprit de Harry avant qu'il ne succombe.

**Voilà !!! Ca y est !!! Vous avez eu la suite de la « confrontation » Harry/Drago !!!**

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ??? Je suis curieuse de le savoir… En plus, le chapitre est plus long aussi… Je tenais juste à préciser que cette scène a été particulièrement difficile à écrire pour moi… J'ai même réussi à choquer certaines de mes amies et pas les moindres, vous pouvez me croire !!! Sinon, j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé et que vous lirez la suite des « malheurs de Harry » !!!!**

**            Dernière petite précision… Je sais que le langage que j'ai attribué à Harry et Drago n'est absolument pas celui qu'ils utilisent dans les romans de J.K.Rowling… Cependant, n'étant pas « publiée » (à part dans le fanzine de Marie-Angèle, ce qui est déjà un grand honneur pour moi !), je me suis permise de leur donner un langage plus « jeune », mais surtout plus « français » ! J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop… Je sais, je suis maniaque et perfectionniste…**

**            Ah, une dernière petite question… Il paraît que mon résumé est nul… (Ayez des amis, vous n'aurez plus besoin d'ennemis…) C'est vrai ça ? C'est que je ne veux pas trop en dire dedans… S'il est vraiment si mauvais que ça, dites-le moi et j'essaierai de le modifier…**

**            Merci et bisous à vous tous !!!! **


	4. Bien dormi ?

Titre : Une petite Bière-au-beurre?

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Harry/Drago ! Qu'arrive-t-il à notre petit Harry? Est-il en train de perdre la raison ? Souffre-t-il d'un trouble de la mémoire ? Peut-être a-t-il juste la mémoire sélective ? Et Drago ? Quel est son rôle dans tout ça ? Beaucoup de questions… Des réponses ? Lisez et vous verrez !!!

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

**ATTENTION !!! JE SUIS PARTICULIEREMENT DESOLEE POUR L' ENORME RETARD DE CE CHAPITRE !!! CEPENDANT, JE N'Y SUIS POUR RIEN, FANFIC.NET REFUSAIT TOUT SIMPLEMENT D'ENREGISTRER LES NOUVEAUX CHAPITRES ! J'ESPERE QUE VOUS NE M'EN TIENDREZ PAS RIGUEUR ET QUE VOTRE PATIENCE N'AURA PAS ETE MISE A TROP RUDE EPREUVE… BISOUS ET CONTINUEZ A ME LIRE, PLEASE !!!**

**Un merci tout particulier à Jess qui a toujours été là pour moi et qui n'a cessé de me soutenir et de m'encourager !!! Je t'adore !!! La petite choupinette qui va un peu « mieux » et qui a vraiment très hâte de te voir … Bisous, bisous, bisous !!!**

**De nouveau un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont gentiment laissé une petite review, cela me touche beaucoup que vous preniez le temps de lire ma fic et surtout que vous me laissiez un petit message ! Merci !!! J'espère réellement que vous prendrez tout autant de plaisir à lire la suite de cette fic !!! En tout cas, je suis très flattée car le précédent chapitre semble avoir énormément plu… Cool !!! La suite, un peu plus soft, vous attend dès à présent !!!**

**Falyla**** :** _« Mais il ne faut pas rouler dessous la table… Boire un petit coup c'est agré-a-able !!! » _(*Voix chevrotante et quelque peu éméchée*…) Je suis vraiment très touchée par tous tes commentaires !!! Merci encore !!! Ah… Les photos de « blondinet 1er », comme tu le dis si bien… J'en enverrai d'autres à « notre » Jess, si ça peut te faire plaisir… Je pense qu'elle n'aura rien contre… Merci encore de continuer à me lire et à me reviewer !!! Ca me fait très plaisir ! Bisous !

**Enishi**** : **Re-coucou toi ! Merci de m'avoir à nouveau reviewée ! Contente que ces nouveaux chapitres t'aient plu ! La suite… Tout de suite…

Oh… Une deuxième revue… Cool !!! Hum… Hum… Ce n'est pas bien de se coucher à des heures pareilles !!! (*dit l'hôpital qui se fout de le charité !*) Cette année, avec mon DEA et mes diverses occupations, je me suis rarement couchée avant 2h00 du mat', je l'avoue… Par contre, je te comprends tout à fait… Moi aussi j'écris très souvent à des heures bien tardives et ce fut le cas en particulier pour le troisième chapitre de cette fic ! De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu l'écrire en pleine possession de mes moyens et de mes petits neurones… Je ne parlerai même pas de ma morale… Dès que j'aurais le temps, j'irai jeter un petit œil sur tes fics car je viens de voir que tu en écrivais aussi…

**Pitinad**** : **Waouh !!! Tout ça pour moi ???!!! Je ne sais plus où me mettre… Vraiment merci beaucoup pour tous ces gentils commentaires ! Je suis particulièrement touchée par ce que tu dis parce que le Yaoï n'étant pas du tout un domaine qui m'est particulièrement connu, mais surtout un domaine totalement inconnu au niveau de l'écriture… Alors, quand tu me dis que c'est du bon et que ça t'a redonné goût à ce « genre » de lecture… Je ne peux me sentir que flattée !!! Mais, c'est vrai, qu'il y a peu de fics Yaoï qui me plaisent, alors j'ai essayé pour voir ce que je pourrai en tirer… Et je suis heureuse de voir que ça plait ! Ouch… Tu es en pleine révision pour le bac… Dur, dur… Je te souhaite bon courage, et j'espère que tu n'auras pas trop de soucis à cause des grèves… COURAGE !!! Mais, c'est vrai que je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment conseillé de lire du Yaoï durant les révisions du bac… Mais du moment que ça te détend et que ça te fait rire… Y'a pas de mal ! Merci encore ! J'espère vraiment que la fic plaira, et je suis déjà heureuse qu'elle plaise aux quelques personnes qui me reviewent ! Bisous tout plein à toi !

**Auclerc**** : **Merci !!! Je suis toujours heureuse de voir que ma fic plait, et je suis ravie de pouvoir « faire la connaissance » de nouveaux reviewers ! J'espère te lire à nouveau ! A bientôt ! 

**Lady Crystal**** :** Merci pour le compliment ! Oui, je me suis fait une grosse douleur pour écrire le dernier chapitre !!! Moi, qui suis si prude !!! Dur, dur… Mais, je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! Tu t'es toi-aussi retrouvée à écrire une scène de ce « genre là »… Et alors ? Satisfaite du résultat ?

**ZOÏD**** :** Ouah !!! Que de longues reviews !!! J'adore ça !!! Un bavoir ? Un bavoir… Ah non, je n'ai pas ça en stock… Zut, j'aurais dû prévoir ! C'est sûr que ce fut laborieux à écrire, vu qu'en écrivant, je me faisais honte à moi-même !!! Très heureuse de t'avoir fait rire… C'était quand même le but… Ouah !!! Cool !!! Grâce à moi, tu as des abdos maintenant ! J'espère que d'ici la fin de la fic tu auras de véritables tablettes de chocolat !!! Une suite au chapitre trois …? Chais pas… En tout cas, c'est pas pour maintenant… Mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de lire la suite !!! Hein ? Tu me laisseras quand même une petite review… (*Petit regard suppliant*) Oh, tu as à présent une piscine chez toi ? Bah, après tout, profites-en, il fait bien chaud et lourd… je te remercie encore et te dis à bientôt !!! Bisous à toi qui me laisse des supers reviews!!!

**Jess HDH**** :** Coucou ma Jess !!! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta gentille review, qui comme toujours, me touche beaucoup !!! Je te remercie plus que jamais d'être là pour moi parce que j'en ai bien besoin !!! Merci surtout de me soutenir, ma petite Jess à moi !!! J'ai vraiment très hâte de te voir et surtout grand besoin !!! Bisous tout plein à une amie merveilleuse et très précieuse !!!

**Majandrasly**** : **Etrange… ? Hum… C'est intéressant comme commentaire… Que trouves-tu d'étrange exactement dans la fic ? En tout cas, je suis bien contente que ça t'ait tout de même plu ! Alors, pour répondre à ta question… Je ne suis pas particulièrement une adepte des histoires très joyeuses et des « Happy End »… Cependant, Marie-Angèle, la personne pour laquelle j'ai écrit cette fic, de même qu'une autre amie, m'ont demandée, je dirais même fortement recommandée…voire menacée…de faire une bonne fin… Alors bon, rassure-toi… Si tu détestes les histoire qui finissent mal, tu ne risques rien à lire celle-là jusqu'au bout !!! A plus !

**Elsar**** : **Merci beaucoup ! Toujours heureuse de « rencontrer » de nouveaux reviewers !!! Je suis ravie de savoir que ma fic te plait ! Ahhh… !!! Les réflexions de Harry, notre pauvre petite puce sans défenses… Si tu aimes les états-âmes de notre petit magicien et ses monologues intérieurs des plus particuliers, tu vas être servie dans les prochains chapitres ! J'attends tes commentaires… Ah… Qui ne voudrait pas d'un petit Harry ou d'un petit Drago chez soi ?

**Chichisushi**** : **Merci à toi de m'avoir laissé une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Contente que tu apprécies cette fic, vu que c'est mon premier (ou première…comme tu préfèreras) slash, ça me touche quand des gens qui sont habitués à en lire, me disent qu'ils aiment ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Ca me donne vraiment l'envie de continuer ! Voici la suite !!! Tu vois, tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps ! (En fait si, vu les problèmes survenus sur fanfic.net ! Désolée !!!)

**CMX**** : **Merci beaucoup toi !!! Tes compliments me touchent vraiment beaucoup… Hum… On commence à parler comme son prof de français ???!!! Ouh, là, là, c'est grave docteur ? Heureuse que le texte te plaise, ainsi que l'histoire ! C'est sûr que les pensées de Harry ont été particulièrement drôles et réjouissantes à écrire !!! Je suis très contente que tu aies apprécié ! Je peux t'assurer que tu vas pouvoir t'en donner à cœur joie !!! Car le petit Harry n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs, mais surtout de geindre !!! Mimi ??? Ravie que tu trouves cela mimi !!! Attends de voir la suite !!! J'espère que tu la liras avec autant de plaisir !

**Kima**** : **Merci à toi pour tous tes compliments ! Je suis heureuse et flattée que tu aimes !!! Les pensées de Harry ont l'air de beaucoup plaire… Cool !!! Attends de lire celles de Drago un de ces quatre ! Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas… Il va y avoir encore pas mal de chapitres… J'espère que tu viendras les lire !

Chapitre II – Part I – : 

**Bien dormi ?**

         Harry était confortablement allongé sous ses couvertures et refusait obstinément, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, d'émerger de son sommeil et d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était dans une sorte de léthargie, mais une étrange léthargie. Son corps lui semblait lourd, complètement engourdi et ankylosé, alors que son esprit, lui, avait l'air tout à fait alerte et éveillé.

Il pouvait sentir la douce lumière matinale inonder sa couche, il entendait le doux chant des oiseaux qui venaient se percher sur le rebord des petites fenêtres de leur dortoir, tout comme il entendait les bruits devenus familiers qui accompagnaient ses réveils dans la tour des Gryffondor auprès de ses camarades de chambre… Cela faisait cinq ans déjà qu'ils partageaient le même dortoir, Harry connaissait donc par cœur les habitudes de chacun.

Seamus, comme toujours, prenait bruyamment sa douche, chantant à tue-tête sa chanson moldue préférée : _(everything I_ _do) I do it for you_, le générique de fin du célèbre film _« Robin des Bois – Prince des voleurs »_. Seamus était un grand fan de Bryan Adams et de Kevin Costner… Bizarrement, Harry, qui avait toujours apprécié ce film, ne supportait plus d'en entendre parler, il se hérissait à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait certains passages, car le méchant en chef du film, le shérif de Nothingam, lui rappelait vaguement un certain professeur de Poudlard, pour être plus précis, le professeur de Poudlard qu'il appréciait le moins. Vu qu'il le voyait déjà suffisamment durant son année d'études (pendant les cours et à chaque repas), il n'allait quand même pas passer des heures à regarder un film où son sosie ne cessait d'apparaître à l'écran, surtout qu'il était souvent en gros plan ! La seule scène, qui le faisait toujours autant rire, était celle où le shérif était allongé sur Marianne, et où il tentait, tant bien que mal, de consommer leur « union », avec des réflexions du genre : _« Je n'y arriverai jamais avec un boucan pareil ! »_. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire mentalement en imaginant Rogue dans la même situation… C'est sûr qu'avec ses airs de corbeau taciturne, il ne devait pas être un tombeur de ces dames ! D'ailleurs, Harry n'était absolument pas étonné qu'il soit encore célibataire à son âge déjà bien avancé, et il aurait pu mettre sa tête à couper en pariant qu'il le resterait probablement à tout jamais… 

Outre le massacre du tube de Bryan Adams, Harry pouvait entendre les jérémiades continues de Neville qui passait toutes ses matinées à vérifier qu'il avait bien fait tous ses devoirs pour la journée. Bien fait dans le sens où il pourrait rendre quelque chose d'écrit, ensuite savoir si ce qu'il avait fait était bien fait ou non… c'était une autre histoire ! Vu à quel point Neville semblait désemparé et ne cessait de se répéter la même chose, Harry en déduisit qu'aujourd'hui devait être soit un lundi, soit un jeudi, et que leur premier cours devait être le fameux cours de potions que tous les Gryffondor redoutaient tant, et tout particulièrement ce pauvre Neville que Rogue avait pris en grippe dès leur première année. 

Dean, lui, dont il ne sentait pas la présence, devait être dans la Salle Commune en train de supplier Hermione de l'aider à finir ses devoirs de potions qu'il faisait toujours au dernier moment. Quant à Ron, il dormait peut-être encore.

         S'étant souvenu que ces trois premières heures de cours allaient être des plus éprouvantes pour lui, pour ses amis et pour leur maison, Harry se renfrogna à l'idée de devoir se lever. Combien de points allaient-ils encore perdre aujourd'hui ? Qui serait le premier Gryffondor à faire perdre des points à sa maison ? Cela était devenu sujet à parie entre eux, Lee Jordan s'occupait d'ailleurs de tenir à jour le Top 10 des élèves de Gryffondor qui faisaient perdre le plus de points à leur maison… Bien sûr, Harry avait l'immense honneur de trôner à la première place du classement (et cela depuis quelques bonnes semaines à présent), il était cependant suivi de très près par les jumeaux Weasley qui étaient à peu près à égalité à la deuxième et la troisième place, venait ensuite Neville et Ron. (Trois Weasley dans les cinq premières places, ça faisait beaucoup, non ? Et trois élèves de cinquième année aussi d'ailleurs…) Harry s'était toujours demandé pourquoi sa maison ne faisait pas un Top 10 des élèves qui rapportaient le plus de points à leur maison… Après tout, à la fin de leur première année, il avait quand même rapporté les soixante points qui leur avait permis de se retrouver à égalité avec Serpentard (de même que Ron avait rapporté cinquante points et Neville dix !). Bon, OK, ils avaient réussi à leur faire perdre cent cinquante points en une seule nuit…mais tout de même !

         Alors qu'il se sentait basculer lentement dans un doux sommeil, profitant de ce sentiment de confort et de bien-être unique que l'on ressent lorsque l'on est entre songe et réalité, Harry sentit quelque chose, non, plutôt quelqu'un bondir sur son lit. Ron.

         _« Allez, HARRY, réveille-toi!!! »_, dit Ron d'une voix lassée mais ferme.

         _« Allez, ça fait au moins la dixième fois que je t'appelle ! LĖVE-TOI !!! »_

Ces mots furent suivis de fortes secousses, Ron semblait l'avoir agrippé par les épaules et le secouait comme un arbre fruitier pour en faire tomber les fruits mûrs.

         Harry sentit une vive douleur traverser son front et ses paupières closes, et il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il croisa le regard de son ami (qui ne le serait plus pour très longtemps s'il s'avisait encore de le réveiller d'une manière aussi brutale !) et vit un air satisfait se dessiner sur son visage.

         _« Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Allez, dépêche-toi, sinon Rogue va nous étriper… Enfin, dans le meilleur des cas… »_

         Harry se dit qu'il avait déjà bien trop pensé à Rogue en ce début de matinée et qu'à cause de cela un énorme mal de crâne pointait à l'horizon. Alors qu'il esquissait un mouvement pour se lever, il se rendit compte à quel point son corps entier le lançait. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Dès qu'il essayait de bouger le moindre membre, le moindre de ses muscles, ceux-ci refusaient de s'exécuter et se contractaient violemment en lui provoquant une douleur inouïe. 

         _Bon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!!! Pourquoi j'ai aussi mal ?!!! _

         Il ne mit pas trop longtemps (lui sembla-t-il) à se rappeler que la veille il avait eu un match de Quidditch éprouvant et que cela l'avait épuisé aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

         _Oui, mais quand même… Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal auparavant… !_

Puis, il se remémora la soirée…soirée très agréable…à laquelle il avait en fait apparemment trop bu ! Il se rappela s'être levé pour aller se rafraîchir… Il avait dû aller aux toilettes du premier puis…plus rien…

         Ron revint à la charge et le secoua de nouveau, retirant les couvertures et le tirant « amicalement » hors de son lit. Ron lui rappela à cet instant l'insupportable roquet de Mrs Figg qu'il avait si souvent voulu shooter en pleine tête ! Ne supportant plus d'être secoué comme un prunier et ayant réellement peur que son ami ne finisse par arracher une partie ou une autre de son corps, Harry s'assit difficilement et douloureusement sur le bord de son lit. 

A peine avait-il eu posé un pied à terre qu'il se précipita dans la salle de bains, envoyant au passage Neville dans le décor et surprenant Seamus sous la douche qui s'arrêta définitivement de croasser et qui poussa un cri des plus puritains !

         _« Ah !!! Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ??? Ne regarde pas !!! »_

         Pour toute réponse, Harry plongea la tête dans la cuvette et vomis tout ce que son estomac contenait.

         _« Putain… C'est pas vrai… Malefoy… »_, réussit-il vaguement à baragouiner.

         Ron, qui s'était précité à sa suite , pour le plus grand déplaisir de Seamus, le regardait interloqué, la bouche grande ouverte.

         _« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Harry ? »_

         Harry, qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits, essayant vainement de chasser une foule d'images qui déferlaient dans sa tête, releva un peu le visage et s'adressa à son ami d'une voix chevrotante.

         _« J'ai dit : Putain…C'est pas vrai…Ras-le-bol… » _

         _« Ah ! Tu me rassures ! J'ai cru que tu avais prononcé le nom de Malefoy ! »_

         A l'évocation du nom « maudit », Harry recracha une autre partie de son dîner de la veille (s'il en restait encore quelque chose).

         _« Ron »_, intervint Seamus, _« tu veux le tuer ou quoi ?! Quelle idée de prononcer le nom de Malefoy de si bon matin ! »_

         Une nouvelle avalanche dans la cuvette.

         _« Oh, désolé Harry. »_

         Alors que de violents spasmes secouaient le corps de Harry, l'obligeant à rester agrippé à la cuvette, la brume qui enveloppait son esprit s'évapora petit à petit… Plus les souvenirs se clarifiaient, plus Harry avait l'horrible impression qu'il allait recracher ses intestins.

**Et voilà comment débute la deuxième partie de notre histoire !!! Ca y est, maintenant je suis positivement convaincue que vous allez me haïr pour le restant de mes jours !!! Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas… Il reste encore de nombreux chapitres, et Harry et Drago finiront bien par se recroiser, quelque part, au détour d'un chemin !!! Continuez à me lire et surtout, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !!! **

**Sinon, petite précision (ça va finir par devenir une habitude !)… Dans ce chapitre apparaît Madame Figgs, enfin uniquement dans les souvenirs de Harry, et je cite un petit roquet qui serait son animal de compagnie… Je sais très bien que Madame Figgs n'a toujours eu que des chats, mais pour mon texte le mot « roquet » rendait vraiment mieux, car je n'ai pas trouvé de mot contenant une connotation négative pour décrire un chat particulièrement chiant… Voilà, alors ne m'en veuillez pas…**

**Merci à tous de m'avoir « reviewée » !!! Et merci encore à toi ma Jess pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi et pour tout simplement être toujours là pour moi!!!  **


	5. L'esquimau du Grand Nord ?

Titre : **Une petite Bière-au-beurre?**

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Harry/Drago ! Qu'arrive-t-il à notre petit Harry? Est-il en train de perdre la raison ? Souffre-t-il d'un trouble de la mémoire ? Peut-être a-t-il juste la mémoire sélective ? Et Drago ? Quel est son rôle dans tout ça ? Beaucoup de questions… Des réponses ? Lisez et vous verrez !!!

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

**Vu que la dernière fois vous avez dû attendre pratiquement une semaine pour que je puisse mettre mon nouveau chapitre en ligne, cette fois-ci j'ai décidé de faire plus vite, surtout que le dernier chapitre était particulièrement court ! Celui-ci sera plus long, soyez rassurés !!! Et puis, je risque de ne pas être chez moi durant quelques jours… Je ne voudrais pas faire trop patienter mes lecteurs préférés trop longtemps!!!**

**Merci pour tout ma Jess !!! La choupinette te fait tout plein de gros poutoux !!! Merci de tout cœur d'être là !!!**

**Encore une fois merci à vous tous de lire ma fic, et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de la reviewer, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !!!**

**Lady Crystal**** :** Pas une as de la review ? Quelle importance ? Je suis déjà très heureuse et flattée que tu prennes le temps de me laisser de gentilles petites reviews !!! Je te conseille vivement de regarder « Robin des bois » car ce film est super ! J'espère que la suite de la fic te plaira toujours autant ! Merci pour tes deux reviews !!!

**Falyla**** : **Oui, oui ! Comment ne pas se rappeler cette fabuleuse scène avec Alan Rickman, j'ai tellement ri en la regardant !!! Contente que la suite de la fic te plaise toujours autant, même si le quatrième chapitre a été un peu court et surtout très long à mettre en ligne ! Merci encore de ta review ! Bisous !

**Pitinad**** :** Salut toi ! Très contente que tu continues à me lire, à me laisser des petites reviews et surtout que tu aimes toujours ma fic ! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Oui, oui… Je ne souhaitais pas centrer l'histoire uniquement autour de Harry et Drago, car je voulais faire ressentir autant que possible l'univers de J.K.Rowling ! Et puis, je n'ai jamais su faire court… Ah, Seamus sous la douche… Ne me demande pas d'où m'est venue cette idée… Allez !!! Continue tes efforts pour le bac !!! C'est la dernière ligne droite !!!

**ZOÏD**** : **Alors, avant tout, faut respirer ! Si, si ! Comme tu le dis si bien, inspire, expire, inspire, expire… Je suis désolée ! Vraiment… Mon intention n'était nullement de te provoquer des troubles de l'estomac, d'affreuses douleurs abdominales (traduites par une déformation de ta superbe plastique…) ou de terribles crampes à la mâchoire !!! Je suis confuse, vraiment ! Mais bon, cela me fait quand même très plaisir, réellement, que tu continues à lire ma fic et surtout que tu l'apprécies toujours autant ! Sans parler de tes fous rires !!! Je m'en réjouis !!! Zut… Asphyxie, déformation de la mâchoire, obsession aggravée… C'est moi qu'est fait ça ??? Toutes mes plus plates excuses… Sinon, ne te fait pas de soucis… « Une petite bière-au-beurre » est loin d'être terminée, et je pense que tu auras encore quelques bonnes tranches de rigolade !!! J'ai également deux autres fics en cour, et j'envisage d'en écrire trois autres !!! J'ai quelques petites idées qui me trottent dans la tête… Du coup, tu n'en as pas encore fini avec moi ! Ah, ah !!! Prépare-toi au mal de bide chronique !!! Bah, tu sais, parfois en me relisant, je me marre toute seule et ma mère me regarde et me fait les gros yeux à la « ma fille est définitivement dérangée ! »… Tu y tiens à ton « lemon »… J'en écrirais peut-être un, en partie pour toi, dans une de mes prochaines fics… Mais je te rassure, tu auras encore de petits passages bien croustillants dans celle-ci !!! Bisous tout plein à toi !!! Et merci pour tes supers reviews !!!!

**Mimi**** : **Merci pour ta gentille review ! Moi ??? Sadique ??? M'ouais… Peut-être juste un peu alors… Mais Harry peut quand même s'estimer heureux, non ? J'aurais pu lui refiler quelqu'un de bien moins de ragoûtant que Malefoy, non ? Bisous à toi !

**Chapitre II – Part II – ****:**

**L'esquimau du Grand Nord ?**

         Ses amis étaient descendus depuis une bonne demi-heure, lorsque Harry se décida à aller les rejoindre. Il était resté un long moment la tête collée à la cuvette, le regard perdu dans le vide. Toutes ces images… Tout cela ne pouvait être vrai… Même dans les pires films d'horreur ou de science-fiction, ce genre de choses n'arrivait pas ! Il avait bien passé un bon quart d'heure à se brosser les dents frénétiquement dans l'espoir de faire disparaître ce goût de sa bouche, pas tant celui de la bile que celui de Malefoy.

En descendant le grand escalier qui devait le mener à la Grande Salle, Harry se surprit à espérer que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Puis, petit à petit, en raisonnant « logiquement », il réussit à se convaincre que tout cela n'était en effet qu'un rêve. Maintenant qu'il était complètement éveillé, il se demandait, en fait, comment il avait pu croire une seule seconde que cela avait réellement eu lieu. Mais le fait qu'il sache, enfin, qu'il espère très fort, que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, ne le consolait que fort peu, vu le contenu dudit cauchemar. 

Malheureusement, Harry était habitué aux cauchemars : les douloureuses réminiscences de la mort de ses parents, les menaces des Mangemorts, les crimes de Voldemort… Il était toujours terrifié à son réveil… Pourtant, ce matin, il s'était senti si bien, si paisible… Avant d'avoir essayé de bouger, bien sûr ! 

Tandis qu'il arrivait au bas de l'escalier, de nouvelles images s'imposèrent à son esprit…des images qui firent naître des rougeurs sur ses joues, qui ce matin étaient bien pâles comparées à d'habitude.

         _Mon Dieu… Comment ai-je pu rêver d'un truc pareil ???! Je sais qu'à mon âge il est normal que mes hormones me travaillent, mais là, quand même… Rêver de Malefoy ! Et surtout dans ce genre de contexte ! Rêver de Malefoy, est déjà en soi quelque chose d'horrible… Mais rêver de « fricoter » avec Malefoy est tout bonnement…c'est…c'est…_

Harry ne parvint pas à mettre le doigt sur le mot qui serait le plus approprié pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, il prit place à côté de ses camarades, entre Hermione et Neville, parfaitement convaincu que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve…un très mauvais rêve. 

Alors qu'il s'asseyait, une lame de douleur traversa son corps. Harry respira un bon coup et s'assit plus « confortablement ». La douleur éprouvée au réveil semblait refaire surface… La douleur n'était certes pas insupportable, et Dieu sait que Harry avait déjà connu pire, mais elle restait présente et fortement désagréable. Entre les douleurs physiques, le mal de crâne, l'horrible cauchemar, et les trois heures de tortures qui l'attendaient avec Rogue d'ici peu, Harry se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lever aujourd'hui !

         Durant le petit-déjeuner, Harry tenta vainement de se convaincre de toucher aux plats qui se trouvaient devant lui, mais aucun des aliments posés sur la table ne lui semblait actuellement « ingurgitable ». Plus par habitude que par réel intérêt, Harry leva la tête de son bol de céréales qui, ce matin l'inspirait définitivement autant qu'un aquarium vide, et balaya du regard la table des Serpentard. Il s'attendait à croiser le regard haineux de Malefoy (qui se trouvait être en face de lui à tous les repas), auquel il avait le droit à tous les petits-déjeuners depuis maintenant cinq ans et sans lequel une merveilleuse journée à Poudlard ne pouvait débuter, lorsqu'il vit que sa place était vide. Cela l'étonna quelque peu car, bien qu'il n'ait jamais fait très attention à Malefoy (l'être humain est ainsi fait qu'il réussit à se persuader lui-même de croire en des choses complètement erronées), il avait tout de même remarqué qu'il était toujours parmi les premiers à descendre pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

 Harry venait à peine de remarquer l'absence du jeune Serpentard que celui-ci déboula dans la Grande Salle d'un pas conquérant, de cette démarche typique qui semblait dire au monde entier qu'il l'abhorrait et le dominait. Harry fut surpris, tout comme la table des Serpentard apparemment (il était difficile d'interpréter les expressions faciales des Serpentard lorsqu'elles n'affichaient pas le dégoût ou leur prétendue supériorité), de le voir porter une écharpe en plein mois d'avril. Bien sûr Harry connaissait l'expression moldue _« En avril, ne te découvre pas d'un fil »_, mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu Malefoy tenir compte de ce genre de « conseils »… 

Il ne faisait pas très beau, certes, mais il ne gelait pas non plus ! Peut-être avait-il pris froid ? Peut-être était-il malade ? Harry refoula immédiatement cette marque d'attention et de « légère » inquiétude qu'il avait éprouvée pour le Serpentard, se donnant mentalement une énorme gifle pour se remettre les idées en place.

         Drago prit place à la table de ses congénères comme un prince vient se joindre à sa cour. Alors qu'il ignorait royalement ses camarades, Pansy Parkinson, qui était assise à côté de lui, lui adressa la parole.

         _« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Drago ? Tu es malade ? »_, lui demanda-t-elle, l'air réellement inquiète. N'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part, elle s'aventura à réitérer sa question. _« Drago, tu es malade ? Est-ce que ça va ? »_

         Drago ne daigna pas même la regarder et siffla entre ses dents :_ « Ca va. »_

         Tous les Serpentard, qui se trouvaient assis à proximité de Drago, furent étonnés qu'il s'adresse ainsi à sa petite amie. Bien sûr, Drago n'était pas réputé pour être très expressif quant à ses sentiments pour Parkinson, il était plutôt du genre pudique voire même froid, mais jamais il ne se permettait une parole déplacée envers elle. Elle avait l'air bouleversée et blessée. Mais apparemment, cela n'intéressait pas Drago ce matin. Marcus Flint et Blaise Zabini, étant ses « amis » les plus proches (après Crabbe et Goyle qui, de toute façon, étaient pour le moment littéralement plongés dans leurs bols de chocolat chaud) et ses aînés, décidèrent de prendre la relève.

         _« Alors Drago, qu'est-ce qui t'a mis de si bonne humeur ce matin ? »_, lui demanda Zabini dont le ton était toujours ironique même lorsqu'il ne le souhaitait pas. (Dur d'avoir l'air sympathique quand on était un Serpentard !)

         Aucune réponse. Juste un regard noir.

         _« Et puis, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de mettre cette écharpe ? »_, ajouta Flint.

         Toujours pas de réponse. Toujours ce même regard noir, peut-être un peu plus meurtrier cette fois-ci.

         _« Tu as perdu ta paire de gants l'esquimau, si tu veux je peux te prêter la mienne ? »_, renchérit intelligemment Flint. Certains Serpentard sourirent dans leurs barbes, il n'était jamais bon de se mettre un Malefoy à dos. 

Alors que personne ne s'y attendait, Drago se leva et agrippa Flint qui se trouvait être en face de lui. Drago n'en venait jamais aux mains habituellement, ses répliques acerbes et aiguisées suffisaient en général à calmer quiconque aurait eu envie de se frotter trop longtemps à lui .

         _« **Flint**, fous-moi la paix ou il t'en cuira ! »_, dit-il d'une voix à faire froid dans le dos.

         Nombreux furent les Serpentard à sentir un courant glacé leur parcourir l'échine. La guerre était déclarée. Flint avait agrippé le poignet de Drago et menaçait de se jeter sur lui, Crabbe et Goyle étaient sur le qui vive prêts à intervenir au moindre mouvement pour le  protéger, quant à Zabini, qui était le plus diplomate des Serpentard (il était bien connu que la diplomatie n'était pas le point fort des Serpentard), il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Drago.

_         « C'est bon, Drago, tu peux le lâcher. On voulait juste te taquiner un peu. » _(Quelle idée aussi d'aller taquiner Drago alors qu'il semblait être d'humeur massacrante !) Il semblait évident que Zabini cherchait à désenvenimer la situation, mais la colère de Drago avait atteint son paroxysme et il le repoussa violemment. Alors qu'il basculait dangereusement en arrière, Zabini se rattrapa à la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main…l'écharpe de Drago. Cette dernière lui resta dans la main, et alors qu'il se retournait furieux pour faire face à Drago, ce qu'il découvrit le calma net.

         _« Drago, ton cou… »_, articula-t-il difficilement.

         A présent, toutes les personnes qui entouraient Drago pouvaient voir l'état de son cou…il était couvert de suçons ! Beaucoup de Serpentard ne purent se retenir plus longtemps et éclatèrent de rire. D'autres, les filles en général, semblaient choqués. La pauvre Parkinson était restée la bouche grande ouverte n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Drago, rouge de honte (c'était une première !), se rassit et posa son front dans sa paume droite, la mine complètement défaite. La rumeur ne mit pas longtemps à se répandre dans toute la Salle, **tous** les élèves avaient les yeux braqué sur lui à présent, et Harry ne faisait pas exception.                                 

         Harry avait assisté à toute la scène. De là où il était, il n'avait pas tout de suite compris de quoi il en retournait. Quand il avait vu Malefoy saisir Flint par le col, il avait été très surpris. Malefoy ne s'était jamais montré violent jusqu'à présent, à part verbalement (et peut-être durant les matchs de Quidditch). Puis, l'ampleur des murmures et des rires s'étant fait tels que tout le monde se chuchotait déjà l'Evénement de l'année, Harry avait enfin su ce qu'il se passait. 

Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de Malefoy, et ce dernier finit par lever les yeux vers lui. S'il avait pu lancer des _Avada Kedavra_ juste par le regard, Harry se serait retrouvé dix pieds sous terre en moins de deux. Les yeux de Malefoy n'exprimait qu'une seule chose : la haine. 

Harry était abasourdi et terrifié, mais pas tant par ce regard (qui, sur le coup, lui sembla capable de mettre en déroute n'importe quel Détraqueur) que par la terrible révélation qui venait de s'imposer à son cerveau à une vitesse fulgurante.

_C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? C'est moi qui ai fait ça ! C'est pas possible ! C'était pas un rêve ?! J'ai vraiment fait ça ?! J'ai vraiment fait** tout** ça ?!_

Harry sentit de nouveaux spasmes secouer son estomac et il se leva, laissant ses camarades profiter de l'hilarité générale. Harry n'avait plus que deux solutions soit aller se jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie comme il  avait planifié de le faire la veille, soit attendre gentiment que Malefoy vienne s'occuper de son cas. 

La deuxième solution lui semblait particulièrement envisageable et détestable, vu qu'il s'imaginait les pires tortures que Malefoy pourrait lui infliger. Vu l'état dans lequel semblait être le jeune Serpentard au petit-déjeuner, il devait très certainement déjà méditer à la question et imaginer les pires supplices qu'il pourrait lui faire subir. Et malheureusement pour Harry, c'était un domaine dans lequel Malefoy excellait ! 

Harry remonta dans la tour des Gryffondor pour aller chercher son énorme livre de potions qu'il avait, comme toujours, oublié de prendre. 

Pourquoi fallait-il justement qu'ils aient cours de potions ce matin ? 

Malefoy ne raterait certainement pas cette superbe occasion de se venger ! Harry savait que ce cours serait le pire qu'il ait jamais eu. Cela ne lui laissait que peu de temps à vivre encore sur cette terre… Il se demanda rapidement si Malefoy, dans sa grande bonté, lui accorderait un dernier souhait, la dernière volonté d'un homme condamné… 

Il inspira à plein poumon, et traversa le tableau de la grosse dame en rose qui gardait la Salle Commune des Gyffondor. Puis il s'engagea vers les cachots d'un pas décidé. 

S'il fallait mourir au champ d'honneur, autant y aller la tête haute !

**Oui, je sais, je sais… Harry et Drago ne se sont pas encore recroisés… Mais un peu de patience que diable !!! C'est pour bientôt !!! Et puis, maintenant vous savez d'ores et déjà que Harry a laissé un « petit » souvenir à Drago… Oui, je sais, je suis vile parfois…**

**Drago ne semble pas des plus heureux… Que nous prépare-t-il donc ???**

**Bisous à vous tous !!! Merci encore de me lire !!! Et merci de me laisser des petites reviews et de me dire ce que vous en pensez !!! Au chapitre six !!! ****Harry versus Drago… Round 2!!! **


	6. Tu t'es vu quand t'as bu ?

Titre : **Une petite Bière-au-beurre?**

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Harry/Drago ! Qu'arrive-t-il à notre petit Harry? Est-il en train de perdre la raison ? Souffre-t-il d'un trouble de la mémoire ? Peut-être a-t-il juste la mémoire sélective ? Et Drago ? Quel est son rôle dans tout ça ? Beaucoup de questions… Des réponses ? Lisez et vous verrez !!!

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

****

****

**Salut à vous tous !!! Comme toujours, je tenais à vous remercier de continuer à lire ma fic, mais aussi de la reviewer, pour ceux qui le font si gentiment ! Cela me touche toujours autant, et je tenais vraiment à vous dire que tous ces gentils « petits » (Ca dépend pour qui… Non, non, que personne ne se sente visé ! De toute façon, j'aime les longues reviews, car je suis moi aussi une grande pipelette !!!) mots m'aident à aller de l'avant et comptent beaucoup pour moi ! Bisous à vous tous !!! J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas et que vous continuerez à me soutenir et à la lire !!!**

Ma petite Jess à moi… Là, je peux vraiment te dire que je me sens beaucoup mieux !!! Je suis vraiment des plus heureuses et j'ai vraiment hâte de remettre ça !!! Bisous tout plein à une amie des plus précieuses !!! (Si, si, c'est bien de toi dont je parle !!!) 

**Lululle**** : **Re-coucou !!! Merci de m'avoir à nouveau reviewée !!! Je suis très contente de savoir que tu suis la fic et qu'elle te plait toujours autant ! La suite promet d'être…pire ! (Dans le bon sens du terme, bien sûr !)

**Clau**** : **Salut toi ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic, et surtout de m'avoir laissé une petite review en plus ! Je suis réellement très contente de savoir que tu apprécies mon histoire !!! Moi ? Un bon écrivain ??? Arrête, le rouge est en train de me monter aux joues !!! A bientôt, j'espère…

**CMX**** : **Hum… Toujours aussi déchaînée à ce que je vois… Voire plus… C'est bien d'être aussi pleine d'énergie !!! Par contre, c'est moins bien de l'utiliser à l'encontre d'un pauvre « auteur » qui a, lui, deux de tension…et encore ! Ah, ma pauvre, si tu savais… Je suis d'une flemme indescriptible !!! Mais rassure-toi tout de suite, je suis également perfectionniste, et je finis toujours ce que j'ai entrepris !!! De plus, tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire, car comme je l'ai déjà précisé, cette fic est d'ores et déjà terminée !!! Il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre les chapitres en ligne ! Donc, pas de soucis !!! Suite tu auras ! Mais, je suis tout de même heureuse de voir que tu te soucies du « bien de tous « mes » lecteurs assidus » ! Tu es d'une grande générosité ! Et quel altruisme !! Je suis épatée ! En tout cas, ton impatience et tous tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, vraiment, je suis très touchée ! Sinon, je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle fic qui sera également mise en ligne sur ff.net, alors je crois que tu en as encore pour un petit bout de temps à entendre parler de moi ! Désolée… Je pense à toi pour tes épreuves de bac ! Bisous !

**Lady Crystal**** : **Re-coucou toi !!! Merci de ta review ! Oui, c'est vrai que le coup des suçons m'a bien fait rire à écrire ! Pauvre Drago ! Quant à Harry, il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, si je puis dire ! Voici le coure de potions tant attendu !!!

**Falyla**** : **Re-salut toi ! Toujours aussi heureuse que la fic te plaise, ça me touche d'autant plus venant de quelqu'un comme toi, qui a réellement un talent d'écriture ! Merci ! Réincarnée en écharpe ? Pourquoi pas… Mais, précise bien que tu veux être une écharpe de Serpentard !!!

**Okami-chan**** : **Coucou !!! Cela me fait plaisir de te relire ! Merci pour cette nouvelle review ! Ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas m'avoir reviewé pour les autres chapitres, ce qui compte le plus pour moi, c'est que tu continues à lire ma fic, que tu l'apprécies et surtout que tu prennes du bon temps à la lire ! Bien sûr si tu me laisses des petites reviews de temps à autre pour me tenir informée de tes opinions, cela me fera toujours plaisir ! Mais ne te sens surtout pas obligée ! C'est bien, c'est bien… Tu fais attention aux petits détails… Ne t'inquiète pas, chaque pourquoi aura son parce que, tout trouvera son explication dans l'évolution de l'histoire ! Bisous !

**Elsar**** : **Hum… Remontée la petite (affectueusement parlant !) Elsar ! C'est vrai que ff.net merde souvent… Mais bon, au moins, je peux publier ma fic grâce à eux… Désolée d'écrire des chapitres trop courts et trop géniaux… Hum… Là, tu vas être contente !!! Ce chapitre est particulièrement long !!! J'espère qu'il te plaira et te satisfera !!! Bouh !!! Je suis harcelée par mes reviewers !!! Mais non, vos opinions et vos demandes comptent pour moi, alors, je fais de mon mieux pour essayer de vous faire plaisir ! 

**Mione 11**** : **Salut ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une petite review ! Contente que la fic te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !

**Elava La louve**** :** Merci de ta gentille review ! Contente que la fic t'ait fait rire ! Pov' Drago, pov' Drago… C'est vite dit, attends de lire la suite, c'est moi qui te le dit !!! A bientôt !!!

**Imoen**** : **Merci pour tous tes compliments et ta gentille review ! Ca me touche beaucoup! Vraiment très heureuse que ma fic dédiée à Harry/Drago plaise autant à une grande fan des histoires consacrées à ce « couple » !

**Lyra**** : **Salut ! Folle, hein ? Personnellement, je ne me permettrais pas… Je dirais plutôt enthousiaste ! Heureuse de savoir que la fic te plait… Mais de là à te mettre à mes pieds… Je ne le mérite vraiment pas ! Franchement !!! HOT ? MOI HOT ??? Je ne pense pas être quelqu'un de particulièrement « hot », bien au contraire… Mais bon, au moins ça veut dire que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal tirée pour écrire cette « fameuse » scène ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup de me lire, j'espère que la suite de cette fic te plaira toujours autant, et qu'elle fera de toi une lectrice « follement » heureuse ! 

Voici le chapitre six tant attendu !!! Harry versus Drago, Round two !!! Que va-t-il se passer durant le cours du Professeur Rogue? Harry va-t-il pouvoir suivre et apprécier le cours pour la première fois de son existence ? A vous de le découvrir, tout de suite !

**Chapitre II – Part III –**** : **

**« Tu t'es vu quand t'as bu ? »**

         __

Alors que Harry traversait le dernier couloir sombre qui devait le mener au cachot où Rogue leur faisait cours, il surprit la conversation et les rires d'un groupe de filles parmi lesquelles se trouvaient les préfètes de Serpentard et de Serdaigle.

         _« T'as vu la tête de Drago ?! C'était bien la première fois de ma vie que je le voyais rougir ! Tu te rends compte ? Alors que ça fait cinq années que je le côtoie tous les jours ! »_

         « Arrête, il était trop mignon ! Ce gars me fait définitivement craquer ! Dommage qu'il soit plus jeune que moi… »

_         « Oh, arrête, toi au moins, t'as la chance d'être à Serpentard avec lui ! »_

C'était bien la première fois que Harry entendait quelqu'un se plaindre de ne pas avoir été envoyé à Serpentard. De plus, il venait à peine de prendre conscience du succès que pouvait avoir le Serpentard dont il était question… Ca faisait beaucoup en si peu de temps… Comme quoi, la vie était faite de surprises et qu'on pouvait en apprendre tous les jours !

         _« En tout cas, on peut dire que Parkinson n'y a pas été de main  morte ! »_

_         « Tu veux dire de bouche morte… »_

_         « C'est qu'il est à croquer ! »_

Un éclat de rire.

         _« C'est peut-être pas elle après tout… »_

_         « Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne dirai pas non s'il disait oui. »_

_         « Tu m'étonnes !!! Et puis, il a une de ces chutes de reins ! » _

 Harry tenta de continuer sa progression, comme si de rien n'était, évitant soigneusement de regarder trop longuement les demoiselles qui se pâmaient quelques secondes plus tôt à l'évocation de « Drago » et de certaines parties de son anatomie. Il entendit des rires étouffés à son passage.

         _« Potter n'est pas mal non plus, mais il fait vraiment trop gamin à côté de Malefoy… »_, murmura l'une des Serdaigle.

         _« Laisse donc le fantasme des premières années aller tranquillement en cours »_, répondit la préfète des Serpentard.

         Harry se tourna à l'angle du couloir pour leur tirer la langue de façon très mature, tout en continuant à marcher, sans regarder devant lui. Alors qu'il allait se retourner, il percuta violemment quelque chose et se prit les pieds dans un tapis qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'alors. Il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol et constata que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, avait amorti sa chute. 

Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui était allongé sous son corps. Il avait tout de suite reconnu le parfum sucré qui l'avait enivré la veille. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit un Drago Malefoy surpris. Il n'avait pas dû le voir surgir et n'avait pas pu éviter la collision. Il resta quelques secondes à fixer ces yeux gris, ces yeux orageux… 

En effet, les yeux de Malefoy avaient la couleur dont se teignait le ciel avant un terrible orage… Harry avait toujours aimé les ciels orageux, car alors, il savait qu'il n'était plus le seul à être enfermé, prisonnier, chez « lui ». Son regard glissa lentement vers le cou meurtri, vers ce cou sur lequel il s'était passionnément acharné… Il comprenait à présent que Malefoy ait souhaité le cacher… Avoir un suçon ne devait déjà pas être évident, mais avoir de telles arabesques incrustées dans la chair en devenait indécent…

         _« Dégage de là, **P**otter ! »_, cracha Malefoy.

         Cette voix sifflante et menaçante fit revenir Harry à la réalité, et alors qu'il allait se relever, il entendit la voix de Rogue.

         _« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »_, demanda ce dernier d'une voix particulièrement aigrie.

         Harry n'attendit pas que Rogue reformule sa question pour bondir sur ses jambes et pour aider Malefoy à se relever. Il prit conscience de son geste trop tard et rougit légèrement en se rendant compte qu'il tenait encore la main de Malefoy étroitement serrée dans la sienne. 

Si Rogue n'avait pas encore été conscient que quelque chose d'anormal se tramait, maintenant il devait en être presque convaincu ! _Harry Potter qui aide Drago Malefoy à se relever c'est l'annonce de la fin du monde, de l'Apocalypse pure et dure !_

Malefoy retira promptement sa main sans même le remercier et s'affaira à dépoussiérer sa robe de sorcier, qui devait à elle seule coûter plus cher que tout le mobilier de la chambre de Harry ! Heureusement, car des remerciements de la part de Malefoy auraient définitivement mis la puce à l'oreille de Rogue ! S'il ne suspectait pas déjà sérieusement quelque chose… Harry ne souhaitait pas non plus que son cher professeur meurt d'une crise cardiaque en découvrant que son petit protégé avait des rapports « amicaux » avec Harry **P**otter ! 

Alors que Rogue allait ouvrir la bouche, Harry prit la parole.

         « Ce n'est rien monsieur, j'ai juste culbuté Malefoy…euh, je veux dire, bousculé ! Je l'ai bousculé, oui, c'est ça… bousculé… Désolé ! »

         Rogue le regardait l'air dubitatif. Avant qu'il ne puisse enlever le moindre point à Gryffondor pour agression physique (voire sexuelle), Harry se précipita vers la porte du cachot où se tenaient déjà quelques élèves intrigués et entra en trombe dans la salle. Il s'assit au deuxième rang à côté de Ron et ne put réprimer une grimace lorsqu'il sentit une nouvelle vague de douleur. _J'aurais vraiment dû rester au lit ce matin moi ! Au moins, quand je suis allongé et que je ne bouge pas, j'ai pas mal !_ Alors qu'il était en train de sortir ses affaires, Seamus qui était assis juste derrière lui, lui adressa d'un air railleur :

_         « Alors, Harry, on fait du rentre dedans à Malefoy, maintenant ? »_

         Harry sursauta et se retourna brusquement, il fixait Seamus sans pouvoir articuler le moindre mot.

         _« Arrête Seamus ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas très bien aujourd'hui… »_, répondit Ron pour lui sauver la mise.

         _« Eh bien, je n'en sais rien… Il ne dément pas… Et puis, vu la façon dont il a accouru ce matin pour m'épier sous la douche… »_

_         « Beuh… J'me sens pas bien… », _risqua Harry.

         _« Allez, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, tes préférences sexuelles ne changeront rien à l'amitié qu'on te porte ! On restera toujours tes amis »_, renchérit Dean d'une voix mélo-dramatique.

         Harry était sur le point de hurler et de se fracasser la tête contre son pupitre (alors qu'il aurait dû attraper Seamus et Dean et se servir de l'un pour taper sur l'autre), lorsque Ron fit quelque chose que Harry n'aurait jamais pu même imaginer. Il posa tendrement la main sur son épaule et se tourna vers leurs deux camarades l'air menaçant.

         _« Laissez mon copain tranquille ! (Merci mon Dieu de m'avoir donné un ami tel que Ron…) Comment osez-vous dire qu'il me trompe avec ce laideron de Malefoy ! (Bah voyons, je retire ce que je viens de dire !) Prenez garde, filous, je suis prêt à défendre son honneur au péril de ma vie ! (Moi qui croyais avoir des amis…) »_

         Le côté de la classe où étaient assis les Gryffondor éclata de rire. Harry était mortifié. Bien sûr, il savait que ses amis plaisantaient, mais il aurait certainement plus goûté à la plaisanterie si la veille il ne s'était pas retrouvé en « tête-à-tête » avec Malefoy. 

Puisqu'il pensait au loup, ce dernier s'assit à sa place (et non il ne montra pas sa… Viles perverses !), au premier rang, en face de Rogue.      

Rogue était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, son cours particulièrement ennuyeux et la potion particulièrement difficile à réaliser. Harry avait vraiment du mal à garder son attention fixée sur la potion qu'il était en train de concocter avec Ron, et qui  prenait une coloration des plus douteuses. Son esprit, pour son plus grand déplaisir, était totalement monopolisé par le blondinet qui se trouvait devant lui, en biais, dans la rangée de gauche. Il avait l'impression de le regarder pour la première fois, de le voir avec des yeux nouveaux , de le redécouvrir. Alors qu'il avait les yeux posés sur la nuque du Serpentard, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil aux marques qu'il lui avait faites. De nouveau, les souvenirs de cette nuit s'imposèrent à son esprit, plus clairs et plus précis que jamais.

         _Bon Dieu ! J'arrive définitivement pas à croire que j'ai pu faire ça ! Et à Malefoy en plus ! OK, j'ai toujours voulu lui clouer le bec… Mais j'aurais jamais pensé à un truc pareil ! Fallait vraiment que je sois ivre mort pour me jeter sur **lui**, attends, attends, c'est même pas moi qui me suis jeté sur lui ! Mais quel enfoiré ce mec, il a profité du fait que j'ai bu comme un trou pour abuser de moi ! Bien fait ! Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! Ca lui apprendra ! Il n'avait qu'à pas me faire basculer sur ce putain de sofa ! Et me faire ces putains de trucs ! Ces putains de trucs qui m'ont fait perdre la tête ! Bah, bravo Harry, vas-y, te gêne pas ! Fais donc l'éloge de Malefoy et de ses talents cachés ! Ne te retiens pas, fais comme si j'étais pas là !_

Malefoy se passa la main dans les cheveux et laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur son cou et se massa vigoureusement la nuque. Vu que ça devait faire une bonne heure qu'il était penché sur sa potion, Harry ne fut pas surpris qu'il ait mal au cou. A la vue de ces doigts longs et fins, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler le contact de ses fameux doigts sur sa peau et les sensations procurées.

         _Non mais mon pauvre Harry va falloir te calmer là ! Parce que ça commence à être grave ! J'en ai marre ! En plus, j'ai super mal à la tête ! V'la la gueule de bois ! Plus jamais ! Ouais, plus jamais je ne boirai autant…J'crois que la célèbre phrase « Tu t'es vu quand t'as bu » a été créée pour moi… Quand je pense que durant toute notre jeunesse on ne cesse de nous répéter que l'alcool est dangereux pour la santé… Ils auraient pu préciser pour la santé mentale ! On fait vraiment n'importe quoi quand on est bourré ! Putain, j'ai mordu Malefoy ! Dans un autre contexte ça aurait pu être très drôle ! Mais là, c'était…c'était…pas drôle ! Mais alors pas drôle du tout ! C'est sûr que le mot drôle n'est absolument pas approprié…C'était tellement…Et pourtant si… _

Harry laissa échapper un soupir. 

_Bah mon pauvre Harry, ça se voit que t'as pas encore décuvé toi ! Voilà que tu soupires en pensant à Malefoy ! Faudrait peut-être arrêter les frais là et cesser de se remémorer cette « horrible » soirée… Et surtout tout oublier… _

         Harry sursauta légèrement. Ron venait de lui donner un coup de coude ayant apparemment remarqué qu'il ne suivait plus du tout le cours, mais surtout, car il était en train de laisser brûler leur potion faute de la mélanger. Harry le regarda quelques instants le regard vide, comme s'il ne comprenait pas le geste de son ami, puis il lui fit un sourire et se mit à touiller leur potion qui commençait sérieusement à sentir mauvais. Son mal de crâne empirait et Harry ne savait pas s'il devait conspuer Rogue pour avoir eu l'idée de leur faire faire un truc qui sentait aussi mauvais de si bon matin, ou alors se maudire lui-même pour avoir autant bu. 

Charlie, l'un des nombreux frères aînés de Ron, lui avait raconté une fois les nombreuses cuites qu'il avait eues durant ses premiers mois en Roumanie. Le pauvre avait malheureusement dû goûter à tous les alcools que lui proposaient gentiment tous ses nouveaux collègues et amis. Venant tous de contrées bien différentes et ayant tous clairement un goût prononcé pour la boisson, chacun d'entre eux avait l'air ravi de pouvoir faire goûter les « spécialités » de sa région ou de son pays aux autres, ainsi que de découvrir de nouvelles « saveurs ». Charlie avait sûrement goûté une bonne cinquantaine d'alcools différents à ce jour et seulement deux ou trois spécialités culinaires ! 

Aujourd'hui il en riait, mais les premiers temps avaient été moins roses. Le plus dur à surmonter avait sûrement été la bouteille de pastis qu'il avait vidée sans avoir compris qu'il fallait le diluer dans de l'eau, mais aussi les diverses rakijas (aux prunes, aux cerises, à la poire…) que ses amis Slaves l'avaient poussé à ingurgiter lors d'un concours… Il avait bien entendu perdu haut la main, mais le plus étonnant, c'est que c'était une grande brune qui avait gagné. (D'après les dires de ses amis, car lui avait depuis bien longtemps roulé sous la table lorsque le concours s'était terminé !) Par la suite, il avait pu se rendre compte par lui-même que c'était toujours elle qui gagnait (au grand dam de ces messieurs), mais le pire de tout, c'est que c'était toujours l'une des seules à rejoindre sa couche en marchant droit, et qui plus est, d'une démarche assurée ! Il avait eu du mal à retenir son prénom car il était d'origine slave, mais surtout, car il était souvent ivre quand il l'entendait. Elle s'appelait Snežana. Charlie avait beaucoup ri en expliquant à Harry que le nom de la jeune fille était l'équivalent de Blanche-Neige dans certains pays slaves. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer de rire en imaginant la jolie princesse en train de faire des concours de boissons avec les sept nains ! 

Mais le pire qui soit arrivé était sûrement cette fameuse soirée où Garganov… Gargouillonov… Gardanov… enfin bref, était venu au campement pour soigner un Norvégien à crête qui souffrait d'une pneumonie aiguë et auquel il avait administré par « erreur » une bonne dose de vodka. Le pauvre animal avait passé le lendemain et le surlendemain à cracher des flammes plus grosses que lui ! Certes, il était guéri, mais ils avaient tous failli y passer, et y avaient, en tout cas, tous laissé des plumes ! 

Charlie, grâce à ces expériences riches et variées, avait retenu trois leçons très importantes qu'il avait souhaité partager avec Harry : la première, est qu'il fallait boire avec modération (Harry avait alors sourit et il lui avait dit que ça, tout le monde le savait, et que pour les inconscients c'était même rappelé sur l'emballage de toutes les bouteilles) la deuxième, est qu'il ne fallait jamais, mais alors jamais, mélanger les alcools (chose que Harry savait également malgré son jeune âge) et la troisième, était que si tu avais tout de même décidé de te saouler, il ne fallait pas le faire devant des gens que tu ne connaissais pas ou à peine, car ça pourrait leur donner une mauvaise image de toi, mais surtout te mettre dans des situations au mieux embarrassantes. 

Harry serait très heureux de pouvoir compléter cette liste d'avertissements en y ajoutant qu'il ne fallait pas non plus se saouler en compagnie de gens que l'on appréciait guère, voire pas du tout, car c'est d'eux que venait le plus grand danger ! C'est sûr qu'il se voyait mal aller siroter un verre de vin avec Voldemort…

         Harry reporta quelques instants les yeux sur la potion qui était en train de bouillir furieusement et qui venait de lui brûler le bout des doigts. _Définitivement pas une bonne journée !_ Il diminua la flamme qui chauffait le chaudron au moment où Ron y ajouta les racines de Mandragores (Dieu que ses plantes pouvaient être hideuses ! Utiles mais hideuses !). 

Harry se replongea dans ses pensées, les histoires que lui avait racontées Charlie lui remontaient le moral (qui de toute façon n'aurait pas pu être plus bas) et diminuaient son mal de crâne. Charlie lui avait raconté en détails les conséquences d'une beuverie trop importante. Le mal de tête insupportable, le corps ankylosé, les vomissements à répétition, l'impression d'avoir un gruyère à la place du cerveau… Il lui avait raconté qu'une fois il s'était réveillé dans la couche d'une « charmante » demoiselle sans savoir comment il avait fait pour y atterrir… Et le plus drôle (façon de parler), c'est qu'il ne savait pas du tout qui elle était et qu'il ne l'avait jamais revue. (D'après les dires, il en avait conclu que c'était la cousine de la belle-sœur du mari de la femme de l'un de ses supérieurs…mais il n'était pas très sûr…) 

Toutes ces mésaventures avaient beaucoup fait rire Harry, mais maintenant qu'il en subissait les conséquences, il ne riait plus trop. Le _« mal de tête insupportable »_ était un doux euphémisme par rapport à son satané mal de crâne, (actuellement Harry avait l'impression d'avoir un marteau-piqueur dans la boite crânienne, là où aurait dû se trouver en toute logique son cerveau), le _« corps ankylosé »_ était à des années lumières de ce que Harry ressentait tant le bas de son corps semblait avoir été piétiné par un troupeau d'Hippogriffes, les _« vomissements à répétition »_ s'étaient fort heureusement calmés, (il avait assez donné ce matin !), quant au _« gruyère à la place du cerveau »_…

         Harry médita longuement sur cette dernière idée pendant qu'il continuait à touiller sa potion, chose qui semblait grandement l'inspirer à présent. Charlie lui avait bien dit que généralement lorsque l'on était ivre mort (ce qui semblait avoir été le cas de Harry), on était capable de faire tout et n'importe quoi, de la chose la plus insignifiante à la plus extravagante, de la chose la plus ridicule à la plus humiliante, de la chose la plus stupide à la plus… stupide (ce qui semblait encore être le cas de Harry), et surtout que généralement on ne se souvenait pratiquement de rien ou uniquement de quelques bribes… 

Alors pourquoi, lui, se rappelait-il de tout ? Et surtout aussi clairement… Il semblait ne pas avoir oublié le moindre détail de cette « mésaventure »… Comme d'habitude, il ne devait rien faire comme les autres… Super ! Il avait droit à tous les inconvénients qu'offrait l'ivresse, et ne pouvait même pas profiter de ses quelques avantages… Le trou noir, l'amnésie temporelle est une chose dont il aurait souhaité pouvoir bénéficier, ainsi il ne se rappellerait pas aussi bien de ce qu'il avait fait avec Malefoy, ou plutôt, de ce que Malefoy lui avait fait ! 

Pourquoi devait-il se rappeler de tout et surtout dans les moindres détails ?! Le couloir, le jet de lumière, les yeux brûlants de Malefoy, le sofa, les mains de Malefoy, la bouche de Malefoy, la peau de Malefoy, le cou de Malefoy, les paroles de Malefoy, et…et…

         Harry blêmit. Rien. Plus rien. Plus aucun flash-back. Le trou noir. Le néant.

         _Bon Dieu ! Pourquoi faut-il que j'ai une mémoire aussi sélective ! Que s'est-il passé ensuite, après que Malefoy ait commencé à…à…à me chuchoter des choses à l'oreille (oui, on peut appeler cela chuchoter_, se dit-il ironiquement à lui-même_)… Pourquoi je ne me rappelle de rien après ça ??! _ 

Harry commença sérieusement à paniquer en se demandant si son cerveau n'avait peut-être pas refusé d'enregistrer certaines choses trop abjectes pour être nommées. Les spasmes réapparurent d'un coup. 

_Non Harry, ressaisis-toi ! Concentre-toi. Donc Malefoy te lèche l'oreille (c'est moi qui vient de dire ça, je rectifie, de penser ça ? Manquerait plus que je le dise à voix haute… Après ça, je pourrais raisonnablement me plonger la tête dans cette superbe potion brûlante et puante !)… Donc, Malefoy s'occupe gentiment de mon oreille et…et…et toujours rien ! Je ne me rappelle plus de rien après ça… jusqu'à mon réveil ce matin… Bon, c'est déjà ça, je me suis réveillé dans **mon **lit et **seul**. Dieu merci ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Attends, mais comment j'ai atterri dans mon lit… ? En fait, il y a des mystères que je ne souhaite même pas élucider. Oui, mais pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas la fin de cette soirée avec Malefoy… Qu'ai-je donc fait ? Ou plutôt, **lui** que m'a-t-il fait ??! _ 

Harry se rappela, le cœur au bord des lèvres, que c'était Malefoy qui s'était montré le « mâle dominant » durant leurs « ébats » et surtout à partir du moment où il l'avait allongé sur le sofa…

_Mon Dieu, j'ai été dominé par Drago Malefoy ! La situation ne peut pas être pire ! **Oh si, elle peut l'être**_, lui murmura une petite voix qu'il tentait de tenir muselée depuis un certain temps. _Non, tout, mais pas ça ! Je veux bien récurer tous les chaudrons de Rogue à la brosse à dents, cirer les pompes de Lucius Malefoy, ou même me livrer à Voldemort, mais dites-moi que ce n'est pas arrivé ! J'ai dû m'assoupir et puis c'est tout ! Oui c'est ça, j'ai dû m'endormir ! Et puis, Malefoy n'est quand même pas le genre de personnes à profiter honteusement de quelqu'un qui dort !_

Le raisonnement de Harry s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'un cri désespéré raisonna dans sa tête._ Bien sûr que si !!! Drago Malefoy est tout à fait le genre de personnes à abuser de quelqu'un de plus faible que lui et à profiter de toutes les opportunités qui pourraient se présenter à lui. _ 

Le visage de Harry se décomposait de plus en plus. Il essayait de réfléchir logiquement (aussi logiquement que son cerveau le lui permettait à cet instant), rien ne soutenait la thèse qu'il ait eu des rapports plus poussés avec Malefoy, enfin pour être plus correct, que Malefoy ait eu des rapports plus poussés avec lui. Quand il s'était réveillé, il avait vomi tout ce que son corps pouvait contenir et rien d'autre n'était arrivé, rien de spécial, à part qu'il avait mal partout et particulièrement aux jambes et…

         _« Oh, mon Dieu ! » _Harry ne prit même pas conscience qu'il s'était levé et qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Il était là, debout, en plein milieu de la « salle » de cours, les yeux écarquillés (voire dilatés), la bouche entrouverte, la lèvre inférieure tremblante, les mains crispées sur le bord de la table à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. Lui et Malefoy avaient bel et bien… Plus aucun doute n'était possible… Ils avaient… Harry ne remarqua même pas que Rogue avait quitté son bureau (n'obtenant aucune réponse de son élève à la question qu'il venait de lui poser) et qu'il s'était placé devant lui.

         _«Monsieur **P**otter, que vous arrive-t-il ? »_, réitéra le professeur de Potions d'une voix neutre mais difficilement posée. Le professeur avait en horreur les élèves qui perturbaient ses cours.

         Harry n'entendit même pas la voix de son professeur qui se tenait à présent à seulement quelques centimètres, il n'avait d'ailleurs absolument pas remarqué sa présence. Son cerveau avait buggé. Il ne voyait plus rien, il n'entendait plus rien. Seules ses dernières pensées raisonnaient encore dans son esprit.

         _«**MONSIEUR** **POTTER !!!** »_, hurla pratiquement Rogue cette fois-ci, ne supportant plus d'être ignoré par cette ignorant (qui ne semblait même pas savoir que les verbes _culbuter _et _bousculer _étaient de parfaits synonymes !).

         Les yeux de Harry reprirent légèrement vie et ses joues qui avaient jusqu'alors la couleur de la craie, tournèrent furieusement au rouge écrevisse. Tout le monde le regardait (même Malefoy). Il était fait comme un rat ! _(C'est pas moi le rat, c'est cet imbécile de Malefoy !) _Harry ne disait toujours rien, de toute façon il n'aurait pas su quoi dire et cela pour deux bonnes raisons la première, était qu'il ne savait absolument pas quelle était la question que venait de lui poser Rogue (bien qu'il se doutât qu'elle n'ait aucun rapport avec le cours) et la seconde, était qu'il ne pouvait plus articuler le moindre mot.

         _Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Pourquoi je ne m'évanouis pas ? Dans les films, les gens s'évanouissent toujours à l'annonce d'une mauvaise nouvelle, d'une catastrophe, d'une terrible révélation… Et je crois que j'ai légèrement dépassé le stade de la mauvaise nouvelle, de la catastrophe et de la terrible révélation !!! On m'annoncerait qu'en fait c'est Rogue mon géniteur que ça ne me ferait ni chaud, ni froid. Putain ! Je veux m'évanouir ! Que quelqu'un m'assomme ! Je veux perdre conscience et tout oublier ! Quand je pense que je ne pourrai même pas noyer mon désespoir dans l'alcool… Pitié, que quelqu'un me vienne en aide !_

_         « On dirait que Potter a perdu sa langue »_, murmura l'un des Serpentard.

         _« Ca tombe bien, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il avait la langue bien trop pendue ! »_, répliqua Malefoy d'une voix acerbe.

         Ce fut le déclic que Harry attendait. Bien que cette phrase ne contienne aucun sous-entendu (quoique…), elle rappela à Harry la raison pour laquelle il s'était si brusquement levé. Il se plaqua alors la main sur la bouche, menaçant sérieusement de vomir sur la robe et les chaussures de Rogue qui était toujours devant lui, (se doutant qu'il perdrait plus de points qu'il n'en avait jamais perdu si cela venait à se concrétiser) et se précipita hors du cachot sans un mot. Ron, qui était à présent inquiet pour son ami, s'était levé pour aller le rejoindre. C'est le moment que choisit Rogue pour enlever des points à Gryffondor.

         _« Gryffondors, cinq points en moins pour avoir interrompu mon cours, cinq points en moins pour ne pas avoir répondu à mes questions et dix points en moins pour avoir quitté mon cours sans mon autorisation. »_

         Aucun Gryffondor ne critiqua la décision du professeur machiavélique, ils étaient en fait beaucoup trop inquiets pour leur ami. C'est alors que Rogue se tourna vers Ron.

         _« Puisque vous êtes debout, monsieur Weasley, allez donc vérifier l'état de monsieur **P**otter et accompagnez-le à l'infirmerie si cela s'avère nécessaire. »_

Rogue n'était pas la personne la plus gentille que Ron ait rencontrée, cependant, ce n'était pas un monstre non plus.

         _« Et, soyez de retour avant la fin du cours pour terminer votre potion, sinon j'enlèverai encore dix points à votre maison »_,ajouta Rogue. _Quoique_… ajouta mentalement Ron, et il sortit pour aller retrouver Harry, qui s'était bien sûr précipité dans les toilettes les plus proches et de loin les plus sales de Poudlard.  

**Voilà !!! Le fameux cours de potions !!! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ???!!! En plus, pour cette fois-ci, vous ne pourrez pas dire que j'ai fait court, hein ! J'attends vos commentaires avec beaucoup d'impatience !!! Personnellement, c'est l'une des parties qui m'a été les plus agréables et faciles à écrire !!! Je me suis bien marrée !!! En plus, je pensais faire une toute petite parenthèse sur Charlie, qui s'est transformée en énorme « roman » !!! (Avis aux amateurs de Charlie…) Mais bon, je me répète peut-être, je ne sais pas faire court !!! C'est le drame de ma vie !!! Imaginez un peu la taille de mes dissertations et de mes devoirs !!!**

**Je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard de la mise en ligne de ce chapitre. Maintenant, je suis positivement convaincue que je suis une poisseuse chronique et que le site ff.net a une sérieuse dent contre moi !!! Le site marchait à merveille et lorsque je me suis décidée à enregistrer mon chapitre, rien d'étonnant, ça a merdé ! Désolée !!! Mais je suis maudite !!! Pour les prochains chapitres, pensez à m'envoyer des ondes positives sinon vous risquez de ne jamais les avoir !!!**


	7. Pourquoi Drago Malefoy n'aime pas Noël !

Titre : Une petite Bière-au-beurre?

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Harry/Drago ! Qu'arrive-t-il à notre petit Harry? Est-il en train de perdre la raison ? Souffre-t-il d'un trouble de la mémoire ? Bonnes questions… Lisez et vous verrez !!!

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

****

****

**OUAH !!!! Là, pardonnez ma vulgarité, je suis sur le cul !!! Vous vous êtes déchaînés pour les reviews !!! Je suis extrêmement touchée !!! Je n'en ai jamais eu autant que pour le précédent chapitre !!! Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… Je suis heureuse de voir que tous les jours de nouvelles personnes découvrent ma fic et l'apprécient, mais aussi que tous ceux qui étaient là dès le début continuent à me lire et à me soutenir !!! Merci à vous tous d'être là !!!**

**Comme toujours merci à ma petite Jess !!! Merci de me rassurer, et de m'avoir prouvé que je n'étais pas le seule folle à attendre avec tant d'impatience la sortie du tome V de Harry Potter !!! Mais maintenant, ça y est, nous l'avons !!! Je ne le lâche plus !!! c'est trop génial !!! Je sens que je vais encore me faire railler par ma mère avant la fin de ma lecture !!! **

**Mimi**** :** Salut toi ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'es absolument pas obligée de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait déjà bien plaisir que tu le fasse de temps à autre ! De plus, du moment que tu prends du plaisir à lire ma fic, moi, je suis comblée ! Heureuse, donc, de savoir que la fic te plait toujours et surtout que tu continues à la lire ! Bisous !

****

**Flore**** : **Salut ma Flo-Flo !!! C'est super gentil à toi de me laisser une petite review, cela me fait énormément plaisir !!! Je suis toujours heureuse de savoir que cette fic te plait et que tu prends toujours autant de plaisir à la lire !!! Et, ça y est, c'est reparti… Toujours en train de se plaindre… Toujours en train d'en demander plus… Pauvre de moi !!! Déjà que c'est en grande partie « grâce » à toi et à Marie-Angèle que les lecteurs auront un, plus ou moins, happy end… Mais surtout plus de trente pages en plus !!! C'est pas rien, hein ! Mais pas de soucis, tu connais quelques uns de mes secrets, et tu sais bien que j'ai quelques petites fics en préparation… Un peu de patience ma petite Flo-Flo à moi !!! Je t'adore !!! Bisous tout plein à toi !!!!

**Falyla**** : **Bonjour toi !!! Merci encore de continuer à me lire et à me reviewer, ça me fait vraiment toujours autant plaisir !!! Harry ? De mauvaise foi ? Mais nan ! Enfin si, un peu, mais juste un peu alors… Tu parles, tu n'as encore rien vu !!! « Mauvaise foi » est son deuxième nom dans ma fic !!! Ah, ah !!! Je ne suis pas la seule à citer Blanche-Neige et ses sept nains dans des contextes des plus incongrus !!! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Le plus important dans « l'écriture », c'est d'y prendre plaisir ! Ecrire parce que l'on aime cela, mais aussi pour partager quelque chose… Je suis très touchée par le « sens de l'humour décapant », parce que je suis plutôt une adepte des drames… Alors je suis particulièrement heureuse et fière d'entendre que je réussis à faire rire les gens ! Merci !!! Tout plein de gros bisous à toi !!!

**Zeynel**** : **Re-coucou ! C'est très gentil à toi de m'avoir laissé une nouvelle review ! Heureuse que tu continues à me lire !

**Diane Slytherin**** :** Bonjour à toi petite « Serpentarde » !!! (Tu es aussi une petite Louve, si je ne m'abuse…) Toujours heureuse et flattée que cette fic te plaise et surtout qu'elle te fasse rire ! Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir ! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire, et surtout que tu aimeras et que tu riras toujours autant ! Et surtout n'oublie de respirer de temps à autres !!! Faut bien reprendre son souffle, hein !

**Ansuku**** : **Merci beaucoup pour toutes les ondes positives ! J'espère qu'elles m'aideront à tenir à jour la mise en ligne de ma fic ! Merci aussi pour tous tes compliments, je suis heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plait ! Le futur tête-à-tête Drago/Harry… ? Hum… Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite…Mais ne t'inquiète pas, chaque chose vient en son temps !!! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire !

**Lululle**** : **Merci pour cette nouvelle review ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de te lire ! J'ai honte, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire tes écrits !!! Mais, promis, j'irai y jeter un œil dès que j'en aurai un peu plus le temps, afin de pouvoir en profiter amplement ! Bisous et merci encore de me lire !

**Lady Crystal**** : **Re-coucou toi ! Merci de continuer à me lire, et surtout d'aimer ce que j'écris ! Ah oui, le coup de « culbuter »… Je me suis bien marrée avec celle-là ! Pense à respirer entre deux crises de rire, hein ! Je m'en voudrais trop sinon…

**Chichisuchi**** :** Re-salut toi ! Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, voyons ! Tu me reviewes quand tu peux le faire, cela me fera toujours plaisir de te lire et de connaître tes opinions ! Vraiment contente que tu continues à me lire et à aimer ce que je fais ! Je ne sais vraiment pas si je mérite tous ces compliments, mais ils me touchent quand même ! Tu sais, si tu aimes vraiment écrire et que tu t'y consacres, je suis sûre que tu pourras faire des choses très bien ! Si tu veux, je pourrais même t'y aider un peu ! Merci également pour toutes tes ondes positives !!! J'espère qu'elles m'aideront !!! A bientôt ! Bisous !!!

**Dumati**** : **Re-salut toi ! Merci pour les ondes positives, je crois que j'en ai vraiment besoin !!! Ah ! Qui ne voudrait pas être à la place de Harry… ? Euh… Quand il fricote avec Drago, bien sûr… Pas quand il combat à mort Voldemort… Moins drôle quand même… A la prochaine !!!

**Pitinad**** : **Coucou toi ! Contente de te relire ! Ah, toi aussi tu es enfin en vacances ? Ca, c'est cool ! Je viens également de terminer mes examens ce mercredi, je suis donc, moi aussi… Libre !!! (Bah !!! Je viens de me remémorer le scène finale de la Chambre des Secrets avec Dobby !) Alors ? Tout c'est bien passé ? Pas mal de jeunes ont apparemment « pleuré » à cause des sujets de Mathématiques… Il semblerait qu'ils aient été difficiles… Qu'en est-il pour toi ? (Oups… Regard intense de haine…) Enfin, tiens-moi au courant pour tes résultats… Voilà, un nouveau chapitre !!! A bientôt !!! (Reviewes quand tu peux, ça me fera toujours plaisir !)

**Lyra**** : **Merci pour toutes ces ondes positives ! Normalement, là, le mauvais œil de ff.net devrait regarder ailleurs… Je suis toujours aussi ravie que tu m'envoie toutes tes gentilles reviews… Oh, tu n'aimes pas Harry ? Moi, je l'adore définitivement !!! Et cela encore plus depuis que j'ai lu le cinquième tome !!!! J'ai un gros faible pour lui !!! Mais, certes, je préfère Drago… Le fait qu'il soit un Serpentard ne me pose aucun problème… Merci de ton intérêt, et merci de continuer à me lire ! (Dubitatif est l'adjectif issu du terme « doute », exprimant donc le doute !)

**Célé**** : **Oh ? Une volontaire pour abusage intensif avec Drago ? Comme je te comprends… En tout cas, merci beaucoup de ta gentille review ! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire et à apprécier ma fic !

**Okami-chan**** : **Merci de ton soutien ! Ca me touche, vraiment ! J'espère que tes ondes positives m'aideront en ligne mes prochains chapitres sans trop de difficultés… Comment ça ? Bien sûr que ton soutien compte pour moi ! C'est très important même ! Bisous à toi !

**Cedokun**** :** Salut toi ! Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie de t'entendre dire que la longueur de mes textes ne te dérange pas… Merci aussi pour le « superbement écrit »… Je sais que je ne le mérite pas, mais ça fait toujours plaisir, mais ça m'aide à aller de l'avant et à continuer à écrire… Merci pour les ondes positives ! A plus !

**Wini**** : **Salut toi ! Merci de ta gentille review, ça me fait très plaisir !!! Ah, les fameuses discussions Harry/conscience Harry… Tu vas être content parce que tu en auras à la pelle dans le reste de la fic ! J'espère que tu apprécieras les chapitres suivants ! Sinon, c'est vrai que cette fic n'est pas la première que j'écris, j'en ai écrit trois courtes (d'une dizaine de pages chacunes) sur des séries animées… Cependant, c'est vraiment ma première fic de type « slash », mais aussi sur Harry Potter !

**ZOÏD**** : **Merci pour tes deux reviews ! Toujours aussi super que d'habitude ma petite Zoïd ! Tu sais que tes reviews me font très plaisir, non ? Je suis dégoûtée de savoir que je ne les reçois pas en entier… Je suis vraiment très contente et fière que tu continues à lire ma fic, et surtout que tu continues à l'apprécier !!! Mais surtout à rire !!! Ca ça compte beaucoup pour moi !!! Mais, quand même, attention au petit toutou !!!

**Nicolina**** : **Coucou toi ! Je ne peux pas dire que ton nom me soit inconnu, il m'est arrivé à maintes reprises de lire tes fics… Tu as vraiment de bonnes idées d'histoire, et souvent je me dis que je devrais vraiment prendre le temps de laisser des reviews… Désolée… Je suis heureuse, que toi au contraire, tu aies pris la peine et le temps de me laisser un petit mot ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, c'est très gentil ! Ah, je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des problèmes avec ff.net… Pauvre de nous, petits écrivains de fic, qui dépendons de sites… A cause d'eux certains reviewers seraient près à nous faire la peau… BRRRR !!!! A bientôt !!!

**Pitchoune**** : **Salut ! Comment ça tu n'es pas géniale pour les reviews ? Moi, ça me fait très plaisir que tu m'en aies laissé une pour me dire que tu appréciais ma fic, vraiment ! Pas besoin d'écrire des romans… Mais un petit mot fait toujours plaisir !!! Bisous ! A une prochaine !

****

**Chapitre II – Part IV – ****:**

**Pourquoi Drago Malefoy n'aime pas Noël !**

                   

         Cela faisait longtemps déjà que le soleil s'en était allé, au loin à l'horizon. Drago était à présent seul dans la sombre Salle Commune des Serpentard. Il avait laissé le feu mourir dans l'âtre ne se rendant même pas compte que le froid avait envahi la salle. Le noir lui seyait tout particulièrement ce soir. Il avait dû supporter les sourires en coin et les rires peu discrets de ses « camarades » durant toute la soirée. Au début, il leur avait lancé les fameux regards noirs « à la Malefoy » dont il avait le secret, ce qui avait produit son effet comme toujours cependant, au bout d'un moment il avait tout simplement préféré les ignorer, n'en pouvant plus de lancer des regards de tous les côtés, et ayant trop peur de finir par se transformer en caméléon débile. 

Seuls Crabbe et Goyle lui étaient restés fidèles, distribuant quelques « gifles » (quand on voyait la taille de leurs mains, on pouvait imaginer les dégâts) et écrasant quelques pieds (quand on voyait la taille de leurs péniches…) lorsque les remarques étaient assez grossières pour qu'ils puissent les comprendre et surtout comprendre que l'honneur des Malefoy était bafoué. Toutefois, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Drago broyait du noir. Après tout, eux auraient vendu pères et mères sans hésiter pour pouvoir bénéficier du même traitement… Ils n'avaient cessé de le maltraiter, de lui poser toutes sortes de questions, voulant tout savoir dans les moindres détails, surtout les plus croustillants !  

_« Allez, Dragooo, dis-nous… C'est Pansy ou pas ? »_ demanda Goyle de sa voix débile.

         _« … »_

         _« J'pense pas. »_, intervint Crabbe d'une voix pas plus intelligente. 

_Non, en effet, Crabbe, tu ne penses pas… Heureux de te l'entendre dire. Tu n'es peut-être pas un cas aussi désespéré que je le croyais !_

_         « Ce n'est pas le genre de Pansy. C'est une fille bien élevée… »_, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles qu'il avait en forme de choux-fleur, avant de continuer, _« Elle sait bien qu'il ne faut pas faire ce genre de choses avant le mariage ! »_

Drago ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou bien pleurer. 

_Bon dieu, qui est-ce qui m'a refourgué ces deux imbéciles ? Bon, OK, pour ce qui est de mettre des tartes, ils sont très doués ! Tout comme pour me rendre des petits services (m'obéir, quoi !)… Enfin, quand ils comprennent ce que je leur demande… Pas évident de faire rentrer la moindre chose dans leurs cervelles de moineaux (je n'ai jamais aimé les moineaux, mais je ne devrais pas être aussi dur avec eux…)… Il y a autant d'air dans leurs têtes que sur un terrain de Quidditch… En y regardant de plus près, ils ressemblent un peu à ces citrouilles que l'on vide pour Halloween et dans  lesquelles on creuse des visages hideux et grossiers… Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne sont pas le genre de citrouilles que l'on peut transformer en magnifiques carrosses d'un coup de baguette magique… Le fait que ma splendide personne soit à leur côté est la seule chose qui fasse d'eux des gens « fréquentables » et dignes d'un temps soit peu d' «intérêt »… Pourquoi me fixent-ils encore avec leurs yeux de Hareng (ronds, vides, inexpressifs)… Encore des questions, toujours des questions…_

_         « Allez, Dragooo, moi je suis sûr que Pansy n'est pas aussi sage que ça ! Et puis, on l'a trouvée plusieurs fois dans notre chambre seule avec toi… Elle aurait jamais accepté de t'accompagner si elle était aussi bien élevée que ça ! »_, reprit Goyle dans une remarque qu'il croyait pertinente.

         _M'accompagner ???! Non mais tu plaisantes !!! J'ai bien cru que j'allais me faire violer ouais ! Jamais, mais alors là jamais, je ne l'ai invitée dans ma chambre ! Mais elle trouve toujours un prétexte ou un autre pour venir m'y trouver quand je suis seul ! Un vrai pitbull cette fille ! Quand elle attrape sa proie, elle ne la lâche plus ! Rien qu'en repensant à Noël dernier, j'en ai la nausée…_

_- Horrible flash-back -_

Les Parkinson, ainsi que nombres illustres familles de Mangemorts, étaient venus fêter Noël au manoir Malefoy.Il était bien connu que les Mangemorts avaient toujours aimé se réunir en ces jours de fête pour parler de leurs derniers méfaits – de l'assassinat d'une famille de Moldus particulièrement réputés et utiles à la société moldue, à la tête d'un petit chaton fracassée par le plus jeune Zabini qui venait de fêter ses trois ans (c'est papa Zabini qui devait être fier de lui !) – mais aussi pour planifier les suivants… Rien de mieux pour commencer une nouvelleannée ! 

Cette année, le sujet qui avait été mis à l'honneur était « comment se débarrasser du jeune et talentueux, mais surtout encombrant, Harry Potter »? Plusieurs solutions avaient été proposées, certaines étaient des plus loufoques et irréalisables (idées que certains  avaient énoncées, en général, après avoir vidé plusieurs bouteilles du meilleur vin du Manoir), d'autres cependant méritaient réflexion et n'étaient pas à négliger. 

Alors que Drago était parti se coucher plus tôt, quelqu'un était venu frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Ne souhaitant pas être dérangé, il n'avait pas répondu. Après s'être acharnée sur la porte, la personne était entrée sans avoir été invitée à le faire. Surpris, Drago s'était assis dans son lit pour découvrir avec horreur que c'était Pansy qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

         _« Dragounet, tu es réveillé ? »_, demanda-elle d'une voix hésitante.

         _« A présent, je le suis »_, répondit-il « aimablement ». _(Et arrête de m'appeler Dragounet, je déteste ça !)_

         _« Pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas si tu étais réveillé ? »_, demanda-elle, n'ayant absolument pas noté le ton ironique de Drago.

         _Parce que je voulais juste qu'on me foute la paix ! Est-ce trop demander qu'on me foute la paix sous mon propre toit !_ aurait-il souhaité hurler, mais au lieu de cela il reprit toute sa contenance et s'adressa du ton le plus amical qui soit, espérant se débarrasser d'elle au plus vite. Elle était sûrement venu lui dire au revoir alors qu'elle le fasse et qu'elle s'en aille !

         _« Je dormais Pansy… Mais être réveillé par une «créature » telle que toi ne peut m'être désagréable, ma jolie ! »_, il ajouta aux paroles son sourire ravageur qui avait déjà fait chavirer tant de cœurs… 

_Beurk, je vais être malade… Mais bon, il faut bien que je me montre gentil avec elle de temps en temps… J'aime bien Pansy, mais des fois qu'est-ce qu'elle est saoulante, comme en ce moment par exemple…_

_         « Dragounet, quel séducteur tu fais »_, rougit-elle.

         _« Je ne me permettrais pas, princesse… » (Je ne m'appelle pas Dragounet !!!)_

         Elle rougit un peu plus. Le rouge ne lui allait pas du tout au teint. De plus, cette touche de couleur ne s'accordait absolument pas à la robe vert Serpentard qu'elle portait pour l'occasion.

_         « C'est gentil d'être passée me dire bonne nuit avant de partir, je ne pourrai faire que de doux rêves à présent… Mais tes parents doivent s'inquiéter de ton absence. Joyeux Noël Pansy et à bientôt. (Et maintenant sort de ma chambre ! Je t'ai dit assez de stupidités pour que tu ne m'en réclames plus avant Noël prochain !)     _

_         « En parlant de Noël, Dragounet, j'étais venue te donner ton cadeau. »_

_         « Mon cadeau ? Tu n'aurais pas dû… » _(Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.)

         _« Tu le veux ? »_

_         « Bien sûr »_, lui répondit-il dans un sourire. 

_Toujours aussi gentille avec moi. Dommage pour elle, mais elle n'est pas, mais alors absolument pas mon genre ! D'ailleurs, peut-elle être le genre de qui que ce soit, j'ai du mal à l'envisager…_

_         « C'est moi ton cadeau, Dragounet… »_, prononça-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait langoureuse. Tout en parlant, elle avait refermé la porte derrière elle, et à présent, elle s'approchait dangereusement du lit de Drago.

         _« Quoi ? »_, réussit-il difficilement à articuler.

         _« Je suis ton cadeau »_, répéta-t-elle d'une voix ferme, qui ne souffrait aucune discussion. Elle s'assit alors sur le lit et s'empressa de prendre Drago dans ses bras. 

_« J'en ai tant rêvé ! », _ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle qu'elle croyait sensuel.

         _C'est un cauchemar tu veux dire !_

Drago était sous le choc. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce monde où les femmes prenaient les devants à présent ? L'égalité des sexes… _J't' en ficherai moi de l'égalité des sexes ! Quelle égalité des sexes ? Elle fait deux têtes de plus que moi, trois fois mon poids et est au moins aussi forte que moi ! Tu plaisantes mon pauvre Drago, tu te surestimes là, elle est bien plus forte que toi !_

Pansy était bien décidée à passer aux choses sérieuses et l'avait plaqué sur le lit. Elle l'embrassait sans la moindre tendresse, laissant sur ses lèvres (qu'il refusait d'ouvrir) l'humidité indésirée des siennes. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à son entre-jambe sans la moindre pudeur. Drago était mortifié. Sur le coup il lui sembla qu'un _crucifix _lui aurait fait le même effet.

         _« Pansy, arrête ! Tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ! Que diraient tes parents s'ils l'apprenaient ? Ils me tueraient, tu peux en être sûre ! C'est ma mort que tu veux ? »_, plaida-t-il sentant réellement qu'il allait bientôt passer l'arme à gauche si elle n'arrêtait pas d'ici peu.

         _« Quelle importance ? Ils ne le sauront jamais »_, dit-elle avant de plonger littéralement sur lui.

         _« Pansy, tu sais bien que je te respecte trop pour faire ça dans ces conditions, voyons ! »_, essayant un nouveau plaidoyer.

         _« Que veux-tu dire, Drago ? »_, dit-elle d'une voix passablement énervée et frustrée.

         _« Eh bien, mon cœur »_, déglutit-il difficilement, _« rien n'est encore officialisé… Je ne voudrais pas t'offenser mais… »_

_         « Allons, Dragounet chéri, (beurk !!!) tu ne me parles quand même pas de cette histoire de virginité à préserver pour la nuit de noces ? Plus personne ne s'en préoccupe aujourd'hui ! C'est sans importance ! »_, le coupa-t-elle impatiente.

         _« Pour moi c'est important ! » (surtout si ça me permet de sauver ma peau ce soir !)_, répliqua-t-il au bord du désespoir.

_         « Allons, Dragounet, décontracte-toi… Je m'occupe de tout ! (Bah, manquerait plus que ça !) Quelle importance que je sois vierge le jour de notre mariage puisque tu sauras que tu as été le premier et l'unique. »_

Drago saisit sa chance au vol. _« Ah ouais, et comment je saurai que j'ai été l'unique ? »_

_         « Drago,  sous-entendrais-tu que je serais capable de te tromper ? »_

_         « Tu n'es pas une Serpentard pour rien ! »_

_         « Drago, il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur et cela depuis toujours »_, dit-elle d'une voix ignoblement amoureuse.

         _Ah, non, pas ça ! Pas de déclaration d'amour ! _Elle était à présent en train de s'acharner à lui enlever le haut de son pyjama.

         _« S'il te plaît, non, ressaisis-toi Pansy ! » (Bon Dieu, voilà que je la supplie ! Déshonneur sur moi !Déshonneur sur mon nom !Déshonneur sur ma famille !)   _

         Il se débattait à présent comme un diable, essayant tant bien que mal de mettre la main sur sa baguette, qui se trouvait heureusement sur sa table de nuit, afin de lui jeter le premier sort qui lui passerait par la tête ou alors, si cela s'avérait réellement nécessaire, il serait même prêt à lui jeter son livre de chevet en pleine figure ! 

C'est à ce moment-là que Lucius Malefoy, son père, qu'il n'avait jamais autant aimé qu'à cet instant, avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre. _C'est ce que l'on appelle être sauvé par le gong !_

         Drago était en effet sain et sauf, mais son honneur, lui, ne l'était pas ! Premièrement : une « fille » l'avait dominé, deuxièmement : bien que leurs parents aient beaucoup ri, ils restaient persuadés que c'était Drago qui s'était jeté sur Pansy ! _« Oh, vous savez les garçons à son âge ! », « Mais soyez donc un peu patients, ne nous obligez pas à avancer la date de la cérémonie ! »_, avaient-ils dit en plaisantant. 

_Père penserait-il donc que j'ai si mauvais goût en matière de femmes ? Je sais qu'il est important que je me marie avec une sang-pure, de préférence issue d'une lignée de Mangemorts… Mais il doit bien y avoir d'autres femmes sur cette planète qui répondent à ces critères ! Faites que oui !_ _Quel ironie !_, gémit Drago. 

_- Fin de l'horrible flash-back -_

**Je viens de terminer « Harry potter and the Order of the Phoenix »… ****Eh ben, franchement, il est très dur à lire!!! Pas du tout dans le sens de la compréhension du texte, qui est accessible à toute personne ayant de bonnes bases en anglais, mais pour son contenu !!! Franchement, j'ai eu du mal, tant je souffrais pour Harry !!! J'espère que vous aurez tous la possibilité de le lire et de l'apprécier au plus vite !!!**

**Désolée pour le retard de mise en ligne de ce chapitre, mais j'avais pas mal de boulot, et j'étais plongée dans la lecture du « HP 5 » !!!**

**A bientôt à vous tous, en espérant que ce chapitre, où vous avez pu découvrir, pour la première fois depuis le début de la fic, les pensées de notre cher Drago, vous aura plu !!!!**


	8. L'honneur des Malefoy

Titre : Une petite Bière-au-beurre?

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Harry/Drago ! Qu'arrive-t-il à notre petit Harry? Est-il en train de perdre la raison ? Souffre-t-il d'un trouble de la mémoire ? Bonnes questions… Lisez et vous verrez !!!

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

****

****

****

**Coucou vous tous !!! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos gentilles reviews !!! Vous m'épatez vraiment, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant !!! Je vous en suis réellement reconnaissante… Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fic et qui ne me reviewent pas obligatoirement ou régulièrement !!! Ca n'est pas important !!! Continuez à lire, à appréciez et à prendre du bon temps !!! Bisous à vous tous !!!**

**Un petit mot pour ma Jess, pour te faire tout plein de gros bisous et pour te dire que tu me manques déjà, mais heureusement, Internet est là !!!**

**Célé**** : **Salut… Toutes mes plus plates excuses pour le chapitre précédent… J'aurais dû prévenir les « âmes sensibles » de s'abstenir de le lire… Je suis tout à fait consciente du fait que cette scène est d'une haute violence et qu'elle est très riche en horreurs diverses et variées… Encore une fois, désolée ! Je ne le referai plus !!!

**Alician**** : **Salut toi ! Certes, je ne saurais dire si le chapitre précédent était drôle ou particulièrement répugnant… En tout cas, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu !!!

****

**Lady Crystal**** : **Coucou !!! Ah, la scène avec Pansy… Apparemment, elle en a traumatisé plus d'un!!! J'avoue avoir été particulièrement vile sur ce coup là !!! J'espère que l'on ne m'en voudra pas trop… De toute façon, je ne le vois définitivement pas finir avec « Miss tête de Pékinois » !!! Le cauchemar !!!

****

**CMX**** : **Re-coucou toi ! Très contente d'avoir une nouvelle petite review de toi ! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Je comprends tout à fait que tu sois occupée, alors ne t'inquiète pas si tu n'as pas le temps de me laisser des reviews tout le temps ! Au moins, maintenant, après toutes les gentilles reviews que tu m'as déjà fait parvenir, je sais que tu apprécies ma fic, et ça, ça compte beaucoup pour moi ! Certes, je suis contente d'avoir enfin pu lire le tome V de Harry Potter… J'espère que tu pourras le lire d'ici peu… Le niveau de langue n'est pas très dur à comprendre, mais avec une seule année d'anglais derrière toi, cela ne sera malheureusement peut-être pas suffisant… Mais tu peux quand même essayer ! Cela t'aidera à te familiariser avec la langue anglaise ! Désolée, je te voyais plus âgée, il n'en reste pas moins que j'espère que tout se sera bien passé ! Oui, je sais que je n'ai pas été très tendre avec Drago dans le précédent chapitre, mais comme on le dit si bien, « Qui aime bien, châtie bien ! » Bisous ! A la prochaine !  

**Lululle**** : **Salut toi !!! « Trop marrant » ? Je ne suis pas sûre que Drago puisse dire de cette mésaventure qu'elle ait été marrante… Mais c'est sûr que, moi, personnellement, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le mettre dans cette situation !!! Oh, que je suis vilaine !!!

**ZOÏD**** : **« Génialissime » ? « Comme toujours » ? Ouah, là tu me flattes vraiment trop… Je ne sais plus où me mettre là… Je suis vraiment très touchée, mais je ne suis définitivement pas sûre de mériter tous ces compliments… Mais merci tout de même… Oups… Harry n'est pas dans ce chapitre non plus… Désolée… Mais pas de soucis, il revient dès le prochain !!!

**Mione 11**** : **Oh, mais tu peux te répéter tu sais… Hum… Merci ! A plus !

**Pitinad**** : **C'est bien, c'est très très bien !!! J'espère que tu auras l'occasion de lire le HP 5 sous peu ! Il est vraiment très bien ! Par contre, vu qu'il est « très » sombre, j'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre ! Mais par contre, ne te fais pas de soucis, du moment que tu as des bases en anglais, tu devrais t'en sortir ! En tout cas, je te souhaite bon courage et bonne lecture !!! C'est vrai que « l'horrible flash-back » prend beaucoup de place dans le précédent chapitre, mais ça m'a amusé, mine de rien, de l'écrire… Ah, apparemment Harry manque déjà aux lecteurs… Ca me fait plaisir parce que ça veut dire que j'ai réussi à le rendre attachant dans ma fic… Pare contre, je suis vraiment désolée, mais Harry n'apparaîtra pas non plus dans ce chapitre… Sorry !!! Mais dès le prochain, notre petit héros reviendra plus « fort » que jamais !!! Euh… J'ai toujours été nulle en Maths, alors ça n'est pas moi qui irai jeter un œil à vos sujets… Bisous tout plein !!! 

**Malicia**** : **Salut toi ! Merci pour cette review ! Je suis très contente de savoir que cette fic te plaît, et que tu aimes les commentaires internes des persos… Si tu savais à quel point parfois ces commentaires sont proches de ceux qu'il m'arrive d'avoir…

**Chichisuchi**** : **Ah, je savais que le point de vue de Drago en intéresserait plus d'une… Faut bien lui donner le droit à la « pensée » aussi !!! Ah, c'est sûr que je pourrais comprendre toute jeune fille qui voudrait faire la peau à Pansy et lui arranger le portrait…(Euh, ça serait lui rendre service ça…) Des surprises ??? Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça, mon esprit machiavélique était en pleine ébullition lors de l'écriture de cette fic !!! Je réitère ma proposition, tu es plus que la bienvenue pour m'envoyer tes textes… Je serai toujours heureuse de lire ce que tu m'enverras et de t'aider au mieux ! Certes, à part les Drago/Harry, les slashs ne sont pas du tout mon truc… Mais si tu souhaites m'envoyer un Harry/Tom, je suis quand même prête à t'aider !!! Bisous !!!

**Wini**** : **Merci pour tes compliments !!! Ah, pour le clin d'œil à Mulan, ce n'est pas du tout volontaire… Je n'ai vu ce film d'animation qu'une seule fois… Mais j'ai plutôt une bonne mémoire, alors c'est tout à fait possible ! A bientôt !!!

**Nicolina**** : **Salut toi !!! Merci de m'avoir à nouveau reviewée ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours !!! C'est vrai, j'ai été particulièrement dure avec Drago sur ce coup là, mais tu connais l'expression « Qui aime bien… » Tes idées de fics sont vraiment sympas, mes compliments étaient sincères ! A plus !!!

**Jess HDH**** : **Coucou toi !!! Super contente que tu m'aies envoyé toutes ces reviews !!! Elles me font très plaisir !!! Tu n'étais pas obligée de m'en laisser pour les chapitres précédents… Mais bon, ça me fait toujours plaisir de te lire et d'avoir tes commentaires quant à mes « écrits » !!! Je t'adore toi !!! Mais non, je ne t'envoie pas de fleurs !!! Tout ce que je dis, tu le mérites amplement !!! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu suives la mise en ligne de mes chapitres alors que tu connais déjà la fic ! Merci beaucoup pour tout !!! Tu me manques déjà !!! Bisous tout plein à ma petite Jess à moi !!! (Sans sous-entendus aucun !!!) A bientôt toi !!!

**Elava**** : **Salut ! Oui, j'ai vu que tu aimais changer de pseudo… Je fais quand même attention, parce que mine de rien répondre à vos reviews me permet de communiquer avec vous et d'être en contact plus « direct »… Je vois que le flash-back a traumatisé beaucoup de monde… Bisous ! Bonnes vacances à toi !!!

**Chapitre II – Part V – ****:**

**L'honneur des Malefoy !**

_…Pauvre Pansy !_

_ Vu ce qu'elle a voulu me faire, je ne sais pas trop si j'ai réellement envie de la plaindre… Mais je peux comprendre qu'elle tire une tête pareille, vu qu'elle, elle sait très bien que ce n'est pas elle qui m'a fait ces marques ! Et moi, j'ai bien l'intention de tuer cet ignoble petit rat qui me les a faites !_

_         « Dragooo, tu es train de penser à elle ? »_, l' « agréable » voix de Goyle le sortit de ses pensées.

_« A qui ? »_, répondit Drago, qui venait de leur adresser la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée. Il avait légèrement rougit ayant été pris sur le fait. En effet, il **y **pensait. Sur le coup, il s'était senti gêné. Il avait eu peur que Crabbe ou Goyle ne soupçonne quelque chose, mais il s'était rapidement repris.

_Mon pauvre Drago, tu te comportes comme un fugitif ! Tu guettes la moindre remarque, le moindre commentaire, le moindre regard, le moindre sourire en coin… Comme si quelqu'un pouvait connaître la vérité ! Aucun esprit équilibré ne pourrait suspecter ce qui s'est réellement passé ! Alors encore moins Crabbe et Goyle ! Déjà qu'ils ne comprennent même pas les sous-entendus les plus évidents et les petites remarques qui demandent un temps soit peu de réflexion !_

         _« A Pansy ? Ou peut-être à une autre fille ? »_, se risqua Crabbe, d'un ton hautement intellectuel… 

         _Non mais je rêve ! Voilà que ces deux lourdauds essaient de me tirer les vers du nez ! Mais, n'est pas encore né, celui qui fera parler Drago Malefoy ! _

Un sourire amusé apparut cependant sur ses lèvres. Il était en train de s'imaginer disant à ses deux camarades qu'il ne pensait ni à Pansy, ni à une autre fille, mais à un charmant jeune homme. Rien que d'imaginer leurs têtes lui procurait un grand plaisir. Puis, il aurait pu enfoncer le clou en précisant que le jeune homme en question ne faisait pas parti de la maison des Serpentard mais de celle de Gryffondor. (Sacrilège ! Serdaigle pourrait encore passer, mais Gryffondor !) Et puis, enfin, leur porter le coup de grâce en leur avouant que le jeune Gryffondor, qui avait hanté son sommeil toute la nuit passée et ses pensées tout le jour durant, n'était autre que le grand (qui était quand même plus petit que lui, et dans tous les sens du terme !) et célèbre **Harry Potter **! Drago était persuadé qu'ils seraient tombés raides morts sur le coup. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. 

Crabbe et Goyle le regardaient l'air effrayés. Drago souriait déjà fort peu, ne riait pratiquement jamais, alors pour ce qui était des éclats de rire… Tous deux « pensèrent » que c'était dû aux nerfs, que la journée avait été rude pour Drago, qu'il avait besoin de repos, qu'il était peut-être en train de perdre la raison à cause de cette « fille »… Et pour une fois, sans même pouvoir s'en douter, leur « raisonnement » s'était révélé exact. Drago était en dépression ! Crabbe et Goyle décidèrent de le laisser tranquille.

         Quand il s'était retrouvé enfin seul dans la Salle Commune, Drago s'était senti soulagé. Il n'avait plus à entendre les gens pouffer de rire et à supporter les regards peu discrets et indiscrets. Après le petit-déjeuner, il n'avait plus cherché à cacher les marques sur son cou car toute l'école avait été mise au courant en moins de dix minutes, et il avait pensé que les gens se lasseraient rapidement, ce qui n'avait pas du tout été le cas ! Il était devenu l'attraction numéro un de Poudlard ! Ils louchaient tous sur son cou, et c'était devenu pour Drago une question d'honneur que de résister aux « offenses ». 

Le regard de Drago se perdit dans la contemplation du haut plafond de la Salle Commune du bois d'ébène. Noir et dur comme l'âme (s'ils en avaient une) de la plupart des Serpentard. La charpente de leur salle était une réelle œuvre d'art, les poutres étaient merveilleusement ouvragées, décorées par de nombreuses frises et motifs. Le bois d'ébène était réputé pour sa solidité. Drago se demanda vaguement si la poutre centrale pourrait soutenir son poids s'il lui venait à l'esprit l'idée saugrenue de se pendre, idée qui lui avait, en fait, traversé l'esprit une bonne dizaine de fois depuis qu'il avait franchi le seuil de la Salle Commune des Serpentard. 

Drago était en pleine dépression ! Il avait été le centre d'intérêt de toute l'école durant** toute** la journée, il n'avait pas eu une seule seconde de répit ! Normalement, il aimait être le centre d'intérêt de toute chose, mais là, il s'en serait bien passé ! Il était la « risée » de tout le collège ! Et tout ça à cause de monsieur « je suis le sauveur de l'humanité » !

         Drago se rappelait son réveil difficile ce matin. Il avait été le premier à se lever comme d'habitude, mais une surprise pour le moins inhabituelle l'attendait. Pendant qu'il se brossait les dents, il avait porté son regard sur le miroir où il avait vu son reflet se décomposer. Tout le côté droit de son cou était couvert de suçons ! Le souvenir de sa soirée lui était alors revenu en un éclair. 

Il avait « passé » la nuit avec Harry Potter ! 

Il s'était alors barricadé dans la salle de bains et n'y avait laissé entrer personne. Il avait essayé divers sorts pour faire disparaître les marques, mais malheureusement pour lui, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'était qu'un piètre guérisseur ! Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première chose que l'on apprenait chez les Mangemorts ! Pourtant, il connaissait quelques sorts de guérison, comme ceux contre le mal de tête, contre les éraflures, contre les infections…mais là, rien à faire… Il n'allait quand même pas aller à l'infirmerie pour ça ! De plus, il n'aurait pas pu supporter le regard de madame Pomfresh et la foule de questions qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à lui poser…(Si seulement il avait pu prévoir que les choses tourneraient aussi mal ! Il valait mieux se sentir gêné devant une personne, plutôt qu'être ridicule devant un bon millier !)

         _Drago, où était donc ta tête ce matin ? Comment as-tu pu seulement espérer que cette écharpe passerait inaperçue ? Enfin, je savais bien que les gens trouveraient ça louche, mais je ne pensais pas qu'un imbécile allait s'y agripper ! C'est toi l'imbécile ! Tu aurais mieux fait de les ignorer ce matin…Et en plus, cet idiot de **P**otter qui n'arrêtait pas de me fixer ! _

_Je n'en peux plus de supporter ces yeux verts qui ne cessent de me défier. Cela est devenu chose habituelle je le regarde, il me regarde Je le défis, il me défie Je l'insulte, il m'insulte. **P**otter est un personnage intéressant (dans le mauvais sens du terme)… Il est prêt à relever tous les défis, même s'il n'est pas certain de pouvoir en venir à bout (folie), même s'il n'a pas toutes les cartes en main (connerie). Il est impulsif et courageux (J'ai dit courageux ? Je voulais dire stupide !), il est prêt à se sacrifier pour autrui (faut être con quand même pour faire ça !) et à prendre sous son aile tous ceux qui ont besoin de lui et qui voit en lui leur sauveur (Paraît que les Moldus avaient une certaine Mère Teresa pour ça)… _

_Mais la cerise sur le gâteau, le must du must, est qu'il reste humble malgré tout… En effet, l'humilité semble être l'une de ses principales qualités (j'ai dit qualité ? Je voulais dire tare), tout comme sa générosité et son cœur aimant. N'a-t-il donc que – ce que les « faibles » appellent des qualités – et ce qui serait pour tout Serpentard qui se respecte les défauts les plus humiliants ? _

_Ce garçon me répugne au plus haut point ! Je l'exècre, je l'abhorre, je le vomis ! Rien que de voir sa jolie petite gueule me donne la nausée ! (J'ai dit jolie petite gueule ? Je voulais dire face de rat !) Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit tellement…héroïque ? Tellement parfait ? Tellement sans failles ? Tellement Gryffondor, quoi ! Est-il donc obligé de réunir toutes les « vertus » que réclame sa maison ? Ne pouvait-il se contenter d'une ou deux ? Mais non, monsieur Harry **P**otter doit tout faire mieux que les autres, et surtout n'oublions pas qu'**il** doit tout pousser dans l'exagération ! _

_Ciel, que je peux le détester ! Je sais qu'il devrait m'être indifférent, ne pas représenter plus à mes yeux qu'un vulgaire ver de terre ! Tous ne sont rien à côté de moi, à côté de mon nom ! Mais non, **lui** doit me tenir tête, il doit s'opposer à moi…_

_En fait, c'est ce que j'ai…_ Un grognement. _C'est ce que j'ai…toujours détesté chez lui ! C'est malheureux à dire mais je le hais… Je le hais tant que cela m'obsède ! Vivement que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Même-Pas-Penser-Le-Nom en finisse avec lui ! Parce que plus les années passent, plus il m'exaspère… Manquerait plus qu'il réussisse à le vaincre ! _

_Non mais, Drago, tu perds la raison ! Comment oses-tu seulement supposer qu'**il **pourrait **le** vaincre ! Si Harry **P**otter réussit à vaincre Celui-Qui-Commence-Aussi-A-M'exaspérer-A-Force-De-Ne-Pas-Pouvoir-Prononcer-Son-Nom, je veux bien me faire moine ! Mieux, je serais même prêt à remplacer l'elfe de maison que **P**otter semble tant apprécier ! (D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… De tout façon, ils sont tous aussi répugnants et repoussants les uns que les autres !) **P**otter a vraiment de drôle de goût en matière d'amis : Une Sang-de-Bourbe (très intelligente, certes, mais Sang-de-Bourbe tout de même), un Weasley (dont le père est fan des Moldus ), un demi-géant stupide et un elfe de maison. _

_Je ne le comprends pas et le ne le comprendrai jamais ! Nous n'avons rien, mais alors vraiment rien, en commun ! Nous sommes tellement différents. Comme le jour et la nuit, comme le noir et le blanc, comme le feu et la glace._

_         La glace… Pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que je sois resté de glace la dernière fois que je l'ai « vu ». Autant avec Pansy je n'ai absolument pas réagi (qui pourrait réagir de toute façon ? A part que moi,  j'étais limite vraiment terrorisé et que j'aurais tout donné pour être ailleurs), autant avec **P**otter… _

_Je ne comprends définitivement pas ce qui s'est passé hier soir, j'ai beau me triturer les méninges, je ne trouve aucune explication plausible, rien de censé… Ah ouais, et embrasser **P**otter, ça peut être censé peut-être ? Bon Dieu, **j**'ai embrasser Harry **P**otter ! Mais c'est inconcevable ! Pourtant, il reste que je l'ai fait ! Je ne comprends pas… _

_Quand je l'ai vu, seul, dans le couloir, je me suis dit que c'était une superbe occasion pour  me  payer sa tête et essayé de gâcher en beauté la fin de sa journée, surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air très frais… Mais mon cerveau a absolument refusé de fonctionner et de produire ces remarquables remarques acerbes que je suis habituellement capable de formuler en moins de quelques secondes… Mais là, rien. _

_Uniquement ce besoin irrépressible de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, de goûter son souffle mêlé au mien, de sentir son corps succomber au contact de mes mains… Mais, c'est répugnant ce que tu es en train de raconter Drago !!!(Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir quand tu t'es jeté sur lui !) Bon Dieu, je me suis jeté sur Harry **P**otter comme un carnassier ! Bon, on ne peut pas dire non plus qu'il se soit beaucoup débattu ! Pourquoi il ne s'est pas débattu d'ailleurs ? Ne me dites pas que le grand Harry **P**otter est gay et qu'il a des vues sur moi ! Parce que je crois que j'aurais du mal à survivre à ça ! (Tu peux parler ! Tu oublies bien vite qui s'est jeté sur qui !)_

         Alors que les souvenirs de la veille affluaient dans sa mémoire, Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire, de ce sourire en coin qui lui était typique.

         _C'était son premier baiser… Qui aurait pu croire que le fameux garçon qui a survécu, n'avait pas encore eu de premier baiser à l'âge de quinze ans ! Pourtant avec toutes les filles qui lui tournent autour (uniquement à cause de son nom, bien sûr! Et à cause da sa foutue cicatrice ! Comment peuvent-elles être attirées par ce balafré ?), il n'a que l'embarras du choix !_

_Le pauvre. _

Il l'avait senti complètement désemparé au début, perdu… Drago pouvait très facilement imaginer Potter en preux chevalier, attentionné et attentif, se contentant d'un amour platonique, d'un amour courtois, comme les héros des textes moyenâgeux. Mais petit à petit, avec patiente, il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui, mordillant ses lèvres, jouant avec sa langue, il l'avait entraîné dans une danse qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnue. Potter l'avait laissé mener la danse, tendu mais « confiant ». 

Mais Potter était le genre de personnes qui apprenait vite, surtout lorsqu'il était mis devant le fait accompli. Il avait largement compenser son inexpérience par l'enthousiasme, et Drago s'était surpris plusieurs fois à gémir sous les caresses de Potter qui étaient diablementsensuelles, sous ses baisers affamés qui lui avaient prouvé à chaque seconde combien Potter pouvait le désirer. Drago n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Potter fût si « gourmand » et si passionné. Ses mains avaient parcouru tout son corps, faisant naître des frissons là où les doigts chauds étaient passés, mêlant ardeur, désir et tendresse. Puis, il s'était montré plus exigeant, s'attaquant sans la moindre hésitation à son cou. Drago avait cru perdre la raison tant les vagues de plaisir provoquées par Potter lui faisaient perdre pied, jamais personne ne lui avait fait cela auparavant, jamais il n'avait ressenti de telles émotions… 

Certes, il n'avait pas eu énormément d'aventures… Il reconnaissait lui-même qu'il était particulièrement difficile et que peu de femmes attiraient réellement son attention. Il aimait séduire, certes, mais souvent, une fois sa proie prisonnière dans ses filets, il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à jouer avec ses sentiments et à l'abandonner. Etait-il utile de rappeler que la plupart des sorciers n'étaient pas dignes d'un Malefoy (alors ne parlons même des _autres_). Mais parmi toutes les «personnes » avec lesquelles il avait eu de petites aventures, aucune, mais vraiment aucune (il en était malheureusement certain), ne lui avait fait ressentir ce qu'il avait ressenti avec Potter. C'était dramatique ! C'était pathétique ! C'était fou ! Potter avait réussi à le rendre fou, complètement fou de désir… Il avait ardemment désiré Potter… D'où sa légère frustration quand il s'était rendu compte que Potter s'était assoupi… Il n'avait pas l'habitude que les filles qu'il embrasse s'endorment sous son charme. C'était passablement vexant, et particulièrement frustrant !!! N'empêche qu'il ne s'était pas gêné pour en profiter ! 

_Quand je pense que j'ai dû le border comme un petit bébé… En plus, il ne voulait plus lâcher mon sweat… J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir dire adieu à mon sweat préféré ou alors passer la nuit dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Ce qui ne m'aurait pas trop déplu… Tout d'abord, il y fait beaucoup plus chaud que dans notre dortoir – il va falloir que j'en touche deux mots à père – mais aussi parce que Potter était particulièrement mignon, on aurait dit un petit ange… (**BEURK !!!** C'est moi qui vient de dire ça ? Putain ! Je mériterais d'être envoyé à Poufsouffle pour ce genre de réflexions !)…Ca aurait pu être drôle de voir la tête des Gryffondor à leur réveil en me voyant dans le lit de Potter… J'imagine très bien la scène : le Weasley, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte qui me dit « Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Et moi de lui répondre « Mais rien Weasley… Je viens juste de me faire **P**otter, et tu sais à quel point il peut être romantique… Il m'a supplié les yeux plein de larmes de passer la nuit avec lui…alors, je n'ai pas pu lui dire non… Tu sais aussi à quel point il sait être convaincant et puis, il m'a promis tout plein de bonnes choses pour ce soir… » Je crois que le Weasley en aurait ravalé sa langue !!! _ 

         Drago éclata de rire. Il ne se souciait pas de réveiller ses camarades. Mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge alors que l'image de son père s'imposa à son esprit. 

_Mon Dieu, qu'arriverait-il si père venait à être au courant ? Déjà, s'il apprend que je me suis baladé à Poudlard avec le cou couvert de suçons et que j'ai été la risée du collège, je risque de passer un mauvais quart d'heure, mais un **très** mauvais quart d'heure… _

Drago pouvait déjà imaginer lascène… _Mon fils, tu me fais honte ! Comment as-tu pu laisser une femme te faire cela ? N'as-tu donc pas de dignité ?! Tu dois soumettre les femmes et ne jamais leur céder, même pour obtenir leurs faveurs !_ Son père mettait à peu près au même niveau les femmes et les Moldus, alors les femmes moldues n'en parlons pas !Mais cette situation n'était certainement pas la pire dans laquelle Drago pourrait se retrouver. Le pire serait que son père découvre que ce n'était pas une femme, mais un homme, qui lui avait laissé ces marques. Là, Drago pensait qu'il serait « gentiment » et « raisonnablement » déshérité, voire même renié. Traîner le nom des Malefoy dans la boue n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire… 

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Drago se dit qu'il était bien loin du pire avec sa dernière hypothèse… Bien sûr que le pire serait que son charmant père découvre que l'homme en question n'était autre que leur ennemi numéro un : le jeune sorcier qui, âgé d'à peine un an, avait failli anéantir « leur » Lord, le célèbre Harry Potter ! Drago savait que son père ne lui laisserait aucune chance de se justifier, il le considèrerait déjà contaminé par le syndrome Harry **P**otter et le tuerai sur le champ, sans la moindre pitié et sans le moindre regret. Non, en fait, il serait bien sûr incontestablement mis à mort, mais uniquement après avoir été allègrement et longuement torturé et humilié. (Son père était très inspiré en matière de tortures, alors Drago se doutait qu'il ne risquait pas de deviner, même avec la fertile imagination dont il disposait, le quart de la moitié du tiers de ce qu'il lui ferait subir !)  

         _Mon Dieu, je risque de me faire amocher mon sublimissime visage, de me faire botter mon royalissime postérieur, de me faire broyer mes jolis petits doigts, de me faire retourner mes magnifiques ongles manucurés un par un… Et tout ça pour quoi ? Tout ça pour qui ? Pour un Harry **P**otter ! _

Bien sûr, la fin de cette soirée passée en compagnie de Potter, n'avait pas été si désagréable que ça, elle avait même été plutôt agréable, voire particulièrement agréable… C'était, en fait, une soirée inoubliable ! Drago prenait de plus en plus conscience qu'il n'arrivait pas oublier ce laps de temps passé avec Potter, les lèvres de Potter, les bras de Potter… De toute façon, comment aurait-il pu oublier, alors qu'il avait été marqué dans sa chair… Bien sûr, les marques les plus visibles étaient celles que Potter lui avait faites sur le cou… Cependant en prenant sa douche, il avait pu constater, pour son plus grand bonheur, que ses épaules étaient couvertes de griffures, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de son dos…Quelle ironie ! Drago ne savait pas s'il devait se jeter sur Potter pour l'étrangler ou bien pour terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé (avec un Potter bien réveillé cette fois-ci…). A peine cette idée avait-elle traversé l'esprit de Drago que ce dernier s'affala dans son fauteuil en poussant un gémissement désespéré…

         _Honte sur moi ! Honte sur mon nom ! Honte sur ma famille ! Allez, Drago, reprends toi, mon vieux ! Tu es un vrai Serpentard, un vrai Malefoy ! T'es pas une de ces lopettes ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire par **P**otter quand même ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Ce n'est qu'un petit binoclard sans intérêt ! Mais, il est  tellement mignon quand il rougit…_

         Drago regarda de nouveau la poutre qui avait attiré son attention quelques heures auparavant… _Donc, nous disions, nous pendre…_               

**Bon, un nouveau chapitre où le pauvre Drago parle seul avec lui-même !!! Certes, il est dans un état catastrophique, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne fera pas de bêtises ! Il a bien retenu la leçon !!!**

**Sinon, je pense que vous avez tous remarqué que la mise en ligne de mes chapitres est devenue moins régulière, et je m'en excuse, toutefois je le fais dans le but de conserver l'exclusivité de Marie-Angèle !!! En parlant de M-A, son fanzine sera disponible dès la semaine prochaine, de même que son site devrait être remis en ligne et à jour !!! Alors, n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour !!! BISOUS !!!!**


	9. Ron, le courageux Gryffondor!

Titre : Une petite Bière-au-beurre?

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Harry/Drago ! Qu'arrive-t-il à notre petit Harry? Est-il en train de perdre la raison ? Souffre-t-il d'un trouble de la mémoire ? Bonnes questions… Lisez et vous verrez !!!

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

****

****

**Salut à vous tous qui continuez à me lire et à me soutenir !!! Je ne sais plus trop comment vous faire savoir que tous vos gentils petits mots me touchent… Réellement, vos interventions et vos opinions comptent pour moi…**

**J'espère vraiment que vous continuerez à me lire et à aimer !!!**

**Je tenais également à préciser que j'ai ralenti la mise en ligne de mes chapitres pour préserver l'exclusivité de Marie-Angèle… Je m'explique : Marie-Angèle devait publier deux fanzines à la fin de la semaine, mais elle n'en aura achevé qu'un seul, le second ne sortira donc qu' en septembre, et c'est ce dernier qui contiendra la fin de ma fic… Voilà, voilà… Mais pas de soucis, vous devriez avoir au minimum un chapitre par semaine !**

**La preuve, vu que je ne serai pas chez moi durant trois-quatre jours, j'ai même avancé la mise en ligne du chapitre IX !!! C'est-il pas gentil tout ça ?**

**De plus, rien que pour vous, j'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle fic, ce qui me permettrait de mettre deux chapitres en ligne par semaine afin de vous faire patienter !!!**

**Après on dira encore que je suis méchante…**

****

****

****

**Alician**** : **Salut toi !!! Je suis très contente de savoir que ma fic te fait autant rire !!! Vraiment, ça me fait super plaisir !!! J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant la suite !

**ZOÏD**** : **Coucou à ma super revieweuse !!! Merci pour la review, même si la forte impression qu'encore une fois je ne l'ai pas reçue en entier… Décidément, on est maudites… A plus !!!

**Celine.s**** : **Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review !!! Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment tant d'imagination que cela, mais ne te fait pas de soucis, cette fic n'est pas encore prête d'être finie !!! Encore beaucoup de fun à l'horizon !!! J'espère bien que tu ne lâcheras pas ma fic comme ça !!! Merci aussi pour tous tes commentaires quant à mon style d'écriture, ça me touche ! Encore une fois, MERCI !!!! Bonnes vacances à toi !!! Au fait, tu pars ?

**Jess HDH**** : **Coucou ma Jess !!! Tu sais que j'adore tes reviews ??!!! Hum… Ah, les points d'exclamation… Bah, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Je ne peux pas me retenir bien longtemps avant d'en foutre quelque part ! Hum… Un Percy / Neville ? En tout cas, ce qui est sûr c'est que je le mettrai en rating NC-17, parce que rien qu'au  niveau du couple, c'est d'un gore !!! Je ne m'en remets toujours pas !!! Pauvre de moi !!! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je tombe sur des gens pas très nets ???!!! Bon, c'est sûr qu'on se reverra pas avant un certain temps, alors rendons hommage à Internet et à nos gentils serveurs !!!! Le chapitre II de « Tu-Sais-Quoi », te serra envoyé sous peu !!!

**Pitinad**** : **Alors, je ne sais pas trop comment commencer ma review… Ouah… C'est que ta review m'a énormément touchée et émue… Vraiment… Là, je suis en quelque sorte bouche bée… Et je peux te dire que c'est un exploit !!! Ouah… Vraiment… Tu sais, j'écris vraiment par plaisir et parce que j'aime partager ma passion de l'écriture avec les autres, mais en écrivant cette fic et en la mettant sur ff.net, je ne m'attendais réellement pas à un tel retour de la part des lecteurs, vraiment ! Tous ces compliments, et là, ta review en particulier me donnent envie de continuer à écrire et à me lancer dans mes divers projets !!! Je te tiendrais au courant de toute façon !!! Comme je l'ai dit au début de ma fic, je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle fic que je devrais mettre en ligne sous peu !!! J'espère de tout cœur te compter parmi « mes » lecteurs !!!

Ca me met vraiment du baume au cœur quand tu dis que tu es restée scotchée à ton écran !!! Que pourrais-je demander de plus que de plaire aux lecteurs et surtout qu'ils trouvent ce moment de lecture « agréable » ! Je t'adore toi !

Sinon, tu remarqueras que dans ce chapitre Harry est de retour, mais surtout que les choses se compliquent un peu plus !!! Tu sais les slashs ne me dérangent pas en tant que tels, mais tout comme toi, j'ai besoin qu'il y ai une histoire autour de cela !!! Une histoire qui évolue !!! Le couple doit être un des éléments de l'histoire, mais en aucun cas, le seul élément !!!

Bon, j'arrête ma réponse là, sinon je n'en finirai jamais !!! Merci encore pour tout !!! A bientôt !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Lady Crystal**** : **Merci de ta review ! J'espère que tu passeras de bonnes vacances et que tu en profiteras bien ! En effet, les chapitres continuerons à être mis en ligne régulièrement durant l'été… Il y aura de même une nouvelle fic qui devrait faire son apparition sous peu… Je te dis donc à la rentrée ! Bonnes vacances !!!

**Chichisushi**** : **Tu es bien compatissante à l'égard de notre petit Drago, c'est gentil ça… Parce que mine de rien, je crois qu'il en a bien besoin… C'est sûr que pour le moment, c'est pour le moins mal barré entre Harry et Drago… (Excuse-moi l'expression…) Mais bon, tu vas voir le futur chapitre est très important !!! Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de leurs cas !!! Je ne sais pas si ma fic à réellement du succès, je n'en suis pas vraiment consciente, tout ce que je sais, c'est que vos reviews me font énormément plaisir et qu'elles m'aident à continuer à écrire !

C'est vrai, tu as terminé ton premier chapitre ? C'est cool ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'est pas la longueur qui compte ! N'hésite pas à me l'envoyer (Tu as mon mail !), je me ferai un plaisir de le lire et de t'aider autant que je le pourrai ! Bisous ! A bientôt ! 

**Saael'**** : **Merci beaucoup pour les bisous et pour les encouragements !!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents… Notre petit Harry est de retour !!! Ce chapitre est assez important mine de rien… Bisous ! A plus !  

**Nicolina**** : **Salut toi !!! Et oui… L'honneur des Malefoy… C'est toute une histoire…  Je te remercie à nouveau de me reviewer, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et puis c'est gentil de me dire que tu adores, cela veut beaucoup dire pour moi !!! Au fait, j'en profite pour te poser une petite question… Cela ne te pose pas de problèmes d'écrire plusieurs fics en même temps ? Bisous ! A la prochaine !!!

**Elava**** : **Oh que non alors !!! Je ne veux pas que tu t'étouffes hein !!! Tu respires… Je suis flattée que ça te fasse rire mais je ne veux pas que tu te retrouve plié en quatre avec de gros spasmes… En plus, je ne veux pas que tes voisins viennent me faire la tête au carré des fois que tu t'égosillerai trop fort… En tout cas, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes !!! Bisous !!!

**Cele**** : **Salut toi !!! Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu ! Certes, nous avons enfin découvert que Drago était plutôt consentant pour tout ce qui s'est passé, mais surtout qu'il ne s'est pas gêné… Mais bon, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très fier de lui, non plus… Oh, on a des vues sur Harry ? C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt du genre tout mimi ! Leur prochaine rencontre ? Ha, ha… Eh bien, je préfère ne pas trop révélé ce qui va suivre, mais sache que le chapitre qui suit à toute son importance !!!

**Encore un petit mot pour remercier plus particulièrement ma petite Jess qui est toujours là pour moi et qui ne cesse de m'encourager et de croire en moi!!! Merci aussi à Emma, qui m'envoie toujours d'aussi gentils mails ! Merci également à Pitinad qui m'a fait l'un des plus gentils compliments que l'on pouvait me faire, cela m'a beaucoup ému !**

**Bisous à vous tous !!!**

**Chapitre II – Part VI – ****:**

**Ron, le courageux Gryffondor…!**

         Harry marchait d'un pas peu assuré dans le grand couloir de l'aile ouest de Poudlard qui devait le mener à la Grande Salle. Cela faisait trois jours très exactement qu'il n'y avait pas remis les pieds. Il avait dû être alité à cause d'une forte fièvre et madame Pomfresh n'avait pas voulu le laisser reprendre les cours immédiatement. Elle était très inquiète à cause de son état de santé. Il avait, en effet, de biens étranges symptômes. Il était blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine avec une tension beaucoup trop basse, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour répondre aux questions de l'infirmière de Poudlard par des _oui _et _non_ polis mais froids et peu usuels de la part du jeune homme, pour la seconde d'après, devenir rouge comme une pivoine, voir les battements de son pouls frôler dangereusement les seize et bégayer comme un dément…sans raisons apparentes. 

Cependant, Harry avait insisté pour qu'elle le laisse retourner en cours se disant à lui même qu'il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement à l'infirmerie pour fuir Malefoy et les conséquences de cette nuit d' « ivresse ». De plus, ses amis avaient l'air réellement inquiets pour sa santé et vu que la fièvre était tombée, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il « joue » plus longtemps les malades. De plus, madame Pomfresh ne pouvait malheureusement plus rien pour lui et pour son petit cœur meurtri. (Sans oublier son petit corps meurtri…Ne parlons même pas de son honneur et de sa fierté qui semblaient avoir fondu comme neige au soleil !)

         Alors que Harry traversait les battants de la Grande Salle, il ne put ignorer les clameurs qui s'élevaient à la table des Gryffondor, ses amis semblaient réellement heureux de le voir de nouveau d'aplomb (ouais, si on veut…) et en bonne santé (physiquement peut-être mais mentalement…). En tous cas, ça ne semblait pas être le cas de tout le monde… La table des Serpentard se moquait ouvertement de lui avec des réflexions du genre « chochotte », « Sieur à la cicatrice folle », « le dément du cours de Potions »… mais tout cela n'était rien en comparaison avec le regard que Malefoy braquait sur lui depuis qu'il avait franchi le seuil de la salle. 

Harry était bien plus paniqué qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, il avait pourtant essayé de se préparer psychologiquement pour ce face-à-face, mais apparemment il était loin d'être aussi détendu qu'il l'aurait souhaité… En fait, ce qui le mettait surtout mal à l'aise, c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer quoi que ce soit sur le visage de Malefoy. Ce dernier ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, aucun sentiment, aucun indice quant à ses pensées. (Un Malefoy pur et dur, entraîné dès son plus jeune âge à être inexpressif et à se comporter comme un goujat !) 

         L'attention de Harry fut détournée par la voix de ses amis qui l'appelaient, impatients, à se joindre à eux. Harry rompit le lien visuel (chose qu'il détestait faire, ayant l'impression qu'il venait de perdre la première manche de leur « affrontement ») et prit place à côté de Ron, puis il se jeta sur les tartines beurrées qui se trouvaient devant lui. (Il n'avait eu le droit qu'à des potages trois jours durant (matins, midis et soirs) pendant son séjour à l'infirmerie. Une autre raison pour laquelle il avait souhaité en sortir au plus vite ! Sans parler du côté surprotecteur et surmaternel de madame Pomfresh ! ) 

         _« Alors Harry, tu te sens mieux ? »_, demanda Fred de sa voix toujours aussi joviale.

         _« Ouais, si on veut… Mais je vous revaudrai ça les gars… »_, répondit Harry la bouche pleine, de façon à ce que les jumeaux ne remarque pas trop la légère rancœur qui perçait dans sa voix.

         _« De quoi parles-tu ? »_, demanda George, l'incarnation même de l'innocence.

         _« Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! »_, continua Harry, toujours occupé à engloutir les énormes tartines beurrées, sur lesquelles il avait étalé une bonne couche de gelée d'abricot. _« Plus jamais je ne toucherai à l'une de vos inventions, surtout si elle concerne le domaine culinaire ou celui de la boisson ! »_

_         « Oh !!! Tu parles donc de cela ? »_, intervint de nouveau George. _« Harry, je te promets que nous avons à peine alcoolisé les bières-au-beurre. C'était juste pour donner un arrière-goût et s'amuser un peu ! »_

_         « Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu en as bu autant et surtout si tu ne supportes pas du tout l'alcool ! »_, ironisa gentiment Fred.

         _« Quoi ? Mais vous savez bien que la bière-au-beurre est ma boisson préférée ! »_, Harry fit la moue. _« En plus, vous auriez dû me dire tout de suite que vous les aviez alcoolisées ! »_

_         « Certainement pas ! »_, répondirent en chœur les jumeaux. _« Ca aurait été moins drôle ! »_

_         « Et puis, il y a eu pire que toi ! »_, renchérit George. _« Regarde, Neville a rendu son dîner sur les genoux de Dean, Olivier a commencé à jeter des verres à la figure de Flint et Seamus a été inviter McGonagall à danser. »_

_         « Tu vois, Harry ! Tu as peut-être été un peu malade, mais toi au moins, tu ne t'es pas humilié publiquement »_, intervint Fred pour confirmer la théorie de son frère.

         Harry faillit s'étouffer à ces paroles. _Ce que j'ai vécu est bien un milliard de fois pire ! Ah, s'ils savaient ! Non, en fait, heureusement qu'il ne savent pas ! _Harry sentait de nouveau son estomac se nouer et alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées des éclats de rire le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il leva les yeux pour découvrir un spectacle qui le laissa bouche bée. 

Ron et Hermione étaient debout, l'un en face de l'autre, les mains posées sur la table et…ils s'embrassaient ! Alors que la table des Gryffondor (et plus particulièrement les jumeaux) riaient en s'en faire craquer les côtes, Hermione se recula et gifla Ron de toute ses forces, puis elle quitta la Grande Salle en courant. Harry avait vu des larmes perler le long de ses cils. Il se tourna vers Ron, incrédule, et vit ce dernier poser sa main sur la joue que Hermione venait de massacrer dans sa fureur. Il était rouge comme une tomate jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. A présent, c'était la salle entière qui riait, et les Serpentard ne se gênaient pas pour se moquer ouvertement de Ron.

_         « Pauvre Weasley ! Même son amie Sang-de-Bourbe ne veut pas de lui ! »_

_         « De toute façon, le temps que ses parents marient ses innombrables grands-frères, ils ne leur restera plus une Noise pour lui ! »_

         La table des Serpentard était celle que l'on entendait le plus dans la Grande Salle, mais pour une fois, Ron ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il était atterré. Il s'était rassis, la main toujours sur la figure, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

         _« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? »_, bégaya-t-il._ « Je n'ai pas voulu faire ça… Je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça… »_    

         Il regardait Harry l'air désemparé. Harry connaissait trop bien son meilleur ami pour remettre sa parole en doute. Cela pouvait paraître étrange, mais Harry croyait Ron, lorsque celui-ci disait qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'embrasser Hermione. Harry, comme certains de leurs amis proches, n'était pas aveugle et voyait bien que Hermione n'était pas indifférente à Ron. Même si le rouquin refusait de se l'avouer, Harry était persuadé qu'il était très attiré par Hermione, plus qu'un « simple » ami ne devrait l'être. 

Cependant, bien qu'il ait raté le début de la scène du baiser, Harry était complètement persuadé que Ron n'aurait jamais pu faire ça à Hermione. De plus, bien que Ron soit très courageux dans certaines circonstances et surtout lorsque Harry avait le plus besoin de lui, côté fille, c'était un véritable froussard ! _(Tu peux parler Harry, t'es pas beaucoup plus brillant !)_ Jamais Ron n'aurait osé embrasser une fille devant autant de témoins et Hermione encore moins qu'une autre !

         Harry avait posé son bras autour des épaules de Ron qui ne semblait pas être apte à se remettre du drame qu'il était en train de vivre. Les Serpentard se moquaient ouvertement d'eux imaginant les scénarios les plus scabreux, mais bizarrement, cette fois-ci, Malefoy ne se joignit pas à ses camarades… L'hilarité générale s'était peu à peu atténuée, lorsque les jumeaux Weasley qui écoutaient les mots de consolation de Harry éclatèrent de rire se congratulant allègrement. Lee Jordan sourit légèrement et, se tournant vers eux, leur dit d'un air mi-amusé, mi-ennuyé :

         _« Fred, George, il serait peut-être tant de présenter vos excuses…vu que votre plan est un fiasco total ! »_

         Tous les Gryffondor assis à proximité des jumeaux les regardaient à présent, l'air inquisiteur, attendant la « réponse » de la célèbre paire de Weasley. En signe de réponse les jumeaux se levèrent en catastrophe, riant à gorge déployée.

         _« Compte là-dessus Jordan ! On a fait ça pour lui rendre service »_, lui répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

         _« Pour me rendre service ? De quoi parlez-vous, vous deux ??? »_, demanda Ron qui recommençait à paniquer et qui était encore plus perdu qu'auparavant. Pour toute réponse, ses adorables frères lui tirèrent la langue et partirent en courant se congratulant à renfort de rires diaboliques. Personne n'avait rien compris, mais diverses idées commençaient à germer de-ci, de-là, partout sauf dans l'esprit de Ron, qui était incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit. Harry resserra son étreinte autour du cou de Ron et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix douce mais sûre :_« Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger. Je te le promets. »_

         Ron se contenta de hocher la tête. 

A ce moment précis, Malefoy avala son toast de travers.

**Et voilà, nous sommes de nouveau dans le feu de l' « action » !!! Mais qu'ont donc fait les jumeaux ???!!! Ah, ah !!! Vous aimeriez bien le savoir… Eh bien, je ne vois que deux solutions… Soit vous attendez bien patiemment la suite, soit vous trouvez un moyen de lire dans mes pensées… Hey, c'est une blague !!! Il y a plein de choses que je ne veux pas voir devenir publiques !!! Promis !!! Je mettrais bientôt la suite !!! Ne me faites pas de mal !!!**

**Hum… Je vous adore, hein, vous le savez…**

**A bientôt !!!!!!!!**


	10. Fred, George, faut qu'on parle!

Titre : Une petite Bière-au-beurre?

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Harry/Drago ! Qu'arrive-t-il à notre petit Harry? Est-il en train de perdre la raison ? Souffre-t-il d'un trouble de la mémoire ? Bonnes questions… Lisez et vous verrez !!!

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

****

****

****

**Bonjour à vous tous !!! Me voici de retour après un bien long week-end bien fatiguant… Mais comme vous le voyez, je ne vous oublie pas !!!**

**Ca y est ! Marie-Angèle a terminé son premier hors-série spécial « Harry Potter », et comme je m'y attendais, il est vraiment super !!! Vous pourrez y trouver quelques chapitres de ma fic superbement illustrés par ma « GRANDE » amie M-A, mais aussi la première partie de sa B.D dédiée à Harry et Rogue (chacun ses préférences !) et de nombreuses autres illustrations !!!**

**Je tenais à remercier tous « mes » revieweurs qui ont été jeter un œil sur ma nouvelle fic « La Maison de l'horreur » que j'ai mise en ligne récemment et qui m'ont gentiment reviewée !!! Merci !!!**

**Un merci tout particulier à ma Jess qui a une place toute particulière dans mon petit cœur !!! Je pense très fort à toi et je suis là pour toi !!! Merci aussi à Pitinad et à Caro (CMX) qui me laissent toujours de supers reviews bien longues avec lesquelles j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à « parler » ! Merci aussi à Chichisushi qui est toute mimi et que je remercie de sa confiance !**

**Celine.s**** : **Coucou toi !!! Oui, je pense aussi que Malefoy est jaloux… Ou alors, peut-être est-il tombé sur un toast particulièrement vicieux qui pourrait tout aussi bien être pote avec un « bretzel » devenu plus que célèbre… Bref, à ce que je vois, tu as de supers vacances en perspective… C'est génial ! J'espère vraiment que tu vas en profiter ! Tu as déjà été à deux reprises en Thaïlande ? Je suppose que tu as aimé alors… Qu'est-ce qui t'attire le plus dans ce pays ? C'est juste par curiosité… J'aimerais savoir ce qui t'a plu… Pour répondre à ta question, cette année je ne pars pas vraiment en vacances… Je vais aller quelques jours en Alsace chez une de mes très bonnes amies en juillet, et en août, je devrai aller quelques jours à Noirmoutier chez ma Flo-Flo, une autre très bonne amie à moi… Voilà… Je continuerai donc à mettre des chapitres en ligne toutes les semaines ! Satisfaite ?

**Pitinad**** : **Bah voyons… J'ai encore eu le droit à un roman… Je ne me plains pas, je ne me plains pas… Bien au contraire ! Encore une fois, je ne sais pas trop comment te dire à quel point tes paroles me touchent… J'ai écrit cette fic pour une amie, mais je m'y suis vite attachée… C'est grâce à des paroles comme les tiennes que ça me donne envie de continuer et d'écrire d'autres fics ! Pour l'instant, j'ai quelques idées qui me trottent dans la tête, et je finirai peut-être par les mettre sur papier… 

Merci pour tous tes commentaires sur mon dernier chapitre, ça m'a fait beaucoup de plaisir de les lire, au moins ça me permet de savoir ce que tu as aimé, comment tu as réagi à certains passages, c'est cool !!! Vraiment…

Alors comme ça, on est fan des Weasley en plus ? On va définitivement bien s'entendre ! Tu sais, j'ai un gros faible pour Ron aussi, je le trouve vraiment trognon !!!

MOI ???? Une « jeune fille machiavélique » ???? On me l'avait pas encore sortie celle-là !!! Enfin… Pas sur le Net…

Ouah… Là, tu viens de me toucher en plein dans mon petit cœur qui n'est pourtant pas si accessible et amadouable… Plus sérieusement, je suis très flattée et touchée par les mots de ta précédente review… Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pourrait autant aimé lire une fic que j'écrirais… J'ai vraiment du mal à le concevoir… Ouah… Là, je ne m'en remets vraiment pas…

J'espère aussi que cette fic plaira aux lecteurs du fanzine de M-A… Mais comme je suis une incertaine chronique, je me dis que je vais me faire descendre en flèche parce que ce sont des « habitués » de ce genre d'histoire et de littérature… Heureusement que M-A aime…

Bon, je te laisse sinon mon petit mot prendra plus de place que mon chapitre…

**Jess HDH**** : **Coucou ma petite Jess !!!! Merci d'avoir pris le temps et le courage de venir me lire et me reviewer sur ff.net ! Ca me touche vraiment beaucoup !!! De plus, j'ose espérer que tu puisses un peu prendre un petit moment de « détente »… Le coté facétieux des jumeaux t'a plu ? Cool !!! Mais je me demande si cette facétie n'est pas plus due à mon esprit tordu qu'à leur sens de l'humour débordant… 

Contente que le chapitre quatre (en fait) de Tu-Sais-Quoi t'ait plu ! Tout ce que tu m'as dit dans ton mail m'a vraiment touché… Je me suis sentie un peu moins inutile ! Bisous tout plein de la choupinette qui t'adore !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Clau**** : **Salut toi !!! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments… Il paraît, en effet, que je suis une vile créature qui sait faire durer le suspense… J'espère que tu apprécieras toujours autant durant les prochains chapitres où on découvre enfin le Pourquoi du Comment !

**Chichisushi**** : **Salut toi !!! Je ne savais pas jusqu'à présent que j'avais affaire à une artiste !!! J'aime bien ce que tu fais, alors j'espère que tu continueras ! Si tu penses que je peux t'être utile, n'hésite surtout pas ! 

Pour ce qui est de la fin heureuse, je ne dirai qu'une seule chose, j'ai modifié ma fin car j'ai limite été agressée pour faire un « happy end »…

Je te fais tout plein de gros bisous et j'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !

A bientôt !

P.S : N'exagérons rien, je suis toujours vivante !

**Imoen**** : **Bonsoir !!!!!!! (Ou bonjour… A ton avis, quel est le plus approprié à deux heures du mat' ?) Je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais lu ton nom… Et c'est une question d'honneur pour moi que de me rappeler de toutes les personnes qui me reviewent… En tout cas, merci pour ton gentil petit mot ! Cela me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris plait… C'est vraiment le but… Alors, merci de m'avoir fait part de tes pensées ! A bientôt, j'espère ! 

**Alician**** : **Coucou toi !!! Merci pour cette nouvelle review ! Ma pauvre, je te plains vraiment pour ton ordi, ce sont des choses « abominables » qui arrivent… Un véritable cauchemar selon moi… Contente que mon dernier chapitre ait réussi à te remonter, même un temps soit peu, le moral ! Choupi !!! A bientôt !!!

**Sashy**** : **Salut !!! Merci pour ta gentille review !!! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire avec toujours autant de plaisir !!! A plus !

**Hathor**** : **Salut toi !!! Moi, sadique ? Mais non, c'est tout de la faute de Drago, il n'a qu'à pas mettre son nez partout !!! C'est bien fait pour lui !!! Et puis, il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de les rapprocher, hein… 

En tout cas, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise… Merci à l'amie qui t'a fait découvrir ma fic… Je ne pensais pas que le bouche-à-oreille marcherait me concernant… C'est cool !!! A plus !!!

**CMX**** : **Salut ma petite Caro ! Cela me fait vraiment toujours aussi plaisir que tu me laisses des « petites » reviews !!! C'est vraiment grâce à des personnes comme toi que j'ai envie de continuer à écrire et à publier de nouvelles fics…

Certes, certes… En fait, il m'arrive assez fréquemment d'utiliser ce terme… Et non, tu n'es pas le seul fossile ambulant… J'aime bien ce terme, moi…

Oh, mais ne te fais pas de soucis pour le tome V de Harry Potter… Je suis sûre que t'y arriveras plutôt bien !

Alors comme ça, tu pars en Ecosse en août, c'est sympa ça… On m'a toujours dit que l'Ecosse était un joli pays ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller, mais un jour j'aimerais bien y faire un petit tour !

En effet, je suis étudiante, je suis actuellement en DEA, et je prépare déjà ma future thèse… Mes examens se sont très bien passés ! Mais je ne suis pas le genre de personnes à me faire du soucis pour mes résultats… 

Oui, oui, « La Maison de l'Horreur » est également l'une de mes fics, ça me fera très plaisir si tu prends le temps de la lire et de me dire ce que tu en penses… Ce n'est pas le même genre, mais j'essaierai de rester dans le domaine du comique… Pour le moment, j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre le temps de me détendre et de rire un peu !

Sinon, ne te fais pas de soucis, tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout quand tu me parles de toi et de ta vie, bien au contraire, ça me fait plaisir d'apprendre à te connaître un peu mieux à chaque review !

Allez, je te fais tout plein de gros bisous et je te dis à la prochaine !!!

**Nicolina**** : **Coucou toi !!! Merci de continuer à me reviewer, ça me fait bien plaisir !!! Je sais, je sais, la plupart de « mes » persos ne voient pas toujours la vie en rose, mais bon, heureusement que je les aime et que je ne pousserai jamais bien loin les misères que je leur fais !!! Au fait, j'adore définitivement ton prénom !!! Je ne crois pas te l'avoir déjà dit… Plus jeune, j'avais une voisine qui s'appelait ainsi, et j'ai toujours trouvé ce prénom très joli !!! A bientôt !!!   

**Aelane**** : **Bonjour toi ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic et de l'avoir reviewée. Je suis ouverte à toute remarque, surtout si elles sont constructives ! En effet, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais écrit « déshonorer » pour « déshériter »… Parfois quand on pense avoir écrit quelque chose, on ne se rend même pas compte de son erreur en relisant… Pour « répudier », je le voyais plutôt dans le sens figuratif, mais c'est vrai que vu qu'en général ce terme est utilisé entre époux, c'était peut-être maladroit… Mais tu sais, parfois quand on ne pense pas en français, c'est plus dur de pouvoir retranscrire ce à quoi tu penses, et de trouver le mot approprié en langue française… Quand aux fautes d'orthographe, que te dire, à part que je ne peux pas être partout… J'espère juste que ça ne t'aura pas trop gêné dans ta lecture… Cette fic a été écrite assez rapidement pour respecter un certain délai, et vu que je déteste me relire… Ce n'est pas que je ne me relis jamais, mais j'ai du mal à relire quand ce sont mes fics qui sont en question, car plus je relis, plus je trouve cela mauvais ! Alors, tu imagines, si je me relisais trop, je n'écrirais plus rien, et sois certaine que je ne mettrai plus rien en ligne… C'est uniquement grâce aux encouragements que je continue à garder un peu espoir et que je me dis que je ne suis pas si mauvaise que ça ! 

Sinon, pour en revenir aux fautes et diverses erreurs et maladresses, je fais quand même lire toutes mes fics à une amie avant de décider de clore « définitivement » un chapitre ou une histoire ! Elle se débrouille plutôt bien et je le lui fais entièrement confiance concernant tous ses conseils ! Certes, je lui envoie surtout mes chapitres parce qu'elle aime bien ce que j'écris et parce qu'elle prend du plaisir à les lire, toutefois, si elle voit des petites erreurs ou des incohérences, elle me prévient en général !

Tout ça pour dire, que tes critiques seront toujours les bienvenues car je ne suis absolument le type de personnes à considérer que je possède la science infuse…

Je suis heureuse de savoir que l'histoire te plait et que certains des éléments t'ont tout particulièrement interpellée !

Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine !

**Elava**** : **Salut toi !!! Tu sais que je t'adore ? Je ne peux pas être plus heureuse et fière !!! Vraiment !!! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me faire plus plaisir que de savoir que ma fic plait autant et surtout qu'elle fait tant rire !!! Ca me touche tellement !!! Et mon copain qui me dit que je n'ai qu'un piètre sens de l'humour !!! (Baby Dracky qui lui tire mentalement la langue !!!) Merci beaucoup à toi de continuer à me lire et à me faire de si supers reviews !!! Mais quand même, prends soin de toi !!! Je ne voudrais vraiment pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de malheureux par ma faute !!! Et le toutou ? Il va bien ? Il ne s'aventure plus dans ta chambre pendant que tu « surfes » sur ff.net ? Bisous !!!!

**Cele**** : **BRRRR….. Baby Dracky qui sent un vieux courant glacé la parcourir le long de la colonne vertébrale… « Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? AHHHH !!!! Des lecteurs essaient de s'introduire dans ma boite crânienne !!! Oh non, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça !!! Ce n'est pas possible !!! Ils n'ont pas le droit de savoir !!!! Nan !!! Ils n'ont pas le droit de découvrir… que… c'est complètement vide à l'intérieur !!! Ce serait la honte !!!! »

Bah, tu m'as bien fait rire !!! La voilà la suite !!! Bisous !!!

****

**Chapitre II – Part VII – ****:**

**Fred, George, faut qu'on parle !**

         Le soir venu, Harry réussit à mettre la main sur les jumeaux et après divers chantages (plus ou moins vicieux) réussit à obtenir des réponses claires et précises à ses questions. 

Ces derniers reconnurent qu'ils étaient grandement impliqués dans les événements survenus lors du petit-déjeuner. D'ailleurs, ils ne se firent pas prier trop longtemps pour raconter leur « exploit » (comme ils disaient) à Harry une fois qu'ils furent lancés. 

Ils lui racontèrent comment, cet été, ils avaient trouvé la recette d'une potion d'Attirance lors de leur voyage en Roumanie. Tout de suite, des idées de blagues avaient germé dans leur esprit. (Les jumeaux Weasley avaient toujours eu une imagination très abondante !) Mais malheureusement, la potion était assez complexe à réaliser, mais surtout, les ingrédients nécessaires ne se trouvaient pas facilement dans le commerce et étaient assez chers. Ils avaient donc dû renoncer à leur plan « génialissime » de mettre Poudlard sans dessus-dessous avec cette potion. 

Cependant, après les vacances de Noël, Rogue avait eu la merveilleuse idée de leur faire faire une potion de Répulsion qui nécessitait en gros les mêmes ingrédients que la potion d'Attirance. Les jumeaux avaient alors réussi à voler quelques ingrédients, qu'il avaient décidé de substituer à la réalisation de leur propre potion, qui avait d'ailleurs été un fiasco, et qui avait valu à Gryffondor une perte de cinquante points. (C'est sûr que vu que leur chaudron avait explosé et que le contenu s'était répandu sur la moitié des élèves présents les transformant en divers reptiles à deux jambes… Au moins, ils étaient repoussants !) Mais quelle importance, puisqu'ils pouvaient à présent entamer la réalisation de leur potion et mettre en scène leur plan « machiavélique ». 

Les jumeaux n'avaient jamais été particulièrement bons en potion, mais comme le disait si bien l'expression populaire : « Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller »! Ils n'avaient « malheureusement » pu concocter qu'une petite fiole de potion (vu qu'il n'avait réussi à « emprunter » que peu d'ingrédients), et avaient alors décidé dans leur grande bonté d'aider leur petit frère « adoré » à déclarer sa flamme à sa dulcinée.

         _« Déclarer sa flamme ? »_, hurla presque Harry. _« Vous appelez ça, déclarer sa flamme ?!! »_ Il les regardait l'air mi-mauvais, mi-impressionné. _« Il ne lui a rien déclaré du tout, les gars ! Il l'a embrassé en plein milieu de la Grande Salle et devant tout le monde ! Et la réponse ne s'est pas faite attendre ! Il s'est mangé une baffe colossale !!! »_

Les jumeaux ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire._ « C'est vrai que j'ai cru qu'elle allait lui décrocher la mâchoire »_, réussit difficilement à articuler George entre deux fous rires. 

_« Arrête, à côté, la baffe qu'elle a mise à Malefoy n'était qu'une douce caresse »_, s'étouffa Fred.

         Harry n'apprécia pas d'entendre mentionner le nom de Malefoy et se renfrogna. 

_« Fred, George, est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait? Hermione ne parle plus à Ron et Ron est au bord de la dépression nerveuse ! Je crois que Hermione n'a pas apprécié d'être embrassée devant tout Poudlard…sans son assentiment… »_

_         « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Harry ? Ce n'est pas Ron qui a embrassé Hermione… Ils se sont embrassés tous les deux ! »_, répondirent les jumeaux l'air entendus et satisfaits.

         Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Les jumeaux entreprirent alors de lui expliquer en détails les effets de la potion d'Attirance. 

Tout d'abord, ils la comparèrent à la potion de Répulsion, qui pouvait être utilisée lors de combats, et qui empêchait tout adversaire d'approcher durant un certain laps de temps. La potion d'Attirance avait donc l'effet inverse, ce qui signifiait que pour les combats, elle ne servait strictement à rien, car personne ne souhaitait voir son adversaire venir lui faire des mamours ! Par contre, la potion d'Attirance n'avait rien à voir avec les filtres d'amour, qui étaient formellement interdits par le ministère de la Magie, car elle ne forçait les sentiments de personne, elle les obligeait « juste » à être « proches » durant un certain laps de temps. 

Pour que cette potion puisse marcher, il fallait la faire boire à deux personnes (plus pouvait être…dégoûtant) ou alors l'appliquer sur une quelconque partie du corps (mais c'était moins drôle, bien sûr, puisque les personnes seraient juste collées l'une à l'autre, alors que là…) et lorsque ces deux personnes se retrouvaient en présence l'une de l'autre, elles s'attiraient comme deux pôles opposés d'un aimant. 

En fait, pour être plus précis, la potion appelait la potion…il était donc logique que les deux « victimes » se retrouvent bouche-à-bouche puisqu'elles avaient **bu** la potion. 

Les effets de la potion étaient cependant limités, car une fois que les pôles « positif » et « négatif » de la potion s'étaient retrouvés, celle-ci perdait petit à petit son effet. De plus, les effets ne duraient pas plus de vingt-quatre heures, alors, si les deux pôles ne se croisaient pas durant ce laps de temps, les effets s'estompaient d'eux-mêmes. Donc, comme le disaient les jumeaux, rien de bien méchant !

         Harry était parti se coucher complètement déboussolé. _« Rien de bien méchant ! Tu parles, ouais ! »_ Harry était furieux ! _ Ron a été ridiculisé devant tout le monde. Hermione ne veut plus lui parler. Ils sont, en fait, aussi traumatisés l'un que l'autre._

Harry fixait le plafond le souffle court. 

_Ils ont dû s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de parvenir à leurs fins_. _C'est ce qu'ils ont dit… Ils_ _ont essayé le soir où nous avons fêté notre victoire, sans succès…_ _Ca explique tout… Malefoy a bu dans le verre de Ron (comme je le maudis d'avoir fait ça !) et moi j'ai accepté de finir le verre de Hermione (comme je me maudis d'avoir fait ça !)… Non, c'est eux que je maudis ! Tout est de leur faute ! J'ai embrassé Malefoy, je rectifie, Malefoy m'a embrassé à cause d'eux ! Et maintenant il va me faire la peau à cause d'eux ! D'un côté je suis content de savoir que je n'y suis vraiment pour rien, mais de l'autre… Je me suis retrouvé avec la langue de Malefoy dans la bouche à cause d'eux ! Et on a…à cause d'eux … Ils sont morts. Je vais les tuer pour ça, même si je dois finir à Azkaban. Je vais les tuer !!!_

Harry s'endormit avec cette idée en tête. 

         Le lendemain matin Harry était particulièrement cerné quand il rejoignit ses amis pour le petit-déjeuner. Ron et Hermione refusaient obstinément de se parler et ne se regardaient même pas. 

_Encore une superbe journée en perspective_, ironisa Harry. 

Et il ne pensait pas si bien dire… Le livre que Hermione tenait en main lui rappela que leur dernier cours de la matinée était « Soins aux Créatures Magiques » qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serpentard. Rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à Harry.

**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre s'achève… Alors ? Ca y est… Vous venez enfin de découvrir ce qu'il en était… Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Qui aurait pu croire que les jumeaux étaient tant impliqués que cela dans le cours des événements ??? Je les adore ces deux là !!!**

**Attention !!! Bientôt une future rencontre entre nos deux petits magiciens !!! Que va-t-il bien pouvoir se passer ??? Allons-nous assister à un nouveau rapprochement ou à un massacre sans nom ? Ca, je vous laisse le découvrir…**

**BISOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange fr...

Titre : Une petite Bière-au-beurre?

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Harry/Drago ! Qu'arrive-t-il à notre petit Harry? Est-il en train de perdre la raison ? Souffre-t-il d'un trouble de la mémoire ? Bonnes questions… Lisez et vous verrez !!!

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

****

****

****

**Coucou vous !!! Me doutant que tout le monde n'est pas parti en vacances, je continue à mettre mes chapitres en ligne!!! Je suis partie quelque jours en Alsace chez une amie et nous avons été nous balader en Allemagne à plusieurs reprises, et franchement, c'était très sympa !!! J'adore la forêt noire, c'est vraiment un lieu magnifique !!! Ca m'a rappelé les années de lycée où j'apprenais l'allemand… (C'est ironique là !)**

**Bref, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, il me semble qu'il est tout de même plus long que le précédent !!!**

**Bisous à vous tous et en particulier à ma petite Jess à moi !!!! Je t'adore toi, merci pour ton soutien et ton enthousiasme pour mes nouvelles ou futures fics !!!**

**Elava**** : **Merci encore de continuer à me lire, mais aussi de me reviewer ! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir !!! J'aime savoir que certaines personnes apprécient ce petit côté « sadique » que je laisse transparaître de temps en temps !!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira toujours autant, mais surtout qu'il te fera rire !!! Drago passe enfin à l'attaque !!! « Mais pourquoi est-il si méchant ? »

**Pitinad**** : **Coucou toi !!! Et encore une super longue review en perspective ! Génial !!! Je te remercie vraiment de me reviewer, mais surtout de prendre le temps de me laisser des reviews aussi longues ! Là, je suis toute honteuse car cela fait un bon bout de temps que je n'ai rien mis à jour… Mais, me revoilà !!! C'est sympa de reviewer tout en lisant, vraiment ! Et puis comme ça, je peux connaître tes impressions !!! Je suis contente que tu apprécies « mon » Ron… Je l'aime beaucoup dans l'œuvre de Rowling, alors j'essaie de le représenter tel qu'il est dans l'œuvre originale ! J'ai du mal à lire les fics où il a vraiment un mauvais rôle, ça ne me fait pas très plaisir… Ah, ah, ah !!! Je me marre un peu !!! « M'aduler » ??? N'exagérons rien tout de même… J'espère que les lecteurs du fanzine de Marie-Angèle aimeront car c'est pour elle et pour eux que je l'ai écrite à la base… Mais maintenant, c'est en grande partie mes « revieweurs » de ff.net qui me donnent envie de continuer à écrire ! J'y pense, tu es peut-être encore en vacances… En tout cas, bonnes vacances !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'espère bien que tu viendras lire les chapitres que tu auras « loupé », ça me fera super plaisir ! A bientôt !!!

**Alician**** : **Salut !!! Oups… Je me fais taper sur les doigts… Désolée… Je sais que parfois je publie des chapitres assez courts, mais j'essaie de conserver le suspense… Et puis parfois il y a des chapitres un peu plus long, non ? J'essaie discrètement de noyer le poisson… Hum… Ca se voit tant que ça ? Je sais que je mets du temps à mettre les nouveaux chapitres en ligne, mais j'espère que tu sauras être patiente et que tu aimeras la suite !!!

**Cele**** : **Coucou toi !!! Je sais que l'histoire est un peu tordue, mais je voulais que ce soit quand même quelque chose de plus original qu'une simple beuverie !!! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire et à te « taper la tête contre les murs » à cause de mon esprit tordu !!!

**Sashi**** : **Salut !!! Merci pour tes compliments ! Je suis contente que cette histoire de potion plaise !!! C'est vrai que ça peut paraître un peu compliqué, mais quand on y regarde bien, c'est très simple, non ? Et comme tu le dis si bien, ça explique pas mal de choses !!! Contente que tu l'aies remarqué ! OUAH !!! TU es bien la seule personne qui m'ait dit que je mettais rapidement mes chapitres en ligne !!! Merci !!! Disons, que c'est un point d'honneur pour moi de publier toutes les semaines pour chacune de mes fics !!! C'est sûr que c'est en partie pour aider les lecteurs dans leur lecture parce que lorsque l'on attend trop longtemps, on ne comprend plus rien à l'histoire !!! Mais je souhaite également garder un rythme d'écriture !!! Voilà !!! A bientôt !!!

**Jess HDH**** : **Salut toi !!! Enfin ma revieuweuse préférée !!! J'adore quand tu me laisses des reviews !!! Ca me fait trop plaisir !!! En plus, je sais bien que tu connais déjà l'histoire… J'ai toujours peur que ça t'ennuie… Je sais bien que non, mais tu me connais… « Le haut de l'affiche » ??? Jess, Jess, Jess… Que de compliments… Je ne sais vraiment plus où me mettre moi maintenant… Mais merci !!! Ton avis sur la question m'intéressait!!! Bisous tout plein à ma Jess adorée !!!!!!

**Celine.s**** : **Coucou !!! Merci encore pour tes compliments !!! Oh, impatiente pour une rencontre Harry/Drago ??? Madame est servie !!! Sans trop de casses ? Ah, là, je ne peux trop rien te promettre… Mais en tout cas, sois sûre que leurs physiques n'en pâtiront pas… Ca va pas la tête, non ? Pour ce qui est de la Thaïlande, je me doute que ça doit être très beau… Tu sais, je ne me fais jamais d'a priori par rapport à qui que ce soit… Si les gens ont de l'argent et que ça leur permet de voyager, c'est tant mieux ! Et je peux tout à fait comprendre que tes parents souhaitent économiser pour pouvoir s'organiser de supers vacances, c'est bien ! Ca doit être super de pouvoir voyager et de découvrir de nouvelles contrées !!! Je suis contente pour toi ! Tu me raconteras un peu ce que tu as fais là-bas… Je t'avouerai que les îles, le soleil et la mer, ça n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé… Mais je peux tout à fait comprendre qu'on aime !! Je ne sais pas trop quand tu rentreras, mais j'espère que ça te fera plaisir de lire de nouveaux chapitres de « Une petite Bière-au-beurre ? » ! Bonnes vacances !!! A plus !!!

**Dany Means**** : **Hello toi !!! Je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me reviewer pour me faire part de tes impressions quant à ma fic! Cela me touche toujours quand d'aussi gentilles personnes que toi prennent le temps de me reviewer !!! Merci !!! Je continuerai à mettre ma fic à jour toutes les semaines en essayant de vous satisfaire et de vous faire plaisir !!! A bientôt !!

**Nicolina**** : **Salut toi !!! Toujours aussi contente quand tu me laisses des reviews !!! Ca me fait bien plaisir !!! Tu sais, tu dis que c'est normal de me reviewer, pourquoi pas, mais pour moi, c'est d'autant plus normal que je te remercie !!! Ah, ah !!! On attendait le terrible face-à-face Harry/Drago ??? Eh bien, le voici !!! J' aime beaucoup les jumeaux également, c'est pourquoi je me fais plaisir en leur donnant toujours un petit rôle dans mes fics !!! Nicolina est ton deuxième prénom ? C'est sympa de l'avoir « hérité » de ton arrière grand-mère… De quelle origine était-elle ? Si c'est trop indiscret, ne me réponds pas ! C'est juste que je suis parfois un peu curieuse… Bisous, bisous !!! A bientôt !!! Tu as mis à jour ta fic, c'est cool !!!

**Mylennia ****: **Bonjour, bonjour !!! Toujours heureuse de lire de nouvelles personnes ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser !!! Ca me fait déjà très plaisir que tu m'aies laissée un petit mot et que tu m'aies donné ton opinion quant à ma fic !!! Heureuse de savoir qu'elle te plait et que tu la trouves marrante, c'était l'un des buts !!! Bon, pour le rapprochement Harry/Drago, on va essayer d'éviter le massacre sanglant… Sinon, rassure-toi, cette fic à encore de bien nombreux chapitres devant elle !!! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire !!! A plus !!!

**CMX**** : **Hi Caro !!! Toujours aussi pétillante de forme à ce que je vois !!! Merci encore de me laisser de si supers reviews !!! Quoi ??? Mais c'est horrible !!! Heureusement que tu es toujours là toi !!! Elle me font plaisir tes reviews, à moi ! Accro ? Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée…  Mais non, tu n'es absolument pas un cas désespéré !!! Laisse-toi aller dans tes reviews, cela ne me dérange absolument pas !!! Oh, toi aussi tu es une fanatique de la Grande-Bretagne ? C'est cool ça !!! Moi aussi j'adore, bien que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds ailleurs qu'à Londres, mais j'adore vraiment !!! C'est sûr que pour des prochaines vacances, je m'organiserai quelque chose là-bas !!! J'aime trop !!! Oh, le DEA ? C'est la cinquième année d'études à la faculté, c'est l'abréviation pour « diplôme d'études approfondies ». Ensuite, une fois que tu as rendu ton mémoire de DEA, que tu es passée devant une commission (un jury, quoi) et que tu as eu une bonne note, tu peux entamer ta thèse, qui est donc l'écriture approfondie de ton mémoire de DEA… Voilà !Tu n'es pas ignorante, tu n'es pas obligée de savoir cela ! Oh, ne te prends pas la tête pour les reviews, tu m'en laisses quand tu as envie et quand tu peux !!! Cool !!! C'est moi qui aie eu l'honneur d'avoir ta review la plus longue ??? COOL !!! Bon, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !!! Bisous !!! A bientôt !!!

****

**Chapitre II – Part VIII – ****:**

**« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… »**

         Drago était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur et susceptible ces temps-ci, Crabbe et Goyle ne savaient plus trop quoi faire pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de leur « ami ». Alors qu'ils le rejoignaient à la sortie de son cours sur l'études des Runes, Goyle entreprit de lui raconter quelque chose d'hilarant que lui avait confié Flint la veille au soir, chose dont il avait eu bruit alors qu'il se trouvait à la bibliothèque avec Zabini.

         _« Au fait Drago, j'ai quelque chose de drôle à te raconter. Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé hier au petit-déjeuner ? »_, lui demanda-t-il quelque peu hésitant.

         Drago grogna en signe de réponse. Puis ajouta, voyant que Goyle ne continuerait à parler que s'il daignait lui répondre (cela en valait-il le coup ? Que pourrait-il dire d'intéressant de toute façon… Mais bon, tout bon Serpentard se doit d'écouter les rumeurs, mais surtout de les propager, et encore mieux de les inventer !) : _« Comment aurais-je pu oublier un spectacle aussi répugnant ?!! »_ Son air de dégoût si familier réapparut sur son visage, ce qui encouragea Goyle à continuer.

         _« Il paraît que c'est un coup des jumeaux de Gryffondor… »_, articula-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

         Drago le regardait à présent l'air interrogateur, les yeux plissées en signe d'incompréhension.

         _« Les Weasley ? »_, prononça-t-il l'air dégoûté._ «Que viennent-ils faire dans cette histoire ? »_

_         « Eh bien, il paraît qu'ils ont concocté une sorte de potion… Je ne me rappelle plus le nom… »_, Goyle s'arrêta et tenta de se concentrer pour se souvenir le nom de la potion.

         _Quel imbécile… Je suis sûr que c'est le descendant direct de l'homme de Cro-Magnon !_ pensa très fort Drago. Puis, souhaitant épargner un mal de tête phénoménal à son camarade dont les oreilles semblaient commencer à fumer sérieusement, il reprit la parole et ordonna : _« Laisse tomber le nom de la potion ! Continue ! Je ne vais pas y passer la journée parce que les conneries des Weasley ne sont pas mon sujet de conversation favori ! »_ (Pouvait-on avoir un sujet de conversation avec Crabbe ou Goyle…? La question pouvait mériter réflexion…)

         Ce fut Crabbe qui continua, l'effort avait sûrement épuisé Goyle. De plus, le tact et la gentillesse du ton de Drago l'avait peut-être un tout petit peu refroidi… 

         _« En fait, c'est une potion qui force les gens à s'embrasser ! »_ (En résumé, c'est à peu près ça… Il ne faudrait pas les forcer à formuler des phrases trop compliquées ! Et puis, ils n'avaient pas tout compris à l'explication de Flint…)

         Drago les regardait à présent l'air dubitatif, les prenant cette fois-ci ouvertement et clairement pour des idiots.

         _« Je te jure que c'est vrai ! C'est Flint qui nous l'a dit ! Ils les a entendu en parler avec…tu sais leur ami…tu sais celui qui a la peau sombre et qui ne se coiffe jamais…_(eh oui, dur pour un Serpentard de parler de gens appartenant à d'autres maisons…), _tu sais celui qui_ _commente les matchs de Quidditch…tu sais…_

         Drago le coupa net n'en pouvant plus._ « Je sais !!! »_ Puis il reprit légèrement agacé,_ « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de potion qui force les gens à s'embrasser ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler… De plus, vu le niveau intellectuel de cette paire d'idiots, ils n'ont pas pu l'inventer… Mais bon, ce n'est pas de leur faute s'ils ont dû partager leurs peu de neurones avec le reste de leur famille ! »_

         Crabbe et Goyle éclatèrent de rire, cela faisait longtemps que Drago n'avait pas conspué un Gryffondor.

         _« Et ? »_, continua Drago._ « Il me semble que vous aviez dit que c'était censé me faire rire… »_

_         « En fait, apparemment, pour que la potion marche il faut que les deux personnes l'aient bue, et alors ils s'embrassent… »_

         Crabbe et Goyle éclatèrent de nouveau de rire sans que Drago ne comprennent pourquoi cette fois-ci. Puis Crabbe réussit à reprendre son souffle pour tenter de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

         _« En fait »_, un nouvel éclat de rire, _« Ils ont dû recommencer plusieurs fois avant d'y arriver ! »_

_         « Weasley et Granger ne buvaient jamais dans les verres dans lesquels ils avaient ajouté la potion ! »_

         De nouveau ils riaient à gorge déployée et Drago ne comprenait définitivement pas ce qui les faisait autant rire. Certes, ils n'étaient pas réputés pour leur grande intelligence… Mais là, Drago ne suivait plus et commençait passablement à se mettre en rogne.           

         _« Eh bien, je ne vois toujours pas ce qui vous fait autant rire »_, répondit Drago l'air mauvais. Il avait toujours détesté qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps et là, il n'avait pas la  patience de suivre le « raisonnement » de ses camarades. _« Voir le Weasley et cette fichue Sang-de-Bourbe s'embrasser est l'une des choses les plus répugnantes que j'ai jamais vue, particulièrement difficile à supporter au petit-déjeuner. Certes, le fait que Weasley ait reçu une gifle aussi impressionnante était fort réjouissant et  n'est pas à négliger mais… »_

Crabbe et Goyle pouffaient encore de rire, Drago s'attendait à les voir s'étouffer à chaque instant.

         _« Il y a pire ! »_, articula difficilement Goyle. _« Le soir de la fête, ils ont essayé  plusieurs fois, mais aucune  des deux cibles visées n'a bu dans le bon verre… »_

_         « …et d'autres l'ont fait à leur place. »_, termina Drago l'air supérieur. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il termina sa réplique qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et des conséquences que cela entraînait. _Oh, mon Dieu ! Ce soir là, j'ai bu dans le verre de Weasley ! J'ai bu dans le verre de Weasley !!! Harry a peut-être bu dans celui de Granger… Ce qui expliquerait tout ! Putain !!! J'y crois pas ! Tout est de leur faute ! C'est de leur faute si j'ai été aussi « gentil » avec **P**otter ! Moi qui croyait avoir perdu la raison… Ca va se payer… Ils vont le payer très cher ! On ne se moque pas impunément d'un Malefoy ! On ne ridiculise pas impunément un Malefoy ! On ne se rit pas impunément d'un Malefoy !_

Alors qu'il était plongé dans son cycle infernal de pensées vengeresses, il entendit de nouveau les rires de ses camarades.

         _« Tu te rends compte ! A cause d'eux, Lavender et Londubat se sont embrassés. Bah ! Embrasser Londubat ! »_

_         « J'ai entendu dire que c'était également arrivé au Préfet de Poufsouffle qui s'est jeté sur une petite première année de Serdaigle ! Elle a passé toute la fin de la soirée à pleurer dans son dortoir ! C'est trop drôle ! »_

_         « Imagine ! Ca a pu arriver à n'importe qui ! J'aimerais bien savoir à qui, comme ça on pourrait se moquer d'eux et les ridiculiser. »_

         Drago fulminait de rage ! _Drôle ! Vous trouvez ça drôle, bande de cloportes dégénérés ! Vous allez voir, ce que vous allez voir ! L'honneur d'un Malefoy est ce qu'il a de plus précieux ! Je ne vous laisserai pas me traiter de la sorte !_

Alors que Drago s'attendait à exploser et à se jeter sur eux, une idée germa dans son esprit, une de ces idées machiavéliques dont il avait le secret. Un sourire se dessina légèrement sur ses lèvres. Il se dirigea alors d'un pas assuré vers l'enclos où devait avoir lieu le cours qu'il détestait le plus, « Soins aux Créatures Magiques », avec ce demi-géant de Hagrid que Dumbledore avait eu la merveilleuse idée de nommer professeur à Poudlard ! Cependant, même cela ne réussit pas à le mettre de mauvaise humeur, car à présent, il savait que l'heure de la vengeance avait sonné !

         Harry avait senti le regard de Malefoy durant tout le cours de Hagrid, ce qui l'avait tout bonnement empêché de se concentrer durant les deux pénibles heures qu'avait duré le cours. Harry s'était attendu aux pires menaces, aux pires coups bas…mais rien. Juste ce regard pesant et insistant. Cela faisait déjà une bonne semaine que lui et Malefoy s'étaient…euh… « vus », et Harry avait osé espérer que Malefoy avait tiré un trait sur cette histoire et que tout pourrait revenir à la « normale ». Mais bien sûr, ça n'était pas le cas, Malefoy ne laisserait pas passer une aussi belle occasion de se moquer de lui, de l'humilier, de le blesser ou voire pire… 

Harry marchait à grands pas vers le château, sans même attendre ses amis. Il avait prétexté devoir se rendre à la bibliothèque avant d'aller manger, ce qui avait tout autant surpris Ron que Hermione, qui ne se parlaient d'ailleurs toujours pas ! Mais en fait, c'était malheureux à dire, Harry avait tout bonnement pris la fuite. Il avait tout fait pour éviter d'être trop proche de Malefoy durant le cours, et là, il venait de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour éviter une quelconque confrontation avec le blond. Mais c'était évidemment sans compter sur l'acharnement de ce dernier. 

A peine venait-il de penser à quel point son comportement était honteux et faisait de lui un lâche, qu'il trébucha. Malefoy. Ce dernier l'attrapa par le col, l'aidant en quelque sorte à se relever. Il se pencha vers lui, mêlant ainsi leurs souffles et leurs regards, et siffla :_ « Toi et moi, onze heure, ce soir, là où tu sais ! »_

Puis il le bouscula à nouveau, s'en allant sans un regard. Hermione et Ron étaient accourus de peur que Malefoy ne fasse quelque chose à Harry.

_         « Harry, est-ce que ça va ? »_, demanda tendrement Hermione, alors que Ron l'aidait à se relever.

         _« Ca va »_, répondit Harry dans un souffle, tout en étant conscient bien sûr, que ça n'allait pas et que la situation ne pouvait être pire. Ce soir… Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait se rendre à ce rendez-vous pour régler une fois pour toute ce « malentendu ». C'était risqué, bien sûr, mais sa survie aussi bien physique que mentale en dépendait !

 

**Ah, ah !!! Je sais que je suis vile sur ce coup-là !!! Ca y est !!! Harry et Drago se sont de nouveau adressés la parole !!! Ouais, enfin, disons que Drago a vaguement « abordé » Harry… Mais que va-t-il donc pouvoir se passer ? Harry va-t-il aller au rendez-vous ? Que lui veut Drago ? Un super massacre ? Une super scène torride ? (Faut pas rêver, hein !!!) Vous saurez tout, enfin, quelques trucs, en lisant le prochain chapitre !!!**

**Bisous !!! « Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! »**


	12. Le rendez vous

Titre : Une petite Bière-au-beurre?

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Harry/Drago ! Qu'arrive-t-il à notre petit Harry? Est-il en train de perdre la raison ? Souffre-t-il d'un trouble de la mémoire ? Bonnes questions… Lisez et vous verrez !!!

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

****

**Coucou vous tous !!! Je vous remercie d'être toujours aussi nombreux à me lire et à me reviewer !!! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir !!! Ca me donne vraiment envie de continuer à écrire, et à me lancer dans de nouvelles fics !!! Merci à vous tous !!!**

**Sinon, un petit mot perso… Vous avez décidé de vous liguer contre moi ??? Pourquoi tout le monde y me dis que je suis méchante, et sadique, et cruelle, et vilaine, et… « Je ne suis pas un monstre !!!! » Si je devais relever tous les vilains mots dont vous m'affublez, je pourrais en recouvrir les murs de ma chambre !!! Zut, moi qui croyais bien cacher mon jeu… Vous m'avez démasqué !!! Je suis faite !!! **

**Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier ma petite Jess qui m'a apporté une aide très précieuse ces derniers temps, et qui m'a aidé à continuer à écrire même quand je doutais au plus haut point de mes maigres capacités !!! Merci à toi !!!**

**Merci également à Chichisushi de m'avoir fait découvrir un site bien sympa, mais surtout ses si jolies illustrations !!! Je voulais également te remercier « devant tous » d'avoir accepté de « me » faire un petit dessin pour illustrer ma fic !!! C'est super gentil !!! Je suis très touchée !!! J'adore quand mes fics inspirent suffisamment pour que des dessinateurs soient tentés de les illustrer !!!**

**Dany Means ****:** Coucou toi !!! C'est gentil d'être revenu me reviewer, ça me fait bien plaisir !!! Oh, tu sais, je trouve cela normal de répondre aux reviews qu'on me laisse… Vous n'y êtes pas obligés, et ça me touche vraiment beaucoup que vous le fassiez, donc je tiens à vous faire part de ma reconnaissance… Et puis, ça me fait bien plaisir de pouvoir papoter un peu avec chacun de vous… Contente que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu ! C'est qu'on commence à m'affubler fréquemment de termes tels que « sadique »… Je suis outrée !!! Je ne pensais pas que ça se voyait autant… Bisous ! Au prochain chapitre, j'espère…

**Falyla**** : **Coucou toi !!! Ca me fait très plaisir de te relire, vraiment… Je me disais que tu avais arrêté de me lire parce que ma fic était devenue trop mauvaise… On ne se refait pas quand on n'a pas confiance en soi !!! Donc, contente de te relire !!!! Très contente même !!! Ah, ah !!! L'issue de ce rendez-vous nocturne, comme tu le dis si bien… Ben, ça promet d'être chaud !!! Enfin pas dans ce sens là, mais en fait, tu vois ce que je veux dire… A très bientôt !!!

**Marsupi**** : **Alors comme ça, je suis cruelle, hein ??? Aucune reconnaissance ces jeunes… Quand je pense que je me décarcasse à vous faire de « supers » chapitres… Hum… Quelle note tu me mettrais pour la crédibilité de ces répliques ??? Ah non, pas les *chibi eyes * !!! Je ne peux pas y résister !!!! Je suis faible… Voilà, voilà, la suite…

**Elava**** : ** Merci de continuer à me lire et à me reviewer, c'est gentil !!! Je sais, je sais… Il y a de nombreux chapitres dans cette fic où l'histoire n'évolue pas trop, c'est parce que j'ai souhaité vous livrer les pensées de nos deux protagonistes… Tu remarqueras que dans « La Maison de l'Horreur », l'histoire avance plus vite et qu'il se passe plus de « choses » !!! Mais dans celle-ci aussi il se passera plein de choses !!! Promis !!!

**Nicolina**** : **Salut toi !!! Toujours aussi contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles et de te lire !!! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir que tu continues à lire mes fics et à les apprécier, comme tu le sais, ça compte pour moi !!! C'est vrai que j'ai un attachement tout particulier pour Drago et j'aime vraiment à écrire ses répliques !!! Quelque part, nous nous ressemblons lui et moi… Euh non, je ne cherche pas à éradiquer les Moldus de la surface de la planète… Mais bon…  Voilà, enfin leur premier véritable tête-à-tête depuis cette fameuse nuit !!! Des étincelles ??? Ca dépend de quelles étincelles tu parles… Dis, t'as vu ??? On m'affuble de tout plein de noms abjects… Dure la vie d'auteurs sur ff.net… Tu me comprends, hein ? Dis-moi que tu me comprends… On pourrait peut-être créer « Le front des auteurs de ff.net harcelés et terrifiés » ??? Je déconne !!! Je vous adore tous !!!!!!!! Merci encore pour tous tes compliments quant à mon écriture !!!!

Bisous tout plein !!!

P.S : Ah… Nicolina c'est italien… C'est vrai que ça paraît logique… Ca a un rapport avec une colline ou pas du tout ??? Hum… Toujours aussi curieuse… On se refait pas…

**Jess HDH**** : **Coucou toi !!! Alors, qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi, hein ? Ca, c'est vraiment la question… La réponse ??? Bah, peut-être que je ne ferai pas… Ou en tout cas, beaucoup moins bien… Tu sais à quel point ton soutien est important pour moi, et je te remercie encore d'être là pour moi et de m'accorder autant de ton temps !!!! Je t'adore !!!!! 

Bisous tout plein de la choupinette !!!!

T'as vu, les gens y sont méchants avec moi…

**Saael'**** : **Pas de problème !!! Je me doute que tu as plein de choses à faire, c'est déjà très gentil de me compter dans ton emploi du temps !!! Tes encouragements me touchent, et j'espère vraiment que tu continueras à me lire et à apprécier !!! Bisous au lapin blanc !!!

**Lady Crystal**** : **Coucou toi !!! Contente que tu aimes toujours… Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre encore une longue semaine avant de publier le fameux chapitre de la rencontre Harry/Drago… Maintenant, ça va ch--- !!!!! J'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera, mais j'ai comme un petit doute…

**Chichisushi**** : **Cao !!! Heureuse de te retrouver pour de nouvelles reviews, c'est que tu m'as manqué aussi, hein !!!! Hein, hein !!! On craint le massacre, n'est-ce pas …? Drago va-t-il charcuter les jumeaux ? Va-t-il faire un remake de massacre à la tronçonneuse à poudlard ? Va savoir !!! Ah, ah !!! Tu sais que tu es  bien l'une des rares personnes à me reviewer et à me dire que je suis gentille !!! J'en aurais presque les larmes aux yeux !!! Merci !!! Toi, je t'adore !!! Oui, oui… Je te conseille vivement de faire encore tout plein de Drago !!! J'attends avec impatiente de voir ton petit dessin !!! Mais prends ton temps !!! Je suis vraiment touchée !!! Merci encore !!!

**La vache**** : Oh ! **On n'aime pas Harry ??? Comment se fait-ce ??? Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ??? C'est juste une question… Moi, je n'aime pas trop Daniel Radcliffe, mais Harry, en tant que personnage romanesque, me plait beaucoup… Tu aimes le rock ? Baby toujours aussi à l'est… (ou à l'ouest, c'est comme tu veux ! )… Ah bon, y'avait un super concert rock à Montréal ??? Moi, j'ai juste le droit à du « mauvais » rap à fond la caisse à côté de chez moi… C'est quand qu'il part en vacances, le gentil voisin ???? 

**Chapitre II – Part IX – ****: **

**« Le rendez-vous »**

Harry avait passé de longues heures, assis dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, à regarder par la fenêtre. Il ne regardait rien en particulier, fixant juste, le regard vide, un point à l'horizon. Il ne pouvait y voir grand chose de toute façon, car depuis le début de la soirée, une violente pluie s'était abattue sur Poudlard. Harry pouvait entendre le vent siffler, dehors, précipitant la pluie contre les vitres de la tour. Harry pouvait voir les rafales se jeter sur lui, sans pour autant subir le moindre dégât, assis là où il était, derrière la vitre. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas réellement en sécurité. Il savait que son rendez-vous…euh…sa rencontre avec Malefoy risquait de très mal tourner. Mais que faire ? Et que lui voulait donc Malefoy ? Après tout, c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas vers lui ce soir-là. Et puis, c'est lui qui l'avait embrassé. Et puis, _t'as rien fait pour le repousser ! Oui mais, c'était sous l'emprise de la potion des jumeaux ! Oui, mais ça, lui il ne le sait pas ! Il doit me haïr pour ça ! Ou alors… _

Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. _Nan, c'est pas possible !_ Harry s'empressa de chasser cette idée aussi rapidement qu'elle avait fait surface. Harry était déjà suffisamment paniqué quant à ce qui risquait de lui arriver, il n'avait pas besoin de créer en plus de nouveaux scénarios catastrophes ! Ses yeux quittèrent la fenêtre qui l'avait tant « inspiré » ce soir pour jeter un œil sur l'horloge qui se trouvait au dessus de la cheminée. 11h10. 

_11h10 ! C'est pas possible ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Je suis à la bourre !!!_

Harry se précipita dans son dortoir afin d'y prendre sa cape d'invisibilité. Puis il sortit en trombe de la Salle Commune pour aller se rendre à son « rendez-vous ».

         Cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes que Drago attendait au lieu dit. Il avait toujours eu pour habitude d'arriver en avance à ses rendez-vous, tout comme à ses cours d'ailleurs. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Harry Potter ! Drago détestait attendre, il était pourtant connu pour son manque de patience. Et ce soir, il était particulièrement impatient ! 

Peut-être que Potter n'arrivait pas à trouver la salle ? C'est vrai que c'était une salle qui n'était plus utilisée depuis longtemps, et puis la dernière fois que Harry en était sorti, il était pelotonné dans ses bras, dormant du sommeil du juste…_ Tout ça à cause de cette fichue potion !_ Drago voyait à présent une raison personnelle de haïr les Weasley et non plus un simple devoir à accomplir, de génération en génération, comme tout bon Malefoy qui se respecte ! 

_Peut-être ne se souvient-il pas de l'endroit où se trouve cette pièce ? Peut-être n'a-t-il pas compris le message ? Pourtant, je pense avoir été assez clair… Je suis toujours clair ! Même dans mes sous-entendus ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de dire des choses trop complexes sinon peu seraient ceux à les comprendre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?! Je déteste attendre ! Les Malefoy n'attendent pas ! Ce sont toujours eux qui se font attendre, qui se font désirer. Saleté de **P**otter ! Toujours à bafouer toutes les règles ! Il ne respecte décidément rien, sauf peut-être les Sangs-de-Bourbe et les Moldus. _

Un rictus de dégoût apparut sur son visage. _Bon, j'en ai assez d'attendre ! Demain, je vais lui refaire le portrait pour m'avoir posé un lapin… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je parle comme si nous avions un rendez-vous amoureux ! Ce n'est pas mon genre d'être aussi fébrile ! Mais j'ai tellement hâte de lui faire part de mon plan !_

Bien sûr, pour rien au monde Drago n'aurait pu admettre, ne fut-ce qu'une seconde, qu'il soit même légèrement anxieux de devoir « revoir » Harry. C'est-à-dire de devoir être de nouveau en sa présence. Proches à nouveau. 

_Petit salaud, il ne viendra pas ! Il a trop peur de se retrouver face à moi ! Je ne te croyais pas aussi lâche Harry **P**otter ! Tu as donc peur, mais de quoi ? _Une autre idée traversa son esprit._ Peut-être ne se souvient-il de rien… Peut-être se méfie-t-il, (il aurait toutes les raisons de le faire d'ailleurs), mais s'il a oublié, il ne sait probablement pas où je l'attends… Non, il sait. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Il se souvient de tout. J'en ai la conviction._ Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres. _Pauvre petit _**_P_**_otter ! Il a peur du grand méchant loup ! N'empêche que je n'aime pas attendre, et j'aime encore moins que l'on m'ignore, alors il va devoir payer pour ça aussi…_

Alors que Drago se demandait comment il allait pouvoir maltraiter Harry le lendemain, cherchant quelque chose de particulièrement vicieux, la porte s'ouvrit lentement laissant entrevoir l'objet de ses pensées.

         Bien que Harry se soit dépêché pour ne pas trop faire attendre Malefoy (il se doutait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation… _Tiens, parce que la situation pourrait être pire peut-être que d'avoir « rendez-vous » avec Malefoy au beau milieu de la nuit dans la même pièce où ils avaient déjà…_) Harry sentit l'envie pressante de faire comme ce matin, c'est-à-dire, prendre ses jambes à son cou ! Mais il se souvint que cela n'avait servi à rien, il décida alors de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'entrer dans ce lieu maudit, ce lieu où il avait tout perdu, son honneur, son amour-propre, sa dignité, sa… 

Bref ! _Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller ! (Vraiment ? Maman je t'en prie aide-moi ! Ne le laisse pas me faire de « mal » !) _ 

        Alors qu'il pénétrait dans la salle, Harry aperçut tout de suite Malefoy qui était nonchalamment assis sur le sofa, qu'il semblait avoir pris le temps de dépoussiérer cette fois-ci. Harry s'arrêta sur le seuil, la gorge sèche. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien les événements survenus dans cette pièce à peine une semaine plus tôt, ce que lui et Malefoy avaient « fait » sur ce sofa… Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit et il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. _Manquait plus que ça ! Je rougis comme une gamine à son premier rendez-vous ! Ca me va bien de dire ça, je n'ai jamais eu de premier rendez-vous… _En effet, son dernier « entretien » avec Malefoy n'était pas communément ce que l'on pouvait appeler un rendez-vous ! 

         Malefoy le fixait à présent sans même ciller. Toujours ce regard tranchant comme l'acier. Harry avait l'habitude depuis toutes ces années de tenir tête à Malefoy, mais ce soir, malheureusement pour lui, il n'en menait pas large ! 

         _« Tu es en retard, **P**otter ! »_, siffla Drago entre ses dents. _« Décidément les bonnes manières manquent à ton palmarès ! Tu as côtoyé trop longtemps tes Moldus ! »_

_         « Ca va Malefoy ! Je n'ai qu'un petit quart d'heure de retard ! »_, répliqua Harry sans même bégayer. Il fut lui-même surpris d'entendre sa propre voix…elle ne tremblait pas. Bien sûr, Malefoy ayant parlé le premier et l'ayant comme à son habitude verbalement agressé, Harry avait plus répondu par réflexe que de sa propre volonté.

         _« Dix-sept minutes exactement,** P**otter ! Je vois, au moins, que tu m'as fait l'honneur de courir jusqu'ici… »_

_         « Je n'ai pas couru… »_, répondit trop précipitamment Harry.

         _« Vraiment ? Pourtant, tu es rouge comme si tu venais de courir un marathon… Chaud, peut-être ? Tu peux enlever ta cape, tu sais, je ne m'en offusquerai pas ! »_, reprit Drago d'une voix légèrement mielleuse qui fit frissonner Harry.

         _« …pas chaud… »_, tenta d'articuler Harry. _« Je me suis juste dépêché un peu ! »_

         Aucun d'eux ne reprit la parole avant quelques longues minutes. Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux comme si l'un d'eux menaçait de se jeter sur l'autre.

         « _Tu peux t'asseoir »_, dit alors calmement Drago. Harry ne savait pas comment interpréter ces paroles. Etait-ce une proposition, un souhait, un ordre ? Quelle que fût la bonne réponse, il lui sembla que ce serait une très mauvaise idée que de s'asseoir, vu que le seul endroit où il pouvait décemment le faire était à côté de Malefoy, sur l'étroit sofa.

         _« Je n'ai pas envie de m'asseoir, Malefoy ! Je suis venu parce que tu me l'a demandé _(ordonné serait plus juste)_. »_

_         « C'est bien, **P**otter. Tu es un gentil garçon. Si je te demande de te jeter par la fenêtre, tu le feras aussi pour me faire plaisir ? Je ne te savais pas aussi docile. » _

         _« Docile ? »_, hurla presque Harry,_ « Cela n'a rien à voir ! Mais je pensais qu'il était temps que l'on règle cette « histoire » une bonne fois pour toute ! »_ Harry semblait furieux, ce qui ne semblait pas perturber le moins du monde Malefoy.

         _« Cette **histoire**… »_, reprit Drago, articulant chaque syllabe, _« Quelle histoire, **P**otter ? Pourrais-tu me rafraîchir la mémoire ? »_

Harry fulminait de rage à présent. Il voyait bien que Malefoy se moquait ouvertement de lui, cherchant à le mettre mal à l'aise, à le pousser à bout, à lui faire dire des choses qu'il n'osait même pas se remémorer.

_« Malefoy !!! »_, il criait à présent. _« Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi ! Je ne suis pas l'un de ces Crabbe ou Goyle ! Que veux-tu de moi à la fin ?!! »_ Harry regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé cette question. Malefoy s'était levé et se dirigeait vers lui, ce qui fit naître en lui une sensation de déjà-vu. _Oh, mon Dieu._

Malefoy était à présent face à lui, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien._ « Ce que je veux de toi, **P**otter ? C'est très simple. Je te veux… comme collaborateur ! »_

Harry le fixait les yeux grands ouverts comme s'il ne comprenait pas, d'ailleurs il ne comprenait réellement pas, ce dont Malefoy était en train de lui parler.

_« Moi… ? Collaborateur ? »_, murmura Harry. _« Ma collaboration pourquoi faire ? Je ne te suis pas… »_

_« Toujours aussi lent, **P**otter »_, répondit Drago, qui, au lieu d'afficher son air sarcastique qu'il aimait afficher dans ce genre de situation, souriait, ayant l'air amusé. 

_« Il me semble tout à fait normal que tu me prêtes main forte pour assouvir **notre** vengeance ! »_, la voix de Drago était pleine de malice et pourtant particulièrement froide. 

Harry tressaillit. _« **Notre** vengeance ? »_, à présent Harry était encore plus perdu que lorsqu'il avait franchi le seuil de la pièce. _« De quelle vengeance parles-tu, Malefoy ? »_

Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait reculé tout en parlant, la proximité de Malefoy le mettant particulièrement mal à l'aise. Cependant, Malefoy ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il avait de nouveau franchit la distance qui les séparait. Harry était dos à la porte, le souffle court, les bras de Malefoy encadrant son visage et son regard perçant plongé dans ses prunelles, comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, sonder son âme. Harry déglutit péniblement, n'osant plus respirer de peur de bouger et de faire un geste « malheureux ». Définitivement, il préférait largement se battre contre Malefoy, devoir affronter ses commentaires acerbes, faire face à ses insultes, plutôt que ça ! Harry devait malheureusement admettre qu'il ne supportait pas d'être aussi « proche » de Malefoy, et pire que tout, il se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas pour les raisons habituelles… mais…

_« **P**otter ! Cesse de te mettre en apnée à chaque fois que je te parle de quelque chose d' « important » ! »_ Un sourire entendu se dessina sur ses lèvres. Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais ne réussit qu'à mimer la pitoyable agonie, d'un pas moins pitoyable poisson, arraché à son élément naturel. Malefoy se pencha un peu plus. 

_« **P**otter, je te parle de nous venger pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait ! »_

 _« Nous…venger…de quoi… de qui…je… »_, baragouina-t-il.

_« De quoi ? »_, Drago se pencha de manière à ce que ses lèvres frôlent légèrement celles de Harry. _« Aurais-tu besoin que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire, **P**otter ? »_  Puis, il se détacha lentement et sourit à Harry. _« Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant pour cette satané potion, alors que l'inséparable paire de Weasley fait partie de ta** longue** liste d'amis ? »_

_« La potion… »_, articula vaguement Harry.

_« C'est moi, **P**otter, ou ce soir tu es particulièrement lent et stupide ? »_, ironisa quelque peu Drago.

_« La potion… »_, répéta Harry. _« Tu parles de George et Fred ? Comment es-tu au courant pour cette potion, Drago ? »_

Malefoy le regarda franchement surpris, puis son éternel sourire moqueur réapparut sur le coin de ses lèvres, cependant, cette fois-ci, ses yeux souriaient eux-aussi.

_« On se souvient de mon prénom, **P**otter ? »_, il mit particulièrement l'accent sur le nom de son interlocuteur, plus que d'habitude.

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Il venait d'appeler Malefoy par son prénom. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte avant que ce dernier ne fasse sa réflexion. La phrase que Malefoy avait susurrée à son oreille ce soir là raisonnait dans sa tête et martelait ses tempes. _Mon Dieu, que vais-je faire ? Je viens de l'appeler Drago. Je viens de l'appeler Drago ! Bon Dieu, faites qu'il arrête de me regarder avec autant d'insistance !_

Si Harry avait été un Animagus confirmé, il aurait eu grand plaisir à se transformer en souris et à se cacher dans le premier trou qu'il aurait pu trouver. Il était mortifié. Drago…_Malefoy, bordel, Il s'appelle Malefoy !…_devait en ce moment même penser exactement à la même chose que lui. Ce qui n'était pas bon du tout ! Il fallait tout oublier de cette **mésaventure**, tout. 

Et la meilleure solution pour oublier n'était-ce pas en effet de se venger ? Harry y avait beaucoup pensé. Il voulait faire « payer » aux jumeaux cette souffrance qu'ils lui avaient, bien malgré eux, infligée. Il ne pensait pas avoir Dra…Malefoy comme allié, mais après tout pourquoi pas. Question vengeance, il devait en connaître un rayon, et du moment qu'il ne décidait pas de les éradiquer de la surface de la planète ou de leur infliger d'horribles tortures !

 __

_« Ok ! Est-ce que tu as déjà une idée en tête ? Je suppose que oui te connaissant… »_, répondit Harry d'une toute petite voix dans le but d'éviter de répondre à sa « provocation », mais également réellement intéressé par un quelconque plan que Malefoy pourrait lui proposer.

_« On essaie de noyer le poisson, **P**otter ? »_, continua Drago d'une voix amusée, puis après un long regard rempli de sous-entendu, il daigna donner suite à leur conversation. 

_« En effet, j'ai déjà un plan et j'aurais besoin de toi pour le mettre en pratique… Mais viens t'asseoir, nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler et pour mettre certaines choses au point. »_

_« Je reste debout »_, répondit Harry d'une voix agressive. Sa panique grandissait de minute en minute. Pourtant Malefoy s'était éloigné de lui, mais sa présence, son « charisme », restaient palpables.

_« Fais comme bon te semblera, **P**otter ! »_, lui répondit Drago d'une voix distante et désintéressée, alors qu'il se rasseyait. Maintenant qu'il était de nouveau confortablement installé, il fixait Harry au grand dam de ce dernier.

_« Alors ? »_, s'impatienta Harry. _« Quel est donc ton fameux plan ? »_

Drago continuait à le fixer, apparemment ravi d'avoir éveillé sa curiosité. Il aimait prendre son temps pour se mettre en valeur et pour donner plus de poids et d'impact à ses paroles. _« Je vais tout t'expliquer dans les moindres détails, **P**otter, alors ouvre bien grand tes oreilles et ne me force pas à me répéter. Je déteste avoir à me répéter. »                 _

**Alors ??? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Quel plan diabolique a bien pu germer dans l'esprit machiavélique de notre cher petit Drago ??? Ah, ah !!! Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode !!! En fait, pas vraiment le prochain, mais je préfère ne pas en dire trop…**

**Vous aurez remarqué, j'espère, que ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent !!! Tout ça rien que pour vous !!! Pour « La Maison de l'Horreur » aussi j'ai fait des efforts, et les prochains chapitres qui sont déjà en cours d'écriture, promettent d'être beaucoup plus longs !!! Baby Dracky, pour vous servir !!!**

**Bisous !!! Et à la prochaine !!!**


	13. Le plan : Harry

Titre : Une petite Bière-au-beurre?

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Harry/Drago ! Qu'arrive-t-il à notre petit Harry? Est-il en train de perdre la raison ? Souffre-t-il d'un trouble de la mémoire ? Bonnes questions… Lisez et vous verrez !!!

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

****

****

****

**Salut vous tous !!! Je sais, je sais… Vous n'êtes pas contents parce que dans le précédent chapitre vous n'avez pas pu découvrir quel était le fameux plan qui avait germé dans l'esprit de notre machiavélique petit Drago… Qu'en sera-t-il dans ce chapitre-ci ???**

**Je vous laisse le découvrir en espérant que la suite des événements vous plaise !!!**

**Bisous !!! Et au chapitre 14 qui sera consacré à « Dragounet » !!!**

**Bisous, bisous, bisous, bisous, bisous à ma Jess !!!!!!!!!!**

**Clau**** : **Salut toi !!! Merci de ta gentille review !!! Un nouveau chapitre chaque jour ??? Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ??? Faut me laisser dormir un peu, hein… Et puis, j'aime à me consacrer quelques heures dans la journée pour vaquer à d'autres activités, comme fixer le plafond de ma chambre sans cligner des yeux… Chacun son truc, hein… Bisous !!!

**Chichisushi**** : **Coucou ma petite âme !!! Contente que tu continues à me lire et à me reviewer !!! Sinon, non, pas de massacres à l'horizon, je ne tiens vraiment pas abîmer ni Harry ni Drago !!! Grande question de ce nouveau chapitre, qui est le grand méchant loup ??? Sinon, pour les jumeaux, je peux t'assurer que rien de bon ne risque de leur arriver… Eh oui, c'est justement parce qu'il y avait encore tout plein de choses que je devais dévoiler dans le chapitre précédent que je me suis arrêtée !!! Merci pour tous tes encouragements !!! Ca me donne envie d'aller de l'avant !!! Vraiment très hâte que tu fasses encore des Drago !!! Bisous !!! T'adore aussi !!!

**Elava**** : **Hum… Bonjour ? Moi désolée… Moi pas vouloir embêter toi… C'est vrai que mes chapitres ne sont pas particulièrement longs, mais ils ne sont pas si courts que ça, si ??? Je suis contente de savoir que ma fic te plait !!! Je t'assure que je ne cherche pas à vous provoquer et à vous déstabiliser psychologiquement… C'est juste que je trouve ça plus sympa d'entretenir un certain suspense… C'est que je veux vous voir revenir, moi !!! 

**Flore**** : **Coucou toi !!! Et oui, ta review est bien passée !!! Je ne sais pas pourquoi les autres ne sont pas passées, et je ne sais pas si d'autres ont eu ce problème… Bref, je suis tout de même contente d'avoir eu celle-ci !!! Euh, ça va, pour le moment on ne m'a pas encore menacée de mort parce que je coupais toujours mes chapitres à des moments inopportuns… Mais, c'est mon style après tout… En effet, Drago joue avec Harry, mais ne joue-t-il pas un jeu dangereux ? Flo, Flo, Flo… Tu sais déjà que cette fic à été illustrée par Marie-Angèle, et que d'autres personnes ont montré l'envie d'en faire autant, ou ont accepté ma proposition pour le faire… Mais une BD ???? Si tu trouves quelqu'un, je n'y verrai aucune objection du moment que je suis au courant… Bon courage !!! Parce que la BD, ça n'est pas moi qui l'a ferai !!! Tu me connais, le mot qui me définit le mieux est le suivant : FLEMME ! Bisous, bisous, bisous !!!   

 **Saael' : **Salut toi !!! C'est gentil de te préoccuper de mon état de santé… Je vais bien… Comme je suis actuellement en « vacances », je vais plutôt bien… Je travaille sur quelques écrits et une traduction, mais je trouve également le temps de me reposer… Donc, ne te fais pas de souci pour moi !!! Mais c'est très gentil à toi de te préoccuper de moi !!! Oh, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir « déçue » dans le précédent chapitre… Eh non, il n'y a pas eu de nouvelles séances de bisouillages… Mais j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera de lire la suite… Merci pour tous les encouragements et tous les bisous !!! C'est très gentil à toi !!! Bisous tout plein, et à la prochaine !!!

**Falyla**** : **Coucou !!! Ca me fait bien plaisir d'avoir de nouveau de tes nouvelles !!! Oh, ne te fais pas de soucis, tu n'es pas obligée de me laisser des reviews !!! Ca me fait plaisir quand tu le fais, mais je me doute que tu as énormément d'autres choses à faire… Ca me fait donc d'autant plus plaisir quand tu prends le temps de le faire !!! Sinon, comme je te l'ai dit dans ta review, je ne savais que les entrées de ff.net DracoM/HarryP et HarryP/DracoM ne donnaient pas accès aux mêmes pages, du coup je pensais que tu avais arrêté de mettre tes chapitres en ligne durant les vacances… Maintenant, je suis super à la bourre !!! Ah, ah, ah !!! J'ai bien aimé le « rendez-vous-qui-m'en-est-pas-vraiment-un-mais-quand-même » !!! Harry qui joue les « vierges effarouchées » ??? Oh, mais tu n'as encore rien vu !!! J'aime beaucoup ton plan de vengeance, et je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à être « perverse » ici-bas !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Miya Black**** : **Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira !!! Tu me diras, hein ?

**Mylennia**** : **Salut toi !!! Heureuse de voir qu'il y a au moins quelques personnes qui ont, en effet, remarqué que mon dernier chapitre était plus long !!! Dans cette fic-ci, mes chapitres sont assez inégaux en longueur, mais j'essaie de vous garder en haleine à chaque nouveau chapitre !!! Ouh là, un gros caprice à l'horizon !!! Mon Dieu !!! Mais que vais-je faire pour empêcher les cris et les larmes ???!!! Te dire quel est le diabolique plan du pas moins machiavélique Malefoy !!! Euh… A voir…  Hum… Il me semble que Drago et Harry se rapprochent encore un peu plus dans ce chapitre… Bref, contente que tu aimes, et que tu suives aussi « La Maison de l'Horreur » !!! Bisous !!!

**La vache**** : **Hum… Le joint philosophique… Ben, ça promet, dis-moi… Et après, on aura le droit à quoi ??? « La Chambre des extas » ??? Bouh… Je suis en train de visualiser un gros Basilic avec un énorme pétard dans le bec… _« T'en veux Fumseck ??? » _Mon Dieu, quelle horreur !!! Tu trouves que Harry se comporte comme un bébé dans les livres ??? Bon, chacun ses opinions… As-tu lu le cinquième volet ou pas, au fait ? Sinon, pardonne mon inculturisme, mais, qu'est-ce qu'un « nerdz » ??? Bisous à la vache ! 

**Alfa**** : **Coucou toi !!! C'est très gentil à toi d'avoir reviewé cette fic également !!! Cela me fait bien plaisir !!! Contente que tu sois tombée sur ma fic par hasard et que tu aies autant accroché, cela me fait vraiment très plaisir, réellement, ça me touche beaucoup !!! Ouah !!! « Accro » à ma fic ???!!! Ca me rappelle que quelqu'un m'a dit que j'étais son « dealer »… Mais qu'est-ce que je mets là-dedans, moi ??? Bah, du moment que tu me dis que les effets secondaires sont de te faire rire comme une dératée, moi ça me va !!! Tu sais, parfois, moi aussi, je ris toute seule devant mon ordi… Les parents, y peuvent pas comprendre !!! Je suis tout particulièrement contente que tu aies apprécié les pensées de Harry et Drago car je prends beaucoup de plaisir à les écrire !!! Bisous tout plein !!! A la prochaine !!! 

**Nicolina**** : **Coucou toi !!! Heureuse que le comportement de Drago te plaise !!! J'ai essayé de le garder bien fidèle à lui-même !!! J'adore écrire les répliques et les pensées de Drago !!! Bizarrement, je n'ai pas de mal à les trouver, et pire encore, elles viennent toutes seules !!! Hum… Le plan machiavélique qui est en train de germer dans la tête de notre petit Drago… J'aimerais pas être à la place des pauvres victimes…  Oh, mais moi, je ne suis vraiment pas sadique !!! Enfin… Ca dépend pour quoi… Bon, je saurai que Nicolina n'a aucun rapport avec les collines, mais moi, je continue encore à faire l'association… Puis, c'est beau et poétique une colline… Bisous tout plein !!!

**Jess HDH**** : **Salut ma Jess à moi !!!!!!!! Toujours aussi heureuse d'avoir des reviews de toi !!! Gros merci à mon sponsor préféré !!!! (Qui se trouve d'ailleurs être le seul !!! Mais tout de même mon préféré !!!!!) Je te fais tout plein de gros bisous !!! Et merci encore de continuer à me soutenir comme tu le fais !!! Bibi à Aline aussi !!! La Choupinette qui t'adore de plus en plus !!!

**Re-Clau**** : **Re-coucou toi !!! C'est très gentil à toi de m'avoir laissé une deuxième review !!! Ca m'a beaucoup fait rire et ému à la fois !!! Parce que quand j'ai vu ton nom, je me suis dite : « Mais Clau ne m'aurait-elle pas déjà laissé une review pour ce chapitre ? » Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu as hâte de lire la suite, alors la voici !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Pitinad**** : **Ouah !!! on me donne du « Baby dracky adorée » !!! C'est gentil ça !!! Ca me fait bien plaisir, ce type d'entrée en matière… Alors, comment va ma petite Pitinad ??? Comment ce sont passées ces deux semaines de vacances ? Je suis contente de voir que la suite de la fic te plait toujours !!! Alors comme ça tu pars trois semaines à Seattle ??? C'est cool ça !!! Je te souhaite tout plein de bonnes choses !!! Tu me raconteras un peu ? Ah non, pas de scène torride dans le chapitre 12… Mais tu sais, je crois que Harry ne s'est toujours pas remis de la première nuit ! Pour ce qui est de l'impact de ma fic dans le fanzine de Marie-Angèle, je ne saurais trop te dire… J'ai eu quelques retours… Et apparemment, les gens ont plutôt apprécié… Ca me fait bizarre quand les gens me disent qu'ils se sont bien marrés… Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à déconner tout  le temps… Enfin, ça dépend avec qui, en fait… Bref… Merci pour le « talent enchanteresque », ça me touche vraiment beaucoup !!! « L'inspi est en moi » ??? Celle-là m'a bien fait marrer !!! Mon Dieu !!! Star Wars et moi c'est une longue histoire… Je te souhaite de passer un excellent séjour à Seattle !!! Je penserai bien à toi !!! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review dès ton retour !!! Je te fais tout plein de gros bisous !!! A bientôt !!!

**Chapitre II – Part X – ****:**

**Le plan : Harry**

__

Harry venait de passer pas moins d'une heure en compagnie de Malefoy pour mettre au point leur projet. Jamais, mais au grand jamais, il aurait cru qu'un jour il s'allierait à Malefoy pour quoi que ce soit. Si quelqu'un avait osé lui dire cela il y a à peine une semaine, il lui aurait soit ri au nez, soit cassé le nez. Cependant, comme le lui avait dit son parrain, Sirius Black, le célèbre fugitif d'Azkaban, les grands maux requéraient les grands remèdes. 

Mais en ce qui concernait Harry, il préférait la doctrine _« œil pour oeil, dent pour dent »_, il avait d'ailleurs été surpris de se découvrir enfin un point commun avec Malefoy, bien que ce dernier lui ait quand même précisé qu'il préférait celle qui disait _« Fais-moi mal et je te rendrai au centuple ce que tu m'as fait ». _La loi du Talion semblait faire loi chez les Malefoy, ce qui ne surprenait absolument pas Harry, cependant, il avait découvert qu'un Malefoy ne se contentait jamais de rendre la pareille, mais se faisait un point d'honneur à surpasser celui qu'il considérait comme responsable. Les Malefoy aimaient savourer leur vengeance, ils avaient besoin de la planifier avec minutie, ils devaient chercher le meilleur moyen de détruire la personne qui avait osé s'opposer à eux, les humilier, les blesser. 

Harry avait réussit à calmer la fureur de Malefoy, qu'il pouvait sentir grandir à chaque instant, en lui expliquant le plus sérieusement du monde, qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir la tête de ses amis au bout d'une pique. Malefoy avait ri à cette remarque. Harry s'était alors aperçu que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait le blond rire, d'un rire naturel. Ses lèvres ne dessinaient plus ce rictus qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'arborer et qui le rendait si antipathique (bien que certaines filles trouvent cela séduisant), à présent un grand sourire, qui laissait apparaître ses dents blanches et bien alignées, s'était substitué à son éternelle expression hautaine. Harry avait senti un léger courant traverser son corps alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Malefoy, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il était étonné et « ébloui » à la fois. Il n'avait pas quitter son interlocuteur des yeux quand ce dernier avait repris la parole, une touche inhabituelle d'amusement perçant dans sa voix.

_« **P**otter, si tu voyais ta tête ! C'est trop drôle ! »_ Drago se tenait les côtes et riait de plus belle. Il était à présent littéralement vautré sur le sofa et ne cessait de fixer Harry. Ce dernier, une fois sa première impression atténuée (c'est-à-dire le choc de découvrir qu'un Malefoy pouvait, mais surtout, savait rire), s'approcha du sofa et entreprit, bien malgré lui, meut comme par une force invisible, de frapper « gentiment » Malefoy sur les épaules et sur les côtes.

_« Mais, arrête de te moquer de moi !!! Ca suffit !!! Arrête de rire ou je vais suivre tes conseils et t'étouffer pour te faire taire ! »_, grommelait Harry d'une voix infantile.

Drago pouffa de rire tout en se tournant pour regarder Harry.

_« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Que le grand Harry Potter allait suivre les conseils d' un Drago Malefoy ?!! » _Drago en oublia même d'accentuer le fameux **P**otter, tant son hilarité était grande. _« Arrête, tu vas me faire mourir de rire !!! »_

_« En effet, Malefoy, c'est ce qui va t'arriver si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite ! »_

_« On me menace, Potter ? »_, cette remarque aurait pu être particulièrement acerbe, mais elle ne l'était pas vu que Drago continuait à se tordre de rire. 

Harry, n'en pouvant plus, se jeta sur Drago saisissant la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et qui se trouvait être un oreiller. Harry n'avait pas remarqué sa présence la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé sur ce sofa, de toute façon, la dernière fois qu'il avait été dans cette pièce, il n'aurait même pas remarqué la présence d'une horde de Gobelins, « occupé » comme il l'était ! En tout cas, il était bien heureux d'avoir cet oreiller afin de pouvoir s'en servir pour faire taire Malefoy. (Le fait que ce dernier rit, ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, mais il ne pouvait supporter qu'il se moque aussi ouvertement de lui !) 

Alors qu'il frappait Malefoy, qui ne cessait de rire pour autant (il n'avait pas dû rire depuis longtemps, peut-être n'avait-il jamais ri d'ailleurs, en tout cas, il semblait vouloir rattraper le temps perdu et ne semblait pas prêt à s'arrêter de si tôt !), il réussit tout de même à tirer satisfaction de la situation. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait réussi à décoiffer et à débrailler le jeune Serpentard qui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à être sur son trente et un et à être parfaitement gominé. 

Alors qu'un sourire de victoire et de satisfaction se dessinait sur le visage de Harry, il sentit une forte poigne le saisir aux poignets, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il bascula en avant et se retrouva bloqué face à Malefoy. Il resta là, quelques instants, avant de se rendre compte que cette position était des plus inconvenantes. Ses bras encadraient le visage de Malefoy, et pire, il était allongé à califourchon sur lui. Malefoy ne riait plus, mais ses yeux brillaient à nouveau, ils brillaient comme ce « fameux » soir. Harry déglutit difficilement, n'osant pas bouger de peur d' « empirer » la situation, de peur de provoquer quelque chose d'irréversible. De nouveau, il avait l'impression d'être hypnotisé par les yeux de Malefoy, par cet océan anthracite, il allait sombrer, il allait se noyer, il en avait la certitude… Il se sentit basculer, attiré par ces yeux, il savait qu'il se penchait dangereusement vers ces lèvres entrouvertes , qu'il ne regardait pas, qu'il ne voyait pas, mais qu'il savait là…

_« Prêt à écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, **P**otter ? »_, l'interrompit Drago.

_« oui »_, répondit Harry dans un souffle sans reculer pour autant.

_« Tu as l'intention de rester sur mes genoux pendant que nous discutons ? »_, demanda simplement Drago en relâchant sa prise sur Harry et en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, et il suivit le mouvement de Malefoy afin de se retrouver assis confortablement sur les genoux de ce dernier. Il réfléchit un court instant et un doux sourire (voire charmeur) apparut sur ses lèvres. Puis, d'un ton ingénu qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il répondit à la question de Malefoy, sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

_« M'oui. Ils sont très confortables »_, articula Harry. Il ne reconnut pas sa propre voix tant celle-ci était infantile et « capricieuse ».

Harry sourit en franchissant le seuil de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. 

_Comment ai-je pu dire ça à Malefoy ? J'en reviens pas moi-même ! Mais c'est qu'il m'énerve à être toujours aussi sûr de lui-même ! Et puis, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était plutôt de bonne humeur ce soir… C'est vrai qu'il ne l'a pas trop mal pris…_ Harry pouffa de rire, il dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire de peur de réveiller ses camarades, cependant, le visage de Malefoy lui revint en mémoire en un éclair. 

_La tête qu'il a faite quand je lui ai dit que je voulais rester sur ses genoux ! Ca valait tout l'or du monde ! Il était décomposé ! Finis les airs supérieurs à la Malefoy, fini son self-contrôle, fini son air sarcastique, oublié monsieur je suis supérieur à tout le monde et vous n'êtes que de ridicules et répugnants vers de terre, envolé le sourire emblématique à la Drago Malefoy ! Dommage que Colin n'ait pas été là ! Il aurait pu prendre de superbes clichés qui se seraient vendus très chers. Qui ne voudrait pas voir Malefoy l'air défait et les cheveux en bataille ? _(En supposant, bien sûr, qu'il ne photographie que le visage de Malefoy, car une photographie en format paysage aurait très certainement révélé qui était la personne sur les genoux du « grand » Drago Malefoy, et ça, Harry n'aurait pu le supporter. Plaisanter et se rire de Malefoy,oui,mais passer pour un fou et un dépravé, non !)

_Bon, de toute façon, ce qui compte c'est qu'on ait réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente et un bon plan pour se venger de George et Fred ! _Harry avala lentement sa salive ayant légèrement l'impression que son œsophage avait rétréci d'un coup. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de pactiser avec un démon. Malefoy en avait, en effet, toutes les caractéristiques, la puissance (quand il s'agissait de coups bas), le charisme (sorte de don qu'il avait pour se mettre en valeur), la fourberie (innée, chez lui !), l'ingéniosité (quand il s'agissait de planifier les fameux coups bas déjà cités), la méchanceté (innée, elle aussi), la beauté de certains… 

_La beauté…? _

_Harry, à quoi tu  penses, bon Dieu ?! Je devrais me botter le derrière pour ce genre de réflexions ! Faut croire que la potion à un très long effet sur moi… Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, il n'arrivera « rien de bien méchant » à Fred et George. _(Il prononça ces dernières paroles d'une voix quelque peu aigrie.)Comme il en avait convenu avec Malefoy, c'était à lui d'accomplir la première partie de leur stratagème, Malefoy se chargerait de la seconde… Quant à la dernière étape, ils devraient se serrer les coudes. 

Harry se demandait toutefois, si le châtiment qu'ils leur réservaient n'était pas trop cruel, pourtant Malefoy avait fortement insisté sur ce point… Et puis, après mûre réflexion, Harry en arriva à la conclusion que ce n'était pas si atroce que ça ! De plus, il valait mieux « ça », qu'une pire vengeance en solitaire à la Malefoy ! Harry partit se coucher en se demandant comment il allait faire pour accomplir sa mission et passer avec brio la première étape de _« mission rien n'est impossible_ _pour un Malefoy »_, comme l'avait prétentieusement baptisé ce dernier. 

Harry se rappela lui avoir fait remarquer que, s'ils devaient travailler en équipe, il serait judicieux que leur deux noms apparaissent dans l'intitulé. Malefoy avait médité quelques instants et, dans un sourire en coin, il avait décrété le nouvel intitulé de la mission : _« Mission tout devient possible pour **P**otter, s'il travaille en équipe avec Drago Malefoy ». _Harry avait du mal à prononcer correctement l'intitulé de la mission, et il était bien conscient qu'il lui faudrait sûrement de l'entraînement avant de pouvoir prononcer son nom à la manière de Malefoy… Pas si facile que ça, de dire un nom en conspuant la personne à qui vous vous adressez ! C'était tout un art ! Malefoy avait semblé satisfait de l'intitulé car son sourire en coin n'avait plus quitté ses lèvres. (Toujours en coin le sourire, laissant parfois apparaître légèrement sa canine, quand il était particulièrement satisfait d'un mauvais coup ou qu'il préparait quelque chose de particulièrement « grandiose »… 

Parfois, Malefoy le faisait penser à un prédateur… La plupart du temps en fait… Et lui, bien sûr, se voyait endosser le rôle de la proie… La pauvre et misérable petite proie qui passe son temps à fuir… Mais ce soir, il n'avait pas pris la fuite, au contraire, il avait pris les devants… Mettant Malefoy mal à l'aise (ce qui était particulièrement jouissif) et renversant durant quelques instants les rôles. _Après tout, j'aurais peut-être fait un bon Serpentard, si on met de côté leur penchant pour les génocides et leur obsession du sang pur, bien évidemment !)_

Harry se rappela alors une chanson que Dudley écoutait souvent quand il était petit et que Tante Pétunia mimait pour le faire rire _(beurk !!!)_, c'était quelque chose du genre… _« Ce matin un lapin a tué un chasseur, c'était un lapin qui avait un fusil… »_) Harry sortit de ses pensées en se disant qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher avant de s'imaginer avec de grandes oreilles, une queue en pompon et une carotte dans la bouche, ou pire, Malefoy avec… Trop tard… Il venait en effet de visualiser Malefoy accoutré d'un superbe costume de lapin de Pâques rose bonbon… Il ne put retenir ses lèvres de danser sur son visage et son sourire de s'élargir jusqu'à ses oreilles. _Très mignon_, pensa-t-il plus ou moins ironiquement._ J'espère qu'il viendra m'offrir des chocolats dans la même tenue !_  Harry partit donc se coucher hilare, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis fort longtemps.

**Bon, je ne veux entendre aucun commentaire quant à la tenue de Bunny de Drago !!!! Est-ce clair ???!!! Je sais que j'ai complètement déconné sur ce coup là… En plus, en rose… Vilaine Dracky !!! (Coup de boule contre l'écran de l'ordi) Vilaine Dracky !!! (Coup de boule contre le clavier) Vilaine Dracky !!! (Se fracasse la souris contre le front) … Voilà, je me suis auto-punie alors, je ne veux rien entendre !!!**

**Sinon, je suis sûre que Harry vous en a bouché un coin dans ce chapitre !!! Avouez que vous ne vous y attendiez pas !!!**

**A la prochaine !!! Bisous !!!**

**Au fait, vu que cela fait plusieurs chapitres et donc plusieurs semaines que nous « communiquons », si certains étaient tentés de me donner leur date de naissance (le jour et le mois !), ça me ferait bien plaisir, je pourrai ainsi vous souhaitez un joyeux anniversaire le jour j ! Je vous rassure tout de suite, je ne donne ni dans l'astrologie, ni dans l'astronomie, alors vous ne prenez aucun risque !!!**

**  **


	14. Le plan : Drago

Titre : Une petite Bière-au-beurre?

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Harry/Drago ! Qu'arrive-t-il à notre petit Harry? Est-il en train de perdre la raison ? Souffre-t-il d'un trouble de la mémoire ? Bonnes questions… Lisez et vous verrez !!!

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

****

****

****

**            Coucou vous tous !!! Je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes vos gentilles reviews !!! Elles me font vraiment plaisir !!! Elles m'encouragent à aller de l'avant !!! Et ce n'est pas peu dire vu ma flemme incommensurable et mon manque total de confiance en moi-même !!! Merci !!!**

**            Je tenais à remercier Chichisuchi d'avoir publié sur « Farfouilli malapri » (sous le pseudo de Tchi) une illustration inspirée d'une scène présente dans le cinquième chapitre de cette fic !!! Merci à toi ma petite âme !!! Cela m'a beaucoup émue !!! Je vous conseille d'aller y faire un tour afin de découvrir les talents de cette charmante jeune fille !!!**

**            Bisous à ma Jess que j'encourage vivement à continuer ses traductions !!! Merci encore de me soutenir, et merci de me conseiller des fics aussi intéressantes ! Merci aussi de m'avoir dédicacé ta nouvelle traduction, je suis très touchée… Tu n'arrêtera donc jamais de me faire rougir d'embarras, toi…**

**Chichisushi**** : **Coucou !!! Contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre précédent… Dans celui-ci, c'est notre petit Drago qui est le « héros »… Que vont-ils faire subir aux jumeaux ??? Ah, ah !!! A suivre !!! Je continue, je continue… Je ne sais pas si je suis hautement inspirée, mais je continue !!! Merci pour ta date d'anniversaire !

**Jenali**** : **Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments !!! C'est vraiment très gentil !!! Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu passes du bon temps en lisant ma fic !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !

**CMX**** : **Coucou Caro !!! Heureuse de savoir que je t'ai fait rire !!! C'était bien le but !!! Cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce que l'on écrit plait !!! Tu as été heureuse en lisant le précédent chapitre ? Eh bien, moi c'est ta review qui m'a rendue heureuse !!! Certes, je suis la preuve même que les délires tout bizarroïdes ça existe !!! Heureuse que « Bunny Dracky » t'ait plu !!! Merci pour ta date d'anniversaire… C'est que nous avons pratiquement 10 ans d'écart, quand même… Mon anniversaire, c'est le 11 décembre ! Bisous !!! Et à la prochaine pour un chapitre qui promet d'être drôle !!!

**Alfa**** : **Coucou !!! Contente de voir que tu continues à me lire… Mon Dieu, c'est qu'il aura marqué mon « Bunny Dracky »… C'est que j'en ai quand même un peu honte, hein… Définitivement, les parents peuvent pas comprendre… Le schisme des générations… En tout cas, je ferai de mon mieux pour continuer à écrire des « idioties » !!! Ca me détend et ça me fait marrer, c'est ce qui compte, non ? Merci pour ta date d'anniversaire…  A bientôt pour d'autres rencontres Harry/Drago !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Clau**** : **Bon, ok, j'ai cessé de fixer le plafond de ma chambre, et je me suis découvert une nouvelle passion pour le mur de ma cuisine… Contente de voir que tu continues à me lire, et surtout que tu apprécies toujours !!! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas… Harry et Drago, pour quand ??? A suivre…

**Elava**** : **Chalut toi !!! Heureuse de te lire !!! Et voilà, on me retraite de sadique… J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira même s'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose de bien nouveau… Bisous et à la prochaine !!! Merci pour ta date d'anniversaire !!!

**Mylennia**** : **Merci de m'avoir à nouveau reviewée !!! J'aime beaucoup Harry, alors le voici qui prend un peu de poil de la bête !!! Mais si tu veux vraiment un Harry « pervers », et là, c'est le terme exact, je te conseille vivement les chapitres de la Maison de l'Horreur !!! Bisous !!! A la prochaine !!!

**Nicolina**** : **Salut ma petite colline !!! Définitivement trop heureuse que ça ne te dérange pas d'être appelée ainsi !!! Si tu aimes l'analyse des sentiments de Drago, tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre, car il lui est consacré de A à Z !!! Ah, la tenue de Bunny !!! Je crois que ça va me poursuivre encore longtemps, ça !!! Zut, puisque le passage en Bunny a tant plu, je me suis molestée pour des prunes…  Merci pour les bisous et pour les encouragements !!! Bisous tout plein et à la prochaine !!! 

**Jess HDH**** : **Salut toi !!! Tu connais l'expression « Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort » ? Bah, cette eau, c'est Harry, ce garçon est vraiment plein de surprises !!! Harry un pervers caché ??? Peut-être dans cette fic-ci, parce que dans l'autre, c'est un pervers averti et reconnu !!! Tu vois ce que je veux dire…  Merci encore pour tous tes commentaires !!! Bisous tout plein !!! A plus !!! Je sais que ce soir, tu vas mettre des chapitres en ligne, et j'attends cela de pieds fermes !!!

**Black Moon**** : **Coucou !!! Toi aussi tu as été frappée par les chants de Chantal Goya quand tu étais enfant??? Dure la vie, hein…  Merci pour le « pure merveille » concernant ma fic, bien que je ne crois vraiment pas le mériter… Mais, ça fait toujours plaisir…  Je tenais vraiment à te remercier pour ta très longue review et les commentaires qui s'y trouvaient !!! Le tout m'a fait très plaisir !!! Sympa toutes ces expressions mettant en scène « le » lapin… Pauvre bête, va !!! Toi aussi, tu t'es demandé comment Drago a bien pu boire dans le verre de Weasley, c'est dégoûtant… Mais il ne devait plus être très net à ce moment-là !!! Ah, ah, ah !!! Le coup de la pub, « Le lapin, le lapin !!! »… C'est sûr que là le deuxième effet Kiss Cool a largement été dépassé !!!! Quant au costume, je ne préfère pas faire de précisions… Je préfère laisser libre cours à l'imagination des lecteurs !!! De toute façon, les deux costumes me semblent intéressants…  Ah, la scène du lapin a l'air de te hanter… M-A la fera peut-être en illustration pour déconner !!! C'est vrai que Harry peut se montrer vraiment « impressionnant »… Mais si c'est du Harry direct et « pervers » que tu aimes, je te conseille vivement de lire les prochains chapitres de « La Maison de l'Horreur »… Et la proie n'est plus celle qu'on croyait… Bisous tout plein et à la prochaine !!!

**Imoen**** : **Salut !!! Contente de te relire !!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents !!! Bisous !!!

**Falyla**** : **Coucou toi !!! Contente de voir que tu es à nouveau là !!! Ah, le plan fumeux n'est plus très loin de se voir réaliser !!! Je sens que ça ne va pas être du goût de tout le monde !!! Bisous et à la prochaine !!! Au fait, toujours intéressée par quelques petites photos de Tom un peu plus récentes ??? 

**Chapitre II – Part XI – ****:**

**Le plan : Drago**

Alors que Drago se dirigeait vers les cachots, qui se trouvaient être non loin du dortoir des Serpentard, l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec Potter lui revint en mémoire. Ils avaient dû rester une bonne heure à proximité l'un de l'autre sans en venir aux mains…étonnant. 

Comme à son habitude, Drago avait immédiatement pris le contrôle de la situation et avait pris grand plaisir à taquiner Potter, voyant qu'il était particulièrement mal à l'aise. Potter ne parvenait définitivement pas à cacher ses émotions et ce qu'il ressentait. Vraiment, c'était un très gros défaut qui le rendait si fragile et si vulnérable… Il faudrait qu'il lui explique certaines choses un jour… 

Par contre, Drago devait bien avouer que Potter avait réussi à le prendre de court lorsqu'il s'était jeté sur lui pour le chamailler « gentiment ». Drago n'était pas habitué à ce genre de familiarités. Jamais il n'avait fait de batailles de polochons (comme cela semblait s'appeler), n'y trouvant tout simplement aucun intérêt. Se prendre des coussins dans la figure, rebondir sur les lits…très passionnant, en effet ! 

Plus jeune, il avait préféré apprendre toute sorte de sorts vicieux dans le but de pouvoir s'amuser de la manière la plus plaisante qui soit, en se moquant des autres, en s'amusant aux détriments des autres, en les mettant dans des situations gênantes et humiliantes, et en étant, bien sûr, aux premières loges pour pouvoir profiter pleinement du spectacle. 

Il se voyait assez mal prendre son traversin et le jeter à la figure de ses camarades de chambre… Quoique, en fait, en y pensant…il n'aurait plus ainsi à supporter la vue de leurs mines patibulaires à chaque réveil, ce qui le mettait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne retrouve son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bains ! Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il se sentait revivre et qu'il se disait que la vie méritait d'être vécue !… 

Mais bon, Crabbe ou Goyle auraient vite fait de l'encastrer dans le mur ne sachant absolument pas contrôler leur force ! C'est sûr que ça semblait pour le moins irréalisable avec des élèves de Serpentard, mais aussi ridicule, et surtout particulièrement dangereux ! Va savoir ce qu'ils pourraient cacher dans leurs traversins… Et puis, Drago n'avait pas réellement envie de se voir briser quelques côtes par ses camarades de chambre, ou alors se faire réduire le nez en bouillie…et puis, peut-être que dans leur grande amitié ils réussiraient même à l'étouffer ! Oui, ce serait réellement une très mauvaise idée… Comme quoi, ce n'était pas pour rien que Gryffondor et Serpentard ne faisaient pas bon ménage ! 

En tout cas, Drago pouvait être fier de lui, vu qu'il avait réussi à imposer son idée de plan à Potter. Il avait besoin de Potter pour pouvoir assouvir sa vengeance. Certes, c'était un peu étrange de collaborer avec Potter…mais la vengeance n'en serait que plus savoureuse. Drago, étant un Malefoy jusqu'au bout de ses ongles manucurés, ne supporterait plus de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, en gardant profile bas, mais surtout, il ne supportait plus de se sentir humilié, rabaissé plus bas que terre, de voir en chaque regard une lueur de moquerie… Il n'en pouvait plus! Il avait besoin de cette vengeance ! Il méritait cette vengeance ! Grâce à elle, il pourrait « effacer » ce qui s'était passé, elle lui permettrait d'oublier, de se laver de cette humiliation, de cette « souillure ». Il ne se sentirait bien, il ne se sentirait à nouveau lui, qu'une fois sa vengeance assouvie, une fois les coupables punis. 

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'en pensait Potter, mais il semblait que lui aussi souhaitât « rendre la pareille » à ceux qui leur avait fait « ça ». Bien sûr, il avait été assez réticent au début, puis il s'était laissé convaincre… De toute façon, qui ne souhaiterait pas se venger de pareille offense ? Qui ne souhaiterait pas faire payer aux responsables un crime aussi ignoble ? Drago s'imaginait très bien les torturant à mort et leur infligeant de terribles souffrances… Cependant, lui-même s'était dit que ce serait peut-être un temps soit peu exagéré… En fait, il s'était surtout dit qu'il risquerait d'avoir de gros problèmes, et que son père ne réussirait peut-être pas à le couvrir malgré sa position au ministère de la Magie… 

Le plus important était qu'il ait réussi à trouver un plan qui le satisfasse et que Potter soit susceptible d'accepter, mais aussi, qu'il ne se soit pas laissé « dominer » par Potter et par ses opinions lors de leur entretien, ce soir. Drago aimait être le maître de conférence, il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un ait plus d'importance que lui, que quelqu'un rayonne plus que lui. Il aimait tout diriger, tout planifier.  

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il ait été particulièrement surpris par le comportement de Potter. Au début, il avait réussi à le titiller, en le mettant particulièrement mal à l'aise. Comme c'était agréable de trouver des failles chez ce Héros du Monde Magique ! Des brèches, dans lesquelles Drago n'hésitait jamais à s'insinuer. C'était tout bonnement fabuleux se moquer de Potter, pousser Potter à bout, faire du mal à Potter…et tout cela était si simple…pour Drago en tout cas. 

Il savait depuis son plus jeune âge comment s'y prendre. Il avait été bercé depuis sa plus tendre enfance par des phrases telles que : _« Connais tes_ _ennemis aussi bien que tes amis, voire mieux »_ (Son père n'oubliant jamais d'ajouter _« De_ _toute façon un Malefoy n'a pas d'amis et n'en a nul besoin ! »_), _« Frappe toujours là où ça fait_ _le plus mal, et n'hésite jamais à tourner et à retourner le couteau dans la plaie »_. Drago avait été à bonne école et avait bien retenu la leçon. Il n'était pas peu fier, d'ailleurs, de ses capacités et de ses aptitudes à les mettre en pratique. Et tout particulièrement lorsque **P**otter était en question. Toutes ces années passées à l'observer pour trouver ses moindres points faibles, savoir quoi faire et quand pour lui être le plus insupportable, le plus abjecte, le plus abominable, le plus dangereux, mais également savoir quelle serait sa réaction. Il ne se trompait que rarement sur la façon de réagir de Potter, sur ce qu'il allait faire, sur ce qu'il allait dire, sur ce qu'il allait ressentir… 

Cependant, il devait bien admettre que ce soir Potter l'avait bluffé ! Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Potter se jette sur lui avec cet oreiller et qu'il mette la pagaille dans sa merveilleuse chevelure gominée, mais plus surprenant encore, il aurait cru qu'il se serait enfui en courant une fois conscient de leur position passablement trop « rapprochée ». Il avait pris grand plaisir à lui demander s'il souhaitait passer toute la soirée sur ses genoux, le regard plein de moquerie hautaine, en attendant de voir son visage se décomposer et ses joues prendre une teinte de tomate bien mûre… 

Mais cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui en avait pris pour son grade ! Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise, lorsque Potter lui avait répliqué qu'il était très bien là où il était, et ne semblait pas prêt à bouger d'un iota! Drago n'avait pu empêcher son masque de se fissurer. Jamais, oh grands dieux, il n'aurait pu envisager cela ! Potter parvenait donc encore à le surprendre après toutes ces années ?! Comme Drago s'en voulait d'être resté là, sans un mot, ne parvenant pas à trouver une réplique adéquate. Ne s'attendant pas à un tel comportement de la part du jeune Harry Potter, il n'avait rien fait ! Il ne savait pas si Potter avait fait cela dans le but de se moquer de lui, de le mettre mal à l'aise, ou bien tout simplement parce qu'il pensait vraiment que ses genoux étaient confortables… En tout cas, il avait été abusé, et il n'aimait vraiment pas endosser le rôle de celui qui se fait « dominer », mais alors vraiment pas !

Le plus surprenant, était sûrement que c'était Rusard qui lui avait sauvé la mise. Alors qu'il fixait Potter dans le blanc des yeux, incrédule, muet et passablement choqué, ils avaient entendu les miaulements significatifs de Miss Teigne. Rusard n'était donc pas loin…

_« Qu'il y a-t-il ma belle ? »_, l'avaient-ils entendu demander de l'autre côté de la porte de sa voix grinçante de tortionnaire. Leurs yeux, qui s'étaient quittés durant un court instant pour regarder en direction de la porte, se croisèrent de nouveau, et tous deux réagirent en même temps. Etre trouvés au beau milieu de la nuit, par Rusard, dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, en dehors de leur dortoir respectifs, ne serait déjà pas une bonne chose… Mais être retrouvés sur un sofa dans une pose aussi humiliante et aussi significative, l'était encore moins ! Ils s'étaient tous deux précipités derrière le sofa, ne bougeant plus, ne parlant plus, ne respirant même plus. Ils avaient entendu la porte s'ouvrir, Rusard avait dû scruter la pièce qui était à présent dans l'ombre (Drago ayant éteint la lumière qui jaillissait quelques instants plus tôt de sa baguette), et était resté un instant, puis ils l'avaient entendu renifler et partir, en quête sûrement de pauvres élèves à surprendre et à faire punir.

_« C'était moins une »_, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Drago.

_« Vu tout le boucan que tu as fait, c'est une chance qu'à l'heure actuelle tout Poudlard ne soit pas au courant de notre présence dans cette salle ! »_, répliqua froidement Drago qui avait récupéré toute sa contenance.

_« Tout le boucan que j'ai fait ?!! Qui est-ce qui était mort de rire il y a à peine quelques minutes ?!! »_, grogna Harry qui acceptait mal le fait que Drago souhaitât lui faire porter le chapeau comme d'habitude.

_« Mort de rire ? (Certainement une expression moldue…). Pour ta gouverne **P**otter, je ne ris jamais ! »_, mentit allègrement Drago avec grande conviction.

Harry roula les yeux et soupira. Il ne souhaitait pas se lancer dans ce genre de conversations à cette heure de la nuit et surtout avec Malefoy, qui mentait comme un arracheur de dents, et qui aurait pu faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui tant il était à l'aise dans le mensonge.

_« Restons-en là, veux-tu ? Monsieur le constipé du rire… »_, continua Harry.

Drago l'interrompit brusquement. _« Quoi ?! Ne t'avise plus jamais,** P**otter, de t'adresser à moi de la sorte ! Nous ne sommes pas « amis » (de toute façon aucun membre de ma maison n'oserait s'adresser à moi ainsi !) et nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs ! »_

_« C'est sûr que nous ne sommes pas amis, Dieu m'en garde ! Pour ce qui est des valeurs, je ne savais pas que les Malefoy en avaient, ni même qu'ils connaissaient le sens de ce mot… Mais attends, peut-être n'avons-nous pas la même définition de ce terme ? »_, ironisa Harry. 

Les yeux de Drago étaient comme fous, cependant Harry fut surpris de voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

_« Tu sais quoi, **Potter ? Tu as de la chance que je considère que tu pourrais ****m'être utile pour assouvir **m**a vengeance afin de ****me laver de l'affront qu'ils **m**'ont fait. Mais aussi, que ****je ne donne absolument aucune importance à ce que tu dis.  **J**e ne vais donc pas ****me rabaisser à entrer dans ton jeu et à perdre ****mon temps en conversations stériles… »**_, dit calmement Drago.

Voyant que Harry ne répondait pas, il ajouta : _« Venons-en aux faits, et mettons-nous d'accord. »_

Harry acquiesça. Ils parlèrent longuement. Après quelques hésitations, quelques précisions et quelques modifications, leur plan était fin prêt, parfait, comme disait Drago. Ils se regardèrent un certain temps, puis se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur accord, chose qui leur parut aussi inhabituelle, bizarre et gênante à l'un que l'autre. 

Bien sûr, tous deux se rappelaient leur première année, où Harry avait refusé de serrer la main de Drago en haut du grand escalier qui devait les mener à la Grande Salle, et qui avait du même coup refusé l'amitié que Drago lui offrait, l'amitié d'un Malefoy ! (Chose qui ne se refusait naturellement pas !) Drago avait hésité à lui tendre de nouveau la main, se disant en lui-même que la rancœur était toujours présente, qu'il ne pourrait jamais pardonner à Potter ce geste, et qu'il le lui ferait regretter jusqu'à la fin da sa misérable existence. Puis il l'avait fait, souhaitant quelque part forcer Harry à faire ce geste, faire ce geste qu'il avait sciemment refusé de faire cinq ans auparavant, l'obliger à reconnaître son erreur. Harry l'avait regardé, avait baissé les yeux vers cette main tendue, puis le défiant du regard au travers de ses verres, il lui avait serré la main d'une forte poigne, d'une poigne ferme et décidée.

_« Ok Malefoy, va pour ton plan ! Je ne sais pas si je peux réellement te faire confiance…mais, je suppose que tout comme moi tu as envie de te venger, et que du moment que nous sommes à Poudlard en présence des professeurs et de Dumbledore, tu ne feras rien de dangereux et de stupide… Alors, je marche ! » _

**Ca y est !!! Vous savez enfin ce qu'il en a été pour Drago durant cette soirée !!! Et en plus, nos deux protagonistes préférés se sont enfin mis d'accord !!! Mais mis d'accord sur quoi ??? Il vous faudra encore un peu de patience… Allez, soyez sympa !!! Ne me conspuez pas !!! C'est promis, vous saurez tout d'ici peu !!!**

**Bisous à tous et à toutes et surtout à bientôt !!! **

**Au fait, avez-vous vu la photo disponible de Tom prise sur le tournage de HP III ??? Notre cher Drago Malefoy ne porte plus les cheveux gominés… Ca m'a fait un choc… Pourtant, la gomina y'a que ça de vrai…**


	15. Le Jour J

**Salut vous tous !!! Avant toute chose je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard de la mise en ligne de ce nouveau chapitre, surtout que comme le dis le titre, le « jour J » est enfin arrivé !**

**Je tiens cependant à vous expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas pu mettre ce chapitre en ligne plus tôt ! Tout d'abord, il y a deux-trois jours j'ai cru que mon ordi chéri m'avait fait ses adieux, ce fut un choc terrible, et puis, après 24h00 d'un sommeil réparateur, il m'a fait l'immense joie de refonctionner !!! A présent, je lui dis tous le jours que Dieu fait combien je l'aime et je le chéris !!! C'est très important !!!**

**Cependant, mon drame ne s'arrête pas là… Actuellement, je connais de très grosses difficultés à répondre à mes mails, je les reçois et les lis sans problème… Cependant, quand je dois y répondre, c'est une toute autre histoire… Je tenais donc à faire savoir aux personnes avec lesquelles je corresponds qu'il est possible que je ne leur réponde pas aussi rapidement que d'habitude, mais que ce n'est pas pour autant que je les oublie !!! De même pour les lecteurs qui voudraient m'envoyer un mail, je m'excuse à l'avance si je suis incapable de vous répondre immédiatement !**

**Je continue, ce problème est apparemment lié à un disfonctionnement de mon programme Word… Je ne peux, en effet, plus l'utiliser comme je le souhaiterais, ce qui me bloque pour diverses choses…**

**Comme vous vous en doutez, le pire reste à venir pour vous, si je ne peux utiliser Word comme il faut, je suis dans l'incapacité de continuer mes fics… * Quels sont ces cris d'horreur qui résonnent ici ? * Toutefois, je peux un peu vous rassurer en vous disant que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, et que je devrais pouvoir les mettre en ligne si mon ordi me le permet…**

**Ce problème avec Word devrait être résolu sous peu, peut-être dans une dizaine de jours au maximum… J'espère pouvoir vous satisfaire correctement d'ici-là !!!**

**Sinon, je voulais également prévenir tous les auteurs que j'ai pour habitude de reviewer, que je ne peux plus laisser de reviews actuellement, car une page « erreur » apparaît lorsque je souhaite le faire !!! Je m'en excuse, mais sachez que je continue à vous lire, et que j'essaierai de vous envoyer de petits mails pour mes « supers » commentaires, supers « intéressants » !!!**

**Faites-moi savoir que vous êtes toujours là et que vous ne m'en voulez pas !!!!**

**Au fait, vu que je n'ai plus accès à la fonction Copier/Coller de Word, et que j'ai la flemme, la partie qui se trouve habituellement au début de toute mes chapitres n'apparaîtra pas… Vous m'en voyez désolée… Mais je ne voulais pas retarder davantage la mise en ligne de ce chapitre à cause de cela !!!**

**Bisous tout plein à vous tous !!! Et rassurez-moi si vous avez vous aussi eu des misères avec vos ordis !!! Je me sentirai moins seule !!!**

**Merci à ma Jess de continuer à me soutenir et de compatir littéralement à mes malheurs !!! Jess, on vaincra, tu verras !!! Je t'adore toi !!!!!**

****

****

**Jenali ****:  Coucou toi !!! Alors, il est comment le Malefoy sans la gomina ??? Il est bien, n'est-ce pas ??? Toutefois, je suis un peu déçue parce que j'ai un gros faible pour les mecs gominés… Voilà, on en apprend tous les jours sur mes goûts bizarres !!! Ca y est, nos vengeurs « masqués » vont mettre leur plan à exécution !!!**

**Alfa**** : Salut !!! Toujours heureuse de te lire !! Certes, il est rare que Malefoy soit pris de court, mais il est tout aussi rare que Harry s'amuse à s'asseoir sur ses genoux !!! C'est un grand choc !!! Ca y est !!! Le plan va être mis à exécution !!!**

**Straciatella**** : Salut !!! toujours heureuse de lire de nouvelles personnes !!! Je suis très contente de savoir que ma fic te plaît !!! C'est sûr qu'une collaboration Malefoy/Potter, ça peut paraître étrange, et je t'assure que ça promet d'être…abominablement abominable !!! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !!! A la prochaine !!!**

**Chichisushi**** : Salut toi !!! Bon, tu as dû recevoir mon mail, je pense… En tout cas, je l'espère… Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu débutes que tu n'en as pas moins du talent, vraiment… Je ne dirai pas cela pour te faire plaisir !!! je le pense vraiment !!! J'espère avoir l'occasion encore longtemps de pouvoir profiter de si jolis dessins… Vu ton style d'inspiration… Tu n'aimerais pas Yuu Watase ??? Je trouve que ça ressemble un peu… Bon, je sais, je sais… tout le monde est impatient de connaître ce fameux plan… Bah, ça y est, comme le dit le titre, le « jour J » est arrivé !!!**

**Clau ****: Coucou !!! Bah, dernièrement, je fixais plutôt la loupiotte de mon frigidaire… Faisait trop chaud !!! J'pouvais même plus boire mon « fameux » café au lait tous les soirs !!! j'étais malheureuse et en plus je transpirais, chose qui ne m'arrive jamais !!! Bref, je continue à écrire, mais là, c'est pas vraiment évident… mais pas de panique, je n'abandonne pas !!!**

**Miya Black**** : **C'est gentil d'être venue me reviewer entre deux escales!!! J'espère que tu profites bien de tes vacances !!! Tu sais, du moment que tu me donnes de tes nouvelles de temps en temps, ça me suffit !!! Ca me fait plaisir et comme ça je sais ce qu'il en est pour toi !!! Bisous et bonnes vacances !!!

**Jess HDH**** : Coucou !!! Bon, à part que j'ai cru que "mon" monde s'écroulait autour de moi, tout va bien!!! J'espère que nos ordis vont cesser de déconner afin que l'on puisse continuer à papoter tranquillement tous les soirs !!! Bah oui, c'est le seul moyen que l'on ait pour se « parler » souvent et se raconter un peu nos journées !!! Ca compte beaucoup pour moi, alors j'avais sérieusement les boules l'autre jour… Bon, là, ça va mieux, et je peux encore me débrouiller pour t'écrire !!! Hum… T'imaginer rougissant d'embarras et de plaisir ??? Bah, ouais, plutôt cool !!! Bisous tout plein à ma Jess à moi !!! La plus talentueuse traductrice qui soit !!! Si, si, si !!!**

**Imoen**** : Hi copine !!! Moi aussi quand j'ai vu Tom/Malefoy sans sa gomina j'ai cru que le monde me tombait sur la tête !!! Si tu me laisses une adresse mail, je t'enverrai la photo, si bien sûr mon gentil ordi chéri me le permet !!! A bientôt et merci pour tes encouragement !!!**

**Jinks**** : Salut !!! Bon, je suis toujours contente de lire de nouveaux « reviewers », surtout si ces revieweurs sont fans de Tom !!! Si tu veux voir la photos de Tom/Malefoy laisse-moi une adresse et je me ferai un plaisir de te l'envoyer, si monsieur mon Ordi me le permet !!! A la prochaine !!!**

**La vache ****: Un nerdz c'est un bolé ??? Heureusement que tu m'en donnes la définition après parce que franchement ce sont deux termes que je n'ai jamais, mais alors là jamais, entendus… Hum, hum… Faut croire que je commence à me faire vieille !!! Sinon, pas de soucis !!! Je continue…comme je peux… Bisous !**

**CMX**** : HI !!!! Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'apprécie tous les commentaires !!! Certes, les gens se font souvent une vision de l'histoire de Harry Potter par rapport aux films… Je sais que Harry « refuse » l'amitié de Malefoy dans le Poudlard Express, mais je trouve que la scène de l'escalier est beaucoup plus classe !!! Vraiment, je pense l'avoir mâtée un nombre incalculable de fois !!! Bon, j'aurai « updaté » avant que tu ne partes, mais est-ce que le chapitre sera mis en ligne avant, ça je ne sais pas… De toute façon, comme convenues, j'essaierai de t'envoyer les chapitres sur ta boite ! Sinon, pour la photo de Tom/malefoy c'est bien celle dont tu parlais ! Mais il y en a d'autres ou tu peux voir Tom coiffé comme ça, si elles t'intéressent, tu sais à quelle porte frapper… Bonnes vacances !!!**

**Nicolina**** : Salut ma jolie petite colline !!! Contente de te relire !!! Bon, vu que j'adore Drago, c'était « normal » que je lui donne un super rôle dans ma première fic, c'est pourquoi il morfle dans l'autre… Je te remercie de continuer à me reviewer, et m'excuse de ne plus pouvoir le faire pour tes fics pour le moment !!! Bisous tout plein !!!**

**Chapitre II – Part XII – ****:**

**Le jour J !!!**

La semaine avait passé rapidement. Il avait fallu plusieurs jours à Harry et Drago pour faire en sorte que leur plan soit fin prêt et pour pouvoir le mettre en pratique. Le samedi tant attendu (surtout par Drago) et quelque peu redouté (surtout par Harry), était enfin arrivé. 

Tous devait se rendre à Pré-au-lard cette après-midi, et c'est là-bas que Drago et Harry avaient décidé de mettre leur plan à exécution. En fait, l'idée venait bien sûr de Drago, mais il avait semblé à Harry que ce serait, en effet, le moyen le plus simple, et que, vu que le plan était déjà suffisamment compliqué…

Harry ne se sentait pas très bien ce matin. Il était tellement anxieux qu'il ne cessait de touiller, déplacer, puis replacer les aliments qui se trouvaient dans son assiette. Il appréhendait réellement ce qui allait se passer d'ici quelques heures, plus très sûr de vouloir le faire… 

Hermione et Ron étaient avec lui. Ils s'étaient enfin réconciliés, mais avaient toujours du mal à se regarder dans les yeux, et finissaient indubitablement par rougir à un moment ou un autre. 

Les jumeaux étaient venus plus ou moins s'excuser en leur expliquant ce qu'ils avaient fait et pourquoi ils l'avaient fait, sans oublier de rajouter que maintenant que le premier pas avait été franchi, grâce à eux bien sûr, ils n'avaient plus qu'à sortir gentiment ensemble. Puis, n'en pouvant plus de garder secret leur plan machiavélique et surtout la réussite de ce dernier, ils étaient descendus dans la Salle Commune et avaient raconter toute l'histoire aux Gryffondor présents. Le nombre des élèves s'était rapidement multiplié et tous riaient en écoutant les jumeaux raconter leurs exploits et en les regardant mimer les scènes les plus comiques. Cependant, ni Ron ni Hermione n'avaient ri en entendant leur récit, en découvrant leurs péripéties pour obtenir les ingrédients, en découvrant le nom des victimes des « ratages » comme ils les appelaient, ayant « légèrement » l'impression d'appartenir à ce dernier groupe ! Comme Harry les comprenait ! Mais il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas aller les voir pour leur raconter ce qui lui était arrivé à lui ! Bien sûr, ça leur aurait très certainement remonté le moral, mais Harry n'aurait pu y survivre ! Alors, il se disait qu'il préférait encore faire ce qu'il avait décidé de faire avec Malefoy, considérant qu'il les vengerait du même coup !

_« Harry, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle et puis tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette… »_, demanda Hermione inquiète. 

Harry considérait vraiment Hermione comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue, (tout comme Ron était en quelque sorte son frère), toujours à veiller sur lui, à s'inquiéter pour lui, à remarquer les moindres changements dans son comportement.

_« Tout va bien, Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que j'ai mal dormi cette nuit. »_ Que ne venait-il pas de dire ? Hermione semblait encore plus inquiète !

_« Tu as fait des cauchemars, Harry ? Des cauchemars en rapport avec _(puis elle baissa la voix et se pencha vers lui) _Voldemort ? Tu as mal à ta cicatrice ? Tu devrais peut-être aller voire madame Pomfresh ? Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que… »_

_« Hermione »_, l'interrompit Harry, _« Tout va bien. Je n'ai absolument pas rêvé de _**_lui_**_. C'est juste que j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. »_ Harry avait préféré la couper net avant qu'elle ne se lance dans un raisonnement et une succession de questions, car alors, plus personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter (sauf Rogue, bien sûr !).

_« Ah bon ? T'as eu du mal à t'endormir ? Pourquoi ? Tu stresses à cause des examens ? Tu sais bien que si tu as un problème, il suffit que tu me demandes… »_, recommença Hermione.

_« Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, Hermione »_, la coupa gentiment Ron en lui souriant. _« Il n'y a que toi, Hermione, qui commence à réviser trois mois avant les examens ! » _(Eh oui, cela faisait déjà un bon mois que Hermione révisait en vue des examens !) 

Puis se tournant vers Harry, son sourire s'élargit, et il ajouta : _« Comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue ? »_

Harry écarquilla les yeux et regarda son ami comme si une paire de cornes venaient de lui pousser sur le sommet de la tête.

_« De quoi parles-tu, Ron ? »_

_« Allez, Harry, ne te fais pas prier ! Dis-nous qui c'est ! »_, insista Ron.

_« T'es bête, Ron ! Ca doit être Cho ! »_, renchérit Hermione qui n'était pourtant pas du genre à intervenir dans ce genre de conversation.

Harry rougit légèrement. _Bon Dieu ! Pourquoi faut-il que je rougisse aussi facilement ! « Arrêtez ! Ce n'est ni Cho, ni personne d'autre ! J'ai juste mal dormi ! »_

Pourquoi fallait-il **toujours** qu'ils exagèrent **tout le concernant ? Si quelqu'un d'autre n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, tout aurait été normal, mais comme c'était lui, ses amis envisageaient bien sûr les pires hypothèses et les scénarios les plus catastrophiques !**

_« Bien dormi, Harry ? »_ Les jumeaux venaient de quitter la table des Gryffondor et passaient derrière eux. Hermione et Ron les regardèrent les yeux plein d'une fureur mal contenue. Bizarrement, ils ne leur avaient toujours pas pardonné…

_« M'ouais »_, répondit vaguement Harry. _« Au fait, n'oubliez pas qu'on se retrouve à 16h00 aux Trois Balais. »_

_« Envie de bière-au-beurre, Harry ? »_, le taquina George. Fred ne put se retenir et pouffa de rire.

_« N'y songez même pas ! »_, intervint immédiatement Hermione. _« Je vous déconseille fortement d'essayer d'ajouter votre potion, ou bien de l'alcool, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, dans les bières-au-beurre ou dans n'importe quelle boisson que ce soit. » _Hermione avait pris une voix particulièrement menaçante. 

Les jumeaux ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

_« A votre place, je ne rirais pas »_, ajouta-t-elle une octave plus bas. _« Connaissez-vous le sort de la Ratatouillasse ? »_

Tous deux la regardèrent surpris. Apparemment, ils ne connaissaient absolument pas ce sort mais le nom ne leur paraissait pas très encourageant.

_« Eh bien, si vous ne souhaitez pas être mes prochains cobayes… Je ne vous conseillerais trop de rester à distance raisonnable de nos boissons ! »_ Puis elle ajouta, connaissant parfaitement l'esprit fourbe de ces deux joyeux lurons : _« De toute boisson ! »_

Fred et George se regardèrent et lui répondirent en chœur avec un grand sourire : _« Promis, jurés, crachés ! »_

_ « De toute façon, nous n'avons plus de potion ! »_, ajouta Fred tristounet. 

_« Comme c'est dommage ! »_, ironisa Ron.

Les jumeaux le regardèrent et lui firent un sourire des plus innocents. Lee Jordan, qui les attendait apparemment depuis un certain temps dans le Hall, les interpella. 

_« Bon, on y va ! »_, lancèrent les jumeaux.

_« Et ne soyez pas en retard ! N'oubliez pas que c'est vous qui régalez ! »_, ajouta Harry.

_« Mais c'est notre anniversaire ! »_, tentèrent les jumeaux.

_« __Justement__ ! »_,insista Harry.

_« Et ne vous attendez pas à avoir des cadeaux ! »_, insista Ron.

_         « C'est pas juste ! Toi, tu régales jamais pour ton anniversaire ! »_, les jumeaux s'adressant à Harry.

_         « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis né en juillet, et qu'il se trouve que le mois de juillet est en plein été, c'est-à-dire au beau milieu des vacances…»_, répondit innocemment Harry.

         _« Et puis, c'est à vous de vous faire pardonner ! »_, insista Hermione.

         Les jumeaux ne répondirent rien. Vu le ton glacial de Hermione, personne ne s'y serait risqué. Ils courbèrent l'échine et partirent en traînant des pieds, l'air pitoyable, avec un léger _« A tout à l'heure…Bouh !!! »_ _Quels comédiens !!!_, pensa Harry.

         Quelques instants plus tard nos trois camarades, accompagnés de Neville, Seamus et Dean, quittaient à leur tour la Grande Salle et prenaient la route de Pré-au-lard. 

**Au fait, j'ai été voir « Pirates des Caraïbes » mercredi, franchement, c'est un film que je vous conseille vivement !!! Il est vraiment super !!! Je me doutais qu'il serait bien, mais je ne m'attendais pas à apprécier autant !!! Le film est bon et intéressant, la bande-son sympa et les acteurs… Est-il utile de parler des acteurs ??? Allez, on court le voir !!! Au fait, évitez la VF si vous le pouvez !!!**


	16. Journée à Pré au lard

**            Coucou vous tous !!! Commençons ce nouveau chapitre par une relative bonne nouvelle… Certes, mon programme Word est toujours enclin au disfonctionnement, mais à présent, je réussis à enregistrer de nouveaux documents, ce qui signifie donc que j'ai pu me remettre au boulot et continuer mes fics !!! Eh bien, vous me croirez ou non, mais ça fait du bien de s'y remettre, même si je n'étais plus trop dans le bain… Mais je ne vous abandonnerai pas avec des fics inachevées, je vous rassure tout de suite !!!**

**            Toutefois, comme vous aurez pu le constater, ma fonction Copier/Coller ne marche toujours pas, et ne souhaitant pas retaper toute l'introduction, eh bien, elle ne figurera pas non plus dans ce chapitre !!! Désolée, mais flemmarde est mon deuxième nom !!! (Je vous invite à aller la lire dans un précédent chapitre !)**

**            Sinon, deuxième bonne nouvelle !!! Ce chapitre fait pas moins de sept pages Word, ce qui est très rare me concernant, et en plus, que je suis bonne, après je ne sais combien de chapitres de patience et de trépignements, vous allez enfin pouvoir satisfaire votre curiosité !!! Eh oui, le plan entre enfin en action !!! Comme j'ai pu le constater le suspense délie les langues car de nombreux nouveaux « reviewers » sont venus me tirer les bretelles !!! C'est cool !!! Je vous invite à continuer !!!**

**            Bon, en tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !!! Merci à vous tous de continuer à me lire et à m'encourager !!!**

**Jenali**** : Coucou !!! Alors, on a vu « Pirates des Caraïbes » ??? Curieuse de savoir ce que tu en as pensé… Pour ce qui est de Drago et de sa coupe… Certes, Tom est très mimi sans sa gomina, mais je dois dire que me concernant, la gomina était quelque peu la « trademark » de Malefoy… Ca lui allait si bien !!! Et puis ça accentuait son caractère !!! Mais bon, ce n'est pas à cause de ce choix, plus que discutable, que je n'aimerai plus Drago ! Sinon, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre !!! Bisous de la « belle » !!! (C'est gentil ça !)**

**Chen**** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Orlando est superbe dans « Pirates des Caraïbes » !!! J'adore le personnage de Will Turner !!! Qui a dit que Orlando en brun, il n'était pas bien ???!!**

**Chichisushi**** : Salut toi !!! Toujours là ??? Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! Pour ce qui est de mon ordi… Bah, j'ai toujours ce problème sur Word… de toute façon, faut que je réinstalle le programme, je n'ai pas le choix… Mais pour le moment, ça n'est pas catastrophique… Mais, ne parlons pas trop… Actuellement, j'ai même pu me remettre à mes fics, alors disons que ça va relativement bien ! Sinon, je te comprends, car dès qu'il y a des problèmes concernant la technologie, pour les parents c'est toujours de notre faute !!! C'est toujours nous qui avons fait une fausse manipulation, ou autre chose dans le même genre !!! Mais ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, c'est que nos ordis ont une vie propre, si, si, c'est vrai !!! Je sais que tu souhaiterais m'aider si tu le pouvais, mais ton soutien compte beaucoup !!! Clamp et Angel Sanctuary… Oui, oui, je connais… Pour Yuu Watase, je trouvais juste que tes yeux ressemblaient un peu à son nouveau style… Ah, le suspense… C'est du made in Baby Dracky ça !!! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre !!! Bisous tout plein !!!!**

**Alfa**** : Coucou !!! Merci pour ta review ! Comme promis j'ai été jeter un œil sur ce que tu écris, et franchement, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : continue !!! C'est sympa, vraiment !!! Bisous et bon courage !**

**Pandore**** : Bonjour toi ! Une nouvelle « revieweuse », ça fait toujours plaisir !!! Je ne voudrais pas te donner de « faux espoirs »… Mais bien sûr que Harry et Drago vont se « recroiser » !!! Il faut bien qu'ils mettent leur plan à exécution tout de même !!! Mon Dieu !!! Ton ordi a fait « Pouf » le mois dernier ??!!! C'est horrible ça !!! Sinon, tu as raison de ne pas envier le sort des jumeaux… c'est… Je n'en dirai pas plus… Faut lire… A plus !!!**

**Clau ****: Salut toi !!! Merci d'être toujours là !!! Ca avance, ça avance… Lentement mais sûrement… Dur, dur… Que va-t-il se passer ??? Quel est ce fameux plan ? Un Harry/Drago à venir ??? Ah, ah, ah !!! Personne ne peut savoir… Sauf moi, bien sûr !!! Hey, pas taper !!! Promis, je vous tiens au courant!!!**

**Jess HDH**** : Coucou ma Jess adorée à moi !!! Bon, je sais que tu n'es pas là pour le moment, mais n'empêche, je sais que tu me liras à ton retour !!! C'est pourquoi j'en profite pour t'envoyer des mails quand même !!! Au fait, faudra que tu m'expliques pour le gros vilain « Blaster Worm » et comment tu as fait pour t'en débarrasser… Une amie croit que ce vile « BW »  s'est incrusté chez elle… Comment je fais pour réussir à te complimenter dans les réponses à tes reviews… Ah, ah, mais c'est tout un art ça !!! Mais, est-ce de ma faute si tu as vraiment un grand talent de traductrice et d'adaptatrice ??? * Caro qui sifflote distraitement dans son coin * Tu sais que je crois que certains lecteurs commencent à me haïr à cause de ce suspense ??? Moi qui croyais que c'était l'un de mes atouts d' « écrivain »… Ca commence à sentir le roussi pour moi… Tu me protègeras, hein ??? Bisous tout plein et à bientôt !!!**

**Celine.s**** : Mais non, tu ne te répètes pas !!! Et même si c'était le cas, ça ne me dérange pas !!! Ca me fait bien plaisir que tu continues à me reviewer !!! C'est vrai que le DVD c'est sympa, mais lorsqu'un film m'interpelle vraiment, je préfère aller le voir sur grand écran, parce que c'est définitivement mieux ! Tu as toute une ambiance qu'on ne peut pas reproduire chez soi ! Alors la dernière phrase de Jack Sparrow ??? Euh… Alors, si je me rappelle bien, il fixe la barre et lui dit « Offre moi l'horizon (ou la liberté) », cela dépend si tu as vu la VO ou la VF… Car, cela n'a pas été traduit de la même manière… C'est en fait, l'une des phrases qu'il dit à Elisabeth lorsqu'ils sont tous deux sur l'île sur laquelle on les a bannis et qu'il est ivre ! Et à la toute fin, il se met à chantonner l'air des pirates, celui qu'Elisabeth enfant chantait au début du film, voilà… Sinon, pour revenir à ta remarque, qui est tout à fait exacte, je sais que Harry a refusé de serrer la main de Drago dans le train… Cependant, je préfère cette scène dans le film, je l'a trouve bien plus marquante et plus « classe »… Voilà, d'où mon choix ! Bisous et à la prochaine !!! Au fait, merci d'avoir « reviewé » les deux derniers chapitres !!!**

**Micloun**** : Coucou toi !!! C'est gentil d'être venue « reviewer » cette fic, c'est vrai qu'habituellement je te lis plutôt sur « LMDLH » ! Merci !!! Heureuse de voir que d'autres pensent comme moi pour la nouvelle coupe de Drago !!! Je trouve cela stupide de lui changer sa coupe maintenant !!! En plus, il ressemblait d'autant plus à son père grâce à elle… Bah, on verra bien, mais je suis quand même bien dég !!!!! (Tu me passeras l'expression fort peu élégante !) Je t'assure, suis mon conseil, prends ton ordi dans tes bras et fais-lui des grosses mamours, ça aide !!! J'espère te relire bientôt ! Bisous ! **

**Imoen**** : Coucou toi !!! Merci de continuer à me « reviewer » !!! Pour mes soucis, c'est bien Word qui déconne, va falloir que je m'occupe de ça au plus vite parce que c'est gênant !!! Chose promise, chose due !!! Tu as déjà dû recevoir la photo de Malefoy dégominé… La vie pue parfois… Alors, Will ou Jack ??? Je vais lancer un sondage… Bisous et à la prochaine !!!**

**Nicolina**** : Coucou ma petite colline !!! Tu sais que tu dois rendre tes lecteurs super heureux en ce moment avec toutes les fics sympas que tu leur donnes à se mettre sous la dent ??? J'avoue être très flattée et heureuse de pouvoir en profiter allègrement en avant-première !!! Par contre en comparant notre rythme de rendement, je suis dégoûtée… Sinon, je te remercie de continuer à me lire et à me reviewer, cela me fait vraiment très plaisir !!! Bisous tout plein !!!**

**La vache**** : Hum… Alors tu es une « vache » québécoise… Nan, je déconne… Je m'en doutais vu que tu me sortais de superbes termes que je n'avais jamais ouïe jusqu'alors ! Certes, je me fais vieille, mais tout de même, même si la langue évolue vite… Là, c'était un peu trop… A bientôt !!! J'apprécie toujours d'apprendre de nouveaux termes et d'enrichir mon vocabulaire, alors n'hésite pas !**

          **Dernière petite question… ****Jack Sparrow ou Will Turner ???? ****(Je ne me permettrai pas de mettre Barbossa dans la question… mais chacun ses goûts, hein…) **

****

**Chapitre II – Part XIII – **** :**

**Journée à Pré-au-lard**

         C'était une belle après-midi ensoleillée. Bien que le soleil soit à son zénith, il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud. Pour un mois d'avril en fait, il faisait même froid, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était agréable de se promener dans les rues de Pré-au-lard, de se balader dans les petites ruelles, de zigzaguer dans les divers rayons des magasins…

         Le début de l'après-midi passa rapidement, cela faisait longtemps que Harry ne s'était pas autant amusé… Il n'avait pu résister à l'envie de goûter à tous les bonbons que Ron lui proposait, certains étaient particulièrement bons, d'autres « spéciaux », et d'autres encore franchement dégoûtants… Mais Harry était surpris de voir qu'après cinq années passées dans le Monde Magique, il ne connaisse pas encore tout ce qui existait en matière de sucrerie. 

Hermione, elle, n'avait cessé de tourner autour de la librairie, où étaient d'ailleurs bradées toutes les œuvres de Gilderoy Lockhart (dont certains livres étaient même dédicacés), mais Ron et Harry l'avaient empêchée d'en franchir le seuil. _« Aujourd'hui on s'amuse, on s'éclate et on se détend ! »_, n'avait cessé de répéter Ron. (Tout le monde savait que lorsque Hermione entrait dans un endroit contenant des livres, personne ne pouvait savoir quand elle en sortirait, ou même si elle en sortirait un jour.) 

Ce fut à regret que Harry constata que leurs pas les avaient menés aux _Trois Balais_ et que sa montre, qu'il portait au poignet gauche, et qui était sûrement l'une des seules du Monde Magique à avoir des numéros sur son cadran, affichait 16h02. _Oh mon Dieu_, pensa Harry, qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il était maintenant arrivé au point de non-retour et il hésitait à franchir le seuil du café. 

Ce fut Ron qui entra le premier, il tint la porte grande ouverte et fit entrer galamment Hermione en effectuant une petite courbette lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, ce qui la fit beaucoup rire. 

_Au moins, ça à l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux entre eux…_

Ce fut avec une petite pointe d'anxiété que Harry pénétra dans la chaude salle à la suite de ses amis, et qu'il s'assit à la table qu'occupaient déjà certains Gryffondor avec lesquels il s'étaient donnés rendez-vous en vue de célébrer l'anniversaire des deux terreurs de leur maison. 

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous là (l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor au grand complet, Jordan, Hermione, Ron et Ginny), tous réunis pour célébrer ces anniversaires… La fête pouvait donc commencer ! 

Harry prit le temps de jeter un œil au travers de la pièce et se rendit compte avec un certain soulagement qu'il n'y avait pas un seul Serpentard dans les parages. L'ambiance était agréable et conviviale. Harry se sentait si bien tout à coup, si paisible qu'il aurait tout donné pour que cet instant ne soit perturbé pour rien au monde. Il hésitait à présent. Ces derniers jours, il avait réussi à se convaincre que c'était un bon plan et que ces deux-là méritaient de recevoir une petite leçon ! Mais maintenant, il n'en n'était plus si sûr… Mais s'il décidait de tout arrêter, de ne pas accomplir la dernière partie de leur plan… Eh bien, en fait…Malefoy le tuerait…tout simplement… 

_Malefoy…_ Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait au Serpentard son image s'imposa devant ses yeux… _Bien sûr que nous devons nous venger ! Après tout, ils n'ont absolument pas pensé aux conséquences de leurs gestes, alors pourquoi devrais-je les épargner et me soucier autant de leurs personnes ?!!_

Harry sortit de ses pensées pour découvrir un table garnie de divers gâteaux et desserts, sans oublier la présence d'énormes chopes de bières-au-beurre devant chacun d'eux. Les blagues et les fous rires allaient bon train à présent. Ron avait rempli son assiette de tout ce qui lui était accessible et venait de se resservir du gâteau, alors que Ginny, elle, qui était assise en face de lui, picorait en le regardant l'air consterné. 

L'horloge des _Trois Balais_ venait de sonner 16h30. Pile au même instant, la porte du café s'ouvrit en fracas, et une horde de Serpentard apparut à l'entrée, avec à leur tête, toujours et encore celui que l'on ne nommait plus, tant il était l'allégorie parfaite de ce que devait être un bon et « irréprochable » Serpentard, Malefoy !

_Bah voyons ! Toujours pile à l'heure ! Toujours tout pour se faire remarquer ! Toujours aussi Serpentard et Malefoy, quoi !_

Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant, Malefoy hocha légèrement la tête et Harry fit de même pour confirmer son engagement. Puis, les Serpentard prirent place à une table à l'autre bout de la salle. Les gens, qui s'étaient tus à leur arrivée (C'était quand même étrange ce sentiment de malaise que véhiculaient les Serpentard…), reprirent petit à petit leurs conversations. La table des Gryffondor était la plus mécontente de leur présence, ce qui se comprenait, naturellement. Les équipes représentant les deux maisons de Poudlard qui s'appréciaient le moins étant présentes, ça risquait de faire des étincelles… Tous se scrutaient en chien de faïence, menaçant aux moindres gestes ou à la moindre provocation de se jeter à la gorges les uns des autres… 

Puis, après quelques longues minutes (de très longues minutes !), ils décidèrent enfin de s'occuper de ce qui était devant eux, dans leurs tasses et leurs assiettes. A la table des Gryffondor, de nombreuses tournées de bières-au-beurre s'étaient succédées sans le moindre incident, toutes les personnes présentes faisant bien attention à leurs verres, les gardant à proximité et vérifiant à chaque fois que le contenu était bien le même. (Harry sourit en lui même en se disant qu'il aurait pu rebaptiser cette après-midi aux _Trois Balais_ « Psychose » !) 

Alors que les jumeaux se chamaillaient les faveurs d'une Poufsouffle de quatrième année, Harry vit du coin de l'œil que la jeune et charmante serveuse du café (comme l'appelait si bien la gent masculine de Poudlard) avait des difficultés à porter leurs bières-au-beurre et il se leva pour aller lui porter main forte.

         _« Vous permettez ? »_, lui demanda-t-il poliment en empoignant quelques chopes.

         _« Merci »_, lui dit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. _« Tu es adorable. »_ Harry se sentit rougir. _(Bah bien sûr, je suis encore en train de rougir… Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même plus ?!)_

         C'est à ce moment que Malefoy, qui se rendait vers le comptoir, le bouscula sans même un regard. (Et bien sûr, sans s'excuser… Mais était-il nécessaire de le préciser ?) Harry partit se rasseoir en entendant ce dernier critiquer l'un des serveurs, lui reprochant de ne pas leur avoir encore apporté leurs tartes non parfumées (c'était en effet au sorcier lui-même de choisir à quoi il voulait sa tarte, il pouvait ainsi changer les ingrédients à chaque bouchée, passer du sucré au salé comme bon lui semblait, mélanger plusieurs ingrédients, inventer de nouveaux parfums, mais surtout être sûr d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait !), qu'ils n'avaient certainement pas commandé ! 

Un Serpentard reste un Serpentard ! Un Malefoy reste un Malefoy ! Malefoy se détourna alors du serveur sur un _« je déteste avoir à attendre et je déteste encore plus avoir à me répéter ! »_, et emporta un plateau de bières-au-beurre qui n'était absolument pas destiné à leur table, mais personne ne s'en offusqua. Malefoy reprit alors place à sa table, parmi ses congénères, où il fut accueilli comme un héros. 

_Ciel que c'est répugnant_, pensa Harry, alors que les jumeaux explicitaient leurs sentiments à voix haute. C'est le déclic qu'avait attendu Malefoy pour lancer ses pitbulls. Harry les avait vu comploter à voix basse et n'avait pas du tout été surpris de les voir se lever et se diriger vers leur table. Les jumeaux qui avaient tout suivi de la scène étaient eux-aussi sur leurs gardes. 

Malefoy avait prit le temps de s'affaler dans sa chaise et de se délecter da sa bière-au-beurre, avant de se lever brusquement et d'intimer l'ordre d'un seul regard à ses deux gardes du corps de le suivre, qui furent eux-mêmes suivi de près par Flint et Parkinson, qui n'auraient raté la confrontation qui s'annonçait pour rien au monde. 

         Malefoy, pour la première fois de son existence, ne marchait pas en tête de son cortège mais entre Crabbe et Goyle. C'était assez comique, en fait, car lorsque Malefoy était en tête il faisait plus grand, alors que là, il faisait pratiquement chétif entre ces deux monstres ! N'empêche que son expression n'annonçait rien de bon ! Harry remarqua que tous les membres de son équipe s'étaient levés comme un seul homme et semblaient être prêts à faire face à l'assaut de leurs éternels antagonistes. Malefoy venait de se camper devant Harry et il baissa son regard glacé sur lui, reniflant l'air dégoûté, comme si une grosse bouse de vache s'était trouvée sous son nez. (Nous ne parlons ici ni de Crabbe ni de Goyle !)

         _« Alors, les Gryffondor, on a quelque chose à nous faire savoir ? »_, demanda Drago de sa voix la plus arrogante. Si Harry n'avait pas su où il voulait en venir, il aurait été le premier à lui sauter à la gorge !

         _« T'as entendu quelque chose, Harry ? »_, lui demanda George qui fit mine d'ignorer Malefoy. Harry fit de même.

         _« Les Weasley ont tant d'enfants qu'ils ont oublié d'en éduquer la plupart »_, ajouta Drago n'ayant pas perdu une miette de son ton arrogant. Difficile à déstabiliser le Malefoy, surtout quand il était entouré du musée des horreurs. 

         Comme Malefoy l'avait prévu, les jumeaux ne supportèrent pas de l'entendre parler en mal de leur famille et entreprirent de se jeter sur lui. En tant normal, Harry aurait tout fait pour les retenir, là, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, laissant Crabbe et Goyle s'interposer. 

Ils tenaient les jumeaux à bras le corps et menaçaient de leur refaire le portrait à la moissonneuse batteuse ! Tous les élèves présents aux _Trois Balais_ regardaient la scène très inquiets, craignant réellement d'être les futurs témoins d'un carnage à venir. Puis, leur inquiétude se mua en horreur, puis un profond dégoût se dessina sur tous les visages devant le spectacle répugnant qui se jouait à présent sous leurs yeux.

         Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient en effet jetés sur les jumeaux, mais au lieu de s'acharner sur eux comme sur des punching-ball, ils les embrassaient à pleine bouche !

         Bien que Drago et Harry aient tout manigancé et qu'ils s'attendaient donc à ce qui se déroulait actuellement sous leurs yeux, le dégoût et l'horreur qu'ils affichaient tous deux n'étaient absolument pas feints. S'ils s'étaient regardés à cet instant, ils auraient pu voir le reflet de leur propre expression sur le visage de l'autre. 

Ron était resté la bouche grande ouverte, n'ayant même pas pris la peine d'avaler sa dernière bouchée, ce qui était en soi une bonne chose car il se serait très certainement étouffé devant ce spectacle, d'un autre côté, ça offrait une peinture peu ragoûtante à ceux ou celles qui auraient eu la mauvaise idée de le regarder, mais il aurait d'abord fallu pour cela qu'ils puissent détacher leurs yeux des deux couples. 

Hermione, elle, qui était pourtant particulièrement rancunière, ne put s'empêcher de compatir au sort de ses deux camarades et de nouveau amis. Elle se rendait très bien compte qu'il y avait un monde entre, être embrassé par un ami du sexe opposé, et être embrassé par quelqu'un du même sexe, que l'on haïssait et qui en plus était laid, bête et méchant… 

Dubois et Flint se tenaient pour la première fois l'un aussi près de l'autre, sans se mettre des coups de coude, s'imaginant très bien ce qu'ils ressentiraient à la place de leur camarades… Flint avait pour la première fois de sa vie un regard compatissant, alors que Dubois semblait légèrement perdu, ce qui était tout aussi rare !

         Alors que les « pauvres victimes » étaient toujours au même point de leur conversation peu conventionnelle, Drago reprit la parole bien décidé à enfoncer le clou maintenant qu'il avait repris ses esprits.

         _« Crabbe, Goyle… »_, commença Drago qui feignait l'étonnement mais pas le dégoût. _« Vous êtes dégoûtants ! Veuillez cesser cela immédiatement ! »_

         Crabbe et Goyle ayant bien entendu l'ordre de Drago, tentèrent de lui répondre mais ne réussir qu'à gargariser des _« Hém pam noum ! » _indistincts, alors qu'ils se débattaient pour se défaire de cette étreinte non désirée. Aussi bien eux, que les jumeaux d'ailleurs, ne cessaient  de se mettre des coups pour tenter de se dessouder, chose qui ne semblait pas avoir le moindre effet, à part de les déstabiliser davantage !                  

Puis, tout à coup, à force de se pousser et d'essayer d'être le plus loin possible les uns des autres, ils basculèrent en arrière et se retrouvèrent les quatre fers en l'air. Ils mirent longtemps à comprendre qu'ils étaient enfin libres et à se remettre sur pieds tant ils étaient perdus, traumatisés et humiliés. Ils fixaient le plafond les yeux grands ouverts. 

La salle entière, après être sortie de son étonnement muet, s'était mise à rire. Certains élèves frappaient les tables tant le rire leur était douloureux, d'autres se roulaient littéralement par terre, quant à ceux qui pouvaient encore aligner quelques mots sans s'étouffer et sans risquer de se mordre la langue, ils n'épargnaient les « victimes » d'aucuns commentaires qui leur passaient par la tête.

         _« C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui va être content, lui qui voulait rapprocher toutes les maisons de Poudlard, et en particulier celles de Serpentard et Gryffondor ! »_

_         « T'as raison ! Pour ça, rien de mieux que l'Amour !!! »_

         _« Ouais ! Va falloir qu'on fête ça ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un couple Gryffondor / Serpentard se créer, mais surtout oser le montrer publiquement ! »_

_         « En plus, on en a deux pour le prix d'un ! Allez, une tournée de bières-au-beurre pour fêter ça ! Ce sont les Serpentard et les Gryffondor qui régalent ! »_

_         « N'y compte même pas ! »_, intervint Drago d'une voix glaciale. _« Allez, vous deux, cessez de bailler aux hiboux et levez vous ! »_

Pendant que Crabbe et Goyle se levaient sous les regards moqueurs, Drago ajouta l'air fort mécontent, ce qui rendait sa voix encore plus sombre et plus profonde :

         _« On peut savoir ce qui vous a pris ?!! Vous avez perdu la raison, ou quoi ?!! » _

Au grand étonnement de Drago ce fut un Gryffondor qui reprit la parole.

         _« Alors les Weasley, on peut savoir ce que vous avez tenté de faire cette fois-ci ? »_

_         « Bah alors, on aurait pu trouver des victimes à embrasser un peu plus sexy ! »_

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir. _« Dites plutôt, «Tel est pris qui croyait prendre ! » Qui visiez-vous cette fois-ci ? »_

_         « Mais, c'est pas nous ! »_, réussirent vaguement à prononcer les jumeaux, alors que leurs estomacs risquaient de les trahir à chaque instant.

         Alors qu'ils menaçaient de vomir tout ce qu'ils avaient englouti, l'histoire de leur potion traversa rapidement _les Trois Balais_, les élèves au courant de cette aventure bien trop heureux de pouvoir la raconter aux personnes se trouvant à proximité.

         C'est ce moment que choisit Drago pour enfoncer le clou un peu plus encore. 

_« Quoi ?! »_,dit-il l'air réellement dégoûté, _« Vous avez fait boire cette potion à Crabbe et Goyle afin de pouvoir les embrasser ?!! Votre père en tient déjà une couche, mais là, je crois que vous avez réussi à le surpasser et haut la main ! » _

Puis après avoir médité un court instant, il ajouta :_ « On a décidé de s'intéresser d'un peu plus près aux sangs purs, peut-être ?!! »_

         Les Serpentard retrouvèrent le sourire et rirent même au commentaire de Drago (sauf Crabbe et Goyle qui n'avaient définitivement pas le cœur à s'amuser), puis s'interposèrent lorsque les Weasley firent mine de vouloir lui sauter à la gorge.

         _« Merveilleuse potion les Weasley ! Elle a permis à votre pauvre petit frère impotent et apparemment impuissant d'embrasser une Sang-de-bourbe, mais aussi à vous faire goûter à de _**_vrais_**_ sorciers. Fantastique ! »_, renchérit Flint.

         _« Ca suffit ! »_, c'était Ginny. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusqu'alors, et n'avait absolument pas pris part aux événements. Elle était venue se placer entre les deux fronts et regardait sévèrement les Serpentard. 

_« Taisez-vous donc ! Et ne vous avisez plus d'insulter ma famille ou un seul de ses membres ! »_ Alors que Flint allait lui rétorquer une insulte de son crue, elle se détourna et fixa ses frères, le regard pas bien plus aimable. 

_« Vous ne méritez même pas que l'on vous défende, vu toutes les bêtises que vous avez faites ! Remerciez le Ciel que vous n'ayez pas mis la main sur la recette d'un potion d'Attraction à vie ! Une minute, après tout, ça n'est pas si catastrophique que ça ! Comme vous le dites si bien… »_, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.

         _« Une minute ? »_, intervint Drago qui avait un peu perdu de sa contenance.

         Harry le regardait à présent. Il décida d'intervenir, voyant bien que Ginny aurait préféré avaler un huître avariée avec sa coquille, plutôt que d'adresser la parole à Drago en répondant à sa question. 

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Ginny ? »_, tenta-t-il de demander l'air le plus détaché possible.

         Ginny se tourna vers Harry et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage. 

_« Eh bien, leur potion d'Attraction ne dure qu'une minute ! Soixante secondes et pas une de plus ! Si tu veux mon avis, c'est une minute de trop ! Mais au moins, j'espère qu'ils en tireront une leçon ! (Bien que j'en doute sérieusement…). Ca leur apprendra à jouer avec les sentiments  des gens ! (Sans parler de leurs corps !) »_

         Harry avait l'étrange sensation que cette vengeance, qui avait été risquée bien sûr à organiser, n'aurait pas dû avoir ce genre de revers cette vengeance, qui aurait dû en effet lui remonter le moral, venait de lui infliger le coup de grâce. Son regard croisa celui de Malefoy et il put voir son visage se décomposer petit à petit alors que son cerveau devait suivre le même raisonnement que le sien. 

         La potion d'Attraction n'était effective que durant une minute. Une minute…

**AH, AH, AH !!!!!!!!!!!!! * Gros rire diabolique qui raisonne dans toute la pièce ***

**Ca y est !!! Vous avez enfin découvert ce qu'était cet « horrible » (Hein qu'il est horrible ??? Qui aurait voulu être à la place des jumeaux, qui ? Qu'il se dénonce !) plan monté de toute pièce par notre « génialissime » Drago !!! Alors ??? J'espère que vous me ferez l'immense honneur de me « reviewer » pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !!! Ca m'intéresse vraiment de le savoir, alors lâchez-vous !!! SVP !!!**

**Et puis, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié la petite cerise sur le gâteau qui apparaît à la fin ??? Croyez-vous que ça annonce quelque chose de bon ??? A vous de me le dire !!!**

**Bisous tout plein à tous !!! Et faites-moi plaisir, vraiment, même si vous ne m'avez jamais « reviewée »… Faites-le cette fois-ci !!! Je suis très (trop) curieuse de connaître vos divers réactions !!!!!!!!!! **

**A plus !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Si vous voulez encore de moi… (Pardon d'avance aux fans des jumeaux qui m'enverront des reviews de « conspuations » riches et élaborées !!!)**


	17. Le dîner Part I

**            Salut vous tous !!! Oui, je sais, ce chapitre se sera fait désirer, lui aussi… Je m'en excuse, mais actuellement, je ne peux plus assurer l'écriture de deux chapitres par semaine, c'est pourquoi, une semaine je mets en ligne un chapitre de « UPBAB », et la suivante un chapitre de « LMDLH » ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que vous trouverez le courage d'être patients pour continuer à me lire !!! **

**            Comme vous pouvez le constater, mon Word n'est toujours pas opérationnel à 100%, alors je ne peux toujours pas faire apparaître l'introduction habituelle à ma fic, je vous demanderai donc de la lire sur un précédent chapitre.**

**            Je tenais également à vous dire que ma « biographie » a été mise à jour, et qu'en allant dessus, vous trouverez les adresses Internet des trois personnes qui m'ont, pour le moment, fait l'immense honneur de faire des illustrations inspirées de mes fics !!! Merci beaucoup à elles trois (Marie-Angèle, Tchi et Takiko) !!! Je vous adore les filles !!!**

**            Avant de répondre, comme toujours, à vos reviews, je tenais réellement à vous remercier de prendre le temps de m'en laisser !!! Là, je suis littéralement sur le cul, passez-moi l'expression !!! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews !!! Que vous arrive-t-il, vous vous êtes déchaînés ??? C'est la rentrée, c'est ça ???? Parce que 37 reviews pour un chapitre, c'est énorme pour moi !!!! Je suis vraiment très touchée, et très reconnaissante !!! Vraiment !!! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous me faites plaisir en me laissant des reviews !!! Ca me donne vraiment l'envie de continuer !!! MERCI BEAUCOUP A VOUS TOUS POUR VOS GENTILS MOTS ET VOTRE SOUTIEN QUOTIDIENT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**            Petite pensée à ma petite Jess que j'adore et qui me manque beaucoup en ce moment !!! J'espère pouvoir te lire très prochainement !!! Courage !!! Je pense très fort à toi !!!**

**Pandore**** : Salut toi !!! Merci de continuer à me « reviewer » ! Contente de savoir que tu « adores », ça me touche !!! Moi aussi, je serais plutôt du genre à dire « bien fait » pour eux !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira !!!**

**Ansuku**** : Coucou toi !!! Alors, cette rentrée ??? Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu !!! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !!! Alors comme ça, on préfère Will ??? Copine !!! Je suis tout à fait d'accord !!! Orlando Bloom est trop terrible !!! Hâte de voir « LOTR III » et « Pirates of C II » !!! A plus !!!**

**Kali 1x2**** : Contente que tu aies aimé et survécu au chapitre précédent !!! Eh oui, qui qui c'est qu'est dans la merde maintenant !!! Bien fait !!! Ca leur apprendra à se venger !!! Et la torture ne fait que commencer !!! La suite !!! 'Ros Bisous !!!**

**Shiefa-Li**** : Coucou !!! Ravie que la vengeance t'ait plu, même si je te conseillerais vivement de ne pas tenter de la visualiser !!! Moi, j'ai écrit la scène avec une photo de mon « chou » sous les yeux pour éviter à mon cerveau de rendre la scène trop visuelle !!! Will ??? Cul-cul ??? J'aime bien Will… Mais chacun ses goûts !!! je ne cracherai pas non plus sur Jack !!!**

**Gaëllys**** : « **** Amour », « vénération » et « génie »… Hum, certes, mon humble personne est en train de rougir furieusement de par ces merveilleux mots que tu uses à mon égard, mais ne crois-tu pas que tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin, là, quand même… ? Je ne le mérite certainement pas !!! Mais c'est très gentil à toi !!! Bisous !!!**

**Lulu_Cyfair**** : Bonjour toi… Joli pseudo… je ne m'amuserai très certainement pas à l'énoncer à voix haute lors d'une nuit de tempête assise à une table ronde, c'est moi qui te le dis !!! Réponse : « Oui ». Je ne te contredirai pas !**

**Straciatella**** : Salut toi !!! C'est gentil de te soucier de mon ordi, je suis sûre qu'il est très touché, et qu'il fera de son mieux pour guérir au plus vite !!! Déjà, il m'aide bien, puisque je suis toujours là !!! AH !!! Je vois que mes propos « sibyllins » ne sont pas passés inaperçus… Eh oui, comment briser la vie de deux jeunes hommes en à peine dix secondes, appeler Ginny Weasley !!! Elle a réussi à faire plus fort que les deux jumeaux réunis !!!**

**Clau**** : Chalut toi !!! Eh oui, je m'étonne moi-même parfois… Comment fais-je pour me surpasser dans l'Horreur ??? Bonne question… Bisous !**

**Chichisushi**** : Ah, ah, ah !!! Ta review m'a bien fait rire !!! Trop excellent !!! J'étais heureuse de pouvoir lire une review aussi enthousiaste !!! Merci à toi, ma petite âme !!! C'est vrai, je crois que tu as raison… Je me dois d'avouer mon horrible crime !!! C'est moi qui ai tout manigancé !!!! Merci du fond du cœur pour « la grande écrivainte préférée » !!!! Je suis comblée !!! Bisous tout plein à toi !!! Je t'écris sous peu !!!**

**Saael'**** : « Folle un jour, folle toujours »… Ca me plait bien ça… Ne te fais pas de soucis, tu me « reviewes » quand tu veux, et quand tu peux !!! Contente que tu aies apprécié… Quand à Flint et Dubois… Sache juste que c'est deux persos que j'adore et qui m'inspirent beaucoup en ce moment !!! Merci pour tous les bisous et les encouragements !!! 'Ros Bisous à toi !!!**

**Cassy**** : Salut !!! Contente que ma fic t'ait plu !!! Tu as eu du courage pour tout lire d'un coup !!! C'est gentil de m'avoir laissé une review dès ta première lecture, ça me fait plaisir !!! Hum… Pour « Pirates », tes commentaires m'intéressent… Certes, Jack est libre, mais comme tu le remarques si bien, je crois que Will est plus à cheval sur l'hygiène !!! Je me suis fait la même remarque que toi quant à ses dents !!! Ca me rappelle quand j'avais été voir le « Tarzan » de Disney… A la fin, quand ils s'embrassent, je me suis dit un truc du genre « Charmant… Il doit avoir une de ces haleines le pauvre garçon… Alors, heureuse ??? » Certes les gorilles ont les dents très saines car ils se nourrissent de certaines plantes particulières dans le but de préserver leurs dents, cependant, cette plante a une odeur épouvantable !!! Tout ça pour dire, oui, les dents c'est important !!! « Brossez-vous les dents après chaque repas… et patati patata !!! » Bisous !**

**Imoen**** : Coucou toi !!! Contente de savoir que ma fic te met de bonne humeur et te donne de l'énergie !!! C'est bien le but !!! Faire plaisir à « mes » lecteurs, et leur redonner le sourire !!! Bon ok, je te laisse Jack et je prends Will !!!! Bisous !!!**

**Nicolina**** : Coucou ma petite colline compatriote de chez Serpentard !!! Promis, je me tiendrai bien à table !!! Oui, je sais, je suis « vile »… Mais c'est pour cela que l'on s'entend si bien, non ??? Hum… Un dessin de la tronche de Harry et Drago quand ils reçoivent « le coup de grâce » ??? Ca me plait bien comme idée ça !!! Je t'encourage vivement à le faire si tu en as envie !!! J'aimerais bien voir ça !!! Bisous tout plein !!! Merci pour ton petit mot dans « Confessions » !!!**

**Micloun**** : Salut toi !!! Comme toujours une super review !!! Merci !!! C'est gentil de « reviewer » « UPBAB » à présent… Merci ! Je suis contente que tu aies remarqué que j'essayais, dans cette fic, de faire intervenir de nombreux éléments appartenant au monde de Harry Potter !!! Pour répondre à ta question, Hermione n'achète pas les livres de Gilderoy qui sont en vitrine, le groupe ne fait que constater leur présence… Oui, moi aussi c'est Will, on est d'accord ! BEURK ??? Mah non… C'était pas si répugnant que ça quand même… Bon, OK… C'était dégueu !!! J'suis désolée !!!!!!!!!! Oui, je crois que la chute va être dure pour nos deux « tourtereaux » !!!! De leur plein gré ??? Bien sûr que non !!! Ils n'y sont pour rien, les pauvres choux !!! Comme on le dirait si bien, « tout cela s'est passé à l'insu de leur plein gré » !!! Merci, normalement mon ordi va voir le « médecin » lundi !!! Je le soutiens !!! A la prochaine !!! Et tout plein de bisous !!!**

**Elava**** : Coucou !!! Mais non, je t'en prie, répète-toi, radote autant que tu le voudras !!! Cela me fait toujours plaisir de te lire et de savoir que tu continues à suivre ma fic et qu'elle te plait toujours !!! Merci !!! J'espère que la suite te fera autant rire !!! Au fait, c'est gentil à toi de conseiller ma fic à d'autres personnes, c'est vraiment très sympa !!! Bisous !!!**

**Kozue**** : Bonjour toi ! Heureuse que la fic te plaise !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! A plus !**

**Alfa**** : Salut !!!! Tu parles qu'il y a eu un contre-temps dans le plan de Drago !!! Le pauv' gars, il doit être au bord du suicide maintenant !!! Bravo pour ton deuxième chapitre de « Séparation », il était sympa aussi !!! En effet, vont-ils parler ? Vont-ils s'entretuer ? Bonne question… Bisous !!! A bientôt !!!**

**Celine.s**** : « Sadique » mais « marrante » ??? T'es sûre que ces deux termes soient compatibles ??? Peut-être bien… Sadique pour Harry et Drago, et marrante pour « mes » lecteurs… Ah, ah… C'est que j'en suis fière !!!**

**Linalyna Malefoy**** : **Ouah !!! J'ai réussi à faire rire aux éclats un « vilain » serpent !!! Heureuse que la fic te plaise, mais surtout qu'elle te fasse rire car c'est bien dans cet optique que je l'écrit quand même !!! Bisous !

**Mylennia**** : Will power !!! Je suis tout à fait d'accord!!! Contente que cette fic te plaise toujours autant et que tu continues à la « reviewer » à chaque nouveau chapitre, cela me touche vraiment beaucoup !!! J'espère que la fin, lorsqu'elle sera publiée, ne te décevra pas… Bisous !!!**

**Vivi Malfoy**** : **Oui… je pense aussi qu'il n'existe aucun mot qui puisse décrire cette vengeance… J'imagine ta tête quand tu l'as lue… Mais imagine la mienne quand j'ai dû écrire « ce » passage… Bisous !!!

**La vache**** : « Cowy Potter and the Goblet of Milk »… ??? Intéressant… Pour les 60 secondes, moi, je n'ai trouvé l'idée qu'en écrivant le chapitre, en fait… Alors, j'ai dû modifier certains trucs… Contente que ça te plaise toujours!!! Bisous !!!**

**Jenali**** : Salut toi !!! C'est gentil d'être toujours là !!! J'espère vraiment que la suite de ma fic ne te décevra pas… Là, ce n'est pas évident de gérer la situation entre nos deux héros… Sinon, je suis tout à fait d'accord !!! WILL !!!! Bisous !!!**

**Mélusine2**** : Ah, ah, ah !!!!!!!!!!! Ta remise des oscars était excellente !!!!!!!! Mon pauvre petit Drago… Eh oui, il va falloir qu'il s'y fasse, je suis plus vile et plus perverse que lui !!! Et, crois-moi, il n'en a pas encore fini avec moi !!! C'est que je suis tenace en plus !!! Une vraie teigne !!! Réponse : la suite, maintenant !!! Merci de « reviewer » mes deux fics !!! Bisous !!!**

**Miya Black**** : Coucou !!! C'est gentil d'être toujours là!!! J'espère que ta rentrée n'aura pas été trop laborieuse, et que tu auras tout de même le temps de me donner de tes nouvelles de temps en temps !!! Bisous !!!**

**Kima1**** : Coucou toi !!! Deux reviews pour moi ??!!! C'est vraiment super gentil !!! Ta review m'a énormément fait plaisir !!! Je suis vraiment très touchée par ce que tu as dit… Peut-être qu'une « reconnaissance éternelle » serait un peu longue et contraignante… Mais, rien ne saurait me faite plus plaisir que de savoir que ma fic a réussi à te remonter le moral, et à t' « aider » de quelque manière que ce soit !!! Ton sourire est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire !!! Et non, je ne m'en fous pas !!! Heureuse tu es, heureuse je suis !!! Merci !!! Vraiment contente de savoir que cette fic te plait toujours autant !!! Enfin, la suite… Bisous !!!**

**Lyra ****: Salut ! C'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me « reviewer » !!! certes, je suis sadique, mais pas au point de vous laisser avec une fic inachevée… C'est pas le genre de la maison !!! Et puis… J'ai pas envie de risquer ma peau non plus… Hum…**

**Miss serpentard**** : **Bonjour à vous, jolie Miss !!! Heureuse de savoir que le bouche-à-oreille existe également pour ma fic, ça me touche beaucoup !!! Ravie de savoir que tu as suivi le conseil d' Elava, mais surtout que tu n'aies pas été déçue !!! J'espère que tu n'as pas frôlé la syncope, au moins ??!!! En espérant que tu lises la suite !!!

**Top-cerise**** : Merci de ta review !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira !!!**

**Jess HDH**** : Coucou ma Jess à moi !!! J'espère que tu pourras très bientôt lire ce chapitre sur ff.net !!! Tu me manques beaucoup, alors j'espère que ton « gentil » ordi sera coopératif maintenant !!! J'ai réellement hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles !!! Comment pourrais-je écrire l'âme en paix sans ma muse du courage !!! Bouh… J'aimerais bien pouvoir t'aider en ce moment… Ca m'ennuie de ne rien pouvoir faire pour toi… Bisous tout plein à ma Jess pour lui remonter le morale, et tout plein de câlins pour lui donner du courage !!!**

**Rowena**** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me « reviewer » !!! Je suis réellement très flattée de savoir que tu considères cette fic comme ta fic « préférée » sur le couple Harry/Drago… Cela fait toujours plaisir à entendre !!! C'est vrai que le couple Harry/Drago est particulièrement intéressant… je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je l'apprécie autant, mais bon… Il m'inspire… Désolée de m'être faite attendre… J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !!!**

**Okami-chan**** : Salut toi !!! Contente de voir que tu me lis toujours, mais surtout que tu aimes toujours !!! Bisous !!!**

**CMX**** : A peine de retour de vacances que tu m'envoies déjà une super review !!! Merci, c'est super gentil !!! Toujours aussi expansive, pour mon plus grand plaisir !!! Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai été sadique de couper le chapitre à cet endroit, mais au moins, ça a eu l'impact escompté!!! Certes, les scènes de Tom dans le HP II sont terribles !!! Tu m'étonnes !!! Moi non plus je n'aime pas les Sirius et Remus choisis, mais bon, il faut maintenant voir ce que donnent leurs jeux d'acteur… Faut pas désespérer tout de suite… C'est vrai que le Net a de nombreux avantages… Et cela me fait très plaisir de pouvoir papoter un peu avec des personnes telles que toi, et comme je te l'ai dit, l'âge importe peu… Tu veux d'autres photos de Tom ??? je t'envoie ça sous peu… Bisous tout plein !!! Et à très bientôt !!!**

**Phonzine**** : Euh… Désolée de t'avoir traumatisée… Ca n'était pas mon but… Malgré le lourd traumatisme, je te remercie de m'avoir laissé une review… Mais je crois, en effet, que les jumeaux sont encore plus mal lotis… Et je ne parlerai même pas de Harry et Drago… Merci pour les applaudissements !!! Bisous !!! A bientôt j'espère…      **

**Lalou**** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me « reviewer » !!! Tu m'étonnes, même pour plaisanter t'as pas envie de dire que tu aurais aimé être embrassée « amoureusement » par C et G… Evitons de prononcer leurs noms… Biaks… J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant la suite !!! A plus !!!**

**Babel**** : C'est gentil de m'avoir « reviewée » !!! Je suis vraiment très contente de savoir que cette fic te plait !!! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite !!!**

****

**Chapitre III – Part I – ****:**

**Le dîner (Part I)**

         Tout Poudlard était à présent au courant pour la potion d'Attraction et ne cessait d'en parler. Pour une fois, les rumeurs n'étaient pas seulement propagées et véhiculées par les Serpentard, cette fois-ci, tout Poudlard s'en donnait à cœur joie ! Tous, parmi les élèves, évoquaient avec grand plaisir les événements survenus, n'hésitant pas à exagérer les faits et à faire toute une montagne d'un petit monticule. Les jumeaux avaient été consignés et avaient récolté un mois entier de retenues en compagnie de leur professeur de potions qui s'était juré de leur faire passer l'envie de concocter des Potions à tort et à travers ! Heureusement pour Gryffondor, aucun point n'avait été enlevé à leur maison…

         Harry était assis à la table des Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle et écoutait avec plus ou moins d'attention les divers ragots qui atteignaient ses oreilles et son cerveau, qui de nouveau ce soir, refusait d'être coopératif. Ron et Hermione étaient de bien meilleure humeur, et ne semblaient pas mécontents d'avoir été en quelque sorte vengés, mais surtout, de voir qu'il y avait eu des assortiments bien moins heureux (et franchement moins ragoûtant) que le leur. Cependant, Ron digérait mal le fait que ses frères se soient retrouvés bouche-à-bouche avec…avec ces « trucs » comme il les appelait. 

La question qui revenait le plus souvent était de savoir qui avait embrassé qui. Certains disaient que c'était George qui avait embrassé Crabbe et Fred Goyle, alors que d'autres certifiaient que c'était Fred qui avait embrassé Crabbe et George Goyle. Les deux Serpentard concernés n'en savaient pas plus et n'en avaient cure, leur seul souhait étant que cette histoire se fasse oublier rapidement, ce qui s'avérait difficile et peu probable. Ron, Ginny et Jordan (et bien entendu les premiers concernés) étaient les seuls à connaître la réponse à cette question mais refusaient obstinément de partager leur « science » avec qui que ce soit ! 

Harry avait quelques difficultés à participer aux conversations et à alimenter la rumeur (ce que Malefoy semblait faire avec brio vu les rires qui émanaient de la table des Serpentard), ce que Ron prenait pour une preuve inconditionnelle de l'amitié que lui portait Harry et un soutien non négligeable en ce moment tragique. Harry était en fait surtout obnubilé par la rencontre qu'il devait avoir ce soir avec Malefoy, rencontre qu'ils avaient prévue d'avoir le jour où ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour leur plan. Bien sûr, Harry allait s'y rendre, mais il était en quelque sorte encore plus mal à l'aise qu'à leur dernière rencontre, car il y avait un point essentiel de cette potion qu'il ne s'expliquait pas… 

_Une minute, elle n'est censée durer qu'une minute ! Pour tout le monde elle n'a duré qu'une minute ! Bah, après tout, le temps peut paraître bien long parfois, surtout quand on s'ennuie (c'est sûr que tu t'es beaucoup ennuyé, Harry !), ou quand on doit faire quelque chose que l'on n'aime pas (De toute façon, si j'ai apprécié ne fut-ce qu'un petit peu c'est à cause de la potion ! Tiens, je viens d'inventer un nouvel effet de la potion ! De toute façon, j'ai pas du tout apprécié ! Comme ça la question est réglée !)… _

_Ouais, n'empêche que cette minute m'a paru bien longue tout de même…_ Si Harry n'avait pas été en public, il se serait certainement laissé aller à pleurer comme un bébé tant cette situation mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que rien ne se déroule pour lui comme pour les autres ? Ce n'était pas juste, vraiment pas juste !

         Drago, pour la première fois de son existence, montrait un réel intérêt à se mêler aux conversations de ses camarades. Il était très heureux de pouvoir en découvrir un peu plus sur cette histoire et son déroulement, mais surtout de voir que sa propre mésaventure était passée au second plan, et que personne ne se préoccupait plus de la couleur qu'avait eue son cou et de la personne qui lui avait laissé ces marques. Drago était particulièrement fier de sa vengeance et des proportions qu'elle avait prises, qui étaient en quelque sorte la cerise sur le gâteau. Comment n'aurait-il pas été fier alors qu'il était l'initiateur de cette situation ! 

Certes, **P**otter lui avait donné un petit coup de pouce, sauf que lui, semblait réellement embêté pour ses amis… Il faisait certainement parti de ce genre de personnes qui pardonnait facilement du moment qu'il n'y avait pas mort d'Homme… Drago, lui, n'aurait plus jamais pu être en paix avec lui-même s'il n'avait pu assouvir sa vengeance. Il était particulièrement susceptible et rancunier, alors il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il oublie le mal ou le tort que quelqu'un aurait pu lui faire, et encore moins lui pardonner. Le pardon était une notion qui lui était aussi familière que le mode de vie des Moldus et lui semblait tout aussi grotesque et absurde. 

Il tourna enfin son regard vers Crabbe et Goyle qui n'avaient pas moufeté de la soirée, et qui, pour la première fois depuis que Drago les connaissait, n'étaient pas en train de s'empiffrer. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs absolument rien touché de ce qui se trouvait sur la table ! 

         _«Crabbe, Goyle, je dois bien avoué que vous m'avez beaucoup fait rire, et surtout que vous avez réussi à me remonter le morale qui n'était pas particulièrement au beau fixe ces temps-ci ! Bien sûr, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne compatis pas à votre douleur… »_

Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de rire, puis voyant la mine défaite de ses camarades, il ajouta : _« Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi désagréable avec vous… C'est vrai que cette potion est réellement intéressante et que ses conséquences sont pour le moins…hilarantes ! »_

Puis il éclata de rire sans se soucier de l'incompréhension et de la honte qui se lisaient très clairement sur le visage de ses amis. Flint, Zabini et Parkinson ne mirent pas longtemps à se joindre à son fou-rire.

         _« Par contre, je ne comprends pas ce que les batteurs médiocres de Gryffondor ont cherché à faire… »_, intervint Flint.

         _« C'est vrai que faire boire cette potion à Crabbe et Goyle après l'avoir eux-même bue était très… » _(« risqué », allait dire Pansy, lorsque Blaise la coupa et termina sa phrase) … 

_« Stupide ! »_              

Drago se mêla de nouveau à la conversation, toujours fier de pouvoir révéler un élément important que les autres ne connaissaient pas, ou qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de mémoriser.

         _« Les bières-au-beurre que j'ai amenées à notre table ne nous étaient pas destinées… »_, commença Drago. Puis ayant attiré l'attention sur lui, laissant les regards interrogateurs se faire plus insistants, il continua son raisonnement. 

_« Eh bien oui, rappelez-vous, lorsque ce serveur incompétent m'a obligé à me lever pour aller réclamer nos tartes non-parfumées (que nous n'avions certes pas commandées, mais tout le monde sait, ou devrait savoir, que c'est ce que nous prenons toujours une fois notre première tournée de bières-au-beurre terminée !), j'ai ramené un plateau de bières-au-beurre pour vous offrir une deuxième tournée… Eh bien, ce plateau n'était pas le nôtre…ce qui en soi n'a absolument aucune importance…il n'y a, en effet, aucune raison pour que nous attendions… Cependant, si ce plateau était destiné à une autre table, la paire de Weasley avait peut-être prévu de partager leurs baisers avec d'autres victimes… En tout cas, je l'espère pour eux, mais également  pour Crabbe et Goyle… »_

Tous les Serpentard riaient à présent, heureux de pouvoir de nouveau entendre Drago faire état de ses talents de narrateur, ne reculant devant rien.  

         _« Crabbe… Goyle… »_, commença Drago d'une voix particulièrement sérieuse, _« Si vous vous amourachez de ces deux hurluberlus, je crois que notre amitié risque d'être fortement remise en question…voire carrément compromise… »_

De nouveau les Serpentard se tordaient de rire. Que Drago pouvait être drôle et « sympathique » quand il le voulait ! Toute la salle les fixaient sachant qu'ils devaient à l'heure actuelle se moquer des deux membres de leur maison à cause de ce qui leur était arrivé. Les élèves étaient en quelques sortes soulagés, certains avaient en effet craint que les Serpentard n'usent de représailles, mais apparemment, ils ne semblaient pas prêts à couper des têtes pour sauver l'« honneur » des deux Serpentard concernés.

         Harry n'avait pratiquement pas quitté Malefoy des yeux, bien que celui-ci ne lui ait pratiquement pas adressé un regard. Il avait pu remarquer avec quelle aisance il tenait tous ses camarades accrochés à ses lèvres, les faisant rire quand l'occasion se présentait (qui aurait pu croire que Drago Malefoy était un grand comique ?), et cela sûrement aux dépends de Crabbe et Goyle, qui étaient pourtant ses meilleurs amis (en tout cas, c'est ce que Harry pensait ). 

Malefoy lui avait certes expliqué pourquoi il voulait se venger de ces deux-là, tout comme des jumeaux pour le cas des jumeaux, Harry pouvait comprendre, bien qu'ils ne soient qu'indirectement responsables, ils étaient tout de même responsables ! Quand à ce qui étaient des moqueries de Crabbe et Goyle, Harry n'avait pu qu'entrevoir ce que Malefoy leur reprochait, car après tout, ils ne parlaient pas directement de lui. De plus, ils ne se seraient certainement pas moqués, comme lui était en train de le faire, si ça lui était arrivé. En fait, s'ils avaient su que ça lui était arrivé, pour être plus précis. Mais bon, réhabiliter l'honneur et l'intégrité d'un Malefoy était tout un long processus incompréhensible par la plupart des mortels, en fait, par tous à part les Malefoy eux-mêmes ! Harry n'avait pas trop cherché à s'étendre sur le sujet, car plus il demandait à Malefoy de lui expliquer clairement et en peu de mots pourquoi il leur en voulait autant et ce qu'il avait à leur reprocher, plus ses « explications » se faisaient confuses et impénétrables. A la fin, Harry avait tout simplement décidé d'abandonner la partie avant de voir son cerveau se transformer en bouillabaisse visqueuse. 

Plus Harry assistait à cette scène (oui, on pouvait appeler cela une scène, vu que Malefoy passait sa vie à jouer la comédie, cherchant sans cesse à être sous les projecteurs, chose qu'il parvenait très bien à faire d'ailleurs), plus il se rendait compte à quel point Malefoy pouvait être cruel lorsqu'il l'avait décidé. Au lieu de s'acharner sur les jumeaux (qui étaient à l'heure actuelle absents et inaccessibles), au lieu de s'acharner sur lui (ce qui aurait été tout aussi probable, bien qu'ils aient pactisé, et qu'ils soient tous deux aussi innocents l'un que l'autre), il avait décidé de se faire les dents sur deux de ses amis qui avaient eu la malchance de dire une phrase malheureuse (d'après ce qu'il avait compris des pseudos explications de Malefoy) et qui, en plus, venaient de passer la plus pénible minute de leur existence. 

         _« Arrête, Dragooo, t'es pas gentil… »_, murmura Crabbe.

         _« Gentil ?! Bien sûr que je ne suis pas gentil ! Tu viens seulement de t'en apercevoir ? »_, répondit Drago dans un sourire.

         _« Tu es incorrigible, Drago ! »_, intervint Pansy.

         _« Cela fait partie intégrante de mon charme… »_, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Il eut l'immense satisfaction de la voir rougir alors que de nombreux Serpentard la fixaient, s'ensuivirent de nombreux murmures et des sourires malicieux. Drago pouvait très bien imaginer ce qu'ils se disaient : _« Elle est vraiment folle de lui ! »_, _« De toute façon, elles sont toutes folles de lui ! »…_ (et j'en passe…) 

  Puis Drago se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle en leur adressant un grand sourire. 

         _« Je croyais que cette histoire de potion vous faisait rire, et tout particulièrement les « ratages » comme vous les appeliez si bien… »_

Ce fut Goyle qui lui répondit cette fois-ci. _« Bien sûr que c'était drôle, parce que nous n'étions pas directement concernés ! »_

         C'était l'une des rares fois où Drago avait pu entendre l'un de ses deux camarades les plus proches prononcer une phrase aussi longue, aussi complexe et aussi censée, bien que tout à fait évidente !

         _« Ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu ne voudrais pas que l'on te fasse… Ca te dit quelque chose ? »_, lui demanda Drago d'une voix neutre mais pleine de sincérité. Les Serpentard le regardèrent un court instant comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose qui n'avait absolument aucun sens ! Ce qui était le cas en quelque sorte, puisque cette phrase ne représentait absolument rien pour les Serpentard assis à cette table. Puis ils se mirent à rire en se disant que ce soir Drago était définitivement royal, et inégalable dans son humour et sa fourberie ! Bien sûr, aucun d'eux n'aurait pu même s'imaginer un seul instant que Drago fût sincère à cette seconde… (Eh oui, même Drago pouvait être sincère apparemment… Sa carapace n'était donc pas si rigide qu'il y semblait…Chose qui n'était pas si grave du moment que Lucius Malefoy ne le découvre jamais… Et vu que son père était la dernière personne sur cette terre avec laquelle Drago était sincère ou à laquelle il irait se confier, il y avait peu de chance qu'il le découvre un jour !)

         _« Bon allez, ne faites pas ces têtes-là, et mangez un peu… »_, ajouta Drago. 

Ses camarades Serpentard remarquèrent alors que Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient rien mangé, et que Drago malgré ses blagues semblait se soucier d'eux. 

_« Ce n'est pas parce que ces deux fouines rousses vous ont fait du bouche-à-bouche passionnément qu'il faut vous laisser mourir de faim ! »_ Drago était apparemment très doué pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie ! 

_         « Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé ! »_, intervint Zabini qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'alors et qui n'aimait pas parler pour ne rien dire.

         _« Il paraît que les personnes amoureuses perdent l'appétit »_, renchérit Pansy.

         _« C'est pour cela que tu ne fais que picorer depuis toutes ces années ? Drago, fais quelque chose pour cette âme en peine, s'il te plaît, tu ne vas pas la laisser faire la grève de la faim tout de même ? »_, intervint Flint.  

         Pansy fit la grimace et lui répondit d'un coup de pied sous la table bien bruyant et apparemment très bien placé vu la tête de Flint, cela pouvait avoir son avantage d'avoir de longues jambes et de grands pieds ! 

Crabbe et Goyle, quant à eux, les regardaient furieux, menaçant de les transformer en carpettes. S'ils pouvaient tolérer et supporter les blagues et les reproches de Drago, il n'en était pas de même pour leurs autres camarades et ils entendaient bien le leur faire savoir. Drago ayant remarqué leur « léger »changement d'attitude, c'est-à-dire le passage de victimes établies à coupables potentiels, décida d'intervenir.

         _« Ok, c'était très drôle, mais les blagues les plus courtes sont aussi les meilleures, n'est-ce pas ? » _Tous le regardait à présent. _« C'est une chose que nous nous raillions de Crabbe et Goyle, mais nous ne pouvons tolérer que d'autres en fassent autant ! »_ Tous hochèrent la tête pour lui montrer qu'ils étaient d'accord et que l'honneur des Serpentard passait avant tout.

         _« Bien, maintenant que nous avons mis les choses au clair, il serait peut-être temps d'attaquer les desserts !_ _Crabbe, Goyle, servez-vous… »_

Comme d'habitude Crabbe et Goyle obéirent et prirent ce qui se trouvait sous leurs nez : une tarte à la framboise meringuée. Cependant, ils n'y touchèrent pas.

         _« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que nous allions vous tourner le dos et vous abandonner à votre triste sort ?_ (Et j'enfonce un peu plus le clou sans en avoir l'air…) _Nous sommes de vrais Serpentard, ne l'oubliez pas, jamais nous ne laisserions l'un des nôtres dans ce genre de situations sans lui tendre la main pour l'aider, nous nous sommes toujours serrés les coudes dans les moments difficiles, nous avons toujours été fidèles les uns aux autres… » _

Zabini souriait réellement à présent, étant l'un des seuls à être conscient du non fondé des paroles de Drago, mais aussi à savoir que ce dernier ne pensait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il était en train de raconter ! Il l'admirait pour ça ! Le Serpent était un animal, qui à son sens, symbolisait bien Drago. Le caméléon pourrait faire une comparaison intéressante également! 

Tout ce que disait Drago n'était pas foncièrement faux… En effet, les Serpentard se serraient toujours les coudes et se soutenaient mutuellement quand il était question de mauvais coups, de faire respecter l'honneur de leur maison, de s'opposer aux autres élèves, de les humilier, de les rabaisser… En fait, ils étaient toujours unis quand ils étaient en position dominante ! Mais en général, dès qu'un sérieux problème s'annonçait à l'horizon, il n'y avait plus personne ! 

         Cependant, Crabbe et Goyle semblèrent satisfaits de cette preuve de l'amitié que leur témoignait Drago et décidèrent de goûter à leurs tartes pour lui faire plaisir et pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour eux !

         Drago sourit discrètement en les voyant attaquer leurs desserts, certes, il prenait plaisir à les torturer, lentement mais sûrement, mais il ne voulait tout de même pas avoir leurs morts sur la conscience ! 

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Drago ?! De quelle conscience tu parles ?! J'ai trop fréquenté _**_P_**_otter ces derniers temps, et on dirait bien que son altruisme, sa gentillesse et sa capacité à aimer déteignent sur moi ! C'est répugnant !!!_

         _« Bien, bon appétit vous deux »_, ajouta Drago qui regardait à présent Crabbe et Goyle s'empiffrer comme des porcs _(Il paraît que ces bêtes là peuvent bouffer n'importe quoi…)_ et qui commençait légèrement à regretter de les avoir forcé à manger. Malgré les années, Drago ne s'était jamais accoutumé à leurs manières peu civilisées… _« Cette tarte à l'air délicieuse… »_

Puis il se tourna vers Pansy, _« Pansy, ma douce, peux-tu me passer le coulis de framboise, s'il te plaît ? »_

 Cette dernière rougit de nouveau et s'exécuta. En lui prenant le coulis des mains, Drago lui frôla volontairement les doigts, leurs regards se croisèrent et il lui sourit comme jamais il ne l'avait fait jusqu'alors, ce fait accentua la teinte rosée qu'avaient déjà prise ses joues. 

_« Merci »_, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix particulièrement enjôleuse.

**Voilà, voilà… Il vous faudra, comme toujours (je sais !!!), être patients pour savoir ce qu'il en sera pour nos chers petits Harry et Drago !!! Eh oui, la patience est une grande qualité !!!**

**Je vous remercie beaucoup, encore une fois, d'avoir été aussi nombreux à me laisser une review !!! J'ai vraiment été très émue !!! Je vais encadrer ce « record » de 37 reviews sur le mur de ma chambre pour me donner le courage de continuer !!! Merci à vous tous !!!!!!! Bisous et à la prochaine !!!!!!!! **


	18. Notes de l'auteur

**Bonjour à tous !!!**

**Je suis désolée de vous décevoir si vous vous attendiez à un nouveau chapitre de « Une petite Bière-au-beurre »… Je sais que je suis en retard pour ma mise en ligne, et je m'en excuse.**

**Le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à toutes vos gentilles reviews, et comme je ne me sens absolument pas d'attaque pour le faire ce soir, vous aurez un nouveau chapitre d'ici quelques jours.**

**Je ne sais pas si vous le savez tous, mais j'ai actuellement deux fics en cours, « Une petite Bière-au-beurre » et « La Maison de l'Horreur »… Je ne suis pas vraiment en forme, et il est possible que je prenne un peu de retard dans la publication de mes chapitres… J'espère juste ne pas abandonner l'un de mes deux projets par manque de courage latent et de talent évident. Je vous laisse seuls juges comme toujours…**

**Pour me faire pardonner, et afin de me permettre de prendre un peu de recul par rapport à l'écriture de ces slashs, je vous propose de lire ma nouvelle fic, qui n'est pas si nouvelle que ça puisque je l'ai écrite il y a de cela plusieurs mois. Toutefois, la fin n'est pas encore écrite, alors ne croyez pas que c'est déjà du tout cuit !!!**

**Vous la trouverez elle aussi sur ff.net,  dans la section « humour », sous le prénom de Harry et classée PG ! Son titre « JOYEUX NOEL ! » **

**Voilà, je pense vous avoir tout dit… Il ne faut pas vous attendre à quelque chose de transcendant, mais je pense que vous pourrez toujours passer un bon moment en la lisant, en tout cas, je l'espère…**

**J'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour tous les nouveaux chapitres qui seront publiés d'ici peu !**

**Bisous à vous tous !!!**

**Baby Dracky !**

**Ah… Déprime quand tu nous tiens… Bonne nuit à vous ! **

**Et ne croyez pas que je sois ingrate… Je tenais vraiment à remercier toutes les personnes qui me soutiennent quotidiennement ou de temps à autre en me laissant d'adorables reviews !!! Merci à vous tous d'être là !**


	19. Le dîner Part II

**Bonsoir à tous !!! Toujours et encore la même chose… Ma fonction copier/coller ne marche toujours pas, alors je ne peux mettre les avertissements et renseignements de début de chapitre, je vous demanderai donc d'aller les lire sur un chapitre précédent !**

**Je tenais vraiment à m'excuser du retard de la mise en ligne de ce chapitre, mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit il y a de cela quelques jours dans une petite note, je n'ai pas trop le moral ces temps-ci, et je ne me sens vraiment pas vraiment capable d'écrire quelque chose de correcte et de digne d'être publié ! Heureusement que comme toujours j'ai quelques petits chapitres d'avance !**

**Je voulais vraiment remercier encore une fois toutes les personnes qui me lisent, et surtout toutes celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser de bien gentilles reviews. Ca me touche beaucoup, et croyez-moi ça m'aide à continuer à écrire et à aller de l'avant ! Merci également à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de répondre au petit mot que j'avais laissé ! Bisous à vous tous !!!**

**Voici les réponses à vos reviews que j'apprécie toujours autant !!! je ne souhaitais pas mettre ce chapitre en ligne sans vous avoir répondu !**

**Chapitre 17**

****

****

**Miya Black**** : Salut ! Heureuse de voir que tu es toujours là! Si, Drago a bien percuté pour la minute, mais, il a d'autres « serpents » à fouetter pour le moment ! Vengeance quand tu nous tiens ! On s'est remise de la rentrée ??? Courage ma grande !**

**Vivi Malfoy**** : **Merci beaucoup !!! C'est toi qui est génial !!! Bisous !

**Pandore**** : Coucou !!! Oh… pas très patiente à ce que je vois… Désolée du retard !!! Vraiment !!! Ne m'en veux pas !!! Je serais très triste !!!!!!! T'inquiète, Drago n'a pas oublié le détail des « une » minute, mais il a d'autres choses à régler durant le dîner ! Bisous et à la prochaine !**

**Ansuku**** : Coucou toi !!! Alors, qu'en est-il avec ton Word ? Cela fait quelques temps déjà que tu n'as pas publié… Tu me diras, je suis des plus mal placées pour dire quoi que ce soit… Pour répondre à ta question, oui, c'est sûr ! Il y a bien un « Pirates des Caraïbes II » qui est prévu !!! Orlando a déjà signé !!! En parlant de Legolas, tu as vu la superbe résine qu'ils ont faite de lui ??? Trop belle !!! Il a un de ses popotins…**

**Elava**** : Merci de ta review très enthousiaste !!! Drago continuera-t-il à être aussi froid et méchant ??! Bonne question !**

**Miss Serpentard**** : **Contente de voir que tu es venue lire cette fic également, et surtout de voir qu'elle te plait !!! Merci !!!

**Jenali**** : Merci de ta review ! Hum… T'inquiète, bien sûr qu'il y aura une nouvelle scène entre Harry et Drago !!! Jolie ? Moi ? Hum… C'est tout gentil ça !!! Bisous !!!**

**Cassy**** : Salut !!! Contente de voir que cette fic te plait autant !!! C'est vrai qu'à la base cette fic est une fic humoristique, alors… Mais tu as tout à fait raison de dire que Harry n'est pas loin de la crise de nerf, et ce nouveau chapitre va bien dans ce sens !!! Bisous et à la prochaine !**

**Jinks**** : Coucou !!! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de te lire même si, comme tu le dis, ça n'est pas vraiment pour une review ! J'espère que tu as bien reçu mon mail avec l'adresse Internet que tu m'avais demandée… Je préfère te demander parce que je n'ai pas eu de réponses, et comme j'ai des soucis de mails… Bisous !!!**

**Lalou**** : Coucou ! Hum… Pas patiente, hein ? Désolée, si avec mes fics ça traîne un peu ces temps-ci, je fais de mon mieux pour y remédier, mais ça n'est pas évident ! Mais, je ne vous oublie pas !!! Bisous et à très bientôt !!!**

**Chichisushi**** : Salut ma p'tite âme !!! J'espère qu'avec tous ces devoirs qui te tombent dessus tu trouves encore quelques minutes de libre pour lire mes fics !!! Oh, Drago étant très calculateur et rancunier, il a d'autres soucis à régler avant de s'en « prendre » à Harry. Quant à Harry, lui, je crois qu'il est franchement traumatisé !!! Oh, ne te fais pas de soucis, des explications quant au comportement de Drago, tu vas en avoir !!! Bon, je pense quand même que je mettrai la fin de cette fic en ligne… Je n'ai pas envie de me faire haïr… Bisous tout plein et à très bientôt !!!!!!!!!**

**La vache enjoué… et anarchique**** : **Ah, ma petite vache qui n'aime pas l'autorité !!! T'as bien raison !!! J'ai vu une émission qui m'a traumatisée !!! Je voyais ces pauvres vaches qui se faisaient « extirper » leur lait de manière fort peu galante et tendre !!! Je te plains !!! J'espère que tu les « sabotes » bien comme il faut lorsqu'ils essaient !!! Euh… J'ECRIS !!!! Enfin, j'essaie !!! Bisous !!!

**Caroline Black**** : Oh, vilaine !!! Pauvre Drago!!! Ok, il est blond, mais pas con tout de même !!!! Ah, ah, ah !!! Si, si, il a bien compris pour le coup des « une minute », mais il avait des comptes à régler avant ça !!! Chacun ses priorités !!! Mais ne te fais pas de soucis, Harry va y « passer » aussi !!! Je suis très heureuse de savoir que mes fics te plaisent, et je tenais à te faire savoir que tes reviews me touchent particulièrement !!! Merci à toi !!! **

**Imoen**** : Coucou !!! Certes, Drago est un vicelard, mais s'il essaie d'embobiner Pansy c'est uniquement pour éviter d'avoir des problèmes avec ses parents !!! Pas son genre de vouloir rendre Harry jaloux, qui ne devrait même pas l'être !!! Etre jaloux de Pansy, faut le vouloir quand même !!! Ce soir c'est mon cerveau qui fait « floc floc »… Bisous !!!**

**Nicolina**** : Salut joli petit serpent des collines !!!! (Qu'est-ce que j'irais pas encore trouver moi… ?!) Je te remercie énormément pour le super dessin de Drago et Harry que tu m'as envoyé !!! Cela me fait énormément plaisir !!! Merci de tout cœur !!! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements et de ton soutien !!! C'est sympa de ne pas se sentir seule !!! Bisous tout plein et à bientôt !!! Suspens, vous avez dit suspens ???**

**Celine.s**** : Merci d'être toujours là et de continuer à me soutenir !!! Bisous !!!**

**Hanna**** : Merci de ta gentille review ! Bisous !**

**Kima Laphaul**** : **T'aurait-on diagnostiquer quelque chose pour ce changement de pseudo ??? Mais je t'adore toujours moi !!! Heureuse que cette fic te plaise et que tu continues à la lire !!! 'Ros bisous !!! 

**Rony Dany**** : Coucou !!! Je suis très heureuse de savoir que cette fic te plait autant!!! Je sais que je suis lente… Mais je ne veux pas publier quelque chose dont je ne sois pas au moins un petit peu fière… Alors, je suis vraiment désolée si je vous fais mariner comme ça !!! Ne m'en veux pas !!! **

**Hathor Barton**** : **Salut ! Merci de ta review !!! Contrairement à le dernière fois que tu m'as « reviewée », j'en ai mis du temps cette fois-ci !!! Désolée !!!

**Misslulu**** : Coucou !!! Heureuse de savoir que ma fic continue à faire rire !!! J'espère que tu continueras à la suivre et à apprécier !!! Bisous !!!  **

**Babel**** : Merci !!! Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes cette fic !!! La rencontre Harry/Drago… Sous peu !!! Bisous !!!**

**Alexiel**** : C'est gentil à toi d'être venue lire cette fic également ! Je suis contente de savoir qu'elle te plait autant que « LMDLH » ! Merci !!! En tout cas, chapeau d'avoir lu les 17 chapitres d'un coup !!! Bisous !!!**

**Okami-chan**** : Merci de ta gentille review !!! Bisous !!! Voici enfin la suite !!!**

**Clau**** : Merci d'être toujours là !!! Ne te fais pas de soucis, je ne me disperse pas, mais j'ai besoin de changer un peu de fic pour retrouver un peu du poil de la bête !!! Ca n'est pas mon genre d'arrêter, alors ne te fait pas trop de soucis… De plus, je ne changerai pas les délais de mise en ligne, ce sera toujours un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, « Joyeux Noël », quant à elle devrait être mise en ligne toutes les semaines car les chapitres seront plus courts et surtout plus faciles à écrire. Voilà. Bisous !!!**

**Chapitre 18**** : **

**Caroline Black**** : **Oui, Baby être un peu déprimée… Mais je sais que ça ira mieux d'ici peu… En tout cas, je fais tout pour!!! J'ai préféré laisser un mot pour expliquer à mes lecteurs ce qu'il en était, parce que je trouve cela normal… Des personnes prennent bien le temps de me laisser des reviews, alors il me semble être la moindre des choses de leur dire ce qu'il en est… Merci beaucoup de ta compréhension et de ta très gentille review !!! C'est vrai que je ne pensais pas que je pouvais être si « importante » que cela à vos yeux… Mais sache bien, que je n'aime pas laisser des écrits inachevés, c'est juste qu'en ce moment je n'ai plus envie… Mais heureusement, je vois que je suis soutenue !!! Bisous tout plein !!! J'espère te lire bientôt !!!

**Zeynel**** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un mot !!! Bisous !!!**

**Florelia**** : Merci de ta gentille review !!! Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu suis mes deux fics à présent ! J'essaierai de ne décevoir personne !!! Bisous !!!**

**Laura**** : Merci tout plein !!! Je crois avoir saisi le message ! je ferai de mon mieux !! Bisous !!!**

**Imoen**** : Allons, allons, ne te fais pas mal à cause de moi !!! Merci beaucoup de ton très gentil mail qui m'a fait énormément plaisir !!! Toutes ces gentilles choses que tu as dites à mon sujet m'ont fait très plaisir, et m'ont même redonné de l'entrain !!! C'est bon d'avoir des gens comme toi en tant que « revieweur » fidèle !!! Merci énormément !!! Je continuerai !!! Il me faut juste un peu de temps, de compréhension et de coopération !!! Bisous tout plein et à très bientôt !!!!**

****

**Chapitre III – Part II – ****:**

**Le dîner (Part II)**

_« Bien, bon appétit vous deux »_, ajouta Drago qui regardait à présent Crabbe et Goyle s'empiffrer comme des porcs _(Il paraît que ces bêtes là peuvent bouffer n'importe quoi…)_ et qui commençait légèrement à regretter de les avoir forcé à manger. Malgré les années, Drago ne s'était jamais accoutumé à leurs manières peu civilisées… _« Cette tarte à l'air délicieuse… »_

Puis il se tourna vers Pansy, _« Pansy, ma douce, peux-tu me passer le coulis de framboise, s'il te plaît ? »_

 Cette dernière rougit de nouveau et s'exécuta. En lui prenant le coulis des mains, Drago lui frôla volontairement les doigts, leurs regards se croisèrent et il lui sourit comme jamais il ne l'avait fait jusqu'alors, ce fait accentua la teinte rosée qu'avaient déjà prise ses joues.

_« Merci »_, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix particulièrement enjôleuse. 

Drago n'aimait pas trop jouer la comédie avec Pansy car il savait que c'était à ses risques et périls, et qu'il ne devait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin de peur de se retrouver de nouveau entre la « charmante » demoiselle et un matelas (si elle pouvait attendre de rejoindre leur dortoir, sinon un tapis ou un mur feraient très bien l'affaire !) en moins de deux ! 

Cependant, Drago savait également qu'il se devait d'être en bons termes avec Pansy, s'il ne voulait avoir de sérieux problèmes avec son père ! Bien sûr, son père ne lui demandait pas d'être fidèle à Pansy avant le mariage, ni même après d'ailleurs (rien qu'en repensant à cette idée de mariage arrangé, l'estomac de Drago se convulsionna), cependant, il ne tolèrerait pas qu'il la fasse pleurer et qu'il mette en péril ses plans et ceux de « leur » Lord. (Ciel, qu'il pouvait les maudire pour cela !) 

Pansy avait été très distante après avoir découvert, en même temps que tout le monde, la présence de marques sur son cou, qui ne laissaient aucun doute quant à leur provenance. Le fait que la moitié de l'école pensât qu'elle s'était acharnée sur le cou de Drago ne devait pas vraiment lui faire plaisir, quoiqu'elle aurait certainement été ravie de les lui faire, et le problème était bien là… Ce n'était pas elle qui les lui avait faites ! Elle avait apparemment été profondément blessée, mais surtout, morte de jalousie ! 

Drago savait qu'il réussirait à trouver un parfait mensonge pour arranger les choses (il avait un réel don pour le mensonge alors autant s'en servir !), mais il lui ferait en plus un petit cadeau pour marquer le coup. (Bien sûr, le terme « petit » était relatif à la personne qui l'utilisait, car comment un Malefoy pourrait-il voir ou penser petit ?) Une chaîne en argent rehaussée d'émeraudes ferait très bien l'affaire et irait à merveille avec son uniforme. 

Bien sûr, elle préférait l'or, mais il saurait lui faire entendre raison en lui rappelant que l'or flottait sur les bannières des Gryffondor et qu'en plus, l'argent serait moins discret sur son teint légèrement halé, qu'il illuminerait sa sombre chevelure, mais surtout que sa pierre préférée, l'émeraude, n'était absolument pas en harmonie avec l'or, selon ses goûts (le vert et l'argent, n'était-ce pas la plus belle union de couleurs qui soit ? Quel était l'imbécile qui avait parlé de complémentarité entre le vert et le rouge ? Et surtout, qui avait ajouté que c'était la plus belle union de couleurs qui puisse se faire ? Qu'il n'y avait pas de plus belle harmonie ? _Quel mauvais goût !_), et qu'il avait choisi le bijou qui serait le plus digne d'elle et qui rehausserait au mieux sa beauté naturelle. 

Drago avait le cœur au bord des lèvres rien qu'en s'entendant penser ! _Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ! Mais heureusement que les femmes sont très maniables et prévisibles ! Elles adorent toutes les bijoux et les fleurs ! En fait, surtout les bijoux… _

Drago ne savait pas trop si c'était le cas pour les filles appartenant aux autres maisons, mais les Serpentard, elles, adoraient les bijoux et surtout les bijoux voyants ! Sinon, elles avaient toutes une préférence non dissimulée pour les émeraudes, qui bien sûr sans aborder leur valeur pécuniaire, étaient vertes ! Drago se demanda rapidement si toutes les jeunes filles de chaque maison avait une préférence pour la pierre qui glorifiait la couleur de leur maison respective ( le saphir pour les Serdaigle, la citrine pour les Poufsouffle, le rubis pour les Gryffondor) ou bien si cette lubie était propre aux Serpentard… 

En tout cas, en levant les yeux, Drago ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître que les Gryffondor avaient la plus belle paire d'émeraudes qu'il ait jamais vue ! Ces émeraudes auraient pu faire pâlir toutes les plus belles parures que sa mère possédait (et Dieu seul savait combien elle en avait !)

_Bravo Drago, de mieux en mieux ! Tu en as d'autres des comme ça ? Non, parce que si tu souhaites donner une bonne occasion à ton père de te donner une sérieuse correction, qu'il ne se gênerait pas de t'infliger même à ton âge, alors continue comme ça !_

Potter n'avait cessé de l'observer, pour être plus précis de le fixer, durant une bonne partie du dîner. Bien sûr, Drago avait senti ce regard, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Cependant, il avait délibérément refusé de le croiser jusqu'à présent. Il lui avait été légèrement difficile d'ignorer ce regard toute la soirée, surtout qu'il était particulièrement insistant, toutefois, même s'il avait redouté de voir ses joues prendre une couleur honteusement rosée à plusieurs reprises, c'était une sensation assez agréable. Sentir ce courant électrique le traverser en partant de sa nuque pour se perdre le long de sa colonne vertébrale en de nombreuses vagues, sentir ses poils se hérisser, sentir son pouls s'accélérer…tout cela était bien plus qu'agréable, c'était divin ! 

Maintenant que leurs regards s'étaient accrochés, il le regardait sans ciller. Il savait qu'ils devaient se rencontrer d'ici peu et il se surprit lui-même à ressentir une légère touche d'anxiété à cette idée. Il devait tout faire pour changer son état d'esprit avant sa future (très future) rencontre avec Potter, parce que sinon il risquait de faire une bêtise, une très grosse bêtise… 

Et l'envie de faire des bêtises lui était passée à l'âge de six ans et trois mois et douze jours très exactement, quand il s'était amusé avec la baguette de son père et qu'il avait fait exploser la moitié du jardin d'hiver, que sa mère avait mis des années à mettre en ordre. Elle avait réussi à réunir de très nombreuses plantes et fleurs rares, et était particulièrement fière de sa serre, mais par dessus tout, elle ne trouvait pas plus grand plaisir que de la faire visiter à ses très nombreuses « amies », et surtout à les voir l'envier. Alors, aussi bien sa mère (qui venait de perdre la moitié de la chose à laquelle elle tenait le plus au monde), que son père (qui supportait très mal l'idée que son fils et futur héritier vienne de dérégler sa baguette en libérant un sort particulièrement dangereux et formellement interdit par le ministère !), lui avaient passé un tel savon qu'il avait mis des jours, des mois, des années à s'en remettre…en fait, s'en était-il réellement remis un jour ? Il en doutait sérieusement. 

En tout cas, c'est sûr que la correction qu'il avait reçue ce jour-là ne serait rien en comparaison avec ce qu'il connaîtrait si son père venait à découvrir que…

_N'importe quoi mon pauvre Drago ! Tu es en train de passer_ _dans le côté obscur !_ _Non, en fait, tu es en train de patauger dangereusement dans le côté obscur ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que père risque de me faire s'il ne soupçonne qu'un temps soit peu que…s'il découvre que… Mais que pourrait-il découvrir de toute façon ? En effet, il n'y a absolument rien à découvrir ! Je suis parfaitement blanc comme neige ! (Ouais, enfin, on se comprend ! Je suis aussi blanc que mon statut de Serpentard me le permet ! Aussi blanc qu'un bon Serpentard peut l'être ! Si j'étais aussi blanc et aussi innocent que ça, père ne me louperait pas non plus !) En tout cas, je ne suis pas très sûr que ce rendez-vous de ce soir soit une très bonne idée._

A peine eut-il formulé cette pensée que sa conscience de Malefoy revint au galop dans le but de le titiller. 

_Non ! je ne suis pas en train de me défiler ! Un Malefoy ne se défile jamais ! Je ne crains absolument pas ce _**_P__otter ou quoi que ce soit le concernant !_ **

Cependant, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que d'aller rejoindre Potter ce soir serait faire une bêtise, une très grosse bêtise ! Et Drago avait appris à ses dépends que les bêtises, qu'elles soient petites ou grosses, étaient à éviter chez les Malefoy. Ses parents, et tout particulièrement son père (sa mère étant plutôt qualifiée dans les domaines de l'indifférence et du snobage), étaient très doués dans le domaine des punitions, qui étaient des plus variées mais toujours des plus difficilement supportables, c'est pourquoi Drago avait appris à éviter consciencieusement les « bêtises » qui pourraient leur déplaire… 

_Bon, en tout cas, je me sens las… Je ne pense pas que je vais aller rejoindre _**_P__otter ce soir. Ca ne servirait à rien. _**

En effet, tous deux savaientbien que leur plan avait été une parfaite réussite et, après tout, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se rencontrer pour se congratuler à renfort de tapes dans le dos (ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver, bien sûr)… D'ailleurs, Potter n'avait pas l'air d'avoir le cœur à la fête, il semblait s'en vouloir…

_De mieux en mieux, en plus de leur avoir pardonné, c'est lui qui se sent coupable maintenant ! _

Plongé dans ses pensées, Drago ne s'était pas rendu compte que cela faisait un bon moment que lui et Harry se fixaient sans même cligner des yeux, ce fut la voix de Pansy qui le sortit de sa  profonde réflexion.

_« Qu'en penses-tu, Drago ? »_

Drago n'ayant pas suivi le moindre mot de la conversation de ses camarades n'en pensait donc absolument rien. Cependant, il se tourna vers Pansy en lui souriant à pleine dents, hochant légèrement la tête pour lui montrer qu'il était de son avis, ce qui sembla la satisfaire vu la façon dont ses yeux papillotèrent. Il regarda brièvement Potter et lui fit un rapide clin d'œil avant de s'intégrer de nouveau à la conversation de ses voisins de table.

Harry avait passé une grande partie de la soirée à fixer Malefoy sans que celui-ci ne daigne poser un seul regard sur lui, alors lorsqu'il l'avait enfin regardé, Harry ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Puis, comme le regard de Malefoy se faisait insistant et profond, Harry avait enfin prit conscience de ces yeux posés sur lui. Enfin il le regardait ! Il ne badinait plus avec ses camarades, il ne se moquait plus de Crabbe et Goyle, il ne faisait plus les yeux doux à Parkinson. Ciel comme c'était répugnant ! Le spectacle de Ron en train de cracher des limaces de toutes les couleurs lors de leur deuxième année, quand le sort qu'il avait jeté sur Malefoy s'était retourné contre lui, était bien plus ragoûtant ! Mais ça ! Parkinson qui regardait langoureusement Malefoy et ce dernier qui lui faisait de grands sourires ! 

_Comme on dit, vaut mieux voir ça que d'être aveugle ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est énervante à passer son temps à le reluquer et à tout faire pour attirer son attention ! En plus, je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il lui trouve ! Elle est pas jolie du tout, elle est même plutôt pas belle, elle est carrément franchement moche ! Ouais, elle est même pas belle d'abord ! Comment est-ce qu'il peut sortir avec elle ? Comment est-ce qu'il peut la regarder comme ça, lui sourire comme ça ?_

**_La beauté du cœur…L'amour…_furent deux mots qui raisonnèrent dans son esprit… **

_La beauté du cœur ? Tu parles ! Cerbère aurait plus de cœur qu'elle ! L'amour ? Bon, c'est sûr que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'elle est amoureuse de lui, mais lui non ! A moins que… Mais non, ça ne peut pas être possible, il ne peut pas être amoureux d'elle ! Quand même, c'est Malefoy ! Il peut trouver mieux qu'elle ! Il vaut et mérite beaucoup mieux qu'elle ! Et puis, l'autre soir… _

Quand Harry prit conscience du court de ses pensées, il se sentit plus mortifié que jamais ! _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Harry ? Si quelqu'un m'entendait, il penserait que je suis jaloux ! Je réagis comme un gamin ! Et puis, pourquoi il me fixe maintenant ? Il m'a ignoré toute la soirée, il n'a qu'à continuer de plus belle. Et voilà, la Parkinson essaie encore de monopoliser son attention… Ce que je peux la détester celle-là ! Et lui, je le déteste encore plus ! Il est obligé de lui sourire comme ça et devant tout le monde en plus ?! Il n'est pas obligé d'offrir ce spectacle répugnant à toute la salle ! Ses histoires de cœur n'intéressent personne, alors il n'est pas obligé de les afficher publiquement !_

Alors que Harry développait sa théorie sur l'indécence du comportement de Malefoy, ce dernier se tourna brièvement vers lui et lui fit un petit clin d'œil qui lui donna un air espiègle qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. (Il fallait en effet bien peser ses mots avec Malefoy. Malefoy ne s'était jamais montré espiègle mais fourbe ! La fourberie était une composante de sa personne, tout comme la mesquinerie, mais pas l'espièglerie en tout cas !) Harry se sentit sévèrement rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et choisit de plonger son regard dans son assiette en espérant que personne ne remarque rien. Et surtout pas Malefoy ! Il se sentait déjà suffisamment humilié sans que quelqu'un ne vienne en rajouter une couche.

_De toute façon, je m'en fous, je n'irai pas le rejoindre ce soir ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je me rende à son fichu rendez-vous ! Et puis, il ne m'en voudra certainement pas ! Il pourra ainsi retourner plus rapidement dans les dortoirs des Serpentard afin d'y retrouver sa « petite Parkinson chérie »… Oh, Harry tu es définitivement désespérant et complètement désespéré ! _

Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses jambes se mirent en route toutes seules, dans le but de lui faire quitter cette salle où se trouvait cette horrible créature qu'était Parkinson (était-il donc possible d'haïr quelqu'un autant que cela ?Etait-il donc possible d'haïr quelqu'un plus queMalefoy ?_ Tu es pathétique Harry, tu le sais ça ? Et hypocrite par dessus le marché !_), mais aussi de fuir loin de _lui_.

**Désolée… Encore un chapitre où Drago joue avec Pansy… je sais que c'est dur à supporter… Pardon… Mais notre petit Harry n'est-il pas tout mignon ???**

**J'espère que malgré le long délai pour avoir ce chapitre, ce dernier vous aura tout de même plu… En plus, il est tout de même plus long que le précédent, non ??? Dites-moi que vous l'avez remarqué et que vous appréciez mes efforts !!! N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé en me laissant une petite review !!! Vous savez que ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de vous lire !!! Bisous tout plein à vous et merci encore d'être là pour me soutenir !!!**


	20. Une question qui démange

**Bonjour, bonjour !!!!**

**Je sais que cela fait un certain temps déjà que UPBAB n'a pas été mise à jour, alors, c'est chose faite à présent !!! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'être aussi lente ces temps-ci avec mes écrits… Mais Baby Dracky est toujours là, et elle ne vous oublie pas !!!**

**Enfin… La rencontre Harry/Drago, que vous attendiez pour la plupart depuis le chapitre 04, va enfin avoir lieu !!! Alors, que va-t-il se passer ??? Un splendide bain de sang ou des embrassades à en perdre le souffle ??? Je vous laisse voter, ou je fais à ma sauce ??? Bonne question, très bonne question…**

**Hanna**** : Merci de continuer à me lire !!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas !!! A bientôt le petit ange!**

**Ansuku**** : Coucou ma belle !!! C'est gentil à toi d'être fidèle à cette fic, ça me fait très plaisir !!! Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu es impatiente de lire les nouveaux chapitres, même si, malheureusement, je ne suis pas à la hauteur côté rapidité… Mais bon, je suis toujours là, c'est déjà ça, non ??? J'ai pu constater que tu avais à nouveau ton programme Word, c'est bien !!! Alors, qu'en est-il de ta nouvelle fic HP/DM (ça c'est du bon slash !!!) ??? J'ai vu que tu avais commencé une traduction… C'est une bonne idée, surtout que tu as choisi une très bonne fic !!! Bon courage !!! Bisous !!!**

**Gaëllys**** : Salut !!! Merci de ta review aussi enthousiaste qui m'a mise de très bonne humeur!!! Heureuse de te rendre…folle… Je sais, je sais… Je ne peux m'empêcher de rallonger mon histoire, faut croire que j'aime faire traîner les choses… Désolée… Mais voici enfin la suite !!! J'espère te lire sous peu, c'est que je m'inquiète de l'équilibre mental de mes lecteurs, moi !!!**

**Florelia**** : Coucou !!! Ah, le clin d'œil de Drago… C'est sûr que ça peut être un signe… Mais un bon, ou un mauvais signe ??? Heureuse de voir que tu es toujours là !!! A bientôt !!!**

**Jess HDH**** : Ah… Une review de ma "première fan", mais aussi de ma fan préférée!!! Je te le revaudrai !!! Tu verras, quand je serai célèbre, tu seras la première à avoir mes « œuvres » dédicacées !!! C'est beau de rêver… Et comme on le dit si bien, l'espoir fait vivre !!! Je suis toujours super contente de voir que tu prends le temps de me « reviewer » à tous mes chapitres, pour toutes mes fics !!! Merci !!! Je t'adore toi !!!  **

**Lady Yoko Crystal**** : **Salut!!! Oui, je sais que le dernier chapitre était éprouvant, et je m'en excuse!!! Je devrais arrêter de maltraiter mon Drago comme ça, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Je sais qu'il s'en plaint, mais que faire… Sadique tu es, sadique tu restes ! Bonheur ??? Qui a dit bonheur dans ce chapitre ???

**Alfa**** : Contente d'avoir de nouveau de tes nouvelles !!! Heureuse de savoir que ton PC remarche et que ton frère est, par conséquent, toujours en vie !!! Je sais, le chapitre précédent était assez pénible… Nécessaire ??? Je ne sais pas… Mais pénible, c'est certain… Oui, il semblerait que Harry soit du type possessif et jaloux… J'espère que tu aimeras la suite où Pansy ne devrait pas trop montrer le bout de ses péniches !!! Euh… Tu m'avais laissé deux reviews, en fait… Je suis désolée car je ne suis pas sûre de t'avoir envoyé un mail pour répondre à ta question… Maintenant, elle n'est plus du tout d'actualité… En tout cas, un nouveau chapitre de UPBAB sur Pottermagicworld dans les jours à venir ! Bisous !**

**Imoen**** : Coucou toi !!! Toujours là ??? Ca fait vraiment très plaisir !!! Je suis heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plait toujours autant et que tu n'es pas prête à me rompre le cou à cause de Pansy !!! Certes, Drago n'est pas très chanceux de ce côté-là… Mais on va bien voir ce que Harry va bien pouvoir faire pour l'aider… Pas grand chose si tu veux mon avis !!!**

**Saael'**** : Coucou ma petite Saael' !!! C'est vraiment très gentil et très touchant ce que me dis !!! Sache que ça m'encourage beaucoup pour continuer à écrire !!! Oh, on se moque ??? Bah, un clin d'œil c'est déjà pas mal, je trouve… Hum… La F.L.E.M.E ??? Tu crois que je pourrais adhérer ??? Je fais surtout partie de la deuxième catégorie, mais bon… Bisous à toi !!!**

**Celine.s**** : Coucou toi !!! Ah, le premier pas… Bonne question… C'est sûr qu'avec Parkinson sur les talons, Drago risque d'avoir du mal… Mais d'un autre côté, Harry n'est pas plus à l'aise face à cette grande perche !!! A suivre !!!**

**Micloun**** : Ah, ma petite micloun… Tu es adorable, tu les sais ça ??? Ta review m'a beaucoup émue, réellement… Je ne sais pas si je suis si talentueuse que ça, et si je mérite tous ces compliments et ces encouragements, mais ils ne vont droit au cœur et comptent beaucoup pour moi et pour mon écriture !!! Merci beaucoup à toi d'avoir pris le temps de me dire le fond de ta pensée, et d'avoir été d'un grand soutien !!! Hum… Dois-je être flattée d'être comparée à Miss Spears ??? Bisous tout plein !!!**

**Chichisushi**** : Coucou ma p'tite âme !!! C'est gentil à toi d'être toujours là pour me laisser des petites « reviews » d'encouragements !!! Ca me motive !!! Tout comme tes dessins m'inspirent et me réjouissent !!! T'inquiète, je crois que je vais m'occuper sous peu du cas de Miss Parkinson !!! Bisous tout plein !!!**

**Okami-chan**** : Heureuse de te lire, comme toujours !!! Comment ça je n'écris pas assez ??? Tu veux me faire déprimer, ou quoi ??!!! Mais moi, je publie toutes les semaines pour vous !!! Certes, pas UPBAB… Mais tu n'aimes vraiment pas mes deux autres fics ??? Suis triste là… Bisous quand même !!!**

**Laura**** : avant tout, il te faut savoir que j'aime faire traîner les choses, et développer les pensées des personnages est une des choses que je préfère faire… Mais pas de soucis, il n'y aura pas que ça dans les chapitres à venir !!! Ensuite, pour ce qui est de la fin de cette fic, je la connais en effet, car elle est déjà écrite ! Mais en général, je me fais une idée globale de l'histoire, des événements, des persos, et j'attaque l'écriture !!! Par exemple, j'ai une vague idée de la fin de JN, alors que je n'en sais fichtre rien pour LMDLH… Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est qu'au départ, je pars toujours sur l'idée de faire court… UPBAB ne devait faire qu'une quinzaine de pages à la base, tout au plus vingt, et voilà où j'en suis…**

**Flore**** : Coucou ma Flo-Flo !!! TU me manques déjà beaucoup !!! J'espère que le boulot n'est pas trop dur… J'ai vu Mr Gros Vilain Méchant Monsieur En Noir… Toujours aussi gentil !!! Bisous tout plein !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Dany Means**** : **Salut toi !!! Ah, moi et le suspense c'est une grande histoire !!! Heureuse que ça te plaise !!!! Bisous !!!!

**Clau**** : Hum… Pressée, à ce que je vois… Mais il faut savoir être patient dans la vie… Ah, ces jeunes… Ne te fais pas de soucis, il devrait y avoir plus d'action dans les chapitres à venir, fais-moi confiance !!! Bibi à toi !!!**

**Miss Serpentard**** : Coucou !!! Faut croire que j'aime être suppliée, moi… Rendez-vous, ou pas rendez-vous ??? Tu vas le savoir… Tout de suite !!!! Tu me diras si tu as aimé ou pas !!!**

**Alexiel**** : Coucou !!! Allez, ne t'inquiète pas !!! L'auteur que je suis n'est pas aussi cruel que ça, et le chapitre à venir devrait bien te plaire !!!! A toi de me le dire !!!**

**Nicolina**** : Coucou ma jolie petite colline !!! Ah, la Parkinson !!! Qui peut l'aimer ??? Je veux dire, heureusement qu'en plus elle n'est pas super intelligente et belle, parce que là, il ne nous resterait plus qu'à aller nous pendre !!! Mais quand même, Drago ne mérite pas ça… Il faudrait que cette chère J.K.R y réfléchisse à deux fois !!! Bisous tout plein et à bientôt !!!**

**La vache**** : Oh, une vache tibétaine ??? J'en avais jamais vue… Impressionnant !!! En tout cas, merci d'être toujours là !!!**

**Miya Black**** : **Heureuse de savoir que la fic te plait toujours autant !!! Ne te fais pas de soucis, la suite sera plus ragoûtante !!!

**Caroline Black**** : **Oh, ça n'est pas grave si ta review n'est pas la première, ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que tu l'aies laissée pour me dire ce que tu pensais de mon chapitre !!! Je suis toujours très heureuse de te lire !!! Pas de soucis, BD n'oublie rien… Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre !!! Sinon pour l'expression, « Mieux vaut voir ça que d'être aveugle », vient tout simplement de l'expression « Mieux vaut être sourd que d'entendre ça ! »… Je trouve cette expression très déplacée, car il vaut mieux entendre une stupidité, quelle qu'elle soit, que de ne pouvoir rien entendre du tout, c'est pourquoi ma phrase est l'inverse de celle originale !!! Tout s'explique… Bisous !!!

**Vi__x**** : Coucou toi !!! J'espère vraiment que le dicton que tu m'as cité jouera en ma faveur !!! Bisous !!!**

**Sashy**** : Coucou !!! Qui est de plus mauvaise foi entre Harry et Drago ??? Difficile à dire… En tout cas, ils jouent dans la même catégorie !!! Allez, remets-toi, ce chapitre devrait te réjouir !!!**

**Mylennia**** : Hi there !!! Contente de te lire!!! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu sais !!! Chacun à beaucoup à faire !!! Je suis toujours contente de te lire quand tu trouves le temps de me laisser un mot !!! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !!! Bisous !!!**

**Rony Dany**** : **Heureuse que tu apprécies toujours ma fic !!! Promis, le prochain chapitre n'aura rien d'un remake de film d'horreur !!! Bisous !!!

**Kima Laphaul**** : **Coucou toi !!! Merci de ta gentille review !!! T'inquiète, nos deux « choupinous » vont bien finir par se « mettre d'accord » !!! Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas MSN, désolée !!! Mais si tu souhaites m'envoyer un mail, tu es libre de le faire, sois certaine que j'y répondrai ! Bisous !!!

**Wini**** : Merci beaucoup de ton très gentil compliment !!! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas non plus !!! Tu me diras !!!**

****

****

****

****

**Chapitre III – Part III – **** :**

**Une question qui démange…**

****

****

Il était à présent exactement 23h23, ce qui signifiait que Potter avait très précisément vingt-trois minutes de retard ! Comme d'habitude, Drago était en train de rouspéter qu'il détestait avoir à attendre, surtout que Potter semblait être définitivement un retardataire chronique ! Certes, cette fois-ci, Drago lui-même était arrivé avec cinq bonnes minutes de retard, ayant eu du mal à se dépêtrer de Pansy. 

_Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui faire tous ces « compliments » et d'être aussi gentil avec elle ! Elle ne m'a plus lâché de toute la soirée ! J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me démonter la mâchoire quand elle m'a « tendrement » embrassé avant d'aller se coucher ! C'était vraiment répugnant ! Heureusement qu'en général elle accepte mes excuses foireuses quant au fait que je sois quelqu'un de pudique et que je n'aime pas être « expressif » en public ! Mais le problème reste entier, car il y a bien des moments, horribles moments, où nous nous retrouvons « enfin » seuls (comme elle le dit si bien !), moments que je cherche à éviter à tout prix, et moments qu'elle cherche à provoquer le plus souvent possible ! Autrefois, quand nous étions plus jeunes, c'était plus simple, car nous n'étions que des amis d'enfance, puis il a fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi (bon, c'est sûr que je ne peux pas la blâmer pour cela, c'est tout à fait compréhensible, qui pourrait résister à mon charme fou ?), puis que petit à petit elle se rende compte que je ne ferais jamais le premier pas (parce que je la respecte trop, n'est-ce pas ?), puis enfin qu'elle se décide à prendre les choses en main et à transformer ma vie en véritable cauchemar ! _

Alors que Drago se lamentait sur son triste sort, la porte de la petite pièce s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître la personne avec laquelle il avait rendez-vous, et qui à présent avait tout juste vingt-sept minutes de retard !

Harry avait vraiment beaucoup hésité à se rendre au rendez-vous que lui avait « imposé » Malefoy. Il n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver en sa présence, surtout en sachant qu'ils seraient indubitablement seuls ! De quoi pourraient-ils bien parler ? Malefoy et lui n'avaient jamais eu de grandes conversations, et Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir trouver un seul sujet qui ne les mènerait pas inévitablement à une dispute. 

_Je suis sûr que même si on parlait Quidditch on ne serait pas d'accord ! Malefoy est du genre à préférer l'équipe des Loups Hurlants (très bien classés, certes, mais le fair-play, ils connaissent pas !) alors que moi, j'ai une nette préférence pour les Faucons Noirs (beaucoup plus classes et bien plus honnêtes !)… Bref, c'est pas le Quidditch qui va me sortir de cette impasse ! Bon, de toute façon comme on aura rien à se dire je pourrai me sauver vite fait, bien fait ! _

Harry était enfin (déjà) devant la petite porte en bois, de la pas moins petite pièce, dont il aurait voulu oublier l'existence pour toujours. 

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on se donne rendez-vous dans cette pièce ?! Il ne pouvait pas en choisir une autre ? Il doit bien y avoir tout plein d'autres salles inutilisées à Poudlard ! Pourquoi pas la salle des trophées ? On n'y voit jamais personne que ce soit de jour comme de nuit ! Pourquoi pas la tour d'Astronomie ? Elle est vaste, tranquille…Non, pas la tour d'Astronomie ! Elle est réputée pour être le lieu des rendez-vous amou…et puis pour…enfin, bref, pas la tour d'Astronomie ! Pourquoi pas les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage ? Elles sont désertes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, trois cents soixante cinq jours dans l'année ! Tranquillité assurée ! Cadre absolument pas romantique, pas de sofa, pas de coussin ! Rien, ni personne… Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Harry ? Bien sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un ! C'est le seul endroit à Poudlard où je ne pourrais pas avoir la paix moins de dix secondes ! Mimi Geignarde ne me lâcherait pas, et ne cesserait de me répéter qu'elle attend mon trépas avec impatience pour que je puisse aller partager ses toilettes avec elle ! Manquerait plus qu'elle me voit avec Malefoy et ce serait la fin du monde ! Elle risquerait d'inonder les toilettes en moins de deux et d'alerter tout Poudlard en criant à mort ! (Louche pour un fantôme…) Et puis, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle apprécie Malefoy, de toute façon, elle n'apprécie personne, sauf peut-être moi… Toujours ce fameux privilège d'être Harry Potter, de ne pas être comme les autres, de ne pas faire les mêmes choses que les autres, de ne pas vivre les mêmes choses que les autres… Bon, Harry, arrête de broyer du noir et entre dans cette foutue pièce, vu que c'est dans celle-ci que tu as rendez-vous et pas dans une autre !_

En pénétrant dans la pièce, Harry fut surpris de n'y découvrir personne. Le sofa était vide. _Peut-être Malefoy en a-t-il eu marre de m'attendre… Il a dû repartir…_ Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ressortir une voix traînante se fit entendre.

_« Je suis là, _**_P_**_otter ! »_

C'était la voix de Malefoy. Harry aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille, même sans le fameux **P**otter qui lui était propre. Malefoy n'était pas assis sur le sofa ce soir, peut-être en gardait-il lui aussi de « mauvais » souvenirs… Maintenant que Harry s'accoutumait au noir, il pouvait entrevoir la forme du corps de Malefoy qui se découpait dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre. 

C'était une haute fenêtre de style gothique, elle ressemblait beaucoup à celles qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque, et Hermione lui avait dit que c'était une architecture propre à la période gothique et qu'elle trouvait cela étrange car Poudlard avait été fondée il y a plus de mille ans et que ce style n'était apparut en Angleterre qu'au douzième siècle, puis elle avait ajouté qu'ils avaient dû bâtir cette partie de l'école plus tard, ou alors qu'il avait fait des modifications dans l'architecture de l'école, ce qui était fort possible car l'école était une sorte de mélange harmonieux entre divers styles et courants artistiques, ou bien…(et là, Harry ne se souvenait plus du tout de la fin de cette conversation, qui était en fait un monologue, (genre dans lequel Hermione excellait !) et qu'il ne s'était pas donné la peine d'écouter…) 

En tout cas, la seule fenêtre de cette pièce était beaucoup plus haute que celles de la bibliothèque et beaucoup plus étroite aussi. Alors que Harry s'approchait pour tenter de discerner les traits de Malefoy, ce serait toujours plus agréable s'il pouvait voir le visage de son interlocuteur, il s'aperçut que ce dernier était appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Avant que Malefoy ne puisse ouvrir les hostilités, Harry prit la parole, plus mal à l'aise à cause du silence que parce qu'il voulait réellement parler.

_« Excuse-moi pour le retard… »_ Ce ne fut qu'une fois prononcée que Harry se rendit compte du sens de sa phrase. Il venait de présenter des excuses à Malefoy !

_Beurk !!! Au moins, j'en suis pas mort ! On dit toujours que le ridicule ne tue pas, faut croire que l'humiliation non plus ! En tout cas ça commence mal, très mal !_

_« Je n'ai rien dit,_**_ P_**_otter ! »_, lui répondit Drago dans un sourire, que Harry ne put discerner car il était encore trop loin de son interlocuteur, mais qu'il devina au ton de sa voix.

_« Mais tu allais le faire ! Et j'ai préféré te faire économiser ta salive et épargner à mes pauvres oreilles ton couplet habituel ! » _Puis en imitant la voix de Drago : _« Tu es en retard, _**_P_**_otter ! Cela fait vingt-cinq minutes et trente-deux secondes très exactement que je t'attends ! Et je déteste attendre ! Compris le balafré ?! »_

Drago ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire tant l'imitation de Harry était réussie. Harry surprit par sa hardiesse, finit par rire aussi en voyant que Malefoy avait très bien pris sa plaisanterie. _Eh ben, il est vraiment de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! Maltraiter psychologiquement les gens, ça lui réussit !_

_« _**_P__otter, ce n'est pas vingt-cinq minutes et trente-deux secondes que tu as de retard, mais vingt-huit minutes cinquante sept secondes ! Disons, une demi-heure. Et, en effet, je déteste attendre, tout particulièrement _**_t'_**_attendre ! C'est pourquoi, je viens de nouveau de te faire bénéficier de mon « couplet habituel », comme tu le dis si bien, dans le but de tenter de te remettre les pendules à l'heure, ce qui semble malheureusement être peine perdue ! Sinon…je ne vois pas pourquoi tu cherches à me faire économiser ma salive… »_ Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec beaucoup d'espièglerie et avait quelque chose de profondément sensuel.**

Harry avait légèrement blêmi ou alors rougi, en tout cas, il était très heureux que la pièce ne soit éclairée que par un faible rayon qui perçait au travers des ornementures de la fenêtre, de façon à ce que Malefoy n'ait pas la chance de voir sur son visage le résultat satisfaisant de sa remarque. Puis, Harry se reprit. Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'il était dans cette pièce avec Malefoy, alors il n'allait pas le laisser prendre le dessus aussi facilement ! Si c'était la guerre qu'il voulait, il l'aurait !

_« Pourquoi ? Mais parce que tu as suffisamment parlé ce soir durant le dîner, et je ne voudrais pas qu'à cause de moi tu retournes à ton dortoir la bouche sèche et les lèvres rugueuses… Parkinson risquerait de m'en vouloir ! »_

A l'évocation de ce nom qui lui soulevait les entrailles, Drago resta de marbre. _Ce n'est pas au vieux singe que l'on apprend à faire la grimace ! Je viens de me comparer à un singe… Comme quoi, il est doué le _**_P__otter quand il veut ! Mais il a encore du travail sur la planche pour arriver à mon niveau !_**

_« Je n'ai pas les lèvres rugueuses, _**_P_**_otter ! Tu devrais le savoir… »_, susurra Drago d'une voix sans équivoque.

_« Je sais »_, répondit Harry d'une petite voix toute gênée._ Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Pourquoi j'ai répondu ça, moi ? Harry, tu mériterais d'être pendu sur la place publique pour ça !_

Le silence s'installa. Apparemment, Drago non plus ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse aussi sincère et ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Etonnement, cefut Harry qui reprit la parole en premier. 

_« Dis-moi, Malefoy, je peux te poser une question un peu indiscrète ? »_, alors qu'il posait cette question, il était venu s'asseoir à côté de Malefoy sur le rebord de la petite fenêtre, qui était beaucoup plus étroite qu'il ne lui avait semblé au premier abord, car une fois assis, il s'était retrouvé pratiquement collé à l'épaule de son voisin.

Drago ne répondit rien tout d'abord, se demandant sérieusement ce que Harry pourrait lui poser comme question indiscrète, et espérant quelque part au fond de lui que ça ne soit pas en rapport avec ce soir-là, ou pire encore, avec son père, les Mangemorts ou « leur » Lord… 

_« Je ne pensais pas t'intéresser et t'intriguer à ce point-là, _**_P__otter ! Cependant, si ça peut te faire plaisir et que cette question te brûle tant les lèvres, alors vas-y, pose-la. Mais…je veux que tu saches que je ne me sentirai nullement obligé d'y répondre… »_**

_Ah, Malefoy, toujours égal à lui-même !_ Harry était un peu tendu tout à coup, et il se demandait sérieusement pourquoi il avait fait cette requête, et surtout pourquoi la réponse à cette question l'intéressait tant. C'était humiliant. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de la poser, la curiosité étant la plus forte ! _(Hagrid a raison ! La curiosité est vraiment un très vilain défaut !)_

_« Pourquoi tu sors avec Parkinson ? »_

**Ah, ah !!! Avouez que vous ne vous y attendiez pas !!! C'est quand même une situation inattendue, vous ne trouvez pas ???**

**A votre avis, quelle explication Drago va-t-il pouvoir lui fournir ??? Et Harry sera-t-il convaincu par ce qu'il va entendre ??? Vous le saurez dans deux petites semaines (BD qui essaie discrètement de faire diminuer l'attente !!!)**

**Bisous à vous tous et merci de continuer à me lire !!!!!**


	21. Malefoy renvoie la balle

**Bonjour à tous !!! Comment allez-vous ??? Moi, je vais bien. Je sais que je suis en retard pour la mise en ligne de deux de mes fics, mais me voici à nouveau à jour avec la fic UPBAB, avec un chapitre des plus croustillants quant à LMDLH, elle ne sera pas « updatée » avant un certain temps, alors je vous demanderai d'être patient avec moi !!! Je suis vraiment débordée ces temps-ci, mais je fais de mon mieux pour vous donner au moins un chapitre par semaine… **

**Je suis vraiment heureuse du succès du chapitre précédent que vous avez été très nombreux à « reviewer », c'est vraiment super de votre part !!! Ca me fait vraiment toujours autant plaisir !!!**

**Misslulu**** : Coucou !!! Comme toujours j'arrête à un moment bien croustillant… Je crois que tu vas me haïr à la fin de ce chapitre-ci, mais je n'en dis pas plus…**

**Alexiel**** : Eh oui, le petit Harry s'enterre tout seul ! Il est très doué dans ce domaine, et n'a besoin de personne pour l'aider !!! Mais, c'est loin d'être fini !!!**

**Celinette**** : Eh oui, notre petit Harry est vraiment un magicien particulier !!! C'est vrai que sa question est des plus surprenantes, mais je te rassure tout de suite, la suite le sera encore plus…**

**Clau**** : Je sais, je sais, que parfois si on met trop de temps à « updater », les lecteurs peuvent perdre le fil, mais d'un autre côté, chaque auteur a sa vie et ses problèmes… Ca n'est pas évident… Ou alors, il ne faudrait mettre en ligne que des histoires à chapitre unique ou que des histoire déjà terminées… Ce qui ne m'intéresse pas… Mais je comprends la réaction que peuvent avoir certains lecteurs…**

**Lulu-Cyfair**** : Voici enfin la réponse à la fameuse question… Mais une nouvelle devrait se poser sous peu… Bisous !**

**Tiffany Shin**** : **Désolée… Mais oui… Cette fic ne sera mise en ligne que toutes les deux semaines… Je n'ai pas le temps… Mais, tu as toujours JN qui est mise en ligne toutes les semaines… Au moins, je n'abandonne pas…

**Miss Serpentard**** : **Je sais, je sais… Ca peut paraître long deux semaines… Mais tu sais, quand tu dois écrire les chapitres, ça te paraît bien court…

**Jess HDH**** : Eh oui, encore une fois tu avais raison… Je me suis fait détester pour la fin de mon chapitre, et je crois que pour celui-ci ça va être encore pire… Et puis, apparemment deux semaines pour mettre un chapitre, les gens trouvent ça un peu longuet… Mais que faire ? Nous ne sommes pas des machines à écrire… Que les gens peuvent être cruels parfois… Bisous tout plein !!!**

**Babel121**** : Ouh là… Je ne veux pas que tu délaisses tes devoirs à cause de cette fic, hein… Je sais que je suis un peu longue, mais au moins, je suis toujours là…**

**Hanna**** : C'est gentil d'être toujours là! Je parlerai de ton nouveau site dans mon prochain chapitre de JN, je sais que plus de gens la lise (en tout cas, je le pense), je parlerai de même de ton concours, certains lecteurs seront peut-être intéressés ? Je mettrai, de plus, ton adresse sur ma bio… Si tu veux que j'écrive quelque chose de particulier sur ton site, dis-le moi !**

**Okami-chan**** : Oh, du moment que tu me dis que c'est une manière de me complimenter, ça va… Je sais que certains écrivent plus vite que moi, mais je suis désolée de vous décevoir, ça n'est pas mon cas, et je n'ai pas autant de temps de libre que je le voudrais… Bisous !**

**Imoen**** : Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes ma fic, et qu'elle a des effets curatifs sur toi, ça fait toujours plaisir !!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et que les réponses et les interrogations diverses du Serpentard te plairont autant que dans le chapitre précédent !**

**Caroline Black**** : **Je sais que ce n'est pas évident de suivre l'évolution de ma fic, vu qu'elle est assez longue et que les chapitres arrivent assez lentement… Mais, je suis heureuse de voir que les lecteurs sont toujours aussi fidèles !!! Merci !!!! Bisous !!!

**Gaëllys**** : Harry ? De l'assurance ??? A toi de voir en te lisant ce chapitre-ci !!! Tu sais, c'est normal que je te réponde… Tes reviews me font plaisir, alors, il est normal que je te le dise… Ecrivain célèbre ??? Ca sonne bien, mais je crois malheureusement que ce ne serait qu'un doux rêve… Bisous !**

**Florelia**** : Merci !!! Ca, tu ne sais pas comme tu as raison, quant au comportement de Harry… Pauvre petit… Il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il en est… Bisous !!!**

**Nicolina**** : Coucou ma petite colline !!! Eh oui, voici enfin la réponse tant attendue de Drago, mais qui dit que ce n'est pas à son tour de poser des questions « indiscrètes » ??? C'est vrai que je suis surprise par le nombre de reviews, mais très heureuse à la fois !!! Bisous tout plein !!!**

**Celine.s**** : Désolée pour les deux semaines d'attente, mais je ne peux faire autrement !!! J'espère qu'après les horreurs d'Halloween, tu trouveras quand même le courage de lire ce nouveau chapitre !!!**

**Cacile**** : Merci de ta review ! Je t'avouerai avoir été étonnée par ta review, car elle est loin d'être stupide quant aux idées, tu comprendra en lisant ce chapitre !**

**Saael'**** : Ca va, ça va… En fait, on fait aller… Mais ça pourrait être bien pire, donc je ne me plains pas !!! Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer pour mes fics, mais je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas lâcher !!! Bisous !**

**La vache**** : Salut ô grande vache tibétaine ! Fumer de la cannelle ??? Je n'aime pas trop la cannelle… Y'a autre chose qui se fume ???**

**Micloun**** : Merci de ta super longue review ! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu remarques, en effet, que j'essaie toujours de faire apparaître d'autres persos que nos deux protagonistes adorés ! Merci… Heureuse de ne pas passer pour une perverse !!! Tout à fait d'accord ! Il n'y a rien de mieux que l'art de la subtilité et des sous-entendus vaseux mais toujours amplement maîtrisés !!! Oui, c'est vrai qu'on ne pourra jamais savoir si Drago et Pansy sont ensemble, mais j'espère vraiment que non !!!!!!! Pitié !!!!!!!!!! Oui, oui, je t'avoue que je préfère être comparée à un bon film de LOTR ou HP qu'à Britney !!! Surtout quand tu vois l'horreur de son dernier clip… Moi ? Cumuler des qualités, je suis confuse… Bisous tout plein !!!!!!!**

**Alfa**** : Coucou !!! Mais non, ça n'est pas aussi dramatique tout de même !!! Je sais que deux semaines ça peut paraître long, mais tout de même, au moins, vous savez que je suis toujours là !!! Bisous et courage !!!**

**Ansuku**** : Merci de ta super review ! Oui, je connais le texte original que tu es train de traduire… Mais il me semble que l'auteur a arrêté la fic pour le moment, non ??? Faut dire que cela fait très longtemps que je l'aie lue, alors… En tout cas, bon courage et bonne continuation !!! Bisous !!!**

**Mylennia**** : Merci de ta patience, ça fait plaisir !!! En tout cas, je te remercie de tous tes compliments, et j'espère vraiment que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et répondra à tes attentes !!! Bisous !!!**

**Chichisushi**** : Salut ma p'tite âme !!! Contente de te voir toujours présente !!! Je sais que je coupe toujours au moment inopportun, mais tu n'as encore rien vu !!! Un nouveau chapitre plein de rebondissements !!! Ca promet !!! J'espère que ça t'inspirera tout ça !!! Bisous tout plein !!!  **

**Gaia666**** : Y'a de l'idée… J'espère que la réponse te satisfera !!!**

**Megan Jeudusort**** : **Coucou toi !!! Merci de ta review ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !!!

**Orlina**** : Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes gentilles review !!! Ca fait toujours plaisir !!! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu trouves que je ne dénature pas le personnage de Malefoy et que tu l'apprécies dans ma fic ! Tous tes compliments me touchent beaucoup, vraiment ! Je suis heureuse que tu aies pris le temps de lire ma fic en entier d'un coup !!! Surtout heureuse que tous ces chapitres t'aient plu !!! Mon histoire osée ??? C'est quand même soft, non, par rapport à certaines fics ??? En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de savoir que ses « écrits » sont appréciés ! Merci !!! Sinon, je suis très touchée de savoir que ma fic a pu te remonter le moral dans un moment difficile… Courage, ma grande… Bisous !**

**NaNa**** : Bien sûr que je vois qui tu es !!! La question ! C'est gentil à toi d'être venue me « reviewer » sur cette fic-ci, ça me fait bien plaisir !!! Heureuse que les fanarts te plaisent ! Je pense que tu parles du dessin de Tchi… Il est vraiment super !!! Pour répondre à ta question quant à la publication de cette fic en fanzine, laisse-moi te dire qu'il y a des choses bien « pires » qui sont publiées… De plus, le fanzine de Marie-Angèle est appelé à bon escient « Romance Yaoi », c'est un fanzine consacré au slash entre hommes… Voilà… Bisous !!!**

**Sindra**** : Bonjour ! Heureuse que ma fic te plaise, et surtout que tu aies pris le temps de me le faire savoir ! Merci ! Pour répondre à ta question, bien sûr que Malefoy était là quand Ginny a révélé l'horreur des une minute à Harry, c'était même lui qui lui avait posé la question ! Mais, il est moins « sensible » que Harry, il faut croire…**

**Melusine2**** : Désolée que la suite se soit fait autant attendre, j'espère qu'elle aura au moins le mérite de te plaire !!!**

**Lilou1**** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review pour me faire part de tes impressions et de tes compliments !!! C'est gentil ! En tout cas, c'est courageux d'avoir tout lu d'un coup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !!!**

**Miya Black**** : **Mais non… La fin n'est pas méchante… ! Il y avait juste un peu de suspense…

**Rony Dany**** : **Mon Dieu… J'ai l'impression que vous avez été très nombreux à ne pas avoir « aimé » la fin du chapitre précédent… Je pense donc logiquement que vous allez me haïr à la fin de celui-ci… Sinon, ton calcul était bon, je suis un peu à la bourre… Bisous !!!

**Kima Laphaul**** : **Heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu !!! Je pense que celui-ci ne devrait pas te déplaire non plus… Bisous !

**Yoda-Ben**** : Oh, un lecteur qui m'a lue pour la première fois dans le « Romance Yaoi » ??? Ca me fait plaisir !!! Tu as dû aimer les illustrations de M-A, elles sont superbes !!! D'ailleurs, le tome II ne devrait plus trop tarder, au pire, à la fin de l'année… En tout cas, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as aimé ma fic !!! J'espère que la suite ne t'aura pas déçue !!!**

**Malika m3 **

**Salut toi !!! Je crois savoir que tu lis cette fic, c'est pourquoi j'en profite pour répondre à ton mot ici !!! C'est tout à fait normal que je t'ai laissé une review sur ton chapitre 14 de « Mémoire », car il m'avait vraiment bien plu !!! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour lire des fics, mais j'aime bien de temps en temps !!! Mes compliments étaient mérités, crois-moi ! Par contre, n'exagères-tu pas un peu quant à tous les compliments que tu m'as fait, hein ??? Certes, je suis très touchée par tes paroles, mais d'un autre côté, je sens bien que je ne les mérite pas !!! J'ai voulu t'envoyer un mail pour te répondre en personne, de même que je voulais t'envoyer un mail pour te remercier de m'avoir mise sur la liste de tes auteurs préférés, mais j'ai vu que sur ta page bio, il n'y avait pas de mail dispo… Je suis désolée si je ne te renvoie pas de reviews, mais je ne peux le faire à cause d'un souci d'ordi… En tout cas, bon courage pour tes écrits, et prends ton temps !!! Ca vient quant ça vient !!! Bisous tout plein !!! Et à bientôt, j'espère !!!**

**Très joyeux anniversaire à Alfa !!!**

**(Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne !!!)**

****

****

**Chapitre III – Part IV – ****:**

**Malefoy renvoie la balle !**

_ « Pourquoi tu sors avec Parkinson ? »_

Ca y est, la question était posée. Harry avait enfin posé cette stupide question, et comme il s'y était attendu, Malefoy était en train de le fixer comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait se joindre à Voldemort, c'est-à-dire les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais que les mots refusaient de sortir. 

C'est sûr, Harry avait réussi à le surprendre, pourtant, cela n'avait absolument pas été son objectif cette fois-ci ! Harry s'en voulait à présent d'avoir posé cette question et cela pour deux raisons. La première, est que Malefoy n'arrêtait plus de le fixer maintenant et que leurs visages étaient beaucoup trop proches à son goût, et la deuxième, est qu'il voyait clairement qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse à sa question, sauf bien sûr quelque chose du genre _« Ca ne te regarde pas, _**_P__otter ! » (ce qui est absolument vrai !)_, ou alors _ « Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?!" » _(question à laquelle Harry ne souhaitait pas devoir répondre !)**

_« Quoi ?! »_, répondit enfin Drago un peu brutalement._ « C'est _**_ça_**_, ta question un peu indiscrète ?! C'est _**_ça__, que tu meurs d'envie de savoir ?! »_**

_« Je n'ai jamais dit que je mourrais d'envie de le savoir, je t'ai juste demandé si je pouvais te poser une question un peu indiscrète ! »_, répondit Harry sur la défensive.

_« Si tu me poses cette question, c'est que ça t'intéresse ! »_, continua Malefoy toujours aussi cartésien.

_« Ca ne m'intéresse pas, ça m'intrigue ! C'est pas pareil ! Et je n'en mourrai pas si tu ne me réponds pas ! »_, se renfrogna Harry, plus par gêne que par colère.           

Drago le regardait de nouveau. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

_« Tu es réellement quelqu'un d'étrange, _**_P__otter… Je te permets de me poser une question sur ma vie privée, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de me demander… _**_ça _**_?! »_**

_« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? »_, lui demanda Harry réellement intéressé et ne comprenant pas trop où il voulait en venir.

_« Eh bien, tu aurais pu me poser des questions sur mon père, par exemple… »_

_« Sur ton père ?! Ton père ne m'intéresse pas, Malefoy ! Je n'ai d'ailleurs aucun doute le concernant… De plus _(il interrompit Drago qui allait répliquer quelque chose)_, si je t'avais posé une question en rapport avec ton père ou ses « amis » au sang si pur, tu ne m'aurais pas répondu, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« En effet »_, répondit Drago dans un grand sourire. _« Cependant, je m'attendais à une autre question, en réalité… »_

_« Et laquelle, s'il te plaît ? »_, demanda Harry qui commençait à s'impatienter et qui aurait bien voulu avoir une réponse à sa première question.

_« Eh bien, j'aurais cru que tu aurais souhaité savoir comment tu avais rejoint le dortoir des Gryffondor le week-end dernier… »_ Drago prononça cette phrase comme s'il avait parlé de la pluie et du beau temps, c'est-à-dire de manière complètement détachée.

Harry se sentit rougir comme jamais jusqu'alors. Il aurait pu parier que ses joues étaient aussi rouges que les cheveux de Ron étaient roux ! Apparemment, son cas empirait et il se sentait quelque peu fiévreux.

_« Alors, que préfères-tu savoir, _**_P_**_otter ? Pourquoi ma relation avec Pansy ? Ou comment tu as rejoint la tour des Gryffondor ? Quand j'y repense, c'était bien la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un s'endormir aussi vite après avoir… »_

Drago laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens afin de mettre Potter encore plus mal à l'aise. Vu qu'il s'était endormi, pensa Drago, il devait à l'heure actuelle se demander ce qu'il s'était passé… Puis, il regarda enfin son visage et fut satisfait du résultat. Potter était rouge de honte et semblait paniqué. 

_Quel pied ! C'est pas souvent qu'on peut voir ce genre d'expressions sur sa figure ! Je crois que la dernière fois que j'ai vu son visage se décomposer d'une telle manière, c'était lors de son match contre Poufsouffle en troisième année, quand les Détraqueurs sont entrés sur le terrain. Bon, bien sûr, durant le match, c'était une sorte de peur qui s'était emparée de lui, alors que là, c'est de la gêne, de la pudeur… C'est très mignon !_

Drago ressentit de nouveau cette envie pressante de déposer de petits baisers partout sur ces joues en feu, comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois, mais il se retint en se disant qu'il risquait peut-être de tuer Harry sur le coup de l'émotion, mais surtout, de briser à tout jamais le peu de fierté et d'amour propre qui lui restait.

_« De quoi tu parles, Malefoy …? »_, la voix de Harry s'était brisée.

_« C'est donc à cette question que tu souhaites que je réponde, _**_P__otter ? »_, de nouveau ce petit ton espiègle. Drago aurait tout fait pour éviter de répondre à la première question de Potter. D'un côté, ça l'amusait de voir que Potter était intéressé par ce genre de choses, mais de l'autre, il n'avait pas trop envie de s'expliquer sur sa « relation » avec Pansy. Bien qu'il lui ait dit qu'il ne répondrait pas obligatoirement à sa question, il se promit de le faire, une fois celle-ci clairement formulée.**

Harry réfléchit un certain temps, puis levant de nouveau les yeux vers Malefoy, ayant quelque peu retrouvé de sa contenance, il reposa sa question.

_« Donc, de nouveau, Malefoy, pourquoi tu sors avec Parkinson ? »_

Drago était surpris que Potter soit revenu à sa première question, mais comme il se l'était promis à lui-même, il entreprit de répondre, mais chaque chose en son temps !

_« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »_, demanda Malefoy, à présent curieux. 

_« Pourquoi tu réponds toujours à des questions par d'autres questions ? »_, se lamenta Harry.

_« Et pourquoi pas ? »_, continua Malefoy, qui aimait à malmener psychologiquement Harry, sachant qu'il aurait très certainement l'avantage dans une joute verbale. 

_« … »_

_« Alors, pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »_, insista-t-il.

_« Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas… »_, finit par avouer Harry.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, _**_P_**_otter ? »_, articula Malefoy, réellement intrigué cette fois-ci.

_« Eh bien… Pourquoi tu sors avec elle. Je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause de son physique… Elle est pas laide (oh que si, elle l'est !) mais… Je veux dire, tu peux trouver plein de filles bien plus jolies rien qu'à Poudlard ! Et puis, avec ton physique d'Apollon et ta petite gueule d'ange tu pourrais avoir pratiquement n'importe quelle fille de Poudlard et… _

_(Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je cherche à m'enterrer tout seul ou quoi ?! Comme s'il ne suffisait pas qu'il s'envoie sans cesse des fleurs lui-même…) _

_« En plus, elle fait deux têtes de plus que toi et c'est un peu (beaucoup) ridicule… Et puis, cette fille est loin d'être sociable et gentille et douce… Quoiqu'elle l'est peut-être avec toi ? Tu connais pas ta chance ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de bleus que j'ai eu à cause d'elle ! Franchement, elle a dû m'en faire plus que toi en quatre années de confrontations durant nos matchs de Quidditch ! Cette fille a plus à cœur de défendre ton nom et ton honneur que toi ! Donc, pour en revenir là où j'en étais, si tu ne sors pas avec elle à cause de son physique _(option que Harryavait éliminéed'office !),_ ça veut dire que tu as des sentiments pour elle… Mais si tu as des sentiments pour elle, pourquoi tu sors avec d'autres personnes, pourquoi tu embrasses d'autres personnes, pourquoi tu… »_

Drago l'avait laissé parler sans l'interrompre, puis il décida d'intervenir, se disant qu'il ne réussirait pas à mémoriser un mot de plus ! 

          **_« POTTER !_**_STOP ! »,_** le coupa Malefoy, ayant légèrement haussé la voix. Il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas se permettre de crier, une nouvelle rencontre avec Rusard ne le tentant guère… Cependant, il fallait bien faire taire Potter qui s'était lancé dans une dissertation orale qui ne semblait pas devoir se terminer un jour !**

         Harry s'interrompit et le fixa quelque peu surpris et ayant complètement perdu le cours de son raisonnement.

         _« Tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais me poser _**_une__ question indiscrète ! Dans ta superbe tirade tu as dû m'en poser au moins une dizaine ! »_**

Harry n'aurait pu contredire Malefoy, lui dire qu'il exagérait, car en fait, il ne se rappelait absolument pas les questions qu'il venait de lui poser. Drago, voyant que Harry s'était enfin tu, continua à parler.

         _« Bon, laisse-moi remettre un peu d'ordre dans ton long baragouinage ! »_ Puis, fronçant les sourcils, il se concentra. Après quelques minutes, qui semblèrent durer une éternité pour Harry qui n'osait pas moufeter de peur d'interrompre la méditation dans laquelle s'était plongée Drago, ce dernier lui parla enfin.

         _« Bien, commençons par le commencement ! »_

         Harry attendait, anxieux, ayant enfin pris conscience que Drago allait lui répondre !

         _« Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Bien sûr, tu ne m'as rien appris que je ne sache déjà, mais ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que mon charme ne passe pas inaperçu, et surtout, de savoir que même le grand Harry _**_P__otter le reconnaît ! »_, débuta Malefoy sur un ton des plus snobs.**

Pendant que Drago parlait, Harry était en train de se ratatiner, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible de l'arrogant blondinet qui était assis à côté de lui. Puis il décida de lui clouer le bec avant qu'il ne se lance dans le récit d'une pénible autobiographie. Il avait suffisamment donné en deuxième année avec Gilderoy Lockhart, leur merveilleux professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

_« Malefoy, sans vouloir te paraître grossier…la ferme ! Si je dois supporter tes auto-congratulations pour obtenir une mascarade de réponse à ma question, alors j'y renonce ! »_, lâcha Harry.

_« Quoi ?! Le grand Harry _**_P_**_otter renonce ?! Maintenant que j'ai entendu ça, je peux mourir en paix ! »_, dramatisa Malefoy.

_« Très drôle, Malefoy ! »_, ironisa Harry.

_« Bon, _**_P_**_otter, si tu veux une réponse à ta question, écoute-moi et ne m'interromps plus ! »_

Drago jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry qui hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

_« Bien ! Je continue alors ! Donc, encore une fois, merci pour ta sincérité et tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur… »_

_« Malefoy ! »_, l'interrompit Harry.

_« _**_P__otter, la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que je sais me montrer reconnaissant ! »_ Harry fit mine qu'il était en train de vomir en s'enfonçant l'index dans la bouche et en poussant un grognement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire Drago.**

_« Tu es répugnant, _**_P_**_otter ! Tu le sais ça ?! »_, lâcha Malefoy clairement outré.

_« Oh, mais où est donc passé Monsieur je sais me montrer reconnaissant ? »_, le nargua Harry.

De façon inattendue, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Malefoy, qui décida enfin de reprendre sérieusement son récit. 

  _« Je ne dirais pas que Pansy n'est pas très jolie… Je la qualifierais plutôt de… repoussante ! Pour ce qui est de sa douceur innée, j'ai le malheur de pouvoir en bénéficier à chaque fois que l'idée saugrenue de venir faire des câlins lui passe par la tête. Je te rassure, _**_P__otter, avec moi aussi, elle aussi douce qu'un prédateur qui dépèce sa proie, aussi patiente qu'un vautour qui termine son déjeuner… assez imagé ? »_**

         Harry le regardait les yeux écarquillés. Drago Malefoy était-il en train de se plaindre de harcèlement sexuel ? Harry n'y comprenait plus rien !

_         « Tu veux dire que c'est elle qui porte la culotte dans votre couple ?! »_, lâcha Harry interloqué.

         Drago le regarda l'air mauvais. 

_« _**_P__otter, il n'y a pas de couple ! Je ne sors pas avec Pansy ! »_, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.**

_         « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tout le monde est au courant pour toi et Parkinson ! Ce n'est un secret pour personne à Poudlard ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que la moitié des filles de l'école se lamente sur leur pauvre sort ! (C'est moi qui viens de dire ça ? C'est bizarre, cette impression d'avoir déjà un pied dans la tombe !) Mais tu me diras, ça ne te dérange pas d'en consoler certaines malgré le fait que tu aies déjà une _**_charmante__ petite amie ! »_**

_         « _**_P__otter, je ne vais pas pleurer parce que j'ai du succès auprès des femmes, que je n'ai que l'embarras du choix, et que je n'ai qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir ce que je désire ! »_**

_         « N'empêche que tu n'es pas obligé de t'afficher partout avec tes conquêtes ! Tu pourrais penser à ceux qui pourraient voir ce spectacle répugnant ! Et puis, pense un peu à ce que Parkinson pourrait ressentir si elle l'apprenait ! Elle a un cœur tout de même ! (Enfin, je crois…Maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'est pas si évident que cela d'en arriver à cette conclusion…) »_

_         « Je ne m'affiche jamais, _**_P_**_otter ! Je suis quelqu'un de très pudique ! »_, s'offusqua Malefoy.

_         « Pudique ?! Pourtant ça ne te gênait pas d'avoir cette petite Serdaigle suspendue à ton cou dans la bibliothèque, ni cette Poufsouffle dans les vestiaires de Quidditch ! Mais heureusement pour nous, tu n'as pas fait de victimes dans notre maison ! Je n'aurais pas aimé avoir à consoler ces pauvres jeunes filles aux cœurs brisés ! »_

_         « Que de nobles attentions que voilà là, _**_P__otter ! Mais on peut savoir d'où tu sais tout ça ? Tu m'espionnes ou quoi ?! »_, le questionna suspicieusement Malefoy.**

_         « Compte là-dessus ! Je t'ai juste surpris par hasard dans la bibliothèque, pour ce qui est de la demoiselle de Poufsouffle, c'est Olivier qui m'en a parlé »_, se justifia Harry.

_         « Qui ça ? »_, demanda Malefoy, les sourcils froncés.

_         « Olivier Dubois ! Notre capitaine ! »_

_         « Ah ! Le grand ami de Marcus ! »_, conclut Malefoy.

_         « Qui ça ? »_, demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

_         « Marcus Flint ! Notre capitaine ! »_

_« Ah… »_, conclut Harry.

_« … »_

_         « … »_

_         « Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y a pas eu une seule Gryffondor parmi mes _**_nombreuses__ conquêtes ? »_, l'interpella Malefoy, songeur.**

_         « Bien sûr ! »_, répondit de suite Harry, sûr de lui.

Le sourire de Drago fit comprendre le contraire à Harry.

         _« Qui ça ? »_, s'étouffa pratiquement Harry.

_         « De laquelle tu parles, _**_P_**_otter ? »_, le nargua Malefoy, le sourire aux lèvres.

_         « Tu te fous de moi ! C'est pas possible ! Arrête un peu de jouer les Dom Juan du Monde Magique ! », _répondit Harry beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

_         « _**_P__otter, ce n'est pas de ma faute si en plus de plaire aux femmes, je sais leur parler, je sais leur dire les mots qu'elles souhaitent entendre, je sais les séduire… »_**

_         « Quel tombeur tu fais, Malefoy »_, lui répondit ironiquement Harry.

         _« _**_P__otter, on ne t'a jamais dit que ce n'était pas beau d'être jaloux ? »_, le toisa Malefoy.**

_C'est le monde à l'envers_, se dit Harry. _Ca y est, c'est sûr, je suis entré dans la quatrième dimension ! Je suis en train de parler filles avec Drago Malefoy ! En plus, il essaie de me convaincre qu'il est sorti avec une…non, avec au moins deux Gryffondor ! C'est pas possible, aucune n'aurait…quoique… Non, non, non, je n'entrerai pas dans son jeu ! _Mais n'y était-il pas déjà plongé jusqu'au cou ?

         _« Jaloux de quoi, Malefoy ? De toi ? Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Que pourrais-je t'envier ?»_

Drago aurait pu citer une très longue liste de choses qui lui semblaient importantes et que Harry ne possédait pas, cependant, il se contenta de la chose qui était en rapport direct avec leur conversation, les filles.

         _« Mes conquêtes, _**_P_**_otter ! »_

_         « Et pourquoi je t'envierais ? Tant mieux pour toi ! »_

_         « Pourquoi ? Mais parce que, toi, tu n'en as pas eu une seule ! »_

_         « Quoi ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, d'abord ?! »_

Le sourire de Malefoy s'était élargit. _« Potter, tu étais complètement inexpérimenté ! »_

_         « Je… »_, Harry ne trouva pas la force d'aller plus loin. La conversation prenait une tournure qui ne lui plaisait guère, mais il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas partir en courant !

         _« Oh, mais je te rassure, _**_P_**_otter, tu apprends très vite… Tu devrais mettre en pratique les leçons que je t'ai données… »_, ajouta Malefoy, son sempiternel sourire en coin de nouveau sur les lèvres.

Harry avait dû passer par toutes les teintes de rouge existantes en à peine quelques secondes et cela à cause de ce petit furet qui se trouvait à peine à quelque centimètres de lui ! A présent, il détestait réellement Drago Malefoy de tout son cœur, de tout son être ! Sa mâchoire était si crispée qu'il ne répondit rien à la dernière provocation de son interlocuteur. 

         _« Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, à savoir, pourquoi je sors avec Pansy, parce que je ne sors pas avec elle »_, articula lentement Drago se tournant de nouveau vers Harry. Ce dernier fut légèrement pris de court en se rendant compte que Malefoy venait enfin de répondre à sa question initiale, qu'il avait passablement oubliée. Il regarda à son tour Malefoy, intrigué.

         _« Eh bien alors, pourquoi te comportes-tu ainsi avec elle ? »_, lui demanda Harry le plus sérieusement du monde, une incompréhension évidente se lisant dans ses yeux.

_         « Que veux-tu dire par là ? »_, rétorqua Malefoy, une incompréhension plus grande encore dans la voix.

_         « Pourquoi lui souris-tu tout le temps ? Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu autant d'elle ? Pourquoi joues-tu sans cesse les séducteurs avec elle aussi ? Tu la fais espérer en vain, ce n'est pas gentil ! »_  

         _Eh voilà, maintenant Saint-_**_P_**_otter s'inquiète pour le cœur meurtri d'une Serpentard qui passe son temps à le bousculer et à l'insulter ! Et non, je ne suis pas gentil ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ce soir avec ces « T'es pas gentil » ?! Je croyais que mon absence de gentillesse était de notoriété publique ? Va-t-il donc falloir que je me montre encore plus explicite ?_

_         « Malefoy, il ne faut pas jouer avec le cœur des gens, c'est trop cruel ! » _ Malheureusement pour lui, Harry se rendit compte, quelque part, qu'il faisait aussi allusion à son propre cœur.

         _« Tu cherches à me faire la leçon, _**_P_**_otter ? Eh bien, je peux t'annoncer que tu perds ton temps ! Tu veux que je te dise ce qui est cruel ? Il est cruel de lier des individus dès leur plus jeune âge sans se soucier de leur avis, de leurs aspirations, de leurs espoirs, de leurs sentiments ! »_

Drago avait parlé sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait, n'en pouvant plus, quelque part, d'écouter les reproches de Potter, alors qu'au fond, il aurait dû être ravi que Potter le considère comme un monstre. N'était-il pas déjà un monstre à ses yeux de toute façon ?

         _« Tu parles de mariage arrangé ? Tes parents veulent te voir épouser Parkinson ? Mais pourquoi ? »_ Harry avait été tellement surpris par cette révélation qu'il ne s'aperçut pas à quel point sa question était stupide.

         _« Pourquoi ? Le sang pur, ça te dit quelque chose, _**_P__otter ? Tu crois que le sang pur se conserve aussi facilement que cela au travers des siècles ? Il faut bien faire de _**_petits_**_ sacrifices pour protéger et perpétuer notre race. Pour ne pas perdre la pureté de notre sang ! »_, cracha Drago. **

_         « On croirait entendre ton père ou Voldemort ! Tu étais ironique à l'instant, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, quand bien même tu voudrais épouser une « sang pure » comme tu dis, tes parents ne pourraient pas te trouver quelqu'un d'autre que Parkinson ? Il y a bien d'autres « sangs pures » sur cette planète, non ? » _

A chaque fois, Harry butait sur l'expression « sang pur » tant celle-ci lui était peu commune et grossière ! 

_« Tu peux pas faire ta vie avec Parkinson quand même ! »_, renchérit-il, clairement dégoûté par la seule pensée de cette éventualité.

_« Je te remercie de te soucier de mon avenir, _**_P__otter, mais tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper du tien ! »_, répondit Drago passablement énervé de la pitié qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de Potter.**

         _« Comment veux-tu que je prenne un temps soit peu tes menaces au sérieux, si tu laisses tes parents choisir la personne que tu épouseras ! Drago, tu ne dois pas te laisser faire ! C'est ta vie ! C'est à _**_toi __de choisir la personne que tu vas épouser, quels que soient tes critères de « sélection » ! C'est à _****_toi __de choisir comment tu vas vivre demain ! C'est à _**_toi _**_de choisir ton chemin ! C'est à _****_toi __de bâtir ton existence et ton avenir ! Personne n'a le droit de t'enlever cela ! Pas Voldemort, pas même tes parents ! Je ne te reconnais plus, Drago ! Tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser dominer et manipuler, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas qu'une vulgaire marionnette entre les mains de ton père… tu m'entends ?! C'est à _****_toi __de choisir, à _****_toi __seul ! »_, clama Harry, dont les propos n'avaient jamais été plus véhéments.**

Drago était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, par la tournure qu'avait prise cette conversation si futile jusqu'à peu, mais aussi par le fait que Potter lui parle sur ce ton, qu'il lui parle si sincèrement, qu'il se préoccupe de lui comme…comme s'ils étaient amis…

         _« Tu te trompes, _**_P_**_otter… »_

_         « Absolument pas ! »_, le coupa Harry,_ « On a toujours le choix ! On peut opter pour la solution de simplicité, c'est vrai, et rester un lâche toute sa vie, vivre dans le mensonge et se persuader que l'on est heureux comme cela. Ou alors, on peut décider de saisir le taureau par les cornes et se battre pour ses convictions, pour défendre ce que l'on croit être juste et ce que l'on souhaite préserver, se battre pour ce que l'on veut voir changer ! Drago, tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre ! Il faut lutter ! Tu n'es pas un lâche, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas ce genre de personne, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne serais quand même pas prêt à courber l'échine et à te prosterner devant ceux qui se disent plus puissants que toi et qui souhaitent t'anéantir… ? »_

_         « La ferme, _**_P_**_otter ! »_

S'en était trop ! Drago ne pouvait plus supporter d'entendre ces vérités que Potter lui crachait au visage, sans pitié, sans répit. Il avait l'impression que Potter pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, ce qui lui était pour le moins inhabituel. Il aurait voulu le frapper tant il lui faisait mal en cet instant, tant il savait qu'il avait raison, tant il voulait y croire lui aussi… 

C'est à cet instant qu'il sentit Potter poser sa main sur son épaule. Instinctivement, il se tourna vers lui et dégagea son épaule de cette douce prise, de ce contact bien trop familier, bien trop inhabituel, étranger et douloureux. Il se trouva de nouveau plongé dans ces émeraudes. Ne disait-on pas que le vert était la couleur de l'espérance ? 

Il fallait qu'il songe à tout cela à tête reposée… Mais pour l'instant, il fallait surtout qu'il se venge de l'outrecuidance du petit sorcier qui venait de l'insulter en le regardant droit dans les yeux, qui venait de lire de façon indécente dans son cœur, qui venait de poser tendrement sa main sur son épaule…

         _« Potter ? »_, sa voix était beaucoup plus calme et plus posée, comme une mer s'apaise après une puissante tempête.

         _« Oui ? »_, la voix de Harry était particulièrement tendre et amicale.

         _« Je veux bien daigner donner un intérêt à tes paroles saintes, me plonger dans une profonde réflexion et ne sortir de mon dortoir qu'une fois mes idées claires et nettes et ayant atteint la sagesse de Bouddha, mais cela à un seule condition… Que tu reconnaisses une fois pour toute que je t'ai fait l'amour comme un dieu ! »_

**Certes, ce chapitre est très légèrement en retard, mais je suppose que vous aurez tous remarqué qu'il est beaucoup plus long que tous les précédents !!! Alors, je ne veux pas de commentaires quant à mon retard !!!**

**Sinon, je sais que la fin du chapitre précédent vous avait longuement laissé sur votre faim et que vous m'aviez fait part de votre « mécontentement »… A quoi dois-je m'attendre pour la fin des plus inattendues de celui-ci ??? Une haine éperdue ??? **

**Bisous à tous et à dans … Je préfère me taire cette fois-ci !!!!**


	22. Je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ...

**Salut !!!! Eh oui, pour une fois je ne suis pas en retard pour ma mise en ligne… Ca fait du bien !!!! Je suis vraiment très heureuse de voir que le chapitre précédent vous ait autant plu… Vraiment, je suis touchée par toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyées !!! Merci beaucoup à vous tous !!!**

**Je ne pense pas m'avancer en disant que ce chapitre devrait vraiment vous plaire… Je ne préfère pas vous en dire plus pour ne pas vous gâcher la lecture… Sachez juste que cette fic touche à sa fin, eh oui, même les bonnes choses ont une fin, et que rien que pour vous j'ai fait quelques modifications par rapport au texte initial !**

**Un petit mot pour remercier Gaia666, qui m'a fait la gentillesse de m'envoyer un très joli dessin pour illustrer cette fic !!! Merci à toi !!! Bisous !!!**

**Un énorme merci également à ma p'tite Chichisushi, qui m'a envoyé une superbe illustration, d'un grand humour, pour illustrer le chapitre précédent !!! Bisous tout plein à toi !!!!**

**Sinon, petite info… Mon site devrait être mis en ligne dès la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien… Vous trouverez plus d'infos sur ma page bio !!! N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour et à me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé !!! **

**Tiffany Shin**** : Merci !!! Je sais que je suis un peu longuette, mais j'essaie de respecter mon délai de deux semaines… Pour le moment, tout va bien !!!**

**Misslulu**** : C'est sûr que Harry sait véhiculer la bonne parole, mais bon, on ne peut pas dire que ça lui ait porté chance… Mais, on va voir ce qu'on va voir !!! Je sais que tu ne me détestes pas, même quand je suis à la bourre… Bisous !!!  **

**Miya Black**** : Ah… Bah, Harry ne se rappelle pas être allé jusqu'au bout, ce qui ne veut pas forcément dire qu'ils ne sont pas allés jusqu'au bout… La vie peut se montrer très dure des fois !!! **

**Celinette**** : Merci ma grande !!! C'est moi qui suis heureuse de savoir que lorsque je mets une de mes fics à jour ça fait au moins plaisir à quelqu'un !!! C'est important pour moi !!! C'est vrai que j'aime écrire des histoires drôles, mais les sentiments sont également un élément très important pour moi… C'est pourquoi j'essaie de concilier les deux… Heureuse de voir que cela se ressent !!! C'est sûr qu'oublier une nuit de folie avec Drago peut paraître inimaginable… Et Pourtant… Bisous !!!**

**Imoen**** : Heureuse de voir que cette « joute » verbale t'ait plu !!! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je prends plaisir à écrire les « altercations » entre Harry et Drago !!! C'est le top !!!**

**Caroline Black**** : **Ah oui, évite la bave sur le clavier de ton père, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aimerait… Sinon, c'est sûr que si Harry dormait, il ne peut raisonnablement pas venter les mérites de Drago… C'est là que le bas blesse… A suivre…

**Meredith Ewan**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review !!! C'était gentil tout plein !!!

**Clau**** : C'est sûr que je n'allais pas arrêter la fic comme ça parce que là, je me serais faits des ennemis !!! Oh mais, c'est sûr !!! Il y aura un nouveau chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais cela était déjà le cas depuis quelques mois… Contente que tu continues à suivre !!!**

**Eowin Malefoy**** : **Merci de ta gentille review !!! Contente que ma fic te plaise !!!

**Chibi CHAN**** : Just to say THANKS !!!**

**Miss Serpentard**** : **Oui, Drago est "atroce", mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime!!! Heureuse de savoir que tu aimes et que tu es patiente pour cette fic !!! C'est gentil !!!

**Orlina**** : Heureuse de savoir que tu as été « agréablement » surprise par la fin du dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci… Ton caprice est plaisant !!!**

**Babel121**** : Ne te fais pas de soucis, Baby Dracky n'arrêtera pas cette fic avant de l'avoir achevée !!! Mais, c'est vrai que j'étais pas peu fière de la fin du chapitre précédent !!!**

**Alfa**** : Ah, ah, ah !!! Je ne pensais pas te traumatiser à ce point-là !!! Mais c'est vrai que ça a dû être un choc !!! Pour répondre à ta question, je suis née le 11 décembre !!! Voilà, mine de rien, c'est sous peu aussi !!! Bisous !!!**

**Lilou1**** : Cela me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu as repris la « plume » pour me laisser une review tout spécialement pour moi !!! Je sais que mes fins de chapitres peuvent être frustrantes, mais que puis-je y faire ???**

**Angelinadelacour**** : Beaucoup de questions à ce que je vois… Peut-être quelques petites réponses dans le chapitre qui suit !!!**

**Yoda-Ben**** : Ouah… Pauvre Harry… Tu ne lui vois pas une fin des plus glorieuses… Le-Garçon-Qui-Est-Mort-De-Honte… Pauvre chou !!!**

**NaNa**** : 13 questions ??? Tant que cela ??? Quelle pipelette ce Harry !!! Et qu'est-ce qu'il est curieux !!! En ce qui concerne le fanzine, je pense que tu pourrais voir avec M-A pour le paiement, elle accepterait peut-être un paiement en timbres… Faut voir…**

**Gaia666**** : Coucou toi !!! Merci beaucoup pour ton premier dessin !!! J'espère réellement avoir l'occasion de recevoir les autres !!! Bisous tout plein et bonne lecture !!!**

**Saael'**** : Ah, petite Saael'… Quelle imagination tu as… C'est bien d'avoir de l'imagination… Vraiment… Merci de tous tes gentils compliments, et je t'assure que je fais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire !!! Hum… Je suis bien loin d'être ce que je laisse paraître dans mes fics, crois-moi !!! Bisous !!!**

**Celine.s**** : Drago se rit des circonstances !!! C'est pour cela qu'on l'aime !!!**

**Vivi Malfoy**** : **Heureuse que tu aies aimé !!! Voici la suite !!! J'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas !!!

**Dany Means**** :** Contente que tu aies apprécié !!! La suite ne devrait pas être trop mauvaise… A toi de me le dire !

**Florelia**** : Merci de tes gentils compliments, je suis réellement touchée et flattée de savoir que tu me considères comme ton « écrivain » de fics préféré !!! Merci !!! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite de cette histoire !**

**Falcony24**** : Heureuse que la fic te plaise !!! Merci de ta review !!!**

**Ffelinna**** : Voici une jolie petite suite que tu peux dès à présent te mettre sous la dent… Et on évite de reluquer l'auteur avec ce regard…douteux !!!**

**La vache**** : Merci à toi, amie vache… Je sais à présent que les vaches sont de grandes érudits !!! C'est que ça rumine beaucoup une vache, et pendant que ça digère, ça a le temps de penser, une vache…**

**Megy**** : Merci de ta review si enthousiaste !!! Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu apprécies autant ma fic !!! Tu pourras faire plaisir à tes amies en leur disant que cette dernière est pratiquement achevée… Eh oui, que quelques petits chapitres sont encore à attendre… J'espère tout de même que tu prendras plaisir à lire la fin, et qu'elle te plaira !!! De là à être jalouse de ce que j'écris… Aucune raison de l'être… Vraiment !!! **

**XD**** : Merci de ta review !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !!!**

**Chichisushi**** : Salut toi !!! Je suis heureuse de voir que le chapitre précédent t'a autant plu !!! Et surtout, pour mon plus grand bonheur, de voir qu'il t'a inspiré un super dessin !!! Merci beaucoup !!! Franchement, il est trop mimi ton Drago !!! Ca se voit qu'il ne sent plus !!! Bravo ma grande !!! Il est terrible !!! Bisous tout plein !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lolo**** : Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review ! Dire qu'à cause de moi et de mon esprit tordu tu t'es sentie obligée de le faire… Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira !!! (Hey, c'est que tu m'en as même envoyées deux… Désolée…)**

**Paradise1**** : Merci de ta review !!! Heureuse que tu aies aimé cette fic et qu'elle t'ait tant plu !!! Sadique ??? J'ai cru comprendre que l'on disait cela de moi, en effet…**

**Lani**** : Merci de tes gentilles paroles !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira !!!**

**Micloun**** : Oh, on me donne du « génie » maintenant ??? * BD rougit furieusement *… Faut pas dire ça, je ne le mérite pas !!! Vraiment !!! En tout cas, pour une review, c'est une review !!! Pour répondre franchement à ta question, en fait, ça n'est pas trop la forme… Mais bon, on fait avec !!! Et puis, je me dis qu'il y a toujours pire que moi et que ça n'est pas bien de se plaindre !!! Sinon, pour noyer le poisson au milieu de ma réponse, je ne savais pas du tout que « M » c'était toi… Tu me diras, je sais que c'était voulu !!! Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment un manque d'inspiration qui m'empêche de continuer certains textes, mais de la flemmardise aiguës… J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais bon… Sinon, « Mémoire » me plait vraiment beaucoup !!! Je suis heureuse de savoir que mon petit mot t'ait fait plaisir, mais je trouvais cela normal de te répondre, et comme je n'avais pas ton mail pour le faire… Je suis contente que tu l'aies lu surtout, parce que je ne pouvais en être sûre… Sinon, j'envoie bien un petit mail à toutes les personnes qui se donnent la peine de me mettre sur la liste de leurs auteurs favoris… Et tu sais, il n'y en a pas tant que cela… Quelle idée !!! Bon, là, vraiment je me cache derrière les grosses oreilles de mon Diddl géant en peluche, tant je rougis… Je ne mérite vraiment pas tous ces compliments !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heureuse que mes dialogues te plaisent, car je n'ai pas de honte à l'avouer, c'est mon gros point faible ! Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Drago ne peut être aussi mauvais pêcheur pour se taper Pansy… Mais l'amitié entre parents ça peut être dangereux !!! Encore une fois, merci pour cette superbe review !!! Bisous tout plein !!!**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

****

**Chapitre III – Part V – ****:**

**« Je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert… »**

         _« Potter ? »_, sa voix était beaucoup plus calme et plus posée, comme une mer s'apaise après une puissante tempête.

         _« Oui ? »_, la voix de Harry était particulièrement tendre et amicale.

         _« Je veux bien daigner donner un intérêt à tes paroles saintes, me plonger dans une profonde réflexion et ne sortir de mon dortoir qu'une fois mes idées claires et nettes et ayant atteint la sagesse de Bouddha, mais cela à un seule condition… Que tu reconnaisses une fois pour toute que je t'ai fait l'amour comme un dieu ! »_

Harry le regardait les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte. Les mots mirent un certain temps à atteindre son cerveau, qui de toute façon, refusait consciencieusement  d'enregistrer cette nouvelle donnée. Le souffle court, il réussit à pousser un petit gémissement étouffé. Bien sûr, il s'en doutait. Mais tant qu'il n'y avait pas eu confirmation, il pouvait espérer qu'il ne s'était rien passé, qu'ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que ce dont il se souvenait et qui était déjà suffisamment traumatisant pour lui ! Mais maintenant, il était devant le fait accompli ! Et en plus Malefoy qui ressentait le besoin de mettre en avant ses talents…

         _« Quoi ? »_, s'étouffa pratiquement Harry en prononçant ce simple mot d'une voix particulièrement aiguë et fort peu masculine.

         _« Tu m'as très bien entendu,_**_ P_**_otter ! C'est si dur que ça de le reconnaître ? »_

_         « De reconnaître quoi ? »_

_         « Que tu as énormément apprécié nos ébats. Que tu as apprécié que je te fasse bénéficier aussi savoureusement de ma grande expérience. Que tu as aimé chaque instant. Que tu as follement aimé tout ce que je t'ai fait. »_

Harry qui avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à rougir comme un jeune premier qu'il était, était à présent aussi blanc que les robes de Rogue étaient noires ! Il ne semblait plus rester la moindre goutte de sang dans son visage, il était blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, tellement blanc qu'un mort aurait eu bonne mine à côté de lui ! Puis il s'emporta.

         _« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Il ne s'est absolument rien passé ! Enfin, je veux dire…rien de…sexuel ! Enfin…on a pas été jusque là ! Tu mens ! Je me rappelle très bien m'être endormi après… »_

_         « Après quoi, _**_P_**_otter ? »_

_         « Tu le sais très bien ! »_

_         « En effet, tu t'es endormi après m'avoir supplié de ne surtout pas arrêter ce que j'étais en train de faire… Tu étais, il est vrai, complètement épuisé…bien que ce soit moi qui aie fait en grande partie tout le travail… Tu as dû dormir comme un bébé cette nuit-là… »_

_         « Tu mens ! Rien de tout cela n'est arrivé ! Je ne m'en souviens absolument pas ! »_

_         « _**_P__otter, c'est moi ou tu étais un peu éméché ce soir-là… ? N'empêche que c'est réellement vexant que tu ne te souviennes de rien ! Moi qui me croyais inoubliable… Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ? Ou tu refuses de voir la vérité en face et de reconnaître que je t'ai fait l'amour comme un dieu vivant ? »_**

Harry était plongé dans la contemplation de ses mains qu'il avait croisées sur ses cuisses, ne supportant plus de les voir et de les sentir trembler. Drago le fixait, attendant la réponse à sa question, puis comme celle-ci se faisait de plus en plus attendre, il s'adressa de nouveau à Harry.

         _« Potter… »_, tenta-t-il avant de s'apercevoir que les lèvres de Harry tremblaient frénétiquement, tentant de contenir de trop fortes émotions. Puis il vit une grosse larme couler sur la joue cireuse du jeune homme. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il attrapa Harry par le menton et le força à lui faire face. Ce dernier se débattit à peine, mais bien que son visage soit face au sien, ses yeux, vides, eux, le fuyaient.

         _« Que se passe-t-il ? »_, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix particulièrement tendre qui le surprit lui-même. 

         _« … »_

N'obtenant aucune réponse, outre un petit reniflement désespéré, Drago entreprit de sécher ces jolies petites larmes, qui coulaient à présent abondamment sur les joues du petit brun, qui tremblait comme une feuille. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de ces larmes sous ses doigts alors qu'il les essuyait, tout en caressant tendrement ces joues à présent rouges, et où les sillons des larmes étaient encore tracés. 

         _« Ne pleure pas… Ne pleure plus… »_, lui murmura tendrement Drago. 

Il aurait dû être heureux d'avoir fait pleurer le grand Harry Potter, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Il sentait un pincement dans sa poitrine, il se sentait coupable, responsable. Puis, suivant ses impulsions, il attira Harry à lui. Ce dernier ne se débattit pas, et se laissa tomber contre l'épaule du blond, son visage encore humide au creux de son épaule, respirant son parfum, sentant sa chaleur et la douce pulsation sous sa peau. 

Il s'installa confortablement dans les bras du Serpentard, qui était pourtant le seul responsable pour les larmes qu'il venait de verser, pour l'humiliation et la douleur qu'il ressentait. Mais à présent, en laissant ses bras se perdre autour de sa taille, ses mains s'agripper à son dos, il se sentait mieux, bien mieux. Il soupira d'aise alors que les battements de son cœur s'atténuaient.

         _« Excuse-moi »_, lui souffla Drago alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux toujours aussi désordonnés. 

_« Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état… Je suis désolé… Tu as raison, je t'ai menti, il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai juste dit ça pour te taquiner, pour t'embêter un peu… Je voulais mettre un terme à notre précédente conversation, qui ne me plaisait pas trop, je dois bien l'avouer, enfin, qui ne flattait pas trop mon ego… Mais je ne voulais pas te blesser, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer… » _

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? De toute façon je n'ai jamais su consoler les gens, en fait, je n'ai même jamais essayé, et je déteste ça ! Je devrais me réjouir de le voir brisé et si vulnérable entre mes mains… Pourtant, ça n'est pas le cas… Drago, tu es fichu ! Ta vie s'achève ici ! J'avais bien raison, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller me pendre dignement !_

Harry venait de lever les yeux vers lui, l'étonnement se lisait sur son visage. La révélation qui venait de le marquer n'était plus tant que Malefoy venait de reconnaître qu'il avait menti, mais qu'il venait de lui faire des excuses. Lui, Drago Malefoy, venait de présenter des excuses ! Et cela à personne d'autre qu'à lui, Harry Potter ! Il était quelque peu sous le choc, et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant il avait répété ses excuses ! Mais, plus surprenant encore, il l'avait attiré à lui et avait tenté de le consoler, il lui avait murmuré des mots, qu'il n'avait pas clairement entendus, mais qui lui avaient mis du baume au cœur, et puis, dans cette étreinte il s'était senti soulagé, en sécurité… Il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras d'un Malefoy, pouvait-il exister plus grande ironie ?

         _« Drago… C'est vrai, ce que tu viens de me dire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne m'as pas dit ça pour me faire plaisir ? »_

_         « C'est vrai. »_

_         « Tu me le promets ? »_, demanda Harry comme un petit enfant, le petit enfant qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'être pleinement.

         _« Ma promesse vaudrait-elle quelque chose à tes yeux ? »_, demanda Drago, s'attendant déjà à obtenir la réponse négative qu'il méritait d'entendre.

         _« Oui… »_, répondit Harry dans un souffle.

         Drago était surpris mais surtout très touché par cette marque de « confiance » si soudaine et si inattendue, que bien sûr, il ne méritait pas. Mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué ou explicité.

         _« Eh bien, tu as tort, _**_P_**_otter ! »_, lâcha-t-il sans réelle méchanceté.

         Harry le regarda de nouveau, puis fit une petite moue qui aurait pu faire craquer n'importe quel Gobelin, alors ne parlons même pas du pauvre cœur de Drago.

         _« Alors, j'attends ta réponse… C'est promis ? »_

_         « Promis, _**_P_**_otter ! On n'a pas copulé ! Je fais pas dans la nécrophilie ! »_, répondit Drago qui se sentait mal à l'aise de devoir promettre quoi que ce soit vu qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait !

         _« Ne sois pas dégoûtant ! »_, répondit Harry d'une voix faussement outrée.

         Drago lui répondit par un bref sourire, puis tendit la main vers son visage afin de lui retirer ses lunettes. Il essuya brièvement les quelques larmes qui perlaient encore au coin des yeux de Harry, et il se mit à l'observer, à le contempler. Il n'avait jamais vu Potter sans ses lunettes.

Les joues de Harry étaient en feu, et sa température devait avoir atteint des sommets, mais il ne réussissait pas à détacher son regard de cette étendue d'argent qui le fixait sans ciller. Puis, il fut sorti de son état de rêverie par la voix de Drago qui était à peine audible.

         _« _**_P__otter, il est si facile de lire en toi… Ton visage exprime à la perfection tes moindres pensées. Comme le disait votre célèbre Moldu, « Les yeux sont la fenêtre du cœur », et tes yeux, _****_P__otter, ne cachent rien, ne cherchent pas à cacher, n'ont rien à cacher… »_**

_         « Je te prends au défi ! »_, répliqua Harry d'une voix particulièrement enjouée qui surprit Drago. Harry avait envie de jouer._ « Si tu vois si facilement en moi, si tu lis si facilement en moi, alors dis-moi ce à quoi je suis en train de penser actuellement ! »_, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire charmeur dont lui-même n'était pas conscient.

         Drago le fixa un court instant. Mais ce fut un instant profond. Si profond que Harry crut réellement sentir Drago s'immiscer dans son âme et la sonder. Puis, il sourit, un air suffisant affiché sur son visage comme toujours, apparemment sûr d'avoir trouver la réponse à la question de Harry.

         _« Ce que je vois, _**_P_**_otter, c'est…que tu as très envie que je t'embrasse, là, maintenant, tout de suite… »_

         Harry sentit quelque chose se crisper au creux de son estomac. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-il pu savoir ? Etait-ce donc vrai qu'il ne pouvait masquer aucune de ses émotions… ?

         _« Et alors ? »_,  se risqua Harry.

**Et alors ??????? Croyez-vous que Drago soit aussi doué que cela pour lire dans l'esprit de Harry ??? **

**Sinon… Déçus ou satisfaits ??? Notre petit Harry n'a pas eu à subir les pires affronts dont il se croyait victime… Mais qui dit que le pire ne reste pas à venir ??? **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura remis en appétit !!! BISOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	23. Et alors ?

Titre : Une petite Bière-au-beurre?

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Harry/Drago ! Qu'arrive-t-il à notre petit Harry? Est-il en train de perdre la raison ? Souffre-t-il d'un trouble de la mémoire ? Bonnes questions… Lisez et vous verrez !!!

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

****

****

**Bonsoir à tous !!! Eh oui, voici enfin un nouveau chapitre de UPBAB !!! Je sais que vous avez dû l'attendre une semaine de plus, et je m'en excuse, mais vu que je venais de terminer (enfin) un nouveau chapitre de LMDLH, je me suis dit que ça vous ferait plaisir de l'avoir !!! Alors, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour ce petit retard !!!!**

**Je suppose que certains parmi vous ont dû se rendre compte que ma fic JN n'a pas été mise à jour ce mercredi, c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai été malade cette semaine, et que je n'ai pas eu le courage de me traîner jusqu'à mon ordi, mais surtout de répondre à vos gentilles reviews !!! Le nouveau chapitre est bien prêt, et il sera mis en ligne dès mercredi prochain !!!!**

**Je voulais également remercier Jess, Nicolina et Takiko d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire !!! Cela m'a fait très plaisir !!!! Merci à me petite Takiko qui a même pris le temps de m'envoyer un superbe dessin de Drago !!!! Merci également à Nicolina qui m'écrit actuellement un petit Harry/Drago pour l'occasion !!! Merci les filles !!! Ca me fait tout chaud au cœur !!!**

**Sinon, j'ai été très surprise par toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyées, où vous me faisiez part de vos sentiments quant aux précédents chapitres !!! Je suis vraiment heureuse que les émotions de nos deux protagonistes aient été aussi bien perçues et ressenties !!! C'était mon but, et pour ce chapitre-là, je me dis pour une fois « Mission Accomplie » !!!**

**Yoda-Ben**** : Merci beaucoup de tes compliments !!! C'est vrai que ces derniers chapitres ont plutôt été, ce que l'on peut appeler, mimis ! Contente que ça te plaise ainsi… La fin ? Quelle fin ? Hum…**

**Angelinadelacour**** : Rassure-moi, tu n'as quand même pas été agresser un pauvre Hyppogriffe sans défense pour lui faire la peau ??? Pauvre bête… J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ! Oh, mais j'ai deux reviews de toi pour ce chapitre ??? Désolée pour l'attente !!! Bisous !**

**Lullule**** : J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre fera honneur à ton attente !**

**Lulu-Cyfair**** : Eh oui, notre cher petit Drago est une fouine au cœur tendre !!! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on gratte un peu la surface, et vu comme c'est parti, je crois que Harry a très envie de gratter !**

**Paradise1**** : J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te sera lui aussi agréable à lire !!!**

**Alfa**** : Ouh, l'état de manque est un état très dangereux… On va essayer d'y remédier ! Drago ??? Crever d'envie d'embrasser Harry ??? Quelle idée ! Pas le genre de la maison ! Une fin en apothéose ??? C'est mal parti… Je n'aime pas du tout la fin de cette fic, mais bon, je l'ai légèrement retouchée, et ça passe mieux… On verra bien les réactions… Bisous !**

**Babel121**** : Je sais que ça n'est pas évident de laisser des reviews, surtout à chaque chapitre, mais même si tu as l'impression de te répéter, sache que tes reviews me font très plaisir et que chacune d'elles m'est précieuse ! Bisous !**

**Misslulu**** : Contente que « mon » Drago te plaise, bien qu'il soit assez éloigné du personnage original ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

**Origine**** : Merci de ta très gentille review !!! Je suis contente de savoir que le genre de ma fic te plait… C'est vrai que j'aime donner une place particulière à l'humour dans mes fics, mais je ne souhaite pas uniquement faire dans le « drôle », les sentiments sont également un élément important pour moi ! Heureuse de voir que ces deux points t'aient interpellée ! **

**Miya Black**** : **Bien sûr qu'il ne s'était rien passé!!! Drago n'est pas du genre à abuser d'une pauvre petite victime qui aurait trop bu ! Va-t-il se rattraper ??? M'enfin !!! Tu dis ça, comme s'ils ne pouvaient penser à rien d'autre… Hum…

**Celine.s**** : C'est vrai que les lunettes, ça n'est pas pratique… Mais bon, on peut se débrouiller avec… Bisou pas bisou ??? La réponse à venir !**

**Florelia**** : Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review ! Heureuse de savoir que le chapitre précédent t'ait autant émue !!! C'est vrai que Drago y est vraiment… tendre ! Qui ne voudrait pas être consolé par lui ??? Mais que veux-tu… Il semble être déjà bien occupé ! C'est vrai que Harry me plait bien comme ça aussi… Un petit ange bien tentateur !!!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira !  **

**Celinette**** : Eh oui, Drago est un grand tendre, mais tout de même, l'honneur passe avant tout !!! Il ne peut tout de même pas se laisser aller comme ça !!! Je suis heureuse de savoir que le dernier chapitre t'ait émue ! J'en suis heureuse !!! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Gros bibi !!!**

**Miss Serpentard**** : **C'est vrai que me retrouver à la place de Harry ne me déplairait pas non plus… Merci de ta très gentille review ! Je suis très flattée de savoir que tu as « adoré » !!! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite !

**Clau**** : Merci beaucoup ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce que l'on écrit plait ! Tu es adorable !**

**Nicolina**** : Ah, ma petite colline !!! Merci encore d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire !!! Pas de soucis pour les reviews !!! On a pas toujours le temps ou la tête à ça !!! Mais moi je sais que tu me lis alors c'est ce qui compte !!! C'est gentil en tout cas de m'avoir laissé deux si adorables reviews !!! Bisous tout plein !!! J'espère que ces quelques jours sans ordi ne seront pas trop durs !!!**

**Imoen**** : Que Drago ne réponde pas verbalement ??? Mais, mais… Drago est une grande gueule !!! Drago se doit de répliquer verbalement ! Et comme on dit, « On ne parle pas la bouche pleine » ! Hum…**

**Eowin Malefoy**** : **Désolée pour l'attente, j'espère tout de même que tu aimeras !

**FFelinna**** : « Pas très poussé » ??? C'était quand même assez chaud, non ??? Mais bon, c'est vrai que… Ca aurait pu être bien pire !!! Qu'en sera-t-il de la suite ?**

**Hannange**** : J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !**

**Meredith Ewan**** : **Bien sûr !!!! Un Drago gentil ne serait pas un Drago !!! Donc, il peut se montrer tendre, mais tout en gardant son caractère bien trempé !!!

**Orlina**** : « Satisfaite serait un euphémisme! Parce que maintenant que l'on sait qu'il ne l'ont pas fait on peut toujours espérer qu'ils se rattrapent lol »   Bah, tiens !!! Tu n'as pas honte ??!!! Non ??? Ah, ces jeunes, je vous jure !!!!**

**Gaia**** :** Et un nouveau chapitre !!! J'espère qu'il t'inspirera autant que les précédents !!! Bisous tout plein, et merci encore pour tous tes dessins !!!

**Vivi Malfoy**** : **Oh, mon but n'est pas de rendre « mes » lecteurs fous, mais de leur faire plaisir !!! J'espère que ça sera le cas avec ce nouveau chapitre !!!

**Caroline Black**** : **MOI ??? Faire pleurer Harry ??? Quelle idée !!!! Et puis, quand je le fais pleurer, moi, je trouve le nec plus ultra pour le consoler !!!! Bisous !!!

**NaNa**** : **Oh, tu « crains » que le mensonge de Drago ne devienne réalité ??? Oh, je ne suis plus toute jeune, mais je connais bien le néologisme « becqueter » !!! Merci pour ta review quant au vilain V qui circule sur le Net !

**Okami-chan**** : **Pas de soucis pour les reviews !!! Tu me « reviewes » quand tu veux ou quand tu peux, je serai toujours très heureuse de te lire !!!

**Saael'**** : **Tes bisous et tes encouragements me font toujours plaisir !!! Oh, le 24/11 c'était ton anniversaire ??? J'en prends note pour la prochaine fois !!! J'espère que tu as été bien gâtée !!! J'espère de même que tu n'as pas massacré ton imprimante à cause d'une de mes fics !!!

**Kima Laphaul**** : **Eh bien… On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre Harry et Drago, nous dirons donc qu'il n'y a pas eu d'aboutissements sexuels ! Au moins, ça c'est clair !

**Chichisushi**** : **Coucou ma p'tite âme !!! Je suis vraiment contente de savoir que mes chapitres te plaisent, cela me fait vraiment plaisir !!! Je sais que tu es débordée pour le moment, mais j'espère que tu pourras d'ici peu profiter pleinement de tes vacances !!! Heureuse que mes dialogues t'aient plu, car c'est mon grand point faible en écriture… Bisous tout plein !!!

**Micloun**** : **Bon, dès le début de ta review tu réussis à me faire rougir, c'est très gênant… Vraiment, des fois je ne sais plus où me mettre !!! Vilaine !!! « ct si mignon cette petite embrassade comment ne pas en redemander? ^_^ (un petit calin plus passionné c possible ?_?lol enfin j'te force pas la main il vont a leur rythme ^_^ lol) » Ah, je te reconnais bien là… Bon, on va peut-être faire un petit quelque chose pour te faire plaisir… A suivre… C'est vrai que quand on suivait bien la fic, il n'était stipulé clairement nulle part que nos deux « tourtereaux » aient consommé leur « union » !!!! Bien suivi !!! C'est vrai que jusqu'alors j'ai bien fait traîner les choses volontairement, et là, je me suis dit que ça surprendrait tout le monde !!!! Mon Dieu !!! Mais tu me prends vraiment pour une grosse sadique !!! Je suis mortifiée… Bref, j't'adore quand même !!! Bisous tout plein !!!!

**La vache offusquée**** : **Pauvre Drago… C'est un être humain tout de même… Non ??? Il n'a pas le droit de faire des mamours de temps en temps ??? Trop dur la vie quand on a une image de sans cœur !!!

**Castamir**** : **Merci beaucoup pour ta très gentille review qui m'a fait très plaisir et qui m'a réellement émue !!!! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire et à apprécier ce que je fais !!! Bisous !!!!

**Lani**** : **Heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu !!! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci !

**Stephcie**** : **Merci de ta gentille review !!!  

**June**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta très gentille review si enthousiaste !!! Elle m'a réellement fait très plaisir !!! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire et à apprécier !!!! Oh, toi aussi tu as des problèmes de review ??? En tout cas, j'ai bien reçu tes deux reviews, et je t'en remercie !!!

**Megy**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review !!! Je suis très heureuse de savoir que le chapitre t'ait émue !!! J'espère que le nouveau ne te décevra pas…

**Ivrian**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta très gentille review !!! C'est vraiment aimable de ta part d'avoir pris le temps de me faire connaître tes sentiments quant à ce que j'écris !!! Je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir lire ce type de review !!! Merci !!! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !!!

**Nat**** : **Merci de ta review ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes UPBAB, car j'y ai un attachement tout particulier !!!

**Pussy**** : **Je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que cette fic t'a conquise en « à peine » trois jours !!! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir !!!

**Jofight**** : **Mon Dieu !!! Tu fais dans le cannibalisme ??? Mais c'est pas cool ça !!! Va falloir que je fasse attention à ne pas avoir trop de retard !

**Cassandre**** : **Toujours heureuse de lire de nouveau nom !!! Merci de ta gentille review !!!

****

**Chapitre III – Part VI – ****:**

**Et alors ?**

         _« Ce que je vois, _**_P_**_otter, c'est…que tu as très envie que je t'embrasse, là, maintenant, tout de suite… »_

         Harry sentit quelque chose se crisper au creux de son estomac. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-il pu savoir ? Etait-ce donc vrai qu'il ne pouvait masquer aucune de ses émotions… ?

         _« Et alors ? »_,  se risqua Harry.

         _« Et alors quoi, _**_P_**_otter ? »_, répondit calmement Drago.

         Vu le sourire qui dansait sur les lèvres de Drago, Harry se sentit le courage de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Et il se jeta à l'eau.

         _« Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire ? »_

_         « Pour faire quoi, _**_P_**_otter ? »_

_         « Pour m'embrasser »_, lâcha enfin Harry, plus ou moins sûr de la réaction qu'aurait Drago en entendant ces mots.

         Alors qu'ils étaient toujours enlacés, Drago se pencha un peu plus vers le visage de Harry et souffla légèrement sur le bout de son nez de façon particulièrement sexy mais surtout provocante.

         _« J'attends que tu en fasses officiellement la demande, très cher… »_ De nouveau, un petit sourire apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres, et Harry les trouva plus attirantes et appétissantes que jamais.

         _« Je ne souviens pas d'en avoir fait la demande la dernière fois… »_

Aucune réponse de la part de Drago, juste ce sourire suffisant. _Toujours aussi sadique_, pensa Harry. Puis n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, mais ne se sentant pas encore prêt à faire le premier pas…il entreprit de continuer ce petit jeu qui, bien que frustrant, l'amusait. 

_« Bien…Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices, n'est-ce pas ? » _

En parlant, il avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Drago et avait rapproché un peu plus leurs deux visages. 

_«…embrasse-moi, Drago… »_

         La fin de la phrase n'était qu'un doux murmure, mais Drago n'en perdit pas une seule miette. Il regardait Harry, qui à présent attendait impatiemment qu'il s'exécute. Il posa lentement sa main sur la cuisse de Harry, qui sursauta légèrement à ce contact, puis posant son autre main sur sa nuque de façon possessive, il rapprocha un peu plus encore leurs corps de façon à ce que leurs nez se touchent pratiquement. Drago pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de Harry, cette douce chaleur qui émanait de tout son corps, il pouvait sentir son souffle tiède balayer ses lèvres, pénétrer sa bouche. C'était effrayant et grisant à la fois.

         _« Etait-ce là une demande, _**_P_**_otter ? Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre ! »_, souffla-t-il.

_         « Est-ce important ? »_, supplia Harry, qui sentait son corps plus tendu que jamais ! 

Il se damnerait, s'il le fallait, pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'encore une fois goûter la saveur fruitée de cet homme, sentir sa chaleur, sa passion. Et s'il refusait, s'il se jouait de lui ? Harry commença à sentir la panique s'emparer de lui, mais ce fut le moment que choisit Drago pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Une vague déferla en Harry et ébranla tout son être, et il émit un petit gémissement désespéré et mécontent lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Drago s'éloigner des siennes aussi rapidement. 

_« Encore… »_, quémanda-t-il, exprimant à voix haute, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, ce que son cœur et son corps criaient en lui.

Drago sourit, satisfait, et se pencha de nouveau vers le petit brun afin de déposer une myriade de petits baisers sur ces lèvres offertes et quémandeuses. Comme c'était bon et troublant à la fois. Il sentait que Harry tremblait sous ses doigts, sous ses baisers, que sa patience ne serait que de courte durée… 

En effet, Harry n'en pouvait plus, ces doux baisers étaient délicieux, certes, mais il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il entreprit alors de resserrer leur étreinte, et s'aventura à laisser sa langue se promener sur ces lèvres qui le torturaient avec tant de savoir-faire. 

Puis il se fit un peu plus hardi, pénétrant lentement la bouche de Drago comme si ce fut un sanctuaire. Sa bouche était si chaude, sa langue si douce… Il se surprit lui-même à inciter Drago à lui rendre son baiser sans attendre davantage. Il sentit les mains du blond parcourir son dos et lui saisir les reins avec fougue. 

_Enfin_, pensa Harry en gémissant sous l'assaut du Serpentard, qui semblait à présent vouloir prendre les choses en main.

Ce baiser était si passionné que Harry se sentit quitter la terre ferme, plus rien n'existait à part ce baiser, à part ces lèvres, à part ce corps, à part Drago. Ce fut avec déplaisir qu'il sentit Drago briser cette harmonie. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux.

_« Wouah !!! »_, commenta tout simplement Harry ne trouvant pas de terme plus approprié.

_« Je sais,_**_ P_**_otter, que j'embrasse bien. Ravi de voir que ça t'a plu… »_, plaisanta Drago.

_« Plu ? C'est un faible terme ! C'était…wouah !!! Vraiment ! »_

Drago sourit devant tant de franchise.

_« Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal non plus, je dois bien l'avouer ! Tu es un bon élève ! Un élève en constant progrès ! Mais il faut dire aussi que tu as été à bonne école ! »_

_« C'est vrai ! Mais, Drago, dis-moi, crois-tu qu'il me serait possible d'avoir quelques cours supplémentaires, j'ai bien peur de ne pas être tout à fait au point… »_, renchérit Harry dans un sourire.

Puis sans attendre la réponse de Drago, Harry se jeta sur lui afin de se « perfectionner ». Ce ne fut que longtemps après que leurs lèvres se séparèrent, les laissant hors d'haleine.

_« Wouah !!! »_ C'était au tour de Drago d'être agréablement surpris ! _« Tu cherches à me tuer, Potter ? »_

_« Certainement pas, ingrat ! Ce serait une trop grosse perte… »_

_« …pour l'humanité, je sais… »_

_« …pour moi, Drago… »_

Drago fixa Harry et se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu ses lunettes, et que sans elles, il avait l'air plus jeune, plus chétif, quelque part sans défense. Son regard, lui, avait ce quelque chose, cette teinte de flou qui masquait ses yeux alors qu'il cherchait sûrement à fixer sa vue. Mais au fond de ces deux émeraudes, Drago pouvait percevoir que Harry souhaitait mettre les choses au clair, qu'il voulait une conversation sérieuse et sincère.

_Dans quoi tu t'embarques mon pauvre Drago ? Tu sais que ce que tu es train de faire, mais aussi ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, est ce que tes parents risquent fortement de considérer comme étant une belle bêtise, une très grosse bêtise, une énorme bêtise, une bêtise colossale… _

Son raisonnement fut interrompu par la main de Harry qui venait de se poser sur son avant bras, aussi légère qu'une plume d'oiseau mais aussi lourde que sa conscience.   

_« Drago, est-ce que tu crois que… »_

_«Certainement pas ! »_, l'interrompit Drago sans le laisser terminer sa question, sachant obstinément ce qu'il allait lui demander. 

Puis, le regardant droit dans les yeux :_ « Ne sois pas stupide, _**_P__otter ! Nous n'avons jamais été amis et nous ne pourrons jamais l'être ! »_**

_« Amis ? Euh non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te demander… »_, reprit Harry d'une voix bien plus sûre que lui ne l'était vraiment.

_« Ah bon ? C'était quoi alors ? »_ Drago était réellement surpris, car il s'était toujours vanté de pouvoir lire en chaque individu (et en particulier en Potter), de pouvoir savoir ce que la personne pensait, avant même qu'elle n'ait encore eu le temps de mener à terme une quelconque pensée ! Et là, apparemment, il n'était pas dans le coup ! Cette soirée était décidément pleine de découvertes et de nouveautés pour lui ! Eh bien, il faudrait qu'il s'y fasse !

_« En fait… »_, il rougit, _« Je voulais savoir…si tu serais d'accord…pour être…un peu plus…que mon ami… ? » _ Harry était tellement rouge à cet instant que la pivoine, le coquelicot, la tomate, la fraise et le rouge primaire lui-même, auraient semblés fades et délavés en comparaison.

_« Quoi ? »_ A présent, c'était au tour du cerveau de Drago de subir des dommages importants. _« _**_P__otter, tu es en train de me demander si je veux _**_sortir_**_ avec toi ? Si je veux devenir ton _****_petit ami__ ? Si je veux que l'on soit _****_ensemble __? C'est bien ça, ou je me trompe encore ?! »_ Sa voix marquait indubitablement la surprise mais aucune moquerie, aucun dégoût, n'y transperçait.**

_« Oui »_, répondit Harry le plus calmement possible.

Drago semblait perdu et ne répondit absolument rien, alors que le cerveau de Harry était en surchauffe et menaçait de se court-circuiter à chaque instant. Ne supportant plus ce silence, Harry bondit et se plaça de toute sa hauteur devant Drago. Mieux valait se faire repousser, se faire « jeter », que de rester dans l'incertitude et le doute, et de se morfondre comme une âme en peine devant l'éternité!

_« Malefoy ! Je veux une réponse et tout de suite !!! »_, siffla Harry à bout de nerf.

_« Tu ne m'appelles plus Drago ? »_

Harry sursauta légèrement à cette remarque. En effet, en y réfléchissant, il avait appelé plusieurs fois Malefoy par son prénom sans que ce dernier ne lui fasse la moindre remarque. Mais quand exactement avait-il commencé à appeler Drago « Drago » ? Il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir… Cela lui avait paru si normal, si naturel, qu'il n'y avait même pas fait attention ! En tout cas, cela ne semblait ni le déranger ni le troubler outre mesure ! 

Harry plissa les yeux et tenta de voir l'expression qu'affichait le visage de Drago, mais rien à faire, sans ses lunettes, il ne verrait définitivement pas une vache en plein milieu d'un couloir. Il entreprit alors de les récupérer, se rappelant que Drago les avait posées quelque part sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour s'en emparer, c'est la main de Drago qu'il rencontra. Ce dernier l'attira à lui, et lui posa tendrement ses lunettes sur le bout du nez.

_« C'est mieux ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Merci… »_, souffla Harry qui ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que cette main chaude et réconfortante qui serrait sa propre main.

Puis, avant que Harry ne puisse reprendre la parole, Drago resserra un peu plus son étreinte et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

_« Dois-je prendre cela pour un oui ? »_, se risqua Harry.

Drago se contenta de hocher la tête, pas très sûr de pouvoir contrôler la tonalité de sa voix. Harry posa son front brûlant contre l'épaule de Drago.

_« Alors, on est « ensemble » ? »_, murmura Harry d'une voix presque inaudible.

_« Oui »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« Vraiment »_

Harry ne put rien ajouter tant il était ému. Il avait toujours voulu savoir ce que cela faisait d'avoir « une petite amie », et là, il se rendait compte que c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit. Bien sûr, il ne s'était jamais imaginé vivant une histoire d'amour passionnée avec « un » petit ami, et encore moins avec un Drago Malefoy… Cependant, les choses étaient parfaites comme elles étaient, et il en était heureux et satisfait.

**Bon, pour une fois, vous ne pourrez pas dire que je vous laisse sur votre faim !!!! Enfin !!! Nos deux petits tourtereaux semblent avoir réglé leurs différents !!! Que pensez-vous des comportements de Harry et Drago ???**

**Petite question rapide… Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ??? Est-ce vous avez vraiment aimé ??? Ne serait-ce pas là une jolie fin ??? Oui, non ???**

**Bisous tout plein à tous !!!!!!!!!!!!**


	24. Peurs et craintes

Titre : Une petite Bière-au-beurre?

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Harry/Drago ! Qu'arrive-t-il à notre petit Harry? Est-il en train de perdre la raison ? Souffre-t-il d'un trouble de la mémoire ? Bonnes questions… Lisez et vous verrez !!!

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

****

****

****

**Avant toute chose, je voulais vraiment vous faire mes excuses pour cet énorme retard !!! J'ai énormément de travail en ce moment, et très peu de temps libre à disposition… J'ai beaucoup de projets qu'il est difficile de concilier, mais je fais de mon mieux pour satisfaire tout le monde !!!**

**Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour toutes les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez envoyées pour le chapitre précédent !!! Plus de 50 !!! Vous avez fait très fort et cela me rend particulièrement fière et heureuse !!! Merci beaucoup à vous tous !!!!! J'espère continuer à vous satisfaire encore longtemps !!! J'espère de même vous voir toujours aussi enthousiastes, et toujours aussi présents !!!!**

**Bien, cela est tout de même « surprenant » que tout le monde ait souhaité que cette fic ne se termine pas encore, c'est vraiment très glorifiant pour moi !!! Toutefois, je tenais à vous faire savoir que nous nous approchons dangereusement de la fin… Le chapitre précédent n'était pas le dernier, mais il devait l'être au début… Puis, j'ai rajouté quelques petits éléments, qui je l'espère, vous feront plaisir !!! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé, comme vous le savez, ça compte beaucoup pour moi !!!**

**Bon, je réponds aussi vite que je peux à vos reviews, et je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre !!!!**

**Bisous à vous tous et merci ENORMEMENT beaucoup !!!!**

**Ffelinna**** : Merci beaucoup de tes commentaires ! Ils m'ont fait plaisir, c'est vrai que c'est toujours agréable de voir que les gens font attention à ce que l'on écrit !!! J'espère que la suite, tout comme la fic jusqu'à présent, ne te décevra pas !!!! Bisous !!!**

**Yoda-Ben**** : Heureuse de voir que le précédent chapitre t'a autant émue !!! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci !!! N'hésite pas à me le faire savoir !!!**

**Kima Laphaul ****: **Heureuse de voir que j'ai pu arracher quelques petites larmes de-ci, de-là… C'est très gentil à toi de voir en ma fic une source d'inspiration pour tes talents d'artiste !!! Tu es, bien sûr, libre de faire des dessins inspirés de ma fic si tu le désires, cela me ferait même très plaisir !!! C'est toi qui vois !!!! Merci encore !

**Tiffany Shin**** : **Merci de ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Imoen**** : Merci de tous tes compliments !!! Ca me touche beaucoup tout ce que tu me dis !!! Et je te rassure, ton cerveau ne se ramollit pas du tout ! Faudrait plutôt s'inquiéter pour le mien !!! Bisous tout plein !!!**

**Alfa**** : Ouah !!! Tout ces compliments pour moi ???!!!! Je ne sais plus trop où me mettre là… C'est légèrement gênant… Pas que ça ne me fasse pas plaisir, bien au contraire… Merci du fond du cœur !!! J'espère bien pouvoir vous écrire encore tout plein de fics qui me tiennent à cœur !!! J'espère que vous serez là pour les lire !!! Bisous tout plein !!!**

**Nana**** : Eh bien… Disons qu'il n'y avait encore rien d'officiel entre eux !!! Maintenant, c'est clair et net !!! Euh non… Il ne sont pas tombés par le fenêtre, et cela pour une bonne raison… Bah, y'avait les vitres… Eh oui… Merci de ta review !!!**

**Paradise1**** : Merci de ta review… J'espère que cette petite suite ne te déplaira pas !!!**

**Elava**** : Je sais bien que tout le monde ne peut trouver le temps de laisser des reviews à chaque chapitre… C'est tout à fait compréhensible… Mais tu sais, chaque review compte pour moi ! Cela me fait toujours très plaisir de voir que des personnes que j'apprends à apprécier prennent de leur temps pour me faire part de leur opinion, mais aussi tout simplement pour me donner de leurs nouvelles !!! Donc, merci à toi !!! Bisous !!!**

**Aéléa Wood**** : **Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic, mais aussi de me laisser une gentille review !!! Cela me fait très plaisir de savoir que ma fic est l'une de tes préférées, c'est vraiment très flatteur !!! Merci encore, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !!! Bisous à toi !!!

**Hanna**** : Merci de ta gentille review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Et sois sûre que des fics je continuerai à en écrire !!!**

**Misslulu ****: Merci de ta review !!! J'espère que ce chapitre 24 que tu voulais tant ne te décevra pas !!!**

**Nahamy**** : Merci de ta review ! Voici la suite !**

**Okami-chan**** : UPBAB ??!!! Le cri du Marsupilami??!!! Maintenant que tu m'en parles !!!! Encore 30 chapitres ???!!!! Ouah !!!! Rien que ça ???!!! Bon, un de nouveau c'est déjà bien, non ???? Bisous tout plein !!!**

**Celine.s**** : Merci de ta gentille review !!! Oh, tu as aimé le film « The Ring » ??? C'était bien ? je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le voir… Tu as vu la version japonaise ou la version américaine ???**

**Lac Noir**** : OUAH !!!! Merci beaucoup de cette superbe review !!!! Ca m'a fait vraiment très chaud au cœur !!! Je ne pensais pas que certaines personnes aimaient cette fic tant que cela… Je suis très émue !!! J'espère que cette petite suite te plaira !!! Oh, je t'ai oubliée… Désolée… Alors, merci beaucoup d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire !!! Bisous tout plein !!!!**

**Orlina ****: Merci de ta gentille review !!! Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour faire plaisir à ses lecteurs assidus… Voici donc un nouveau chapitre !!!! Bisous !!!**

**Gaëllys**** : Merci de ta review si enthousiaste !!! Ca fait plaisir à lire !!! C'est sûr que la vie de Harry et Drago pourrait être très palpitante à écrire surtout dans le registre que j'ai choisi… Mais je te le dis tout de suite, je n'aurai jamais le courage de le faire !!!!!!! Bisous !!!**

**Clau**** : Merci beaucoup de tes reviews, qui sont toujours aussi gentilles !!! Désolée pour le retard car je connais ton impatience, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre aura valu la peine de l'attendre !!! Bisous !!!**

**Eowyn Malefoy**** : **Merci de ta review !!! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**Enyo85 et Jenali**** : **Merci beaucoup à vous deux de me lire te de prendre le temps de me laisser une petite review !!! J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas !!! Merci à Enyo de prendre le temps de « reviewer » pour Jenali, et merci à Jenali de continuer à me lire !!!

**Saael'**** : Hum…**** Ca va mieux ???Tu as eu tes câlins et tes bisous ??? J'espère que oui… Ah oui, je sais ce que c'est que d'imprimer mes fics… Ca use beaucoup d'encre, et ça utilise beaucoup de papiers… Mais il faut ce qu'il faut parce qu'un jour j'ai bien l'intention de les relire et des les corriger !!! Un jour… Bisous à toi !!!**

**Diane23**** : Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review !!! Bisous !!!**

**Florelia ****: Tu as vraiment le don pour me laisser des reviews qui m'émeuvent… Tu le sais ça ???!!! Vraiment, tes paroles sont très touchantes… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment y répondre pour te faire comprendre que j'ai particulièrement été… heureuse en la lisant ! C'est à moi de te remercier !!! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Bisous tout plein du fond du cœur !!!**

**Selenna**** : Oh, je ne souhaiterais pas te voir en thérapie pour raison de frustration due à un fin « déplaisante » de fic… Ca va mieux, là ??? Un petit nouveau chapitre… Courage, on se fait à tout !!!**

**Angelinadelacour**** : Mais non, tu n'es pas dépendante de ma fic à ce point-là ??? Hein ??? J'espère que non tout de même, vu la lenteur de mes parutions… Sinon, j'insiste, laisse ce pauvre Hyppogriffe tranquille, je suis sûre qu'il ne sont même pas comestibles !!! Sinon, j'étais inscrite en tant qu'auteur sur Pottermagicworld, mais suite à une erreur de manipulation de leur fait, je n'y suis plus, et franchement je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'y réinscrire et d'y remettre tous mes chapitres… On verra ça plus tard !!! Bisous !!!**

**June**** : Bon, bah, j'espère que tu m'aimeras toujours après cette super longue attente… J'en suis honteuse… LMDLH ??? C'est une autre de mes fics, « La Maison de l'Horreur » ! J'espère que tu prendras le temps de la lire un jour !**

**Caroline Black**** : **Merci de ta review !!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre saura te satisfaire !!! Bisous !!!

**Celinette**** : Ah, mais c'est qu'on me connaît bien… C'est vrai que le chapitre précédent n'avait pas ma patte personnelle en fin de chapitre, contente que tu l'aies remarqué… Du coup, je suppose que tu te doutais qu'il y aurait une suite… Bien vu ! Je vous rends dépendants de mes fics ??? Insinuerais-tu que je mette des produits illicites et hautement toxiques dedans ??? Bisous !!!**

**La vache sadique**** : **« Trop fleur bleue » ??? Pauvre malheureuse !!! J'espère que Drago ne t'aura pas entendue, ou alors il sera mort de suffocation, et suite tu n'auras pas !!! Voilà, tu seras punie !!!!

**Castamir**** : Merci beaucoup de ta très gentille review !!! Cela fait toujours plaisir à lire ! j'espère que la suite ne te déplaira pas !!!**

**Cachou**** : C'est vrai que j'essaie de garder Harry et Drago dans leurs personnages tout de même pour que ça fasse un temps soit peu plausible !!! Merci !!!**

**Babel121**** : Merci de ta gentille review !!! C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas bon de continuer à écrire quelque chose lorsque l'on n'est plus inspiré… même si parfois il faut savoir persister… Bref… J'espère que la suite te plaira !!! Bisous !!!**

**Lilou1**** :    « Alors au nom de tous les accros, tu peux pas finir en traître, comme ça ! » Gloups… Heu… Voilà la suite… Quand je pense qu'on consacre une grande partie de son temps libre à écrire, et on continue à sa faire « maltraiter »… Ah, la vie des auteurs de fics incompris…**

**Quiproquo**** : **C'est gentil à toi de me laisser des reviews… Faut croire que la mascarade de fin du chapitre précédent t'a particulièrement interpellée… Pas peu fière sur ce coup-là la baby Dracky !!!! Merci !!! Au fait, au passage, qui a dit que Drago était encore puceau ???

**Océ**** : **C'est très gentil à toi d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un « petite » review !!! Comme on dit, « Mieux vaut tard que jamais !!! » Merci beaucoup de tous tes commentaires quant à mes histoires et mon style d'écriture, cela m'a vraiment beaucoup touchée… Vraiment j'étais très émue !!! Ca me fait tellement plaisir quand je peux lire ce genre de chose !!! Alors, merci encore !!! « Je préfère Draco, il est Hum! (priez pour moi! je suis une pedophile :/)… Bah, malheureusement, je te « comprends »… La vie pue… Mais bon, il suffit d'être un peu patient, non ??? Finira bien par être majeur un jour !!! Merci encore de ton adorable review !!! J'espère avoir l'occasion de te relire un jour ! Bisous !!!

**Megan**** : **MERCI !!!!! Et… tu ne m'embêtes jamais !!! Tes reviews me font plaisir !!!

**Lululle ****: **MERCI !!!!!!!

**Frite12**** : **Merci de ta review si enthousiaste !!! J'espère que tu le resteras !!! Où sont les onze autres frites, si je puis me permettre… ?

**XD**** : « **tu veux ns tuer ou koi ?? » Pourquoi j'ai l'impression en lisant toutes les reviews que c'est plutôt à ma vie qu'on en veut ???? J'espère que la suite te plaira !!!

**Micloun**** : **Coucou toi !!! Hey, si tu continues à me donner du « mon génie » ma tête va tellement gonfler que je ne pourrais même plus rentrer/sortir de chez moi !!! C'est ce que tu veux ???!!! T'imagines, si je ne peux plus rentrer dans ma chambre, je ne peux plus accéder à mon ordi… Oh, je ne reçois tout de même pas tant de reviews que cela… Et puis, les tiennes comptent beaucoup pour moi !!! N'en doute pas !!! Merci pour mon anniversaire !!! Euh non, je ne pense pas en avoir parlé dans un de mes chapitres… C'est vrai que parfois on se demande pourquoi on a demandé l'avis à ses lecteurs… Concernant ta fic, c'est vrai que je suis particulièrement heureuse de pouvoir en lire la suite, qui est d'ailleurs très bien !!! Elle me plait beaucoup, c'est pourquoi c'est toujours avec grand plaisir que j'en lis les nouveaux chapitres !!! Bisous tout plein !!!!!!!!!!!!

**Lulu-Cyfair**** : **Merci de ta gentille review !!! Bisous !!!!

**Miya Black**** : **MERCI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BISOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kitsune**** : **Merci de ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Pour répondre à ta question concernant caverne Yaoï, je ne sais pas du tout à quel rythme elle fait ses mises à jour… Désolée… je ne te suis pas d'une grande utilité… Bisous !!!

**Angelk1990**** : **Alors… Le « mais » du petit ange a été entendu… J'espère que la suite te plaira !!!

**Skaï Blue ****: **Pas pleurer !!! Voici une petite suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !!!!

**Gaiyle**** : **« Un Maître » ??? Moi ???!!! Ca me plait bien… Non, je déconne !!!! Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review !!!!

**Gaia666**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta review !!! J'espère que tu vas bien !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Nicolina**** : **Coucou ma petite colline !!!! Merci de ta gentille review !!! Ca m'encourage vraiment beaucoup à continuer !!!!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !!!! Bisous tout plein !!! Au fait, est-ce à moi de t'écrire ??? Sinon, pas de soucis, je me mets à notre projet dès que je trouve quelques secondes de répit !!! Bisous tout plein !!!!!!

**Angélique3**** :** Je crois avoir reçu le message… la suite… la voici !!!

**Lolo**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review… Elle m'a fait très plaisir, et tu n'étais pas du tout obligée, alors c'est encore plus sympa de voir que tu as fait l'effort !!!

**Ivrian**** : **Merci de ta review !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira !!!

**Henna-himitsu**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta review des plus étranges, mais des plus sympathiques !!! J'espère que je ne t'aurai pas fait trop patienter, un saignement de nez ça peut être grave si ça dure trois semaines… J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue !!!

****

****

**Chapitre III – Part VI – ****:**

**Peurs et craintes**

_ « _**_P__otter… ? »_**

_« … »_

_« On a peur ? »_

_« Oui, un peu »_

_« De quoi ? »_

_« Tu le sais bien. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais oublier facilement que tu es un abominable et compétant Serpentard ! Un Serpentard confirmé ! Le nec plus ultra des Serpentard ! »_, se moqua Harry.

Tous deux sourirent à cette amusante constatation. Cependant Harry continua, souhaitant dire à Drago ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

_« Je ne peux pas non plus oublier le monde auquel tu appartiens… Je ne peux pas mettre de côté ton père, les Mangemorts, Voldemort… »_

_« Je comprends… »_ Drago était certainement le premier à savoir qu'ils étaient trop différents, que trop de choses les séparaient pour qu'une quelconque relation soit possible entre eux, qu'elle soit amicale ou…amoureuse.

Harry regardait Drago. Il pouvait voir certaines émotions traverser son visage sans pour autant être capable de les saisir réellement. Il s'approcha un peu plus et posa son front contre celui de Drago.

_« Non, Drago, tu ne comprends pas… »_ Harry murmurait à présent, tout en sachant que Drago ne perdrait pas un seul de ses mots vu leur proximité. 

_« Je ne fais pas d'amalgame entre toi et ton père. Je ne te reprocherai jamais d'être son fils, jamais je ne t'accablerai de ses méfaits et de ses…crimes »_

A présent ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de Drago, sans réellement pouvoir les voir, mais il savait que cette mer anthracite ne cillait pas, qu'elle buvait avec attention chacune de ses paroles. 

_« Quand je te regarde, ce n'est pas une miniature de Lucius que je vois, ce n'est pas un futur Lucius que je vois… La seule chose que je vois, la seule chose que je regarde, c'est toi, Drago. »_

De nouveau, Drago était mal à l'aise. Ce sujet de conversation ne lui plaisait définitivement pas ! Il se sentait obligé de se justifier alors qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le faire. Il se sentait oppressé, menacé, tourmenté par ce vert prédominant qu'il avait sous les yeux, par ces émeraudes qui s'imprégnaient, s'imprimaient sur sa rétine. Il  sentait son intimité violée, il se sentait dépossédé de son être. C'était un fort sentiment de malaise qui prédominait dans son corps, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait en cet instant, c'était pouvoir jouir en toute tranquillité de la proximité de Harry, savourer ce moment merveilleux, prendre conscience petit à petit du nouvel horizon qui s'offrait à lui. Mais non, Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et le harcelait ! 

En fait, si Drago était aussi mal, c'est parce qu'il ne comprenait que trop bien où Harry voulait en venir. Il venait de lui dire clairement qu'il lui laissait le bénéfice du doute, qu'il lui pardonnait, qu'il ne le jugeait pas et que la seule chose qu'il désirait, c'était de mieux le connaître. Il venait de lui faire part de sa confiance. Il voulait pouvoir lui faire confiance ! Comme ces simples mots pouvaient blesser Drago. Certes, son but n'était absolument pas de séduire Harry puis de le trahir en lui plantant un poignard dans le dos, mais cela, Harry ne pouvait en être certain, il ne pouvait connaître les sentiments et les pensées de Drago. 

Harry venait de faire le plus merveilleux cadeau qu'il aurait pu faire à Drago, lui donner sa confiance. Mais cela aussi meurtrissait Drago, car il savait qu'il ne la méritait pas, et surtout, il avait tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des espérances de Harry. Peut-être, valait-il mieux mettre un terme à tout cela avant que ça ne devienne trop sérieux, avant que les choses ne dégénèrent !

 Drago avait baissé les yeux et semblait perdu dans ses pensées, Harry fut pris de panique, il avait peur d'être allé trop loin. Il n'aurait jamais dû le brusquer immédiatement avec ce genre de conversation.    

_« Drago, je ne voulais pas… »_, commença Harry quelque peu craintif.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter, je vois très bien où tu veux en venir… »_, répondit Drago d'une voix blanche, dénuée de toute émotion, de manière à ce que Harry ne puisse absolument pas interpréter cette réponse. Cependant, ce dernier décida de ne pas se laisser abattre et surtout de ne pas laisser cette conversation se terminer ainsi.

_« Non, Drago, tu ne vois pas ! »_

 Il venait de nouveau d'attirer l'attention de Drago, qui avait une nouvelle fois plongé son regard dans le sien. Harry sentit une nouvelle vague de chaleur l'envahir et ne put s'empêcher de frotter son nez contre celui du jeune homme qui était en face de lui, et qui était à présent son petit ami à lui, petit ami qu'il avait bien l'intention de garder !

_« Laisse-moi te montrer des choses qui te sont inconnues, Drago. Laisse-moi te montrer ce que, moi, je vois. Laisse-moi te montrer mon monde, ma vie. Donne-moi l'opportunité de te faire découvrir des choses qui sont importantes pour moi. Laisse-moi une chance de te faire découvrir « mon » monde, de te le faire aimer, s'il te plaît… Accorde-moi cette faveur… __S'il te plaît… __Je sais que tu dois trouver cette situation grotesque, que tu dois me trouver stupide…mais »_

Harry soupira de dépit et entama un mouvement de recul que Drago ne lui donna pas l'occasion de mener à terme. Au lieu de le laisser s'éloigner comme sa raison lui disait de le faire, il l'attira à lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule et entourant sa taille de ses bras, comme son cœur le suppliait de le faire. _Le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ne connaît pas_, pensa ironiquement Drago.

_« C'est ok »_, murmura Drago. Harry, une fois remis de la surprise qui l'avait envahi au moment où Drago lui avait répondu oui sans se faire supplier, comme s'il venait d'accepter une tasse de thé, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater en sanglots de nouveau, ou pire, pour ne pas commencer à sautiller partout dans la pièce.

 _« Par contre, est-ce que rencontrer la brochette de Weasley et la Sang-de-Bourbe fait partie de ce que tu appelles me faire découvrir ton monde ? »_, ironisa Drago, ce qui prouvait qu'il prenait plutôt bien la chose, pensa Harry.

_« Drago… »_, menaça Harry.

_« Ok, ok, va pour les rencontres du troisième type ! »_, se résigna Drago.

_« C'est mieux ! »_, le taquina Harry, heureux de voir que Drago était prêt à faire des sacrifices (au sens premier du terme !) pour leur relation, pour lui. Harry était tellement heureux de voir que leur relation ne partait pas sur les chapeaux de roue qu'il aurait pu danser la Macarena toute la nuit sur la table des Gryffondor, dans la Grande Salle, devant toute l'école !

_« La seule chose qui me mette de bonne humeur dans le fait de devoir _**_les __rencontrer, c'est de pouvoir imaginer leurs têtes lorsque tu leur annonceras pour nous deux… Je pourrais être là ? », _demanda innocemment Drago.**

_« Drago ! »_, s'offusqua Harry._ « Bien sûr que non! Ce sont mes amis ! Et puis, j'aurai besoin d'être calme et détendu pour pouvoir leur en parler, et avec toi dans les parages ça risque d'être difficile ! »_

_« T'es pas drôle ! »_, lâcha Drago un peu déçu. _« Tu crois qu'il le prendront bien ? En tout cas, tu seras gentil de ne pas me laisser seul avec eux, je n'ai pas envie d'y laisser des plumes, voire plus, voire beaucoup plus, à cause de toi et de cette foutue amitié qu'ils te portent ! »_

Harry éclata de rire.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne te lâcherai pas une seule seconde ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'on t'abîme ! Sinon, pour répondre à ta première question, je ne sais pas trop comment ils vont le prendre… Mais, je suppose qu'une fois la surprise passée, et une fois réveillés de leur long coma,  ils seront contents pour moi et ils me soutiendront ! Ce sont mes amis ! »_

_« Tu crois vraiment ce que tu es en train de dire ?! »,_ demanda Drago clairement surpris et dubitatif.

_« Oui, Drago. Ce sont mes amis. Je sais qu'ils me soutiendront et qu'ils resteront avec moi quoiqu'il advienne! »_

Drago se tut quelques instants, il semblait réfléchir. Puis, semblant être arrivé à la conclusion de son raisonnement, il regarda de nouveau Harry.

_« Je ne vois pas une seule personne à qui je pourrais en parler sans risquer ma peau ! Pour la plupart de mes « amis » Serpentard, tu es « le garçon à abattre », pour ce qui est de mon père… »_

_« Tu ne vas pas lui en parler, n'est-ce pas ? »_, l'interrompit Harry paniqué.

_« Bien sûr que non, _**_P_**_otter ! Ne sois pas stupide ! Si mon père n'apprend déjà que la moitié de ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je risque de goûter à certains sorts interdits particulièrement désagréables et virulents, alors s'il apprend que je sors avec toi, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau ! Même si je réussis à le convaincre que je fais cela dans le but de servir le grand et encombrant Harry Potter sur un plateau d'argent au « Grand » Lord, je crois que je n'y couperai pas ! Définitivement, je tiens bien trop à ma petite belle gueule pour risquer de me faire trucider ! Donc, si la réponse à ta question n'est pas encore suffisamment claire, laisse-moi ajouter que si mon père vient à savoir quoique ce soit, je suis mort ! »_

_« Oh… ? Ce serait dommage, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! »_

Harry était à présent soulagé. Il se laissa aller et prit tendrement Drago dans ses bras.

_« Drago, je suis tellement heureux ! Je me sens si bien, là, avec toi ! C'est bizarre, non ? Tu trouves ça stupide, je suppose ? »_

_« Pour répondre à ta première question, non, je ne trouve pas cela bizarre. Pour répondre à ta deuxième question, non, je ne te trouve pas stupide. Au contraire, je trouve cela tout à fait normal ! Heureusement encore que tu es si heureux ! Qui ne rêverait pas d'être dans mes bras ? Qui ne se damnerait pas pour un seul de mes regards ? Qui ne vendrait pas père et mère pour un seul de mes baisers ? Qui ne… »_

_« Drago… »_, prononça Harry dans un soupir désespéré.

Alors que cela faisait à peine une semaine que lui et Drago se fréquentaient plus ou moins, et seulement un quart d'heure, voire une demi-heure, qu'ils se fréquentaient « vraiment », Harry sentait que Drago se servait de son comportement de mufle, qu'il mettait en avant son égocentrisme, tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas montrer à Harry que ses paroles l'avaient touché, qu'il était ému, pas encore…

_« Je t'ennuie déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Eh bien… »_, commença Harry donnant l'air de réfléchir, _« Je pense que pour toi, je pourrais passer outre cette tendance qui tu as à t'auto-glorifier, à te mettre sans cesse en avant, à ne voir que toi et ton petit nombril… Après tout, comme tu le dis si bien, ça fait partie intégrante de ton charme ! Et puis, vu que tu me plais comme tu es, ne change rien ! Sauf peut-être la tendance que tu as à insulter et à conspuer certaines personnes sans réelles raisons valables, et plus particulièrement mes amis ! »_

_« Si je te plais tant que cela comme je suis… Je ne changerai absolument rien ! »_, lui répondit Drago pour le provoquer un peu.

_« Oui, sauf que tu pourrais faire quelques petits efforts, sur quelques petits sujets bien précis… »_

Puis sentant que la conversation glissait de nouveau vers un sujet que Drago ne souhaitait pas aborder pour le moment, Harry la dévia de façon inattendue. 

_« Par exemple, au lieu de te faire sans cesse des compliments à toi-même, qui n'en a absolument pas besoin, vu que tu es tout à fait conscient de tes diverses « qualités », tu pourrais en faire aux autres, et plus précisément…à moi ! Je vais finir par croire que tu n'as accepté de sortir avec moi qu'à cause de mon nom et de ma célèbre cicatrice ! »_

Harry était parvenu à ses fins, Drago souriait de nouveau.

_« Oh, le grand Harry _**_P_**_otter, aurait-il besoin d'être rassuré ? »_

Harry le regarda, et en souriant il hocha la tête.

_« Bien, s'il faut en passer par là aussi… Voyons voir… » _Drago sembla réfléchir un court instant. Il avait l'air, toutefois, assez concentré, et ses traits, comme toujours, n'exprimaient absolument rien, aucun indice quant à ses pensées. Puis, il entreprit de répondre à la demande de Harry.

**Tes yeux sont tels des joyaux,**

**Des joyaux qui brillent d'un éclat d'émeraude,**

**Emeraude satine aux courbes félines malicieuses et audacieuses,**

**Audacieuse et brillante tel le reflet lunaire sur un lac oublié,**

**Oublié et caché, éclairé par cette seule clarté que mon âme aura jamais.******

**Noir de jais est ta chevelure, comme les oiseaux de mauvais augure,**

**Augure sombre qui glisse sur leur plumage pourtant noble dans leur noirceur sombrée sans âge…**

**Age sombré, tes mèches en ont la teinte charbonneuse, et de leurs plumes la douceur soyeuse…**

**Soyeuse douceur désordonnée, tendresse et chaos, tels leurs battements d'ailes, tel leur puissant envol…**

**Envol superbe, et auguste danse sacrée, de cette farandole folle, tu as la beauté.**

**Tes lèvres fines et délicates dont le miel est doux et fruité,**

**Fruitées tout comme les premiers rayons estivaux, tentatrices, elles ne demandent qu'à être goûtées,**

**Goûter ce pollen, cette poussière sucrée qui saupoudre ta bouche, bouche qui promet plaisirs et merveilles fleuris…**

**Fleuri et merveilleux  est ton nectar, savoureuse, onctueuse et enivrante en est la saveur,**

**Saveur qui me trouble, saveur qui me hante, saveur qui m'obsède !**

**Ton nez droit et fier rehausse tes pommettes aux pétales frais et rosés,**

**Rosée, dont les gouttelettes argentées illuminent ta peau sombre et mordorée,**

**Mordorée est ton épiderme soyeux, dont seul ton ossature droite contraste **

**Contraste troublant, contraste attirant, tout comme ton aura  imposante et fragile,**

**Fragile est le guetteur, mais plus tendre et généreux en est son cœur.**

**Ta cicatrice, éclair sur ton front d'enfant, déchirure dans ton cœur maintenant,**

**Maintenant ce signe fait de toi un mythe, un mythe vivant, un mythe troublant.**

**Troublant, cette marque ciselée sur ton front, troublant cet injuste châtiment…**

**Châtiment que jamais tu ne méritas, châtiment qui nous éloigna,**

**Eloignés nous ne sommes plus, éloignés nous ne serons plus… Jamais… **

Harry le regarda clairement bluffé par ce poème improvisé, ces sonorités étaient pures merveilles à ses oreilles, mais cette grande élancée lyrique à laquelle venait de s'adonner Drago était trop belle pour lui être destinée, c'est pourquoi Harry semblait si surpris.

Drago l'attira alors vers lui et lui susurra langoureusement, « Je pourrais encore te conter monts et merveilles, Potter, de même que je pourrais mettre en vers chaque partie, la plus petite parcelle de ton anatomie (un sourire entendu s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres alors qu'il prononçait ces mots), mais pour te convaincre, une seule possibilité s'offre à moi, te faire part de ce qui est en moi : C'est le tout qui me plait, c'est le tout que j'aime ! »     

Harry le fixait à présent les sourcils froncés et le feu aux joues.

_« Vraiment ? », _demanda Harry pas très sûr.

_« Vraiment… »,_lui confirma Drago.

_« Alors, dans ce cas, le fameux « _**_P_**_otter » n'est plus utile ! »_

_« Comment ? »_

_« Tu m'as très bien entendu, Drago ! Je veux…enfin…je voudrais…je souhaiterais… disons que…ça me ferait très plaisir que tu m'appelles par mon prénom maintenant… »_, bredouilla Harry.

_« Par ton prénom ? »_

Harry hocha la tête l'air déterminé.

_« Mais, j'aime bien t'appeler _**_P_**_otter, moi ! Ca fait des années que je t'appelle _**_P_**_otter ! Je t'ai toujours appelé _**_P__otter ! Je trouve que ça te va très bien _****_P__otter ! Et puis, c'est ton nom, _****_P__otter ! »_**

_« Maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, j'aimerais que tu m'appelles enfin par mon prénom, en tout cas, quand nous sommes seuls tous les deux. Mais tu pourras toujours m'appeler _**_P_**_otter en public, et je sais que tu t'en donneras à cœur joie ! »_

_« Laisse-moi y réfléchir deux secondes… C'est tentant… Bon ok, _**_P__otter, tu as gagné ! Je t'appellerai par ton prénom quand nous serons en tête-à-tête… »_**

Harry sourit, attendant impatiemment que son charmant petit ami se décide enfin à l'appeler par son prénom. Mais c'était bien sûr sans compter sur l'esprit tordu et machiavélique de Drago.

_« Alors ? »_, s'impatienta Harry.

_« Alors, quoi ? »_, l'imita Drago.

_« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'appeler par mon prénom ? »_, plaida Harry en faisant la moue.

Drago sentit son cœur chavirer, et se promit de cueillir ces jolies petites lèvres dès qu'il aurait terminé sa petite plaisanterie. Ciel qu'il aimait taquiner Harry !

_« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas, mon poussin… C'est juste que j'ai un petit trou de mémoire ! Ton prénom déjà ? »_

**Bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève… Maintenant vous aurez compris pourquoi j'ai été aussi longue… En fait, l'improvisation poétique de Drago n'était pas du tout dans le texte original !!!! Je sais que c'est loin d'être bon, mais je voulais vraiment le faire comme je le sentais… Mais, je n'en ai pas trouvé le temps avant ce soir… C'est un premier jet, alors ne vous acharnez pas sur moi en me disant à quel point c'est mauvais !!! J'en suis consciente !!!! Mais, dites-vous que si vous étiez à la place de Harry, et que Drago vous improvisait un tel poème, je pense que vous réagiriez au minimum comme lui !!!!**

**Voilà… J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu !!! Faites-moi part de vos impressions, et les insultes… bah, essayez de les éviter… Mon pauvre cerveau ne le supporterait pas !!!!**

**Sinon, si vous avez le temps… Allez jeter un oeil sur ma page LiveJournal, je vais y ajouter quelques petits trucs sympathiques !!!**

**Bisous tout plein à vous tous et à bientôt !!!!!**


	25. La promesse

Titre : Une petite Bière-au-beurre?

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Harry/Drago ! Qu'arrive-t-il à notre petit Harry? Est-il en train de perdre la raison ? Souffre-t-il d'un trouble de la mémoire ? Bonnes questions… Lisez et vous verrez !!!

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

****

****

****

****

**Bonjour à tous !!!!**

**Pour une fois, je ne suis pas en retard pour la mise en ligne de UPBAB, au contraire, je suis même en avance. * Pas peu fière ***

**Je ne sais pas comment vous faire part de ma gratitude pour toutes les reviews que vous vous donnez la peine de m'envoyer, cela me fait tellement plaisir !!! Vraiment, recevoir des reviews tous les jours est quelque chose de remarquable !!! Je ne pensais vraiment qu'un ce jour ce serait le cas !!!!**

**Vous vous rendez compte, cette fic a atteint les 500 reviews !!!! Ca se fête !!!! Un grand merci à vous tous du fond du cœur !!!!**

**Bon, je cesse de m'extasier sur mes reviews, et je vous laisse enfin lire ce nouveau chapitre !!!**

**Oh, pendant que j'y pense, vous avez été assez nombreux à me demander combien de temps j'avais passé sur l'écriture de mon « pseudo-poème »… Eh bien, je l'ai écrit en deux fois… Environ 20 minutes à chaque fois… Et pour répondre à une autre de vos questions, c'était ma première tentative de « poème », je suis réellement heureuse que ça vous ai plus… Voilà… Et merci !**

**Frite12**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta review si enthousiaste !!! Cela fait toujours plaisir à lire !!! Je suis vraiment flattée de savoir que le « poème » t'ait tant plu… Vraiment… Comme je le disais, j'ai dû y passer environ trois quart d'heure… C'est déjà pas mal me connaissant !!! Oh, alors tu n'es pas frite, douzième du nom ??? Je croyais que tu étais issue d'une longue lignée de frites, moi… En tout cas, merci pour les bisous salés, j'adore ça !!!

**Hanna ****: **Contente que tu aies trouvé mon précédent chapitre romantique et joli ! Je me suis dit que c'était souvent un des éléments qui était malheureusement absent des fics slash, le Romantisme… C'est dommage parce que du coup on ressent moins l'amour et la tendresse que sont censés se porter les personnages !

**Florelia**** : **Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments !!!! Vraiment, ils me font énormément plaisir !!! Le terme « mignons » me plait particulièrement parce que c'est ce que j'ai voulu mettre en avant, c'est un des éléments que je trouve souvent manquant dans le Yaoi, malheureusement… Heureuse de savoir que mon poème t'ait autant plu !!! Je suis toute émue !!! Je te rassure tout de suite, mon copain ne me dirait jamais les choses que Drago a dites à Harry, et encore moins sous la forme d'un poème ! En tout cas, merci encore !!!

**Gaiyle**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review !!! Je suis contente de savoir que le dernier chapitre t'a plu ! Heureuse que la partie sur la cicatrice t'ait marquée !!!

**Miya Black**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review ! Heureuse que le « poème » t'ait plu !

**Angelk1990**** : **Oui, je continue ma fic encore un peu, mais c'est vraiment presque la fin !!! Je suis contente de savoir que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci !!!

**Kuriyama**** : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!! C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre maintenant de recevoir une review pour le premier chapitre, mais je suis également très heureuse de savoir que de nouvelles personnes découvrent ma fic et qu'elles l'apprécient suffisamment pour me laisser un gentil petit mot !!! Bien sûr, que je peux aller jeter un œil sur ta fic, mais comme je ne dispose pas de beaucoup de temps, est-ce que tu peux me l'envoyer sur ma boite mail ? Je pourrais la lire au boulot… Hum…

**Gaia666**** : **Merci de ta gentille review !!!

**Nicolina**** : **Salut ma petite colline ensoleillée !!!! Merci beaucoup de tes compliments !!!! Je suis contente que mon « poème » t'ait plu !!! C'est sûr que moi aussi j'aurais été heureuse que quelqu'un me dise cela… Je te rassure tout de suite, je ne suis pas inspirée de paroles que m'aurait dites mon copain… Bisous tout plein !!!! 

**Soffie**** : **Merci beaucoup !!! Je suis heureuse de savoir que le chapitre précédent t'ait autant plu !!! Ca me fait vraiment très très plaisir !!!!  Bisous !!!

**Orlina**** : **Coucou toi !!! Bien sûr que ça me ferait plaisir de lire tes poèmes je trouve toujours cela très agréable à lire !!! Vraiment, j'ai une grande passion pour la lecture des poèmes !!! Heureuse que mon « pseudo-poème » ne t'ait pas trop déçu… Par contre, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de le faire en vers… C'est tout simplement une sorte de « poème » en prose… Bon, j'ai été faire rapidement un tour sur l'adresse que tu m'avais communiquée, et j'ai pu y lire quelques uns de tes poèmes, et franchement, ils sont très jolis ! Je vois que tu préfères faire dans les rimes courtes… C'est sympa aussi… Moi, j'en serais tout à fait incapable !

**Blaise le poussin masqué**** : **Heureuse de savoir que la fic vous plait toujours autant !!!! Ca me fait très plaisir !!! Merci encore !!!

**Imoen**** : **Coucou toi !!! Contente de te relire ! Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements et de ton soutien !!! Oui, je suis une vilaine… mais, voici encore un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic !!! Je suis réellement très contente de voir à quel point elle plait !!! Ca me fait tout chaud au cœur !!!

**Clau**** : **Merci de ta review ! Je sais que je mets assez de temps pour « updater » entre chaque chapitre, mais je fais ce que je peux pour satisfaire tout le monde… Et puis, j'ai une vie tout de même… Ce n'est pas évident de tout gérer ! Encore heureuse que ça te plaise ! 

**Caroline Black**** : **Merci de ta review !!! Toujours aussi gentille !!!! Eh oui, qui aurait cru que Drago était aussi romantique !!! C'est qu'il cache bien son jeu le petit !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Angelique3**** : **Ce n'est pas grave si tu as une forte tendance à l'exagération !!! Moi, ça me fait plaisir d'entendre tes gentils mots !!! Merci à toi et à Himitsu de me lire !!!

**Saael'**** : **Mon Dieu !!! Tu fais circuler cette fic dans ton lycée ??? Mais vous n'êtes pas tous mineurs ??? AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!! Mais y'a la poulice qui va débarquer chez moi à cette allure !!!! Par contre, je suis désolée de t'apporter cette « mauvaise » nouvelle… Mais je vais bien corriger cette fic une fois qu'elle sera terminée… Je préfère le faire avec un peu de recule… Mais sache bien que je ne fais pas ça dans le but de t'appauvrir… Bisous !!!

**Noa Black**** : **Heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu ! Oh, tu sais, pour la couleur des yeux, il te suffit de mettre des lentilles… Et puis, pour la cicatrice, bah, ça peut se régler aussi… Mais non, lâche ce couteau !!! Je parlais de maquillage là !!!                                                               

****

**Sarah Levana**** : **Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de me laisser un petit mot après ta lecture ! Cela me fait très plaisir ! C'est gentil !!! Mon « poème » t'a touchée ??? Ca c'est vraiment un très beau compliment !!! Merci ! Je suis désolée de t'annoncer que cette fic est bientôt terminée… Mais j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de lire la fin ! Bisous !!!

**Babel121**** : **Heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu !!! Merci beaucoup de tes compliments !!! Bisous !!!

**Celine.s ****: **C'est sûr que regarder les films d'horreur dans le noir, sur grand écran, avec un super son… Ca aide pour se foutre les boules… Quand je demandais quelle version du film tu avais vu, je voulais juste savoir si tu avais vu le film réalisé par les Japonais, qui est le film original, et qui paraît-il est assez effrayant, ou alors la reprise qu'en ont fait les Américains… Voilà… Pour résumer ta pensée, je dirais tout simplement « No children, no Problem »… Bisous !!!

**Lulu-Cyfair**** : **Oh, mais c'est très flatteur pour Drago ça !!! Et puis, je pense que le fait que Drago récite lui-même son « poème » à plus d'impact que d'ignobles petits lutins-Valentins !

**NaNa**** : **Des petits culs ??? Peut-être bien… De toute façon, les garçons ont tout de même les fesses plus plates que nous généralement… Mais tu sais, ils ne sont pas vraiment assis sur le rebord, ils sont juste appuyés ! Bisous !!!

**Lesly**** : **Merci !!! Voici la suite !

**Artémis666**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review !!! C'est vraiment très gentil à toi d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un message après ta lecture !!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant !!! Bisous !!!

**Paradise1**** : **Merci de ta gentille review !!! A bientôt !!!

**YuShu**** : **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes cette histoire !!!

**Henna-himitsu**** : **Oh, pauvre Drago… On en veut encore à son corps !!! C'est Harry qui va être heureux d'entendre ça ! Je suis très flattée par ce que tu me dis concernant mon « poème »… C'est tellement gentil !!!! Non, non… Aucun produit illicite n'est utilisé sur nos deux petits tourtereaux… Je te rassure, ils n'en ont pas besoin les petiots !!!! Bisous !!!

**Lilou**** : **Ouah !!!! Six reviews d'un coup !!! Tout ça pour moi ??!!!! Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir !!! C'est vraiment très gentil à toi d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser tous ces gentils mots !!! Bien sûr que Drago sait ce qu'il fait !!! Il sait toujours ce qu'il fait !!! Oui, j'aime bien insérer des conflits Gryffondor/Serpentard dans mes fics !!! Ce sont des passages qui m'éclatent, j'adore les écrire !!! Alors comme ça, le troisième chapitre t'a plu ??? Je me demande bien pourquoi ??? Harry et Drago sont des bourriques, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils reconnaissent quoi que ce soit un jour… Euh, j'espère tout de même que ta maman n'aura pas eu ta peau à cause de ma fic ??? Bref, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, et que tu me le feras savoir !!! Bisous !!!

**Kima Laphaul**** : **Je suis heureuse de savoir que j'ai fait au moins une heureuse en rajoutant quelques petits chapitres à ma fic !!! Ca fait du bien de se sentir aimé, si, si, je t'assure !!! Contente de t'avoir bluffée avec ce « poème » !!! Si ma fic t'inspire un dessin, je serai super hyper contente de pouvoir le voir !!! J'ai déjà entendu parler de tes talents de dessinatrice, alors je suis heureuse de savoir que tu comptes perdre de ton temps pour faire un petit dessin pour faire plaisir à Baby Dracky… Bisous tout plein !!!

**Quiproquo**** : **Il y a toujours un double sens à tout, tu pourras le dire à ta sœur !!! Ca fait belle lurette que je sais que ce bas-monde est perverti !!! Heureuse de savoir que tu considères que ma fic fait parti de ce que l'on appelle « les meilleures choses », et de ce que tu appelles « une des meilleures histoires » !!! Bisous !!!

**Megan ****: **Chien ??? Ah… Moi plutôt donner dans le « Moi, vouloir être chat… » J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite !!!

**Skaï Blue**** : **Hum… Petite question… Pourquoi lire quelque chose qui ne te plait pas ??? Surtout si c'est si long que ça ??? Merci de ta review !

**Alexiel.v**** : **C'est gentil d'être revenue me faire un petit coucou !!! Contente que le « poème » t'ait plu ! Merci !!!

**Black Esper**** : **Merci beaucoup de tes si gentils commentaires !!! Vraiment, c'est très touchant de savoir que tu me places en si haute estime, et tu ne pourrais me faire plus beau compliment que me dire que mes « écrits » t'ont donné l'envie d'écrire aussi ! Bisous !!!

**Enyo85 et Jenali**** : **Merci beaucoup de continuer à me « reviewer » toutes les deux !!! Vos commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir !!! je suis heureuse de savoir que mon « poème » vous a plu !!! Bisous !!!

**Alex**** : **Merci beaucoup pour ta si gentille review et pour tes commentaires si enthousiastes !!! Mais je dois bien avouer que le commentaire qui m'ait le plus fait plaisir est celui quant à la crédibilité de ce que j'écrivais… Je fais réellement de mon mieux pour ne pas décevoir les fans !!! Bisous !!!

****

**Chapitre III – Part VII –**** : **

**La promesse**

_« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'appeler par mon prénom ? »_, plaida Harry en faisant la moue.

Drago sentit son cœur chavirer, et se promit de cueillir ces jolies petites lèvres dès qu'il aurait terminé sa petite plaisanterie. Ciel qu'il aimait taquiner Harry !

_« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas, mon poussin… C'est juste que j'ai un petit trou de mémoire ! Ton prénom déjà ? »_

Harry le frappa du coude dans les côtes, puis se mit à rire ! 

_« Harry »_, railla-t-il, _« Je m'appelle Harry ! »_

Ok, ok, il n'allait pas forcer Drago à l'appeler par son prénom, il le ferait quand il en aurait envie ! De toute façon Drago Malefoy était têtu comme une bourrique, alors ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de lui faire dire ou faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas ! Autant prendre son mal en patience, plutôt que de se lancer dans un long débat, une interminable plaidoirie, d'humiliantes supplications sans fin. 

Et puis, ne venait-il pas de l'appeler _« mon poussin »_ ? Personne n'avait jamais donné de petit nom affectueux à Harry, et le fait que Drago soit le premier à le faire l'emplissait d'une joie mal dissimulée. Même si Drago n'avait utilisé ce terme affectueux que pour taquiner Harry et sans réellement peser le poids de ce qu'il disait, Harry était heureux et espérait bien entendre de nouveau de tels mots franchir les lèvres de Drago. 

Puis, Harry s'aperçut que Drago avait resserré leur étreinte et qu'il lui murmurait à présent des mots doux à l'oreille. Harry allait de surprise en surprise ! Etait-il donc possible que Drago Malefoy soit quelqu'un de gentil, d'attentionné, de prévenant, de romantique ? Tous ces termes semblaient pourtant si étrangers, si lointains, si mal appropriés pour décrire Drago, et pourtant ils sonnaient si justes en cet instant ! Harry était transporté par les paroles de Drago, paroles qu'il n'avait jamais entendues jusqu'alors, paroles qui le troublaient. Il aurait souhaité retenir chacune d'elle, n'oublier aucun détail… 

Cependant plus que les mots, c'était les sensations qu'il ressentait, qu'il vivait, qui le marquaient. C'était le souffle chaud de Drago dans son cou, les lèvres de Drago contre son oreille, dont il était conscient. Les mots, eux, résonnaient en son cœur comme une douce mélodie, une douce mélodie trop longtemps attendue. Le seul mot que Harry était capable d'entendre et de discerner clairement était son prénom. Son prénom que Drago acceptait d'utiliser, son prénom que Drago ne cessait de répéter, comme pour s'y accoutumer, comme pour en faire quelque chose de familier, son prénom qu'il soufflait à voix basse pour que lui et lui seul soit capable de l'entendre, son prénom prononcé de la manière la plus exquise qui soit, ce prénom qu'il espérait entendre un jour franchir les lèvres de Drago devant tous… 

Mais pour l'instant cela n'avait aucune importance, Harry était heureux et ne voulait rien précipiter de peur de tout perdre, de peur de briser ce lien si ténu et pourtant si fort qui se tissait entre eux… Harry attendrait, il attendrait tout le temps qu'il faudrait pour avoir enfin Drago à lui, à lui tout seul, et pour que le monde entier le sache.

 _Dis donc, Harry… Tu ne serais quand même pas le genre de petit ami jaloux et possessif ?_, se taquina Harry tout seul. Il était en train de s'imaginer en train de grogner, les babines retroussées, comme un loup enragé, devant toute personne qui essaierait d'approcher Drago de trop près, ou alors en train de crier haut et fort du haut de la plus haute tour du Ministère de la Magie, ou encore en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse, que Drago Malefoy était son petit ami, sa propriété exclusive et que la première ou le premier (on ne sait jamais !) qui tenterait ne serait-ce que de l'approcher ou de lui parler, jouait dangereusement avec sa vie et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à faire usage de ses fameux pouvoirs magiques qui avaient mis en échec Le-Fameux-Gars-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom !

Drago regardait de nouveau Harry. Son visage était impénétrable et ses yeux indéchiffrables. Tout en le regardant, Harry pouvait sentir ses yeux s'embuer, il ne savait pas si de nouvelles larmes étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux, mais en tout cas, même avec ses lunettes il y voyait très mal !

_« Drago… »_, commença-t-il.

_« Harry… »_, souffla ce dernier, avant d'élever un peu plus le son de sa voix, _« Faut-il donc que ton visage soit aussi expressif ? Arrête un peu de me regarder avec ces yeux ou je ne réponds plus de moi, et dans ce cas-là,  tu risques de te faire dévorer sous  peu ! »_

_« Dévorer ?!! Voilà bien des paroles dignes d'un Serpentard ! »_, plaisanta Harry, pourtant très gêné par les paroles de son petit ami qui ne laissaient aucune ambiguïté quant à leur signification. Drago n'était pas prêt pour certaines choses, Harry ne l'était pas pour d'autres.

Drago avait dû remarquer la gêne et la pudeur soudaine de Harry car il rajouta immédiatement :

_« C'est pourquoi apprends à mieux contrôler tes émotions ! En fait, apprends à les contrôler tout court ! »_

_« Evidemment ! Maintenant j'ai le droit au couplet : « Tu ne dois pas montrer tes sentiments à autrui, personne ne doit savoir ce que tu penses, personne ne doit être capable de connaître la moindre de tes pensées, le moindre de tes sentiments. Tu ne dois rien montrer, absolument rien ! » C'est ça ? »_

_« Bien sûr ! Potter, tu… Harry, je voulais dire Harry »_, se rattrapa-t-il ayant vu le regard mauvais que venait de lui lancer le brun. Il lui fallait s'adapter au plus vite, s'il ne voulait pas souffrir de remontrances ! 

_« Harry, »_, reprit-il,_ « Tu dois être capable de contrôler certains de tes sentiments ! C'est trop risqué de laisser les gens lire ton cœur et tes pensées ! »_

_« Chuuut… »_, souffla Harry en posant son index sur les lèvres de Drago. _« Drago, faut-il donc tout contrôler ? Ne jamais être sincère ? »_

_« Bien sûr ! »_, répondit Drago comme si cela coulait de source.

_« Et toi tu contrôles toujours tout ? », _le provoqua gentiment Harry.

_« Evidemment ! »_, l'évidence même pour Drago.

_« Vraiment ? », _insista Harry.

_« Vraiment ! »_, insista Drago.

_« Alors qu'attends-tu pour prendre les choses en main et me montrer à quel point je te suis indifférent ? »_

_« On me provoque ? »_

_« Je veux !!! »_

Drago n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se saisir du petit « prétentieux » qui se tenait debout devant lui. Pour la première fois de la soirée, il souhaitait vraiment le dominer, l'embrasser à pleine bouche, le sentir ployer et faiblir dans son étreinte. Et ce fut le cas, Harry se sentit basculer en arrière alors que Drago tenait fermement son visage entre ses deux paumes. Ce baiser avait quelque chose de sauvage.

Sans interrompre ce duel qu'ils avaient entamé, Harry réussissait à haleter de temps à autre, et à prononcer les quelques mots qu'il voulait que Drago entende. 

_« Drago… Je suis… comme… je suis… Accepte… moi… En plus… j'suis… sûr… que… ça… te plaît… que… je… te plais… comme ça… et… moi… j'aime… quand tu sais… ce… que… j'attends… de toi… et… quand… tu… fais… ce que… j'attends… de toi… J'adore… ça… »_

Drago répondit par un grognement, soit pour montrer son mécontentement, soit pour faire comprendre à Harry qu'il le comprenait et qu'il l'acceptait, ou alors, tout simplement pour lui dire de se taire et de se concentrer un peu plus sur ce qu'il était en train de faire ! 

Cependant Harry ralentit la cadence au plus grand dam de Drago qui grognait à présent férocement.

_« Drago… », _haleta-t-il.

_« Quoi ?!! »_, dit ce dernier entre ses dents.

_« Je voudrais que tu me fasses une promesse… »_, souffla-t-il, n'osant reprendre sa respiration.

_« Encore ?! Tu trouves pas que tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin là ? », _demanda Drago, l'un de ses sourcils relevé.

_« S'il te plaît… », _Harry fit la moue.

_« D'accord, très bien, de quoi s'agit-il ? »_, soupira Drago exaspéré mais ne se sentant pas réellement capable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Qui eut cru que Harry Potter soit un garçon aussi capricieux ? Mais surtout, qui eut cru que Drago Malefoy lui passerait tous ses « caprices » ?

_« Je voudrais que tu promettes de nous laisser une réelle chance, je voudrais que tu me promettes de laisser une réelle chance à notre couple de s'épanouir, que tu nous permettes de vraiment nous découvrir, de vraiment nous connaître, de partager nos joies, nos peines et nos expériences… »_

_« Et si on finit par s'entre-tuer ? », _demanda intelligemment Drago.

_« Oh !… Eh bien, il y a peu de risque ! J'aime définitivement trop la façon dont tu m'embrasses ! »_

_« Vraiment ? »_, ironisa Drago.

_« Vraiment ! »_, lui répondit Harry sur le même ton.

_« Bon, entendu, si ça peut te faire plaisir, je le jure sur la tête de mon père ! »_, ajouta Drago de façon très solennelle.

Harry sourit.

_« Pas très convaincant ! Essaie encore !» _

Harry le regardait tout en faisant la moue, ayant très bien compris que Malefoy avait du mal à lui refuser quoi que ce soit dans ce cas-là.

_« Je le jure sur l'honneur des Malefoy ! », _reprit Drago encore plus solennel.

_« Ouais, peut mieux faire… »_

Drago sembla troublé, l'honneur des Malefoy était l'une des choses les plus importantes, voire la plus importante ! Mais apparemment pas pour tout le monde…

_« Très bien… Je te le promets ! Tu as _**_ma__ parole, Harry ! »_**

Harry se jeta dans les bras de Drago, heureux, comme si ce dernier venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait avoir l'équivalent de son poids en chocogrenouilles.

_« C'est vrai ? C'est bien vrai ?!! »_, trépigna Harry.

_« Mais oui… »_, soupira Drago._ « Mais qu'ai-je donc fait au Ciel pour mériter un petit ami aussi romantique, aussi dégoulinant de bons sentiments, et surtout qui a autant besoin d'être rassuré et cela toutes les secondes ! »_

_« Il faut bien avouer que tu n'as pas été très sage et très gentil ces « derniers » temps… Je ne suis qu'un juste châtiment ! »_, répondit Harry goûtant la plaisanterie.

_« Oh, tu es là pour me faire expier mes fautes ? Eh bien, ne perdons pas de temps, alors ! »_

_« Il vaut mieux, en effet, car tu as beaucoup de choses à te faire pardonner ! »_

_« Alors, le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Commençons tout de suite ! »_

Sur ces derniers mots, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau passionnément mais plus tendrement, Drago laissant à Harry l'initiative du baiser, et pour une fois, le laissant mener la danse. 

Ils restèrent longtemps, là, à s'embrasser, à se chuchoter de tendres paroles, à être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout simplement, à être l'un avec l'autre. Harry regarda sa montre et s'aperçut que cette dernière affichait déjà 2h05 ! Il n'en revenait pas que tant de temps se soit déjà écoulé, alors qu'il lui semblait qu'il était là avec Drago depuis une demi-heure à peine, ou alors une éternité peut-être, tant les choses avaient évolué et changé entre eux.

**Voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre qui se termine… J'espère qu'il vous aura plu… Je voulais développer un peu plus le personnage de Drago, mais aussi tout ce qui le différencie tant de Harry ! **

**Encore une fois, je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisaient, et surtout ceux qui prenaient de leur temps pour me laisser une petite review, elles me font tant plaisir… Je ne me serai jamais attendue à en avoir autant !!! Merci du fond du cœur !!!**

**Mon Dieu, je viens encore de me faire avoir… J'ai de nouveau succombé au « Cercle des poètes disparus », et je suis à présent en larmes, avec les yeux boursouflés et rouges… Pas beau à voir, croyez-moi !**

**A présent, je pense que vous avez le droit de savoir que le prochain chapitre qui sera mis en ligne clôturera définitivement cette fic… J'espère que vous serez nombreux à le lire !!!**

**Bisous tout plein !!!**


	26. Je suis heureux de n'avoir jamais été to...

Titre : Une petite Bière-au-beurre?

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-13, je pense que c'est un rating assez satisfaisant ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où Drago et Harry partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résum : Romance Harry/Drago ! Qu'arrive-t-il à notre petit Harry? Est-il en train de perdre la raison ? Souffre-t-il d'un trouble de la mémoire ? Bonnes questions… Lisez et vous verrez !!!

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai un petit faible aussi pour Harry Potter… Alors…

****

****

****

**Bonjour à tous !!!!**

**Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce très long retard !!! Mais en ce moment, j'ai réellement énormément de travail et de projets que je me dois de mener à terme !!!**

**Bien sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'arrête pas mes fics pour autant, c'est juste qu'en ce moment, je n'ai pas trop le temps… J'espère que ça ira mieux sous peu !!!**

**Si vous souhaitez avoir plus fréquemment de mes nouvelles, je vous conseille de me lire sur ma page « Livejournal », vous en trouverez l'adresse sur ma page d'auteur !!! Je vous y tiendrai au courant concernant tous mes projets et surtout mes fics !!!**

**Comme je vous l'avais annoncé dans mon précédent chapitre, ce chapitre est le DERNIER de cette fic… Ca me fait tout bizarre de le mettre en ligne… Vraiment… C'est quand même un peu émouvant pour moi de me dire que cette toute première fic est enfin terminée et que vous allez pouvoir en lire le dernier chapitre… J'espère que vous serez assez nombreux à me faire part de vos sentiments !!! Cela me ferait vraiment très plaisir !!!**

**Comme toujours, je réponds à vos reviews !!!**

**Célinette**** : **Salut toi !!! Ne te fais pas de soucis pour un petit oubli de review… Je sais bien que vous n'avez pas toujours le temps de m'en laisser, comme moi je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire… En tout cas, tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir !!! C'est vrai que même si ces derniers chapitres sont très axés sur la romance Harry/Drago, j'essaie d'y laisser quelques touches d'humour, chose qui est quand même un des éléments principaux de toutes mes fics !!!

**Miya Black**** : **Pas besoin de faire long… Je suis déjà très heureuse de te voir présente à chaque chapitre !!! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne te décevra pas !

**Black Esper**** : **Salut ma « petite fan » !!! Merci de ta gentille review ! En fait, au départ j'écrivais surtout des « drames », des histoires plutôt « très » tristes… Et puis, un jour j'ai promis une fic à une amie, qui est donc celle-ci, et je me suis dit que pour du Yaoï le seul moyen que j'y arrive serait de faire quelque chose de comique… Et voilà le résultat !!! Heureuse qu'il te plaise !!!

**Hanna**** : **Merci !!! Pour le moment absolument aucune suite n'est prévue pour cette fic… A la base, elle ne devait faire qu'une vingtaine de pages tout de même… J'espère quand même que « mes » lecteurs ne seront pas trop déçus…

**Soffie**** : **Merci, c'est très gentil tout ce que tu me dis !!! Ca me touche vraiment de savoir que tu es si attachée à cette fic ! J'espère que le dernier chapitre ne te décevra pas !!! Par contre, je n'envisage vraiment pas de faire une suite… Désolée…

**Celine.s**** : **Heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce dernier chapitre… Bisous !!!

**Imoen**** : **Je suis heureuse de voir que tu retrouves nos personnages dans ce que j'écris… J'essaie vraiment de garder leurs caractères, parce que je n'aime vraiment pas quand on dénature des personnages déjà existants… Oui ! J'adore le Drago dominateur, qui est cependant prêt à tout à passer à Harry !!! Et Harry, tout timide mais prêt à montrer les crocs si l'idée venait à quelqu'un de s'approcher de trop près à Drago… J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne te décevra pas !!!

**Alexiel.v**** : **Cela ne me dérange pas du tout que tu te répètes dans tes reviews… je suis très heureuse de les lire à chaque fois, et puis, vu ma lenteur pour mettre mes chapitres en ligne… Je ne m'en rends pas tellement compte… Merci !!!

**Lyly ****: **Merci de ta review ! J'espère que la fin de cette fic te plaira !!!

**Gaia 666**** : **Mais non, une fin c'est jamais triste !!! Faut se dire qu'il y aura un nouveau départ… Je ne ferai pas de suite à cette fic, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'en écrire de nouvelles !!! Bisous ma grande !!!

**Diane23**** : **Contente de savoir que mes chapitres te mettent de bonne humeur !!! En ce moment j'aime faire dans le choupinou… J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira !!!

**Clau**** : **Merci d'être toujours présente au poste !!! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire !!! Et tu me diras ce que tu penses de ce dernier chapitre… Bisous !

**Babe**** : **J'espère bien pouvoir vous « gâter » encore longtemps !!! C'est vrai que je suis un peu lente ces temps-ci, mais je n'abandonne pas !!! Tu as entendu parlé de ma fic sur le site de Marie-Angèle, c'est ça ??? 

**Saael'**** : **Mais non, faut pas pleurer… Tu vas me faire pleurer aussi !!! Certes, je n'imprime en général que mes fics car il est plus facile pour moi de les corriger comme ça… En fait, je viens à peine de commencer à le faire… J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira, ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes à qui tu la fais lire ! Bisous !!!

**Orlina**** : **Tous les poèmes ont leur charme… Et ce qui compte c'est la sincérité des paroles et des sentiments qui y sont exprimés ! J'espère que mon dernier chapitre te plaira, et que j'aurai réussi à y faire passer tout ce que je voulais…

**Blaise le poussin masqu**** : **Salut vous ! Heureuse de savoir que mon interprétation du couple Harry/Drago vous plait… J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce dernier chapitre !!!

**Florelia**** : **Ah, nostalgie, quand tu nous tiens… Mais bon, il faut se dire que ce n'est pas parce que cette fic se termine que je ne ferai plus rien !!! Bien loin de l !!! Je ne sais pas si je suis autant appréciée que cela, mais ce que tu me dis me fait vraiment très plaisir !!! A bientôt !!! Bisous !!!

**Elsar**** : **Merci beaucoup !!!

**Lani**** : **Ca me fait plaisir de voir que mes nouveaux chapitres te rendent si guillerette !!! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci !   

**Lee-NC-Kass**** : **Je n'en reviens pas non plus que tu aies pu lire les 25 chapitres d'un coup !!! Tu me rassures en me disant que tu t'es tout de même arrêtée pour manger et dormir !!! Heureuse de voir que ça t'a tant plu que ça !!! J'espère que le dernier chapitre clôturera en beauté ta lecture !!! Merci de ta gentille review !!!

**Frite12**** : **Merci de ton adorable review !!! Eh oui, c'est « déj » la fin… Je te laisse la découvrir, mais j'espère vraiment qu'elle te plaira !!! C'est sûr que c'est dommage que Drago ne soit qu'un personnage fictif, mais on doit malheureusement s'en contenter !!! Oh, tu peux écrire autant que tu veux dans tes reviews, ça me fera toujours plaisir de les lire !!! Tu sais, je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à avoir ma boite mail blindée de reviews… Bisous !!!

**Alex**** : **Eh oui… C'est bel et bien le dernier chapitre… Je sais bien que de nombreux points ne seront pas abordés, mais je pense que ça n'en affectera pas pour autant la fic… C'est gentil à toi de me dire que ce que j'écris est bien… Et c'est vrai qu'un jour j'essaierais bien d'écrire afin d'être publiée…

**Lilou**** : **Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu trouves mon interprétation de ce couple touchante !!! J'espère vraiment que tu ne seras pas déçue par le dernier chapitre !!! Bisous !!!

**Babel121**** : **Ton enthousiasme fait toujours autant plaisir à lire !!! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te laissera un bon souvenir de cette fic !!!

**Agadou ****: **Merci de ta gentille review !!! Je suis heureuse de savoir que cette fic te plait, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le dernier chapitre !

**Keina1 ****: **Merci beaucoup de ta review !!! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu apprécies cette fic ! J'espère que la fin ne te décevra pas !!!

**Henna-himitsu ****: **Ah, les « nyeux de cocker dépressif » c'est fatal !!! Bon… J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je vais mettre en ligne mes fics plus régulièrement, mais je sais que pour le moment ça n'est pas du tout possible… N'en reste pas moins que je les continues… Et rassure-toi tout de suite, j'ai bien d'autres idées de fics en tête… Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter en si bon chemin !!! Bisous !!!

**Skaï Blue**** : **Merci de ta gentille review !!! Je suis heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plait !!! Malheureusement, pour le moment, je ne trouve pas du tout le temps de lire les fics des autres, pourtant, j'aimerais bien… J'espère que d'ici peu j'aurai un peu plus de temps libre…

**NaNa**** : **C'est sûr que la fin sera moins drôle que le début, mais l'amour c'est quelque chose de sérieux, hein !!! Eh oui, la vie est mal faite… Les femmes sont en général assez bien « rembourrées », mais tu sais, je crois que ça plait généralement aux hommes !!!

**Chichisushi**** : **Salut ma p'tite âme !!! Alors, comment s'est passée cette rentrée ??? Pas trop dure ??? Je suis toujours aussi contente de savoir que tu es là pour me « reviewer » à tous les chapitres !!! Je pense que tu aimeras cette fin, mais j'attends d'en être sûre en lisant ta prochaine review !!! Tu me fais un grand compliment en me disant que tu te sens comme un personnage à part entière en lisant cette fic ! Ca me touche beaucoup !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Nicolina**** : **Salut à ma petite colline enneigée !!! Eh oui, nous voici enfin face au dernier chapitre de UPBAB… Je suis quelque peu émue… Ca me fait bizarre de me dire que c'est la fin… Mais bon, faut que je me dise que j'en écrirai d'autres des fics… J'espère que les gens ne seront pas déçus par cette fin !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Quiproquo**** : **Merci de tous tes compliments !!! Ne te gêne pas pour répéter, tu sais, même si je ne suis pas narcissique, ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'on apprécie ce que j'écris !!! Bien sûr, cette fic se termine, mais je n'abandonne pas mes projets en cours… LMDLH et JN auront bien une suite, malgré la lenteur avec laquelle j'écris ces temps-ci… Mais désolée de te décevoir, le prochain chapitre que je devrais mettre en ligne sera pour LMDLH… Merci encore !!!

**Melusine2**** : **Merci beaucoup de tes deux reviews !!! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir !!! Je comprends tout à fait que tu ne puisses pas me « reviewer » plus souvent, ça n'est pas évident quand on n'a pas d'ordi chez soi !!! C'est très gentil de te donner la peine de m'en envoyer de ton école !!! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira !!! Oh, concernant ce qui m'est arrivé dans un train fantôme, je vous le raconterai sous peu dans un de mes chapitres de LMDLH !!! Bisous ma grande !!!

**Tsukiyo Yanagisawa**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review !!! Comme on dit « Mieux vaut tard que jamais » !!! Je suis contente que tu te sois décidée à lire mes fics, ça me fait toujours plaisir de « voir » de nouvelles têtes !!! Eh oui, voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant que le reste de cette fic !!! J'espère te relire bientôt !!!

**A présent, je vous laisse lire le tout dernier chapitre de ma toute première fic du genre !!!!**

****

****

**Chapitre III – Part VII – ****:**

**Je suis heureux de n'avoir jamais été ton ami !       **

Harry était à présent de nouveau assis à côté de Drago, la tête posée sur son épaule, et le bras de Drago autour de son cou. 

_« Drago… »_, rompit-il le silence.

_« Hum… »_

_« Pourquoi tu m'as donné rendez-vous à la base ? »_, demanda-t-il curieux, se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas abordé ce sujet.

_« A la base ? Eh bien, pour terminer ce que nous avions commencé l'autre soir ! »_

_« Quoi ?! »_, Harry releva la tête et sentit qu'elle commençait à se faire lourde.

_« Mais non, idiot ! C'était simplement pour que nous puissions parler de cette merveilleuse journée et de notre plan qui a été une réussite parfaite ! »_

_« C'est vrai… Et c'est en grande partie grâce à toi ! Je ne suis pas très doué pour concocter les potions et je n'aurais pas aimé aller voler les ingrédients nécessaires à Rogue ! Il nous a enlevé suffisamment de points ces deux dernières semaines, et c'est d'ailleurs en grosse partie à cause de toi ! » _Il lança un faux regard sombre à Drago, qui lui rendit un grand sourire, très fier de lui apparemment.

_« C'est sûr que je suis bien plus habile que toi en Potions, et qu'il m'était plus simple de subtiliser certains ingrédients au Professeur Rogue. Mais sans la recette que tu as réussi à « emprunter » aux jumeaux Weasley, nous n'aurions absolument rien pu faire ! Je te l'avais dit que nous n'aurions aucun mal à accomplir chacun la part de notre march ! »_

_ « Tu sais Drago, je suis content que nous soyons parvenus à réaliser notre plan sans encombres, cependant, je pense qu'on y a été un peu trop fort… »_

_« Trop fort… Tu plaisantes ?! »_

_« Mais, quand même, Crabbe et Goyle ! Ils ne sont pas ce que l'on appelle communément des gravures de mode ! »_

_« Justement ! Je te rappelle que le but premier de ce plan était de nous _**_ven-ger _**_! Et puis, les Weasley ne sont pas beaucoup mieux ! Par contre, c'est sûr que toi, tu as eu beaucoup plus de chance à la loterie ! »_

_« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! »_, répondit Harry dans un grand sourire. _« Heureusement que ce n'est  pas Crabbe ou Goyle qui a bu dans le verre de Ron, parce que là, je crois vraiment que je n'y aurais pas survécu ! Mais, quand même, c'était un « peu » méchant de faire ça à nos « amis »… »_

_« Dans ce genre de contexte, il n'y a plus d'amitié qui tienne ! »_

_« Eh bien, je suis heureux de n'avoir jamais été ton ami ! Tu traites beaucoup mieux tes ennemis, tu le sais ça ? »_

_« N'en sois pas si sûr ! Dis-toi juste que tu es un privilégié et que tu as le droit à un traitement spécial ! »_

_« J'aime bien ce « traitement spécial » !_, dit-il toujours en souriant puis il se rembrunit, _« Par contre, j'aimerais bien que tu cesses ton « traitement spécial » avec la Parkinson ! Plus de yeux doux, plus de mots tendres ! Plus un regard, plus un mot ! »_

_« Jaloux ? »_

_« Mais non !… Eh ben, si ! T'approche plus d'elle ! »_

_« Ca risque d'être dur ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, cela ferait des années qu'elle ne me tournerait plus autour… »_

_« Tu vas devoir faire des efforts ! Et puis au passage, plus un mot doux et plus un regard à n'importe quelle fille que ce soit… à qui que ce soit ! »_, lâcha Harry l'air menaçant.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire. Puis il prit affectueusement Harry dans ses bras.

_« Le jeune coq gonfle ses plumes ? Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, _**_P_**_otter ! Que puis-je espérer en échange de tous ces sacrifices ? »_

****

Harry se tut quelques instants, puis il attira le visage de Drago, collant pratiquement ses lèvres à l'oreille du jeune homme et murmura :

_« Eh bien, Malefoy…disons…tout ce que tu voudras ! »_

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit. Ce sous-entendu lui plaisait tout particulièrement.

_« Cela me semble être un bon arrangement… Alors, pour commencer, tu seras mon esclave pendant une semaine entière et tu obéiras au moindre de mes ordres… Bien sûr, devant tous les élèves de Poudlard ! »_

_« Cela me semble pour le moins irréalisable… »_

_« Tu sais Harry, rien n'est gratuit dans la vie ! »_, répondit Drago d'un ton des plus sérieux.

_« Drago… Je crois que tu n'as pas trop le choix, en fait. »_

_« Oh, vraiment ? »_, ironisa-t-il.

_« Vraiment ! Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies envie que demain toute l'école découvre que tu as de nouveau revu la sangsue folle… »_, dit Harry d'une voix particulièrement mielleuse qui fit craquer Drago. De plus, cela le faisait beaucoup rire que Harry se moque de lui-même de cette manière, et surtout qu'il utilise ce pseudonyme qui avait été d'usage ces derniers jours dans l'école pour décrire Pansy ou une quelconque autre demoiselle qui ne semblait pas avoir le sens de la retenue.

_« Tu as encore gagné, _**_P_**_otter, je ne peux rien répondre à cela ! »_, fit mine de désespérer Drago.

_« Comme toujours ! Mais tu sais Drago… »_, Harry laissa ses doigts se promener sur le torse de son compagnon, _« …je n'ai jamais dit que je ne réaliserai pas ton souhait en priv »_

Tous deux sourirent, et Drago entreprit de faire taire Harry, qui s'était avéré être un grand bavard, une véritable pipelette en fait ! Alors, qu'il approchait ses lèvres de celles de Harry, ce dernier parla de nouveau, et Drago leva les yeux au ciel en signe de désespérance.

_« Drago… »_

_« QUOI ENCORE ?!!!!! »_

_« C'est quoi ton équipe de Quidditch préférée ? »_

_« Quoi ?! »_

_« Ton équipe de Quidditch préférée ? »_

_« Ah ! Les Loups Hurlants, pourquoi ? »_

_« Juste pour savoir »_, répondit Harry dans un sourire avant d'entreprendre à son tour d'embrasser le jeune homme. C'est lui, cette fois-ci, qui fut interrompu dans son élan.

_« Les Faucons Noirs, je suppose ? »_

_« Oui »_, avoua Harry tout aussi amusé que Drago.

Puis enfin, après moult obstacles et péripéties, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, laissant entendre des soupirs de satisfaction et de bien-être.        

    _Enfin…_, pensèrent-ils en chœur.

Alors que leurs lèvres se faisaient plus gourmandes, Drago sentit la bouche de Harry quitter la sienne pour se diriger sensuellement, mais aussi très dangereusement, vers le creux de son cou, chair tendre et sensible. Ces lèvres aventureuses faisaient naître sur leur chemin des frissons incontrôlables…

_« Ah... Non... Pas ça… Harry… », _gémit Drago.

Harry pouffa de rire, satisfait, alors que ses lèvres se faisaient plus audacieuses et que ses mains suivaient ce bon exemple.

Enfin corps et esprit étaient en harmonie, enfin sentiments et raison se comprenaient, enfin désir et neurones étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Enfin réunis, enfin ensemble…

_Enfin_…

                                                                                    **_Baby Dracky !_**

**_                                                                                    (babydracky_11@yahoo.fr)_**

****

****

****

**Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fic jusqu'au bout!!! J'espère du fond du cœur qu'elle vous aura vraiment plu et que vous n'aurez jamais été déçus par le déroulement des événements !!!!**

**J'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic et à partager cette passion avec vous tous !!!! J'espère que vous me ferez savoir ce que vous aurez pensé de ce dernier chapitre, mais aussi de l'histoire en général !!!**

**N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review pour me faire part de tout ce qui vous passera par la tête, de même que toutes les questions que vous auriez envie de me poser !!! Vous savez que je vous répondrai toujours !!!**

**Je vous fait tout plein de gros bisous et espère tous vous relire très bientôt !!!!**

**JE VOUS REMERCIE TOUS DU FOND DU CŒUR, ET JE VOUS ADORE !!!!!!!!**


	27. Merci à vous tous !

Une petite Bière-au-beurre

**__**

**Bonjour à tous !!!!!**

Je sais que cela fait « très » longtemps déjà que cette fic s'est achevée et que je ne vous ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis… Mais me voici…

Je tenais réellement à terminer cette fic sur un petit mot de ma part, c'était quelque chose de très important pour moi. Alors me revoici !!!!

Je tenais réellement tous à vous remercier du fond du cœur !!!! Cette fic était l'un de mes tous premiers écrits, et le premier en tout cas dans le domaine de ce type de romance, et c'est si important pour moi d'avoir partagé cette aventure avec vous !!!!

Cela a vraiment été un très grand plaisir pour moi d'écrire cette fic, à laquelle je tiens tout particulièrement, mais aussi d'avoir pu partager ce plaisir de l'écriture avec vous !!!!

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont lu et apprécié cette histoire !!!! Je sais que vous êtes nombreux à lire et à ne pas laisser de messages, mais je suis déjà contente de savoir que j'ai été lue aussi assidûment par une grande majorité d'entre vous !!!

Un merci plus particulier à tous ceux qui ont gentiment pris de leur temps pour me laisser un petit mot pour me faire part de leurs sentiments et pour m'encourager à continuer !!! Toutes vos reviews sont importantes à mes yeux, et je chéris chacune d'entre elles ! Elles ont toutes été une raison de plus pour moi à continuer à écrire et à faire de mon mieux pour terminer cette fic !!!!

C'est grâce à vous tous que j'ai pu mener à terme ce projet si plaisant pour moi, c'est grâce à vous que j'y ai pris autant plaisir, et je vous assure que cela m'a toujours fait très chaud au cœur de vous voir si nombreux à vous soucier de ce que j'écrivais, mais aussi de ma petite personne !!!

Vous êtes tous adorables !!!!! Vous tous, vous les 140 gentilles personnes à m'avoir envoyé au moins une review !!!

Merci encore !!!!

Merci : **Nono, Teaolemon, Zeynel, Lullule, Karina, Falyla, ZOÏD, Enishi-Haru, Auclerc, Lady Yoko Crystal, majandrasly, DarkMimi, Lac Noir/ CMX, Okami-chan, Elsar, Mione11, Lyra, Flore, Ansuku, Dumati, Célé, Cedokun, Wini, Pitchoune, Alician, Celeshoot, Sashy, Hathor Barton, Aelane, Dany Means, Mylennia, Marsupi, Jenali, Black Moon, Straciatella, Jinks, Chen, Pandore, Shinikali, Shiefa Li, Gaëllys, Lulu-Cyfair, Cassy, Kozue, Linalyna Malefoy, Vivi Malfoy, Melusine2, Kima Laphaul, Lyra, Miss serpentard, Top-cerise, Rowena, Phonzine, Lalou, Babel / Babel121, Caroline Black, Hanna / Hannange, Rony Dany, Nymia, Alexiel / Alexiel.v, Alex, Florelia, Laura, Vi_x, Celinette, Tiffany Shin, Cacile, Gaia666, Megan Jeudusort / Megy / Megan, Orlina, NaNa, Sindra, Lilou / Lilou1, Yoda-Ben, Meredith Ewan, Eowin Malefoy, Chibi CHAN, Angelinadelacour, Falcony24, Ffelinna, XD, Lolo, Paradise Nightwish, Lani, Origine, Castamir, June, Ivrian, Nat, Pussy / Jofight, Cassandre, Aéléa Wood, Nahamy, Enyo85, Diane23, Selenna, Cachou, Quiproquo, Océ, Frite12, Kitsune, Angelk 1990, Skaï Blue, Gaiyle, Angélique3, Henna-himitsu, Kuriyama, Soffie, Blaise le poussin masqué, Sarah Levana, Noa Black, Lesly, Artemis666, YuShu, Lilou, Black Esper, Lyly, Babe, Lee-NC-Kass, Agadou, Keina, Tsukiyo Yanagisawa, Lyrathena, Zan972, Lunattica, ItakoNoAnna et Céline402. **

Et merci plus particulièrement aux personnes suivantes qui se sont montrées d'une grande fidélité dans leurs reviews, et qui n'ont cessé de m'encourager à continuer à écrire !!! Je suis vraiment particulièrement touchée par votre fidélité et votre gentillesse : 

**Nicolina****(Tu te rends compte ma p'tite colline… C'est toi qui m'a laissé le plus de reviews !!!! 20 pour 26 chapitres !!!! Merci du fond du cœur !!!!), ****JessHDH**** (Merci pour tout ma grande et surtout pour tout ce bon temps passé ensemble !!!!), ****Chichisushi**** (Eh oui, ma p'tite âme aussi ne m'a jamais oubliée !!! Bisous toi !!!), ****Micloun**** (Courage ma Belle, tu as du talent, il ne faut en douter !!), ****Imoen**** (Contente que tu ne m'aies jamais oubliée !) , ****Clau**** (Petits messages, mais si gentils et si réguliers !!!) , ****Celine.s**** (Toujours fidèle au poste !!!!), ****Elava La Louve**** (Merci pour ces nombreuses reviews si gentilles), ****Saael' / Saaeliel**** (Toujours là pour moi !!!!), ****Miya Black**** (Toujours heureuse de te lire !!!), ****La Vache**** (Ah, la p'tite Vache et tous ses états d'âme !!!!) et ****Pitinad**** (Même si cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai malheureusement plus de tes nouvelles, et plus aucun signe de tes si longues et appréciées reviews…) !!!!!!**

Merci également à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur d'autres sites que celui de FF.net !!! Je les ai tout autant appréciées, et je ne vous oublie nullement !!!!!

**Avant de répondre à toutes vos adorables reviews que vous m'avez envoyées pour le dernier chapitre, je tenais à vous annoncer une petite chose… je travaille actuellement sur la réalisation de mon site sur lequel je publierai toutes mes fics, mais aussi beaucoup d'illustrations consacrées à Harry Potter et de superbes dessins qui illustreront mes fics… C'est un peu longuet, mais ne vous en faites pas, comme pour tout, je le finirai bien un jour !!!!!**

**Vous êtes donc tous et toutes invitez à y participer !!!!**

**N'hésitez surtout à m'envoyer des illustrations si vous en faites, mais aussi à prendre part à la vie du site en illustrant certains chapitres de mes fics !!!**

**Cela me ferait énormément plaisir et je remercie déjà tout ceux qui se sont investis pour ce projet !!!!**

**Voici l'adresse… J'espère qu'elle passera, sinon vous la trouverez sur ma page Bio !!!**

**Membres.lycos.fr/babydracy/**

**Voici également mon adresse mail si vous désirez me contacter:**

**                                   Babydracky_11@yahoo.fr**

Maintenant, je me lance dans les réponses à vos adorables reviews pour ce dernier chapitre… Ca me fait tellement bizarre… Bon, allons-y !!!! Courage Baby !!!!

**Paradise Nightwish**** : **Eh oui… C'est fini !!! Merci de cette review pour mon dernier chapitre !!! Bisous tout plein !!!!

**Lyrathena**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta review !!! Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu trouves que j'ai su « respecter » les personnages, c'est très important pour moi !!! Bien sûr, j'ai beaucoup d'autres projets !!! Pour le moment, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic « Au placard ! »… J'espère que tu iras y jeter un œil !!! A bientôt !!!

**Frite12**** : **Coucou ma p'tite frite !!! Contente de savoir que tu as aimé cette fic et que la fin t'a plu !!! Je ne suis jamais en panne d'inspiration, c'est juste que je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'écrire, et parfois une flemme immense s'empare de moi… C'est grave docteur ??? Bisous !!!!

**Ivrian**** : **Merci beaucoup !!! Contente que la fic t'ait plu !!!!

**Lani**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta si gentille review !!!! Elle m'a vraiment fait très plaisir !!! Te savoir si enthousiaste quant à cette fic me fait très chaud au cœur !!!! Je suis heureuse de savoir que cette fic était parmi tes préférées !!! Si elle a « marqu » ta vie, j'espère que c'est dans le bon sens !!! J'espère également que tu auras l'occasion de lire d'autres fics de mon cru et que tu les apprécieras tout autant !!! Au plaisir de te relire !!! Bisous !!!

**Babe ****: **Merci de ta gentille review !!! Harry et Drago ensemble dans le livre ??? Je crois malheureusement que ça n'est pas demain la veille… Tu as essayé de faire lire du YAOI a « ton » ami ??? Tu veux le tuer ou quoi ce pauvre garçon ???!! « DivisionXI » ???? Je ne connais pas du tout ce site… Bisous !!!

**Alex**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review !!! Comme tu l'auras déjà remarqué, j'ai déjà entamé une nouvelle fic « Au placard ! » avec Nicolina… Satisfaite ??? En plus, pour une fois, je ne fais pas dans la dentelle… DU NC-17 !!!! Tu me diras ce que tu en penses !!!!

**Zan972**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta review !!! Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait !!! J'espère que ma nouvelle fic « Au placard ! » te plaira !!!! 

**Diane23**** : **Merci beaucoup de cette adorable review !!!! Je suis heureuse et flattée de savoir que cette fic t'ait autant plu !!! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire et à me faire connaître tes sentiments quant à mes autres fics !!!

**Lee-NC-Kass**** : **Merci de ta review qui est, elle aussi, toute mimi !!! Ca me touche de savoir que tu as autant aimé cette fic !!! Concernant l'histoire des équipes préférées… Je te laisse relire certains chapitres et tu trouveras la réponse !!! Bisous !!!    

**Saael'**** : **Merci !!! Comme toujours tes bisous et tes encouragements ont fait leur effet !!! Je suis vraiment très contente de savoir que cette fic t'a autant plu !!! De même qu'à tes amies au lycée… Mon Dieu, je dévergonde de jeunes adolescents… Bisous !!! J'espère te lire bientôt !!!

**Alexiel.v**** : **Coucou toi !!! Merci de cette gentille review !!! Contente de savoir que tu as « ador » !!!

**Nicolina**** : **Coucou ma p'tite colline !!! C'est très gentil à toi de m'avoir si souvent soutenue !!! Comme tu as dû le lire, tu te rends compte que c'est toi la personne qui m'a laissé le plus de reviews ??!!!! Merci du fond du cœur !!!! Je t'adore, toi !!! Bisous tout plein !!!!

**Elava La Louve**** : **Je suis contente de savoir que tu as autant aimé cette fic et que tu l'aies trouvée si drôle !!! C'était bien le but !!! Je me suis limitée pour la longueur de la fic parce qu'en fait, à la base, elle devait être courte afin d'être publiée… C'est pourquoi bien que je traite de beaucoup de personnages, je n'ai pu m'y attarder davantage !!! Mais je comprends que tu aurais aimé avoir la réaction de Ron… J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue… Bisous et merci !!! 

**Imoen**** : **Merci ma grande !!!! Ta review, comme toutes les précédentes, m'a beaucoup touchée !!! J'espère que tu aimeras et que tu suivras tout aussi attentivement toutes mes autres fics !!! Bisous !!!!

**Clau ****: **Merci beaucoup ma petite Clau !!! C'est très gentil à toi de m'avoir soutenue tout ce temps !!! J'espère continuer à avoir de tes nouvelles par le biais d'autres reviews !!! Bisous !!!!

**Eowyn Malefoy**** : **Thanks Sweetie !!! Je suis contente de savoir que cette t'a plu!!! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour mes futurs écrits !!! Merci beaucoup d'avoir été si fidèle au poste !!!

**Black Esper**** : **Oui !!! Nous pouvons toutes deux remercier Marie-Angèle de nous avoir si professionnellement dévergondées!!! Je suis très contente de savoir que mes fics te plaisent !!! J'espère qu'il en sera ainsi pour « Au placard ! »… Et pas de soucis, je n'ai pas lâché « Joyeux Noël »… Encore un peu de patience !!! Bisous !!!!!!!!!!

**Gerudo Gard (Megan)**** : **Merci beaucoup de cette si gentille review!!! Je suis très heureuse de savoir que cette fic t'a autant plu !!! Bisous et à bientôt !!!

**Miya Black**** : **Merci beaucoup ma grande !!! C'est gentil à toi d'avoir été aussi souvent là pour me faire part de tes impressions !!! J'espère qu'il en sera encore longtemps ainsi !!! Bisous !!!

**Lunattica**** : **Ton compliment me va particulièrement droit au cœur si tu me dis que tu n'aimes habituellement pas les slashs !!! C'est gentil d'avoir fait abstraction afin de lire les chapitres que j'ai écrits !!! Merci beaucoup, en plus, d'avoir pris de ton temps pour me laisser un petit mot !!! Tu peux toujours aller lire « Joyeux Noël », ça n'est pas un slash !!!

**Babel121 ****: **Merci beaucoup à toi d'avoir suivi aussi assidûment cette fic et surtout d'avoir partagé tes commentaires avec moi !!!! Bisous !!! Et à la prochaine !!!

**Henna-himitsu**** : **Merci beaucoup de ton enthousiasme présent à chaque review !!! Ca fait plaisir à lire !!! J'espère que mes autres fics sauront t'intéresser tout autant, et que la nouvelle « Au placard ! » pourra te consoler quelque peu de la perte de Sirius… Allez, je te fais de gros poutoux en plus pour te consoler !!! 

**Orlina**** : **Avant tout, merci du fond du cœur d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review si longue pour ce dernier chapitre !!! Elle m'a énormément fait plaisir !!! Tu es adorable !!! C'est vrai que je suis une personne particulièrement débordée… Mais bon, je suis peut-être lente, mais je suis toujours là, non ??? Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir de savoir que relire ma fic t'apporte toujours autant de plaisir, c'est un merveilleux compliment que tu me fais l !!! Bien sûr que non, je ne m'ennuie pas en lisant mes reviews !!! Quelle idée !!! Elles sont très importantes pour moi, vraiment !!! Alors n'hésite jamais à m'en laisser, car elle le faisant, tu fais de moi, pauvre « écrivain », un auteur heureux !!! J'espère avoir l'occasion de te relire bientôt, mais surtout toujours aussi enthousiaste !!! Bisous tout plein !!!!

**Nymia**** : **Merci beaucoup !!! *S'incline bien bas aussi* !!! Sitôt demandé, sitôt fait !!! J'espère que ma nouvelle fic « Au placard ! » ne t'aura pas déçue !!!

**ItakoNoAnna ****: **Merci beaucoup de ta très gentille review !!! J'espère que mes autres fics te plairont tout autant que celle-ci !!!!

**Florelia ****: **Merci beaucoup de ta SI gentille review !!! Elle est très touchante !!! J'espère que j'aurai encore l'occasion de te lire souvent pour mes « TROIS » autres fics !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Celine.s ****: **Coucou toi !!! Eh oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin… Je suis vraiment très heureuse de savoir que tu autant apprécié cette fic !!! Merci beaucoup !!!! A très bientôt j'espère !!! N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes sentiments quant à ma nouvelle fic !!! Bisous !!!

**Quiproquo ****: **Je tenais réellement tout particulièrement à te remercier pour ta review… Elle m'a énormément fait plaisir !!! Tu as justement pointé les deux choses qui sont les plus importantes pour moi, le style et les sentiments des personnages… Ces deux points sont très cruciaux pour moi, et je suis très heureuse que cela se ressente lors de la lecture !!! Merci beaucoup ma grande !!! J'espère sincèrement avoir l'occasion de te relire bientôt !!! Bisous !!!

**Lilou**** : **Merci ma grande !!! J'espère avoir l'occasion de te relire pour mes autres fics, qui je l'espère vraiment, te plairont tout autant !!! Bisous !!!

**NaNa**** : **Merci de ta review !!! Et pour répondre à tes interrogations… Eh oui, malheureusement, les femmes accumulent plus facilement les graisses en prévision de le grossesse… La vie est mal faite, moi je te le dis… Un autre fait avéré… Lorsque ton copain perd du poids, c'est toi qui le récupère !!! Sur cette note joviale, je te salue et te fais de gros bibis !!!

**Chichisushi**** : **Coucou ma p'tite âme !!! Toujours aussi heureuse de lire tes reviews !!! Tu es toujours si enthousiaste !!! Ca me donne vraiment du baume au cœur !!! Et crois-moi, ça compte beaucoup pour moi et ça me permet de faire de mon mieux pour continuer à écrire !!! Tous tes gentils mots et tes superbes dessins y contribuent beaucoup !!! Alors, merci du fond du cœur !!!! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire et à me soutenir encore longtemps !!!! Bisous tout plein !!!!

**Lac noir**** : **Coucou toi !!! Un seul mot à dire M-E-R-C-I !!!!! Tes reviews toujours si gentilles et si enthousiastes savent vraiment me remonter le moral !!! Merci encore ma Caro !!! Bisous !!!

**Céline402**** : **Je vois que tu découvres mes fics… Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu les apprécies et que tu prends le temps de me laisser de petites reviews !!! Merci beaucoup !!! J'espère ne pas te décevoir !!!

**Kima Laphaul**** : **Merci beaucoup de ton adorable review !!! Tu as le don de faire plaisir aux gens, toi !!! On t'as demandé d'illustrer UPBAB ???!!! Ah oui ???!!! Qui ça ???!!! Quelle bonne idée !!! Cela me ferait vraiment très plaisir, en effet !!! En plus, je travaille actuellement sur mon site Internet, sur lequel j'ai bien l'intention de publier les illustrations que j'ai eues pour mes fics, alors si tu souhaites que je publie aussi les tiennes, ce serait avec beaucoup de plaisir que je le ferai !!! Des idées de scènes ??? Bien sûr !!! J'en ai plein !!! Je peux t'envoyer un mail si tu le veux bien… Bisous tout plein !!! Et à très bientôt , j'espère !!!!

**Celinette**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta review si attendrissante !!! j'espère que le contrecoup de cette fin n'a pas été trop dur ???!! Je suis réellement très heureuse de savoir que tu trouves cette fin « idéale » !!! OUI !!! J'espère vraiment avoir l'occasion de te relire sur mes autres fics !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Mélusine2 ****: **Merci beaucoup de cette review si enthousiaste et si mimi !!! Je ne la ferai pas lire à ma moitié, qui pourrait mal l'interpréter !!! Cela me fait vraiment très plaisir de savoir que tu apprécies autant que cela me écrits !!! J'espère avoir l'occasion de te relire très bientôt !!! Bisous ma jolie p'tite fée !!!

**« Voilà, c'est fini… »**

**Encore une fois un très grand MERCI à vous tous !!!!!!!!!! J'espère pouvoir relire chacun d'entre vous sur d'autres de mes fics !!! Ne m'abandonnez pas, hein !!! Je compte sur vous !!!**

**Je suis lente en ce moment, je le sais, mais je crois vraiment qu'il est nécessaire de préciser que je sui quelqu'un d'extrêmement occupé, et que je me retrouve facilement débordée…**

**Mais je voulais vraiment profiter de « chapitre » pour vous faire savoir que je mènerai à terme tous mes projets, aussi nombreux soient-ils, et que j'espère que vous serez toujours là pour me soutenir !!!**

**Bisous tout plein, et à bientôt !!!!**

**Baby Dracky !!!**


End file.
